Eyes Open
by miikewestons
Summary: Sasha Hardy had been visiting Joe Carroll in prison for years, determined to get the information she needed from him. But now, she'd been drawn into the investigation and the search for Joe's followers. It had been Joe's plan all along, all part of his game. And Sasha had just become one of the main players. Mike x OC ***SEASON ONE WITH ADDED CHARACTER***
1. Prologue

**I don't own The Following or anything relating to it, unfortunately for myself because I'd quite like my own Mike Weston. Anything you recognise is the property of the rightful owners. The only things belonging to me are Sasha and her story.**

* * *

"So Carroll wants his followers to exact revenge on his critics?"

"Yeah, that could take a while," Ryan Hardy muttered in reply to Agent Parker, frustration coursing through his veins. "There's something we're missing, something we're not seeing. This isn't about revenge, it's bigger than that."

"You're right. This is about you," a soft, but firm, feminine voice spoke from behind them, causing Ryan to turn around in shock as he immediately recognised who it belong to. He was vaguely aware of Parker smiling at the young woman in recognition, but Weston and Reilly looked almost as confused as he felt. "Agent Parker, nice to meet you. Thank you for calling me, I'll be glad to help in any way I can," she smiled softly and placed her bag on the table, holding a hand out.

"Nice to put a face to the name, thank you for coming. It's all hands on deck right now, I'm sad to say we have no idea what Joe has planned next. And please, call me Debra. Agent Parker is so formal," Debra took the girl's hand in her own, shaking it firmly before turning to Ryan expectantly.

"Hey, Ryan," the familiar brunette crossed her arms over her chest, a small, weak smile on her face. "Long time no see."

"Uhh…" Weston paused, looking between the young woman and Ryan curiously. "I'm sorry, who are you, exactly?"

"Sasha," Ryan finally spoke, coughing to clear his throat and refusing to take his eyes off her. "Sasha Hardy. She's my daughter."

* * *

**Really short prologue I know! The next chapter is like 6000 words aha. I have a couple of chapters pre-written so I hope to have the first full chapter posted on Sunday!**

**This story will follow season from episode three until the end, just with an added character. Anything you recognise is clearly not my own and belongs to the writers/creators of The Following.**

**If you could let me know what you think then I'd appreciate it! :)**

Becca  
x

**tumblr: miikewestons  
twitter: miikewestons**


	2. One

"So how come you know so much about Joe Carroll?"

Sasha looked up at Weston as he spoke and smiled softly at him before replying. "You don't trust me," she stated. He paused, opening and closing his mouth a couple of time before deciding a shrug of his shoulders would be his best answer. "It's okay, I wouldn't trust me either. Ryan Hardy's daughter visiting Joe Carroll in prison? I know how it looks, but I'm not part of his cult, Agent Weston."

"Mike."

"Sorry?"

"My name," he pulled out the chair opposite her. "It's Mike."

"Well, Mike," Sasha cocked her head to the side. "I know most of you think I'm involved with Joe and his followers, but I can assure you I'm not. I'm here because Director Franklin and Agent Parker invited me to be, I'm here to help if I can. I want to bring Joey home, Claire is my friend. I just want to help."

"I get that," Mike nodded slowly. "Really, I do. Your dad is the same."

"Ryan," Sasha corrected with a frown. "Wants Joe to suffer. I don't. I don't particularly care one way or another what happens to him or these little followers he has, so long as we get Joey home."

"Uh-huh…" Mike huffed, his hands clasped together on the table in front of him. "See, I can understand why your dad – sorry, why Ryan – is involved with this. He's an ex FBI agent, he was responsible for stopping Joe and for getting him locked up. I understand why he knows everything there is to know about Carroll… but you?" he narrowed his eyes. "You I'm not so sure about. I mean, you were… what? Fifteen when Joe was arrested?"

"Seventeen," she paused, choosing her words carefully. "I have my reasons, Agent Weston, and I'd rather not discuss them with you."

"I told you, it's Mike. Call me Mike."

"I'll call you Mike when you stop questioning my reasons for being here, Agent," Sasha stood up with a sigh, hooking the strap of her bag over her shoulder and walking towards the door.

"Is it about your mother?"

She froze when she heard Weston's voice behind her and she slowly turned round a face him, trying her hardest not to glare at him as he shifted in his seat when her eyes met his.

"Excuse me?"

"I-I did some digging, I'm sorry if-"

"You're obviously aware of what happened to my mother, so clearly you know the reasons behind my visits with Joe, and yet you still have the nerve to question my involvement? Forgive me for sounding crass, Agent, but that's sort of a dick move on your part, don't you think? If you'll excuse me," she sniffed, pointing behind her towards the exit. "I think I'll go and see if I can be of any help somewhere that's not here."

"Sasha, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"I know what you meant to do, Agent Weston, and I'm afraid it's not going to work. You can't rattle me, you can't make me spill any of Joe's secrets because I don't know any," she turned away from him for the final time and walked out of the room, biting back a smirk when she heard him calling himself an idiot. She was about to round the corner of the corridor when she heard her father's voice, and froze. She peeked around the corner and saw him stood face-to-face with Debra, his shoulders tense from what she knew to be anger and frustration, his eyes narrowed on the woman's face in annoyance.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Ryan hissed, his hands on his hips as he paced around the corridor.

"Calm down," Parker held her hands up. "Listen. When you and Weston went to check out Emma's house, I watched a little more of the prison footage. She's visited Joe quite a lot over the years and obviously she signed the visitors log using her own name. She was easy enough to track down and I spoke to Franklin, he was happy for me to call her and try and get some information. I have to say, she was much more cooperative than you were, Ryan. She was more than willing to help and she offered to get on the first available flight."

"She's not qualified to deal with this, you had no right bringing her in," Ryan growled. "She has no training for any of this! You've brought her in because she visited Joe in prison? Are you going to bring in everyone who visited him and who isn't a part of this cult?"

"I told you we're not using that word," Parker reminded him. "And, honestly, Ryan… We're not so sure right now that she isn't part of it. But she knows Joe and she knows about his years in prison. She knows the type of man he's become and that's more than any of us have right now. She can help us."

"My daughter is not involved in any of this," he pointed a finger at her. "She would never do that to Claire or to Joey!"

"When was the last time you saw her?" she questioned. Ryan stopped pacing and turned to glare at her, his thin lips pursed.

"My relationship with my daughter is none of your concern. She visited Joe for personal reasons, and you know that as I'm sure you've looked into her past before bringing her out here. You should have told me you were bringing her out."

"You would have tried to stop her from coming. She isn't a child, Ryan. She's 26 years old and she's more than capable of making this decision herself. She has information we need, she has six years' worth of research on a man who we clearly know very little about. If he's been planning this for as long as we think he has, then he might have slipped up and told her things without meaning to."

Scrunching her face up in confusion, Sasha stepped around the corner and cleared her throat, Ryan's shoulders instantly relaxing when he saw her.

"Sorry to interrupt," she whispered. "But, Debra, I'm going to tell you what I've just told the Ryan Hardy fan boy in the other room," she gestured behind her, and Ryan let out a snort. "Whatever you think of me, if you're hoping I'll be able to give you inside information on what Joe has planned then I'm sorry to say you'll be disappointed. If I knew anything that could help, if I knew where he was keeping Joey, then I'd tell you. I'll do anything I can to help find him, I want to get him home to his mother just as much as you do."

"Guys, get in here. We got something," Riley stuck his head round the corner and gestured for them to follow him. Ryan glanced towards Parker as she followed Riley and he sighed, rubbing his forehead before turning to Sasha.

"Come on, you might be able to help," he told her. She nodded slowly, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth and falling into step behind him. She followed him back inside the room she'd left only a few minutes earlier, feeling her cheeks heat up and her glare towards Agent Weston soften as he gave her an apologetic smile. "What is it?" Ryan leaned closer to the computer screen.

"We got him," Mike pointed to the footage, showing a man putting on the mask that Sasha had seen plastered all over the news. He was stood by the open trunk of a car, pulling a mask over his face. "There's a business owner downtown with a security camera in an alley two blocks away."

"Can we get a license plate?" Ryan asked, moving away slightly so Parker would get a better look.

"Way ahead," Mike paused, clicking out of the CCTV footage and on to a different screen. "Car is registered to Rick Kester, he's 29," he looked up at Ryan. "He lives at 120 Churchill."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go."

"Whoa, Hardy, slow down," Parker held up her hands. "Riley, get a SWAT team together, tell 'em we need to be ready to go in twenty minutes. Weston, Ryan, you're coming with me. Sasha-"

"She's not coming with us."

"I don't want to go with you," she frowned at her father. "As you seemed so eager to point out, I'm not a federal agent. I have no intention of leaving this building unless it's to get back to my motel. I can- is it okay if I hang out here, Debra? I'd like to look over some of the evidence you have and see if I can help, maybe I'll be able to recognise some of Joe's visitors."

"Actually," Parker paused, glancing at Ryan before turning her full attention to Sasha. "I've got a car waiting to take you to the motel, so you can get your room. Then I thought you might like to go and see Claire."

Sasha paused.

Sure, she wanted to see Claire. It had been a while – almost two years – since she'd seen her in person. But she wasn't sure that she was entirely comfortable going to visit her when her son was missing, especially with Ryan being back on the scene.

It had been difficult for both of them when Ryan ended his short affair with Claire, it had been one of the reasons Sasha's relationship with her father had turned sour. Sasha had adored Claire and she'd loved Joey, she'd resented Ryan for ruining that by ending their relationship and she was careful not to speak of him around Claire or Joey.

Sasha wasn't even sure Joey knew who Ryan was – he'd only been young when everything happened, it was only through a few Skype calls here and there that he knew who Sasha was.

She chewed on her bottom lip, fully aware that she hadn't spoken in a couple of minutes and as if sensing her discomfort, Agent Weston cleared his throat, making sure the everyone's attention turned to him instead.

"Uh, actually, I think it would be good if Sasha stayed here and had a look through the CCTV footage from the prison. Like she said, she may be able to recognise people we haven't been able to put a name to yet. I can get someone to sit in and run through the footage with her."

"That- okay, we can do that. Hurry, though, you've got five minutes," Debra gestured for Ryan and Riley to follow her which they did almost immediately, Ryan only hanging back to look at Sasha uncertainly. She ignored him, and turned to Mike.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"It's cool," he shrugged his shoulders. "You seemed a little nervous. I wouldn't really wanna leave here either knowing there's a murderous cult on the loose."

"Way to make a civilian feel safe, Agent," she tutted, rolling her eyes at him as he grinned and lead her back into the incident room.

"Uh, one of these guys… Just ask one of 'em to show you the prison footage. See if you can recognise anyone, take down anything you think might be helpful to us. Hopefully it won't take us too long to get Kester."

"What, you think he's going to be there?" Sasha called after him and Mike paused, halfway out the door.

"Maybe…" he shrugged. "You don't?"

"Uh, no," she shook her head. "No, I don't. But hey, hopefully for you guys, he's just that stupid."

"Yeah… Hopefully," Mike paused, offering her nothing but a wave as he dashed out of the room and Sasha looked around, feeling uncomfortable at the curious gazes being thrown her way.

She was officially on her own.

She knew they'd gotten back a little over twenty minutes ago but so far, no one had come to check on what she was doing. Not that she had much to tell them, anyway. The only person she recognised was Joey's nanny, and they knew they already had that information.

She was assuming from the lack of communication that they hadn't been lucky enough to stumble across Rick Kester at his house, and she almost wanted Agent Weston to come inside just so she could say 'I told you so'.

She smirked to herself. She could never say that to him, of course. She didn't want people to think she had the maturity of a 13 year old girl.

…But she had told him so, and if he was anything like Ryan, he was going to hate that he'd been wrong.

She turned off the monitor with a sigh and rubbed her forehead. Lack of sleep, lack of food and a way too much caffeine had made her cranky and given her one hell of a headache. She was just about to dig through her bag when she heard footsteps and looked up to see Agent Weston and Agent Riley entering the room.

"Any luck?" she asked.

"Nope," Mike shook his head at her, sitting on the edge of a desk, his ankles crossed and his arms folded over his chest as Riley turned a screen on. Sasha stood up, sitting herself down next to Mike and watching as Debra and Ryan appeared on the screen with an unfamiliar looking brunette woman.

"Who's that?" Sasha whispered, leaning towards Mike as she peered dark-haired woman on screen. She was sat down, visibly upset as Ryan perched himself on the edge of the desk in front of her and Debra watched her carefully, her arms folded over her chest.

"Maggie Kester," he replied. "Rick's wife. She was at the house."

"Is there any way we can hear what they're saying?"

"Should you even be here for this?"

Sasha turned to look at Agent Troy Riley as he spoke, and she forced back the urge to huff in annoyance. She'd been invited here, they'd asked for her help and yet not one of them trusted her. They wanted her to sit back at the motel like a good little girl and wait until called for her, and she had no intention of being at anyone's beck and call. She was about to open her mouth to reply, but Agent Weston beat her to it.

"Parker wants her here, Riley," he spoke. "She can help. Turn it up," he waved a hand towards the screen and Riley scowled, turning the volume higher. Sasha leaned closer to the screen as she heard her father speak.

"When was the last time you heard from your husband?"

"Last night. He… called. I didn't pick up," Maggie's voice was thick with tears and it shook as though she were nervous. "We're separated."

"Why would he call her if they're separated, thought? If he was going to do this today? Why risk that?"

"Risk what?" Mike turned to look at Sasha in confusion and she waved a hand towards the screen across the room, the video of Rick Kester wearing his Poe mask and setting that poor man alight playing on a loop.

"If he was going to kill people today, why would he call his wife and risk… I don't know. What if she asked where he was? What if she realised something was wrong and went to the police?" she shrugged her shoulders. "I just… It was too easy, you finding that video of him. They've planned this for… God, probably for years, and he's dumb enough to get himself caught on CCTV? It doesn't make any sense."

"Well…" Mike sighed, dropping his arms to his side and grabbing hold of the beige folder that was lying on the table in front of him. "The evidence speaks for itself. Maggie was admitted to hospital a couple years ago with a stab wound, apparently made by her husband. She's scared of him, he's abused her. He probably called to try and get in one last scare. I gotta take this to Ryan, I'll be back," he held the folder up before leaving the room, and Sasha focused her attention back on the screen in front of her, watching as her father took the file from Agent Weston and began to look through it.

"You think it's weird, right?" she asked, looking up at Agent Riley. "I mean, the guy stabs her and she stays with him?"

"Stranger things have happened," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Why did your husband try to kill you?"

At the sound of Ryan's voice, Sasha snapped her gaze back to the screen and saw Maggie shift in her seat as Ryan slid over the open folder to her.

"I asked him for a divorce," she replied, letting out a small moan before closing the folder and pushing it away from her.

"They never pressed charges."

"I wouldn't testify because he was sorry. He was. He wasn't… always like this," Maggie looked down, avoiding Debra's somewhat sympathetic stare and Sasha scoffed, turning her head away from the screen. Maggie Kester was every bit the terrified wife, the fool who took back the man who abused her. Sasha had seen dozens of women like her, she'd almost been one herself, but she'd walked away.

"You okay?"

"Kinda need to pee," Sasha lied, just wanting an excuse to get out of the room and Mike grinned at her. "I, uh, had way too many cups of coffee waiting for you guys to get back before. It's catching up to me now, I'm feeling kinda twitchy."

"Bathroom is down the hall," he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb and Sasha nodded, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. She'd barely left the room when she saw Debra and Ryan exited the one opposite, leaving Maggie inside alone.

"So, you believe her?"

"Yeah, I do," Debra nodded her head at Ryan. "She's tragic, and pathetic, and I know her well."

"Yeah?" Ryan stuffed his hands in his trouser pockets, leaning against the wall. "How so?"

"She wants the man in her head, not the one she married," she paused, glancing behind Ryan and gesturing for Sasha to come closer. "She's my mother, my sister, my other sister…" she shook her head. "No one ever wants to see what's really there."

"I think she's manipulative," Sasha told them. "I'm sorry, I know you weren't asking me, but… I've seen plenty of women like her before. The whole thing… It's too perfect. I think she knows more than she's saying, I think she at the very least knows where Rick is."

"Maybe…" Ryan looked at his daughter curiously. "Still, we need to find the husband. He's the closest thing we have to finding Joey. Why don't you let me see Joe again? See if I can get him to talk."

"Uh, didn't you break his fingers?" Sasha raised her eyebrows. "I don't think he's going to talk to you anytime soon."

"Who told you that?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Just… heard it around, while I was waiting for you before."

"Weston?"

"Maybe," she smiled sheepishly. "I was asking questions, he answered, that's all."

"She's right, though," Debra interrupted. "Why don't you let me try? I think it's time Joe and I met, anyway."

"Maybe I can-" Sasha started, immediately turning her back to her father when she saw his glare harden. "Can I come with you? He might… He knows me, he might be a little more willing to talk if I'm there."

"No."

"I mean, I'm here to help, right?" she ignored Ryan and continued to talk to Debra. "I know it's highly unorthodox, but what about Joe Carroll and this case has been normal so far? I just think that maybe seeing a familiar face could shock him a little."

"Yeah, yeah okay," Parker nodded. "You can sit in, but I'll take the lead, alright? Don't speak unless he speaks to you, and don't answer anything that makes you uncomfortable. If he asks you anything I don't think is appropriate, then you're out of there."

"She's not going in there with you," Ryan argued. "Parker, come on. He's going to have a field day when he sees her here! I don't want anyone knowing that she's here, I don't want him to know. What if he manages to get a message out to the rest of them, what if they come for her?"

"Oh please," Sasha rolled her eyes. "I'm staying in the same motel as you, you're not going to let me out of your sight anyway, I'm pretty sure you've already roped someone in to babysitting me. I'm going to be in a room with a federal agent, Joe's going to be handcuffed. Nothing is going to happen to me, Ryan."

He opened his mouth to speak, but Sasha turned away from him, her eyes pleading with Debra to let her sit in on the interview. She glanced towards Ryan, a look that Sasha didn't miss, before she sighed and nodded her head.

"He clearly has a problem with it, but you're old enough to make your own decisions. I don't need to ask parental consent to let you sit in. Come on."

Biting back the urge to squeal, Sasha followed Debra into the interview room, trying to match the older woman's confident walk and failing when she felt the nervous butterflies in her stomach. She stepped inside, lettering Debra pull the door shut behind them and she looked at Joe. He was sat behind a table, his right hand bandaged and his face was blank as he stared at the two women.

She felt her nerves getting worse, the way they always did when she went to see him. She felt sick, her palms were clammy and she was scared. She knew there was no reason to be scared, she wasn't in any immediate danger. He was handcuffed, his hands chained to the table and she was in the company of a federal agent. There were agents stood outside, agents who could burst in at any minute and shoot Joe dead if he tried anything. She knew her father, Riley and Weston were watching from another room. She knew nothing was going to happen to her.

But that did nothing to ease her nerves as Debra moved across the room, pulling out a chair and sitting opposite Joe. She waited for Sasha to do the same before she spoke.

"Hi. I'm Agent Parker, we haven't officially met yet. How's your hand?" she asked, her tone neutral, but firm. Joe ignored her, instead focusing his gaze on the familiar girl next to her.

"Sasha, it's wonderful to see you. I'm sorry it's under such… gruesome circumstances. I've been waiting for them to get in touch with you… I was rather hoping for it, in a way. I was beginning to think the they were going to overlook the one possible advantage they have."

"Hi, Joe," she smiled tightly. "I'm just offering a hand, if I can. How are you doing?"

"Oh, much better for seeing you! How's your father?"

"First of all," Debra saved her from answering, and Sasha let out a small sigh of relief when Joe's gaze flickered back to her. "Awesome job. I'm very impressed. How much planning did all of this take? Seriously, you are doing a great job."

"Thank you, for my book," Joe ignored her question. "It's kept me occupied. May I please speak to Sasha alone?"

"Sorry, Joe, no can do," Debra shook her head. "This isn't visiting time, I've brought Sasha here because she wanted to see you. She wants to know if Joey is okay, but I have a few questions of my own, first. …Why torch your critics, Joe? That seems a little petty."

"And time consuming," Sasha muttered before she could stop herself, her eyes widening as she realised what she'd said. Joe chuckled at her, but kept his gaze on Debra.

"Oh dear. Has someone been playing with matches? I'm not above revenge, Agent. I think I've proved that."

"Your critics, though?" Sasha clasped her hands together in front of her and leaned forward. "Seeking revenge on those who you feel have mistreated you, made fun of you. Hop-Frog. I'm right, aren't I? That's by Poe, right?"

"Well done, Sasha! I see you read that book I recommended! But revenge…" Joe paused, a small smile crossing his lips. "Revenge is primal, Sasha. It's a universal theme and every good story needs one," he paused, glancing behind them and staring at the CCTV camera. "Don't you agree, Ryan? Of course," he asked, before dropping his voice to a whisper and turning back to the women. "His theme is somewhat different."

"So your acolytes come up with ways to make you proud with these little tributes," Debra stated. "Is that the way they're helping you write your book?"

"Everyone has a story to tell, Agent," Joe motioned towards Sasha. "Sasha, for example. The child of a murder victim and an absent father. Hers is a tale of tragedy, of uncertainty and a life full of questions."

"Is that why I'm here, Joe? Was this part of your plan, were you expecting them to contact me? It-it's because I'm part of Ryan's story, isn't it? You can't tell your own story without including some of his. Am I part of your story, Joe?"

"You know, Sasha," leaning back in his seat, Joe watched her almost proudly. "You've come a long way since your first visit. You were so nervous, so quiet. You're much better at hiding that, now. Do you know, I think perhaps I was secretly hoping our friends in the FBI would request your presence in this investigation."

"So I am a part of your story, then?"

"Perhaps," he mused. "Although, I think I was hoping you might create your own story, Sasha. You can socialise, meet new people, realise you don't always have to be alone. Not everyone is going to be like Eric, Sasha."

"I think we'll leave the topic of my love life alone for now, okay, Joe?" she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Of course, of course…" he nodded slowly, pointing to the camera as best he could with his hands bound. "Daddy is watching, after all. Really, Sasha. It's about time you started living, you never know when your time is going to run out," he sighed. Sasha bristled, sitting up straight and narrowing her eyes into a glare.

"Did you just threaten me?" she growled.

"Oh, heavens, no!" he laughed quietly. "Of course not. I was simply saying it's time you start living your life now, leave the past where it is. What about that young chap, hmm? Agent… Weston, was it?"

"Joe. Come on. I know you didn't go to all this trouble of escaping, of killing Sarah and having Emma take Joey just on the off-chance you might be able to set me up on a date with a federal agent. No one's love life is that appalling that you need to go to such extremes," the corner of her mouth turned up into a smile, and Joe chuckled to himself.

"Of course. I'm sure being abandoned by your father was enough, I don't know what I was thinking. Best you steer clear of federal agents, Sasha."

"I think you're probably right," she nodded, and looked towards Debra who'd been watching the exchange between the two with morbid curiosity.

"Your little devotee," she looked at Joe, realising Sasha was silently pleading with her to get the conversation back on track. "Is he gonna torch all your critics?"

"There are really only three people I hold accountable for my professional downfall, Agent," Joe looked back towards the camera before speaking. "Isn't that right, Ryan? Now, I wonder who he holds accountable for his downfall?" he glanced at Debra for a second, but his attention was back on the camera before they could blink. "It must be very hard for you, to be surrounded by the stench of death again. I know this takes a terrible toll on you, and you just be careful, what with that… that little heart of yours."

"Okay, that's enough," Debra sighed, the chair scraping across the floor as she stood up. "Sasha."

"Actually," she looked up at the older woman. "Do you mind if I stay for a few minutes? I'd just like to make sure Joey is okay."

Debra paused, looking between Sasha's pleading face and Joe's challenging glare uncertainly. She glanced at the CCTV camera, knowing Ryan would be cursing her and telling her to get his only child out of there. With a sigh, Debra sighed and went against her better judgement, nodding slowly and pushing her chair back in.

"Five minutes, that's it."

"Thank you," Sasha smiled gratefully, waiting until the door had closed behind Debra before turning back to Joe. "I'm not going to ask you where he is, I'm not going to beg you to let him talk to Claire, I just want to know if he's safe."

"Do you think I'd hurt my own son?"

"No, I don't," she shook her head. "I don't think Den- Emma, I don't think Emma would hurt him, either. I've met her, she's a pretty good actress, she had everyone fooled… But the one thing I know she couldn't have lied about is her concern for Joey. She'll keep him safe, I know she will. It's the guys I'm not so sure about. Will they take care of him, like Emma will?"

"They'll do whatever I tell them to do, Sasha. Joey is fine. He's safe, and he'll stay safe. Would you like to see him?"

"Goddammit, Joe, this isn't a game, alright?" she groaned in frustration, running a hand through her hair in annoyance. "He's just a kid, he's going to be terrified! You've taken him away from his mom – I know how that feels. I know how it feels to have the one person who's taken care of you your entire life just snatched away from you. Please, just… at least let him call Claire. Get word to them however way you can – I'll get word to them for you. He hasn't done anything wrong, he doesn't know what's happening. But… This isn't about Joey, is it? It's not about Claire, it's not even about you. It's about my dad, right? That's why I'm here. Was this part of your plan all along?"

"Do you want to see Joey?" Joe ignored her questions and she could feel herself becoming increasingly angry. She laid her hands flat on the table and stared him right in the eyes before replying.

"Yes," she hissed, turning round when she heard the door open behind her.

"Sasha," Mike frowned at her. "We got something. We're leaving, come on," he bobbed his head, waving a hand for her to follow him. She ignored him and turned back to Joe, who was watching her in amusement.

"Does Maggie know where Joey is?" she questioned. "Does Rick?"

"I said we're leaving," Mike waked forward, taking hold of her elbow and pulling her to her feet. "That's enough."

"I'm sorry my dad mangled your hand," Sasha turned to look at Joe over her shoulder as Mike led her away.

"That's quite alright!" Joe called after them, and Mike pulled her from the room.

"Don't apologise to the serial killer," he muttered. "God. How did I end up babysitting you? This is bullshit."

"You're lucky my father didn't see you manhandling me," Sasha frowned at him, yanking her arm out of his grasp.

"No, you're lucky that Ryan," he looked at her pointedly, remembering how quick she'd been to correct him earlier on when he'd referred to Ryan as her dad. "Didn't see you offering yourself up as bait. Jesus. You were supposed to talk to him, not question him. What the hell was that, why did you ask him about Maggie?"

"Don't you think she's hiding something from us?"

"She isn't hiding anything from you, she's hiding it from the FBI. And yeah, I do. You're not the only one who's suspicious, but she's scared. She's scared of Rick so she's not telling us everything. We already know that. Guys," Mike walked towards Debra and Ryan, Sasha trailing behind him. "I think we should bring Sasha with us, or she'll probably try and see Joe again."

"Bring me where? What's happening?"

"We can't take her to a potential crime scene."

"Why not?" Mike turned to look at Debra. "She's already tried interrogating Carroll."

"What?" Ryan's gaze snapped to her and Sasha suppressed a groan of annoyance. "What did you do? What did he say?"

"I didn't do anything, I just asked him about Joey," she pursed her lips and screwed her hand into a fist, punching Mike in the side. "Agent Weston read too much into it, that's all."

"Yeah, sure," he scoffed, pushing her away and rubbing his side. "Of course I did. She practically offered herself as bait, and she asked him about Maggie, too."

"Okay," Debra pointed a finger at her. "No more alone time with the cult leader for you."

"Jesus, Sasha," Ryan grumbled. "Come on, we don't have time for this, we have to get out of here. You can ride with me, come on."

"I'd rather ride with Debra."

"Parker is riding with me," Ryan told her, and Sasha scowled.

"I'll ride with Agent Weston, then, thank you very much," she crossed her arms over her chest and Ryan sighed in defeat before walking out. Debra shot her a look before she followed him, and Sasha turned to a disgruntled looking Agent Weston. "Come on, then. Let's get out of here."

He muttered something under his breath that Sasha couldn't understand, nor did she have any intention of asking him to repeat himself.

She followed him out to the car and climbed in the front seat next to him, wondering just exactly where it was they were going, and why she was suddenly allowed to go with them. She didn't ask, for fear that he'd realise she in fact shouldn't be there and sent her back inside. Although, Ryan had told her to come alone, and she suspected that the young man sitting next to her would never question Ryan Hardy.

"Can I ask you something?" Sasha turned her body towards Mike, resting her elbow on the window. He stayed silent, keeping his eyes on the road. "Why are you so interested in Ryan? Why this case?"

"It interested me," he shrugged his shoulders. "Your dad – Ryan – he was a good agent. He is a good agent."

"He's an alcoholic."

"And that means he's not a good man?" Mike glanced at her in confusion.

"He's not a good father."

"Sasha…" Mike sighed. "Have you read his book?"

"Uh, not all of it, no. I didn't need to, I had the real thing, right?"

"…Read it," he smiled softly. "I've got a copy you can borrow if you want, it's back at the motel. I'll pass it to you later."

"What, did you bring it with you to get his autograph?" she scoffed and he turned his attention back to the road, looking somewhat sheepish. "Oh my God, you did, didn't you?"

"What, like you wouldn't get… wait what kind of things do you like?"

"Ha!" Sasha snorted. "Justin Timberlake. I like him, he's good."

"Okay, so say you got to hang out and work with him for a while… Would you not get him to sign a CD or something?"

"Oh if I was working with Justin Timberlake, it wouldn't be his autograph I was interested in getting," she smirked, her eyes widening as she realised what she'd said and Mike spluttered out a laugh beside her. "Oh, wow, I'm sorry. That was a really inappropriate thing to say."

"I'll, uh, be sure to keep that to myself," he sniggered. Rolling her eyes, Sasha crossed her arms over her chest and turned to look out of the window, ignoring Mike's chuckles. "Listen, when we get to this place… I'm not sure what it's going to be like, so maybe you should stay in the car."

"Don't worry," Sasha muttered. "I have zero intentions of moving, I have no interest in seeing a potentially dead body. I know I'm only here because no one trusted me to leave me back there."

"I don't think it's all about trusting you, I think some of it has to do with you not being qualified. It's different for your- for Ryan," he paused. "He knows this kind of life, he knows how to respond to situations. You don't. Essentially, you're a civilian and you have to be kept under our protection, in a way. I mean, there's no way in hell Parker should have let you in there to see Joe, and there's definitely not way you should be on your way to a potential crime scene with us."

"It's not like I'm asking you for a gun or anything, Agent. I just feel like I was brought here under false pretences."

"Oh yeah? How so?" he turned his head slightly to look at her and she tapped him on the shoulder, telling him to keep his eyes on the road.

"I feel like I was brought out here because I was suspected of something," she mumbled. "When I spoke to Debra, she told me I was coming out because she thought I could help, she thought I might be able to give some sort of insight into the kind of man Joe was in prison. I got on the first flight out here, totally disregarding my grandparents wishes, only to be made to feel guilty for something I have no part in. I understand that I don't have the same privileges and access to certain aspects of the investigation because I'm not professionally trained, but as I was invited out here I was hoping to be treated as something more than Ryan Hardy's kid who has a morbid fascination with the guy who almost killed him."

"Hey…" Mike whispered. "Look, it's your first day here. You've only been here for a couple of hours, you gotta give people time to warm up to you. And no one sees you that way, alright? I mean, sure, they're probably gonna look at you as Ryan's kid and most of them won't understand why you're here… But I do. Parker does. Riley does. We get why Parker brought you out and we know why you've been to see Joe over the years. We're the ones you'll probably be working with, so screw what anyone else thinks."

"Screw what the FBI thinks?" she raised her eyebrows. "Sure. That'll be easy, I'll probably earn myself a few brownie points when I ignore them all."

"Are you always this difficult?"

"Yep," she nodded her head, turning to him with a grin. "Nana says I must get it from Ryan," she admitted, and Mike snorted. Sasha smiled to herself and turned to look out of the window.

They drove the rest of the way in silence, a feeling of dread settling deep in Sasha's stomach as they headed closer and closer towards their destination.

She knew they'd be too late, of course. Ryan did, too. She was sure that everyone knew the man they were going to see, would already be dead. There was no way Joe would have given them any hint of a clue if he wasn't 100% confident that Rick had finished what he'd set out to do.

They came to an abrupt stop and Sasha sat up straight, watching as Debra and Ryan climbed out of the car in front of them, barely pausing to close their door.

"Lock the doors," Mike told her, not waiting for a reply as he quickly left the car. She sighed and sank down in her seat, watching as students scrambled out of the way the second Debra pulled her gun out and disappeared into the building, Ryan and Mike close behind.

She knew within two minutes that it was too late. If he was alive, they would have gotten him out of the building as soon as possible. They'd have him in protective custody and they'd be on their way back to headquarters.

And, from the look on Ryan's face as he left the building with his hands hanging by his sides, Sasha knew she was right, that Rick had gotten there before them and killed whoever it was her father was trying to save.

She stared out of the car window, watching as he did nothing but stare ahead of him and she couldn't help the pang of sympathy in her chest as Debra walked up to him.

She watched them speak for a couple of minutes, ducking down nervously when they both turned their gaze towards the car she was sat in, and they knew they were talking about her. She suspected it was to do with what Joe had said to her, she knew Ryan would want to know what had happened eventually, and she knew she'd have to tell him.

She waited, sitting up straight and kicking the car door open, hopping out when she saw Ryan leave Debra stood alone. She fumbled to close the door after her before following him, pausing when she saw him stop in front of a stone staircase leading into the college. She walked up behind him, clearing her throat and making him turn around.

"You okay?" she asked quietly.

"This is where I first met Joe," he pointed to the stairs. "Right here, and I asked him for help. He said it would be his pleasure to assist the FBI. I-I should have known then that something was wrong about him."

"Hey," Sasha frowned, taking a step towards him and putting a hand on his arm. "This isn't your fault, you know? He wants you to think it is, he's waiting for you to break down. Don't give him the satisfaction, alright? This isn't on you, these people are dying because of Joe."

"I don't want you here, Sasha," Ryan turned his head slightly, tearing his eyes away from the staircase to look at her. "It's not safe for you, I want you back in New Jersey."

"And how do you know it's safe for me there, huh? No one has any idea who's part of this. But… listen, I think… I want to go and see Claire. Would that be okay? How is she? That's- that's a really stupid question."

"She's doing okay, she's keeping together. She knows if she wants Joey home that she can't fall apart, or she's playing right into Joe's hands."

"It'll be okay, you know?" she told him quietly. "You've caught him before, and you'll catch him out again. You've got help this time, you've got me. I can help."

"It's too dangerous," Ryan shook his head. "Parker never should have brought you out, this has nothing to do with you."

"Do you really believe that?" she frowned. "Do you really believe that this whole thing is a coincidence? Joe wanted me here, Ryan, and you know he did. God, he- he's been playing games since the second I stepped into that prison to see him. You don't- Jesus, Ryan!" she ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "You don't get it, you don't understand the point of this! You- You're supposed to know him, you're supposed to be the one who works it all out and you're so fucking clueless I don't know if I should laugh or cry! God!"

"Guys, uh…" Debra stepped up beside them. "Wanna calm the yelling down a little?"

"…I'm going to wait in the car," Sasha muttered, frowning at Ryan before turning round and walking towards Mike.

"Wanna tell me what that was about, Hardy?"

"Not really," Ryan mumbled, his hands on his hips as he turned away from Debra.

Honestly, he didn't know what to believe anymore.

* * *

**I told you this one would be longer ;)**

**Don't forget to let me know what you think! :)**

**Becca  
****x**

**tumblr: miikewestons  
twitter: miikewestons**


	3. Two

Sasha glanced up as her father walked into the room, getting Mike's attention as well as her own as he took a drink of what she knew wasn't water. She was about to make a comment, but stopped when she saw Mike watching him as he took a sip of coffee.

He wheeled his chair towards Ryan and leaned his elbows on the desk next to him.

"So, does the coffee work as an equaliser?" he asked. Sasha snorted, and Ryan frowned as he looked down at the file in his hands.

"That's the idea," he replied. "Look, uh, Rick Kester's records just came in, take a look at this," he slid the file over to Mike and pointed to a couple of things that didn't make sense. Mike frowned in confusion, before his eyes widened and he spun around in his seat to face Sasha, who was sat on the opposite side of the room.

She was reading something, and Mike cocked his head to the side as he watched her. She'd been told to stay in the room and stay out of the way until they needed her almost as soon as they'd got back from the college – something Mike knew had bugged her. She knew no one involved really trusted her, and he could tell she was frustrated because all she wanted to do was be of some use to them.

"Sasha," he called. Her head snapped up, her eyes meeting his questioningly. "C'mere, need your help with something," he waved her over. She nodded, standing up and walking towards them, leaning over his shoulder.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

"This," he pointed to Rick's credit card records. "Kids toys. You know Joey, right? Well enough to know what things he plays with?"

"Uhm," she frowned, scratching her forehead. "I don't know, it's been a couple years since I saw him face to face, but… That," she pointed to the sheet of paper. "I bought him that, I sent it over to him like a year ago for his birthday. Claire told me he loved it. What- what is this?"

"Are they buying him toys? The same toys he has at home?"

"This is good," Ryan nodded. "This is good. They're buying things for him, they wouldn't buy things for him if they were going to hurt him," he grabbed the file off the desk and picked up his bag before standing up. "I'm going to call Claire, to ask if she recognises any of these things on the list. Sasha-"

"Don't move," she interrupted with a roll of her eyes. "Stay put like a good little girl. Got it," she mock-saluted him and Ryan sighed. Sasha sat in his seat as soon as he left the room and she looked towards Mike. "Thanks, Agent."

"What for?"

"For involving me then. You didn't need to."

"I thought you might have known because you know Joey, that's all," he shrugged nonchalantly and Sasha smiled knowingly.

"Of course you did," she nodded slowly, and Mike knew she didn't believe it. "Whatever. It was nice of you, so thank you."

"Look," he sighed, leaning back in his chair and stretching his legs out in front of him. "I know what it's like to have people constantly waiting for you to fuck up, they still do it with me. I'm still trying to prove myself and I'm their colleague. You just gotta give them a while, prove yourself to them."

"That's a little hard when no one is giving me a chance," Sasha smiled sadly. "And why would they give me a chance? I'm not an agent. Jesus, I'm not even remotely close to being one, I've never wanted to be one. I'm just some random chick they've brought in on the off chance I might know something."

"You're Ryan Hardy's daughter, you're not just 'some random chick', Sasha."

"Being Ryan Hardy's daughter doesn't mean anything to anyone but you, Agent Weston. You seem to be one of only two people around here willing to take Ryan seriously."

"That's not true," he frowned. "It's just that… well, his reputation precedes him a little, I guess," he paused, trying to find the right words. "He's the one who caught Joe, he saved someone's life and he got himself stabbed in the process. I think people are a little intimidated by him."

"Or they think he's a has-been who's obsessed with destroying Joe and anyone who supports him."

"Have you always thought so highly of your father?" he muttered sarcastically.

"It's not that I don't think highly of him, Agent. I just realise that not everyone sees him the same way you do. Most people will remember him for his screw-ups, since they came later. They'll remember him for the stupid book and they'll remember him for those rumours about Claire. I can understand why they'd be weary."

"So you can understand why they'd be weary of you?"

Sasha paused, thinking it over for a couple of minutes. She could understand why she was being ordered around, why she couldn't go out with them and why she couldn't sit in when they were talking to Joe.

She wasn't part of their team, for one. She wasn't part of the FBI, she wasn't anything to do with law enforcement. She was a counsellor at a crisis centre, she was supposed to offer help and support to the people who were more than likely part of the cult. She was supposed to help people who'd been traumatised, people who felt they had nowhere else to turn, and she was pretty sure that was why most of them followed Joe.

Why else would you blindly trust a serial killer and help him plan something like this for God only knows how long?

"Of course I can," she finally answered. "I'd be pretty stupid if I didn't understand why people were suspicious of me. But I was invited here, Agent, just like my father was. He isn't the only expert on Joe Carroll. You may have read the files, but I had to live this. I witnessed first-hand what it did to people and Ryan has told me absolutely everything about him, things that aren't in those files you people like to bury your heads in. I've known Joe for six years. If my father is an expert on the old Joe, then I'm an expert on the new one. I know all his games because he's already tried to play them with me. He's charming, he's manipulative and he's conniving. I just don't understand why I hauled my ass here if all I'm allowed to do is sit here and look at screens while the rest of you work your asses off trying to figure out what his next move is, not when I can actually talk to him and try and help."

"Do you think he'd open up a little to you?"

"I don't know. Probably not, but at least he might give me a straight answer. He's just playing games with Ryan, it's what he does. This whole thing is a game to him and he's always going to be one step ahead of you until someone or something slips."

"…Y'know, you look like him. Your dad," Mike told her, his eyes scanning her face. Sasha opened her mouth to reply, but Agent Riley stuck his head into the room and called Mike outside. He stood up and looked down at Sasha, who sighed in boredom. "You coming?" he asked. She looked up at him in surprise and he smiled. "Come on, they're only talking to Maggie."

"Uh- yeah, sure, just uhm… I'll follow you out," she waved a hand at him.

Mike nodded, following Riley out and leaving Sasha where she was. She sighed, her head dropping to her hands.

She was so desperate to help, so insistent that she might be of some use but deep down, she knew that wasn't true. She knew her being here was a waste of time, it was something Joe had hoped for. It was part of his game. She couldn't help them anymore than Joe was willing to, and they all knew it.

She never should have agreed to come out, but she was here now and she had to make the best of it. She had to find a way to help.

She shook her head and stood up, just in time to see Mike rush back into the room and sit down at his computer.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Rick's called Maggie, I need to-" he stopped talking, waving a hand at her and she stepped outside, standing next to Riley as she listened. Maggie was sat in the same chair as before, the phone on the desk in front of her.

"The FBI came to the house, Rick. What have you done?" Maggie whispered.

"Are you with them now?" Rick's voice floated through the phone, steady and cold. Maggie looked towards Ryan, who nodded his head encouragingly.

"Y-yes," Maggie stuttered. "Yes. They're looking for you Rick, you're in trouble. How could you hurt those people?" she asked, her voice thick with tears as she looked at him, who gestured for her to find out where he was. "Where are you , Rick?"

"Is Ryan Hardy there?" Rick questioned. "Tell Ryan it was all for him," he spoke, before the phone beeped, signalling he'd hung up. Sasha's eyes snapped to her father, knowing how those words would affect him, but he was looking at Debra with pursed lips.

"So," Mike sighed, stepping up beside him, his arm behind Sasha as he leant against the doorframe. "He's using the same set up as their internet. It's being routed internationally, we can't trace it."

"How are these bastards doing it?" Sasha grumbled, rubbing her forehead as she felt a headache coming on. Mike smiled sympathetically, giving her shoulder a quick squeeze before dropping his hand back to his side so fast Sasha wasn't sure if she imagine it or not.

"What do you think?" Riley asked. "We try and make contact."

"I don't know…" Debra paused. "No. Take her home, stay with her. I'll send someone to relieve you in the morning," she ordered. Riley nodded his head, walking past her and back into the room where Maggie was waiting as Ryan stepped forward.

"I'll go with him."

"No. What you're gonna do, vodka breath, is take your daughter back to that dumpy little motel the FBI put us in and get some rest."

"I feel totally fine!" he insisted, and Debra scoffed.

"When was the last time you had more than an hour of sleep? You're gonna go and you're gonna get some sleep, Ryan, and tomorrow we're gonna find Joey. Do you understand?" she asked. Ryan opened his mouth, clearly to protest against her orders but she silences him with a glare. "No. No excuses. Look, Ryan, I get it. You over identify with the victims, the guilt makes it personal, you unravel. I get it."

Sasha shifted from foot to foot, uncomfortable at the sympathetic, understanding tone to Debra's voice. She might not have been around him for the last couple of years, but she knew her father, and she knew how he'd react. He didn't disappoint, and he looked between Debra and Mike with a frown, before turning around and walking back into the incident room.

"…You know we'll go back to the motel and he'll leave me as soon as I look the other way, right?"

"I do," Debra nodded. "That's why he's going with you, to keep an eye out," she pointed towards Mike and he paused, holding back a sigh and nodded his head, turning to follow Ryan. "Hey, Weston," she called after him, and he turned around expectantly, raising an eyebrow when Debra looked between him and Sasha. "No funny business," she raised her eyebrows at him and he smirked when he heard Sasha's scoff from beside him.

"I think you're taking what Joe said a little too literally," Sasha crossed her arms over her chest but Debra just shrugged her shoulders and Sasha turned around, stopping behind Mike who was leaning against the doorframe.

"You're not going back to the hotel to sleep, are you?" Mike asked, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Ryan grabbed his bag, looking around him uncertainly before answering.

"I think Rick Kester knows where Joey is."

"Well…" Mike paused. "They gave me a rental car…"

"Uh, you're supposed to be keeping an eye on him?" Sasha reminded him, but Mike just shrugged his shoulders as Ryan walked past them.

"I can keep an eye on him in the car," he told her. "Better hurry up and get your stuff. Looks like we're leaving."

* * *

Sighing, Sasha uncrossed her arms and leaned forward, resting her elbows on the two seats in front of her and looking towards Mike.

"Should I even be here? I'm not an agent or anything, as you both seemed so quick to point out earlier today. I'm… nothing. Wouldn't I be better at the motel? Like what if you guys get involved in a shootout, am I just supposed to sit here and hide?" she asked. They'd been sat outside the Kester's house for just over ten minutes and she didn't understand why. Rick wasn't stupid enough to go home, and they all seemed convinced that Maggie was completely innocent.

"Pretty much," Mike nodded slowly, turning his head to glance at her. "You can always duck and hope nothing hits you."

"Joes trusts you," Ryan told her, not taking his eyes off the house across the street. "That might make Rick trust you, too."

"Oh so now you're using me as bait? Why don't you just dangle me from a hook and set a trap?" she rolled her eyes. "And please don't think I'm naïve enough to believe that Joe Carroll trusts anyone. He certainly doesn't trust me. He uses people to get what he wants, that's all. Why do you think he agreed to see me? Because he knew you wouldn't be happy about it. Look, maybe I should just jump out here and get a cab to the motel or something."

"You can't," Mike told her. "Joe knows you're here, which means Rick and any other followers he might have, know you are, too. If they really took Joey to get to Ryan, what do you think they'll do to you?" he asked. Sasha paused, narrowing her eyes at him before flopping back into her seat with a heavy sigh, keeping her glare fixed firmly on the back of Mike's head.

"You know, I don't think I like you very much, Agent Weston."

"Hey, you're the one who doesn't trust Maggie, Miss. Hardy," his eyes met hers through the rear-view mirror. "That's our whole reason for being here."

"I thought we were waiting for Rick."

"That, too," he shrugged.

"Well isn't that all the more reason for you to listen to Parker and take me back to the motel?" she asked. Mike turned in his seat to look at her, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly.

"Is that an offer?" he asked. Sasha opened her mouth to reply, but Ryan beat her to it as he sat up straight, his gaze not once leaving the Kester house.

"They're home," he turned to Mike. "Call Riley, let him know we're here," he ordered. Mike did as he said, pulling his phone out and dialing before clicking the speakerphone button.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Hardy squared and I are outside."

"…What?"

"Huh," Sasha let out a scoff at Agent Riley's confused tone, and Mike sighed.

"Ryan, Sasha and I. We're outside, in case you need us."

"Does Parker know?" Riley questioned. Mike paused, glancing at Ryan before turning away, as though they wouldn't be able to hear him if he wasn't facing them.

"Yeah," he lied. Sasha knew Agent Riley could tell he was lying by the way he paused before speaking again, completely changing the subject.

"…Do you really think Kester would be stupid enough to come back here?"

"He's already killed two people today. He's escalating, he's getting bolder."

"Yeah, so shouldn't you take the girl somewhere else?"

"My point exactly!" Sasha pointed towards the phone in triumph, and she heard Riley chuckled on the other end. "You're my favourite one so far, Agent Riley!"

"We'll be outside if you need us," Mike mumbled, barely giving Riley a chance to reply before he hanging up the phone. They say in silence for a few minutes, before Sasha leaned forward again and looked at Mike, who avoiding her gaze.

"Liar," she smirked. Mike glared at her from the corner of his eye and Ryan turned to look at them both, his attention focused on the agent.

"Does Parker know we're here?" he asked. Mike looked away from him with a sigh.

"She told me to watch you," he shrugged. "Look, I know you march to your own drum and everything – an annoying trait I think Sasha seems to share with you," he pointed his thumb behind him. "And, hey, that's cool. Maybe someday I can, but I'm the second youngest agent in the BAU and people still look at me funny. This is my career, sir."

"You don't need to call him sir, you know?"

"Sasha."

"What?" she frowned at the warning tone in Ryan's voice. "He doesn't. He's showing you a level of respect which you haven't really returned, so he doesn't need to call you sir. I'm just pointing that out. You won't even call him by his first name."

"Uhm, neither will you?" Mike looked at her in confusion.

"Different reasons, you pissed me off," Sasha waved a hand dismissively. "At least I have the decency to tag an Agent in front of it, instead of just repeatedly calling you Weston," she looked at him pointedly and he thought about it for a few seconds, before speaking to Ryan.

"You still live in Brooklyn?"

"It's kinda creepy that you know where he lives," Sasha commented.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was I talking to you, or to your dad?"

"I'm just saying, it seems like you know an awful lot about him… Why is that, exactly?"

"Well, why do you know so much about Joe Carroll?" Mike questioned, and Sasha snapped her mouth shut. "Yeah, I didn't think you'd wanna answer that."

"Okay, guys," Ryan grumbled. "Listen. I'm starting to feel a little bit like a babysitter so how about you both knock it off and remember what we're here for, okay?"

"I'm here because Agent Weston won't take me to my motel, and you seem to be intent on holding me hostage," Sasha mumbled, causing Ryan to turn around and stare her down. She rolled her eyes and leaned back, staring out of the car window.

"So uh, did you ever make it up to Albany?" Mike asked, and Sasha opened her mouth to reply before she realised he was talking to Ryan, who'd stayed silent. "I read your book, I know you grew up there."

"Not for years," Ryan answered. "There's no reason."

"Right," Mike nodded. "Family."

"Uh-huh," Sasha mumbled. "He could just about make it to my grandparents place, and that was only fifty miles away."

Ryan turned in his seat and stared at his daughter, but she refused to meet his eyes and she busied herself with plaiting the ends of her hair. He faced the front, turning his attention back to the house as Mike continued to talk.

"Um, I'm a military brat. I was born in San Diego, I've lived everywhere-"

"I'm gonna take a look around," Ryan interrupted. Sasha looked up in time to see him push the door open and climb out of the car. "Stretch my legs," he added, and Mike nodded at him. He closed the door and with a tut, Sasha climbed over into the front seat.

"Don't take it personally," she gave Mike a sympathetic smile. "He doesn't do the whole bonding thing, he doesn't like to have friends. Thinks he cursed or something – not that he'll ever admit that, I got that from one of his ex-girlfriends. Of course, he dumped her as soon as they started getting close. I mean… he's my father, right? And he couldn't tell you a single thing about me, that wasn't obvious to everyone else. Same goes for me, I couldn't tell you his favourite food or anything. Just… Don't let it get to you."

"It must have been hard for you… Losing your mom and having to live with your grandparents."

"I dealt with it," she shrugged. "Nana and Gramps were cool. They gave me everything I needed, it was like I was a second chance to them, because they lost my mom. I liked living with them and they were civil enough to Ryan if he ever came to visit or if I went to stay with him."

"How old were you? When she died?" Mike turned his body to face her and she looked down at her lap. "You don't- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"No, I- it's okay. I was 14. When she- afterwards… Ryan tried, for a few months. We'd never lived together before, he'd never had me stay over for more than a couple of nights. We had to get used to each other, I was a teenage girl… He couldn't balance the FBI and being at home, so he sent me to live with them. It was the best decision for him to make at the time."

"Do you, uhm," he licked his lips, clearing his throat nervously. "Do you think Joe did it?"

"Do I think Joe killed my mom?" she clarified, and Mike bobbed his head in confirmation. "No. A lot of other people do… a lot of people who don't know much about it. Ryan's not too sure, neither are my grandparents, but I am. I mean, what are the chances that he kills my mother, that she's his first and only victim until the college killings, and then three years later, Ryan catches him? No," she shook her head. "Joe didn't kill my mother. He's never given me a straight answer, but I just know he didn't do it. He knows who did, though. I'm sure of that."

"If-if I can help at all – maybe look into things, police files or anything, just… let me know. You deserve to find out."

"Thanks…"

"Have you uh, ever talked to Ryan about it."

"Nope," Sasha shook her head quickly. "God, no. Please don't mention my mother to him at all. He likes to do this thing where he pretends people he's lost never existed in the first place."

"Yeah… I've noticed that," he smiled softly at her. "So, just out of curiosity – and I'm not saying I believe you – but why don't you trust Maggie? She's like a classic case of a terrified, abused wife."

"Exactly," Sasha pointed a finger at him. "Listen, I've dealt with abuse victims before and there's always something different, always something that sets them apart. Maggie's like a textbook case, it's too perfect, you know? Plus, we found Rick way too easy. After all that planning, he just parks in front of a camera? He did that on purpose. Joe would have taught them to look out for that kind of stuff. And I mean… Maggie says she filed for divorce and that's why Rick stabbed her right?" she put her elbow on the headrest, tucking her legs underneath her and kneeling on the seat as she face Mike fully. "So after that… Why take him back? She filed for divorce two years ago. Why say she's only been separated from him for six months? That's like… there's an 18 month gap between, you know? …Am I making any sense to you?"

"Yeah, yeah you are…" he frowned, pulling his phone out again when he caught Sasha watching him curiously. "I'm… Just checking in with Riley, making sure everything's okay… Hey, you okay?" he asked into the phone, glancing nervously towards the house. "I'm coming in," he pushed open the car door and ended the call, climbing out and dipping his head back inside when Sasha called him.

"What's going on, where are you going?"

"Stay in the car, lock the doors, and stay down," he ignored her question. "You see anyone but me or Ryan coming back, you drive," he threw the keys to her and she fumbled, grabbing them as they landed on the floor. "Got it?"

"What's going on?"

"Do you understand?"

"You can't just leave me here on my own!" her eyes widened.

"Sasha, do you understand? If you see anyone you don't like the look of, if someone so much as glances at you the wrong way then you get the hell out of here and you go find Parker. Do not stop until you're with her. Got it?"

"G-got it. Yeah," she whispered nervously, her eyes wide in fear as she chewed on her bottom lip. Mike sighed, running a hand over his hair.

"It'll be okay. Just… lock the doors," he closed the door before crossing the street and disappearing from her sight. Sasha leaned across and locked the driver's door, automatically locking the others. She climbed in to the driver's seat and put the keys in the ignition, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel and humming to herself to try and keep her nerves at bay.

"Stupid attractive FBI guy scaring the crap out of me," she mumbled to herself, shifting in her seat and squinting towards the house. "Stupid Ryan Hardy. Stupid Joe and his stupid little cult. Why is it always guys, huh?" she asked her reflection, looking into the rear-view mirror. "Stupid men always making my life ten times more difficult than it needs to be. Should have stayed at home," she shook her head, letting out a shriek and jumping when she heard gunshots.

She shrunk down in her seat, trying to make herself as small as possible as she heard a scream. Fumbling for her phone, she pulled it out of her jacket pocket with trembling hands and dialled the number she'd programmed in earlier.

"Sasha."

"Debra," she whispered. "I-I'm outside the Kester house, I'm in the car, I- I heard gunshots, I don't know what-"

"Stay there," Debra told her urgently, and Sasha heard her running. "Stay inside the car and don't move until Weston comes to get you."

"…Maggie-"

"You were right. Don't move."

Sasha heard a beep, indicating that the call had ended and she stared at the phone in her hands, screaming when she heard a knock on the window. She scrambled backwards and tried to catch her breath, taking a minute to realise it was Mike. She sighed in relief and lunged forward, unlocking the car door and barely having a second to open the door before he'd pulled her to her feet.

"Are you okay, are you hurt? Did you see her? Where did she go?" he fired questions at her, turning her round and checking her over as she shook her head.

"No, I-I did what you said, I stayed in the car and I called Debra. She told me to stay here and wait for you and- she said Maggie was- what- oh my god!" her eyes widened as she took hold of his hands. "Oh my god you're covered in blood! Where are you hurt, what did she do to you?" she looked up at him and froze. His jaw was set, his face pale and his eyes blank as he stared at her.

"It's not mine," he whispered.

"What?"

"It's not my blood."

"Who's-" Sasha dropped his hands, the blood staining her fingers as she looked at them. Her stomach clenched and she screwed her eyes shut, shaking her head. "No," she whispered. "No. No."

"No- Sasha, no, it's-"

"Dad!" she pushed Mike away from her and took off running towards the house, ignoring his shouts for her to stop as she burst through the half-open front door.

"Sasha, stop," Mike reached out, wrapping his fingers around her wrist but she shook him off and rushed into the kitchen and covering her mouth with her hands as she screamed.

"What the- get her out of here!" Ryan demanded, looking past her to Mike.

"I thought-" she stopped, tearing her eyes away from Agent Riley's body. "I- I didn't-"

"What?" Ryan asked curiously. "You thought what? What in hell made you think running in here was a good idea!?"

"She thought it was you," Mike frowned as Sasha turned away from Agent Riley. "She saw the blood and thought it was you. I didn't have time to tell her otherwise, she just started running," he continued, putting a hand on her shoulder and pulling her towards him.

"Sasha…" Ryan's voice was soft but she shook her head, tears filling her eyes as she looked at Mike pleadingly.

"I want to go. Please. I want to go back."

"I-" Mike paused, looking over her shoulder as Ryan nodded at him. "Okay. I'll take you to the motel, come on."

"Parker will need to talk to both of you," Ryan whispered. "I'll… send her to the motel, then. Weston?"

"Yes, sir?" he looked back at Ryan as Sasha walked out of the house. Ryan sighed, looking around him and running a hand over his face before turning to the young agent.

"Look after her," he pursed his lips. Mike nodded, rocking back on his heels before following Sasha outside.

Ryan looked down at Riley's body, anger surging through his veins. He was going to stop them.

He was going to catch them, and he was going to make sure Joe paid for everything even if it was the last thing he did.

He already knew… There was no way they were both getting out of this alive.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic for The Following and I'm relatively new to the show/fandom. This has honestly taken me so so long to plan – watching the show over again, taking notes, getting the dialogue right, adding Sasha in, trying to get Mike, Ryan, and Parker's characters down… Any feedback would be much appreciated, whether it's good feedback or whether you think I could improve in some way :)**

**I originally wanted to write one chapter per episode, but chapter one ended up being 12,000 words long, so it's going to do two, possibly three chapters per episode, depending on content!**

**becca  
x**

**tumblr: miikewestons**  
**twitter: miikewestons**


	4. Three

"Debra is on her way here," Sasha whispered quietly through the bathroom door. She sighed when the only reply she received was the sound of running water. They'd been back at the motel for a little over ten minutes and as soon as they'd walked into her room, Mike had headed straight for the bathroom.

He hadn't spoken a word to her on the drive back, although she was sure that even if he had, she wouldn't have known what to say. Her mouth was dry and she'd been afraid that if she opened it to speak, nothing but vomit would come out.

She probably knew better than anyone how Mike was feeling, and she knew that while he probably needed to talk about it, for now all he wanted to do was push it to the back of his mind and deal with it all later. He just wanted to forget.

So did she.

She sighed and raised her hand, knocking gently on the bathroom door. "Did you hear me?" she called, Mike mumbling a reply she could barely understand. Biting her lip, Sasha put a hand over her eyes and pushed the door open. "Okay I'm sorry I don't know if you're in the shower or whatever and I'm really not peeking, but are you okay?"

"You can stop, I'm not in the shower," he muttered. Breathing a sigh of relief, Sasha removed her hand from in front of her face, her eyes landing on Mike as he stood scrubbing his hands in front of the sink. "It won't come off, I can't get it off me."

"W-what won't come off?" she took a step closer and looked at his hands. They were red from where he'd been scrubbing them with hot water and soap, but they were clean.

"Blood. The blood, I can't get it off," he shook his head. Nodding slowly, Sasha stepped forward and took hold of his hands, taking the soap off him and turning the taps off. "What are you doing, I need to-"

"There's nothing there," she told him, grabbing a towel from the handrail and drying his hands gently. "You got it all."

"I'm-" he looked up at her face, his mouth opening and closing but no words coming out.

"It's okay," she smiled weakly at him. "I know. Why don't you go back to your room and shower? I can come get you when Debra gets here?"

"She told me not to leave you."

"Okay…" Sasha bobbed her head. "Okay, then I'll shower here and then you can, how does that sound? You can- why don't you go grab a change of clothes while I get in the shower, hmm? You can let Debra in."

"I shouldn't leave you," he whispered.

"You're not leaving me, you're only going to your room. If you're that concerned, take the room key and lock the door when you leave. You won't even be gone five minutes."

"But she said-"

"Yeah I know what she said, but I don't need you to babysit me while I take a shower and you really need to get out of those clothes, I- okay, not like that, don't give me that look. You know what I mean."

"Okay," Mike nodded his head slowly. "Okay. But I'm locking you in and if anything happens-"

"If anything happens in the three minutes it's going to take you to get from my room to yours, I'll scream really loud," she rolled her eyes playfully. "_Go,_" she gently pushed at his shoulder and Mike paused in the doorway, giving her a look of uncertainty before she pointed for him to leave. He sighed, giving her a quick nod and grabbing her room key before he left.

The small smile slipped from her face and she could feel her bottom lip begin to tremble as she grabbed her pyjama from her suitcase, taking them into the bathroom with her and looking down at her own shaking hands which were still smeared with dried blood. She's wiped a lot of it on to her t-shirt and she peeled it off, immediately throwing it over to the other side of the room and reaching behind the curtain to turn the shower on.

She kicked her jeans off and stepped inside, letting the water wash over her and watching as it swirled down the drain, tinged pink from the blood on her hands.

She quickly washed her hair, knowing that Mike would be back any minute and knowing that she needed to be quick. She rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her head and pulling her pyjamas on, pulling a face when the t-shirt stuck to her still wet skin.

She left the bathroom, drying her hair with the towel and looking up at the door opened, Mike walking back inside with Debra close behind him.

"See, told you I'd be fine," she smiled at him. "Bathroom's all yours," she stepped to the side to let him past and he nodded slowly, his fingers wrapping around her and giving her hands a quick squeeze before he moved into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"…Getting on okay, then?" Debra raised her eyebrows.

"I guess," Sasha shrugged her shoulders. "He's… He's pretty shook up about Agent Riley. It's- I'm sorry, about what happened to him."

"How's he taking it?" Debra nodded towards the bathroom and Sasha shrugged her shoulders.

"How you'd expect," she mumbled. "He watched his friend die, he couldn't save him, but he's holding up, I guess. He hasn't said much and he was a little out of it before you got here, but he's bound to be in shock."

"…And how about you?"

"I'm fine," she shrugged half-heartedly. "It isn't the first time I've seen a dead body. I'll be okay, it just brought back some memories I'd like to forget."

"And how come you were there tonight?" Debra asked.

Sasha paused. She wanted to tell her the truth, from the short amount of time she'd spent with Debra she'd grown to like her and she didn't want to give her any reasons not to trust her but for some reason she didn't understand, she wanted to protect Mike. She didn't want to get him in trouble, but she didn't want to lay all the blame at Ryan's door, either.

She opened her mouth, but sighed and decided not to say anything just yet. he water had stopped running from the shower, and she was sure Mike would be out pretty soon.

She sat on the bed, her legs crossed as she picked at the loose thread on her duvet cover, her stomach churning and her oversized t-shirt swamping her frame. Her hair was still damp from the shower and it hung loosely around her shoulders as she looked up when she heard the bathroom door open and saw Mike walk out, his hair wet and a wearing a fresh change of clothes.

"Do you want a drink?" he looked down at her.

"No," she muttered, shaking her head and wincing when the mattress shifted next to her as he sat down with a sigh.

"So, are you gonna tell me what you were doing there?"

Sasha looked up at Debra, her brow furrowed as she looked at her in confusion and glanced up at Mike. She wasn't supposed to be there, she already knew that, but she didn't want to get him in trouble. She had no idea what to say.

"I- I didn't wanna stay on my own," she shrugged her shoulders. "I can be pretty persuasive when I need to be. It isn't his fault," she gestured towards Mike, her hands shaking.

"Are you alright?" Debra frowned at her. Sasha shrugged, wrapping her arms around herself and shivering slightly. "You're cold?"

"F-freezing," she stuttered. "I don't feel too good."

"You're probably in shock," Mike whispered. "You should get some sleep. This could have waited until morning, you can ask her all of this tomorrow, Parker. She's exhausted."

"Aren't we all?" Debra raised her eyebrows and stood up, glancing at the pair of them. "Franklin's going to want to speak to both of you tomorrow, so make sure you have your story straight. Weston… Stay with her, alright? Bring her in with you tomorrow."

"Is my dad okay?" Sasha looked up at her. "Where is he?"

"He's fine, he got a call and went over to Claire's place," Debra paused, pulling the door open and turning to look at them before she left. "Listen, I know you don't want to get anyone in trouble and I know you want to help, Sasha, but tomorrow you need to take a backseat, alright? Ryan isn't happy that you're here and after tonight, I'm sure Franklin won't be too pleased, either."

"I know," she whispered. "I will, I promise."

"Okay, well…" Debra sighed heavily. "I'll see you both tomorrow then. I'll tell Ryan to call you," she nodded towards Sasha, before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Sasha stayed still, picking at the dark red polish on her nails. Mike shifted next to her and reached for the phone.

"You hungry?" he asked, and she shook her head no. "Yeah… me neither," he muttered. "I should probably head back to my room. Or maybe go back to work, I don't know."

"What?" Sasha looked at him with wide eyes. "You can't le- I mean, Debra told you to stay with me? You can't just leave me here on my own, I'm- I'm scared," she admitted quietly. "Please don't leave me on my own."

Mike paused, his jacket in his hands as he glanced between Sasha and the door. He sighed, rubbing his forehead and taking in her scared, wide-eyed expression as she chewed on her bottom lip.

He was exhausted, they both were, and he's just seen his colleague – and his friend – die in front of him. He'd been powerless to save him, he'd felt completely useless as he'd watched Troy's life slip away from him and all he could think was that he should have listened to Sasha sooner, should have asked her to explain why she didn't trust Maggie earlier.

He really wanted – _needed _– to be left alone, but one look at her trembling bottom lip and he caved.

"Okay," he sighed, throwing his jacket down on the end of the bed and collapsing into the chair Debra had been sitting in. "You should sleep."

"What was he like?" Sasha crossed her legs, pulling her knees up to her rest and leaning her chin on them. "Agent Riley. How long had you known him?"

"Couple years," Mike mumbled, tearing his gaze away from her and letting his head fall back against the back of the chair as he stared at the ceiling. "He's a nice guy… _Was _a nice guy…"

"Was he married?" she asked in a whisper.

"Uh-huh…" Mike paused. "Ex-wife, two kids. He said the uhm, the job…" he scratched his head and looked over at her. "She didn't like it, didn't like him being away from home and she was afraid one day she'd get a call saying he wasn't coming back. She couldn't live with the uncertainty. …Someone's gonna have to tell her," he mumbled. "I should do it."

"Someone's probably gone to tell her already," she looked down, picking at her chipped nail polish. "I remember when… When Ryan was… I think someone was at our door like half an hour after they found him," she sniffed, tucking her hair behind her ears and looking over at him. "I'm sorry. He seemed like a really nice guy."

"He was a sarcastic bastard," Mike scoffed. "Y'know, he kinda made my first few months there hell? But yeah, he was a nice guy. He was a good friend, a good agent," he shifted in his seat, smirking and pointing at her feet. "They're the ugliest things I've ever seen in my life."

"What?" Sasha looked down, stretching her legs out in front of her and wiggling her toes, giggling as she looked at the fluffy pink socks on her feet. "Shut up, they're amazing. My mom used to make up Bagpuss stories when I was a kid, it was one of the only things that would get me to sleep. I had all kinds – Bagpuss bed covers, hot water bottle, slipper, pyjamas… We even have a cat called Bagpuss, he's kind of old now."

"You look cute in your pyjamas," Mike smiled softly, frowning when he realised what he'd said. "Uh, sorry. I didn't- that was-"

"No, it's okay," Sasha bit her lip. "You're right, I _do_ look cute in my pyjamas," she poked her tongue out at him and looked down at her mismatched outfit, the bright blue and green checked pants clashing horribly with the pink socks and purple t-shirt.

"I see you were at the back of the queue when they were handing out modesty," Mike smirked at her.

"Life's too short to be modest," she waved a hand dismissively. The smile slipped off Mike's face and he sighed, Sasha chewing on her bottom lip when she realised what he was thinking. "It… It wasn't your fault, you know? What happened tonight. You couldn't have stopped it, it's- it's all a game to them, this is what they've planned for years. There was nothing you could have done."

"I know," he whispered. "That doesn't make it any easier."

"I know it doesn't. Survivor's guilt."

"…Your mom?" he asked sympathetically, and she nodded her head. "You were just a kid, Sasha. You can't feel bad for that?"

"Of course I can," she frowned. "Y'know, she wasn't even supposed to be home that night? We were meant to be going out, we had these mother-daughter nights every Friday and we'd hang out, go to a movie and for something to eat. But… There was this guy I liked, and he was going bowling with a bunch of his friends so I lied to her and said my friend Janie was having a sleepover so we could go spend some time with… God I can't even remember his name, it's so stupid," she shook her head. "When we were there, he kept flirting with Janie and I was so mad at them both for it that I called my mom and asked her to come get me. There was- she didn't answer and- the names I called her… I was a brat. I was cursing her for not being there when I called, I was mad at her because I was mad at everyone and then I- I got home-" she shook her head, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Y-you found her?"

"Yeah," she mumbled. "I found her. She was- she was still alive, barely. I didn't know what to do, I called my dad and he told me to get out, he told me to leave the house and go to the neighbours and- I'll never forget the looks on their faces when they opened the door and saw me covered in blood. I don't even think I was crying, I was just, I was in shock and it was like I couldn't… I didn't realise what was going on, it was like a dream. But the police came, the ambulance, my grandparents and Ryan. And then she was gone. She was gone, because I'd wanted to hang around with some stupid boy and some pathetic girl who wasn't even really my friend, and I lost my mom because of that."

"Hey, no," Mike sat forward. "No, you lost your mom because there are evil people out there. Sasha- you can't think that she died because you weren't home. What if- what if _you'd _been home with her? You both would have been- and then- you just can't think that way, alright?"

"And you can't think that way about Agent Riley," she cocked her head to the side. "You know, if you'd have listened to me when I said there was something weird about Maggie, Rick would still be alive too. You can't blame yourself for doing the best with the information you had at the time. Someone told me that once – you can only do what you can with what you know. What if's are pointless, you'll just torture yourself."

"Like your dad?"

"Exactly!" Sasha pointed a finger at him. "And you don't wanna end up bitter like he is, do you?"

"You really need to read his book," Mike sighed. "He mentions you a lot."

"He does?" she asked in shock. "…What does he say?"

"Well, if you read it, then you'll find out," he smirked at her.

"Y'know, if you want me to ask him for his autograph because you're too shy, all you have to do is say so."

"You're funny," Mike rolled his eyes and Sasha laughed quietly. Mike frowned, letting out a breath and rubbing his forehead. "Is this okay? Are we supposed to be laughing, to be joking around after what's happened tonight?"

"Honestly?" Sasha shrugged her shoulders. "I think now more than ever is a time to joke around and to laugh. We need something to remind us the world isn't all bad, " she covered her mouth as she yawned, giving Mike a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I guess I'm pretty tired."

"You should sleep, it's been a long day," Mike clasped his hands together in front of him and leaned forward in his seat, watching as Sasha uncrossed her legs and reached for the duvet, snuggling down underneath it and yawning again. "I'd better get going, I'm sure we have a pretty hard day ahead of us."

"You're leaving?" she froze, peering at him over the top of the duvet. "I don't- I mean… Can you stay? Do you have to go back? I'm still- I…" she trailed off. "Okay. Goodnight."

"…I'll stay, if you want me to," he whispered. "You had a shock tonight, I shouldn't expect you to want to be on your own. If you'd be more comfortable, I can find out where your dad is?"

"I don't think he'll be much use," she mumbled. "I'd really like it if you stayed, maybe just until I fall asleep?"

"Okay," he nodded. "Alright, I'll stay until you fall asleep. Even then, I'll be just next door if you need anything, alright?" he told her. Sasha smiled gratefully and reached over to turn the lamp of, the only light coming from the streetlights outside and the flashing sign from the diner across the street.

She tucked a hand under her pillow and pulled the duvet up to her chin, her eyes fluttering closed as she stopped fighting the need for sleep.

Mike sat still, his eyes trained on her as she drifted off to sleep. He rubbed his hands over his face and kicked his shoes off, leaning back in the uncomfortable chair.

There was no way he was going anywhere tonight.

* * *

Her eyes snapped open, her mind barely registering the banging on the room door that had woken her up. She sat up groggily, stretching her arms above her head with a quiet groan and looking around at her unfamiliar surroundings. Her legs were tanged in the bed covers and she kicked them off, glancing across the room and freezing when she saw Mike asleep in the same chair he'd been sitting in when she'd fallen asleep, his head lolling to the side and his mouth open as he snored softly.

She covered her mouth to quieten a giggle that threatened to escape, before she remembered what had woken her up and she looked towards the door nervously.

"Mike?" she whispered. "A-Agent Weston?" she stuttered a little louder. He groaned quietly and shuffled in his seat, his head falling backwards before he stilled and his snoring continued. Huffing quietly, she crawled out of bed and padded over to him, giving his shoulder a gentle shove. "Wake up!" she hissed.

"What is it?" he muttered, his voice thick with sleep as he rubbed his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"There's someone at the door," she told him.

"Are you _serious_?" he groaned. "Answer it then!"

"But what if it's Maggie?!"

"Maggie wouldn't knock on the door, Sasha," he grumbled, but stood up anyway and stretched, Sasha wincing as she heard his neck crack. She jumped, the knocking on the door growing louder and Mike paused, grabbing his gun off the small table where he's left it and pushing Sasha behind him. "Stay behind me," he mumbled. He kept his gun at his side and walked towards the door, peeking out of a small gap in the curtain and sighing in relief. "It's just Ryan."

"Oh," Sasha bit her lip, feeling slightly stupid as she pushed past him and pulled the door open, Ryan spinning round to face her with his hands on his hips.

"Hey, I was-" Ryan stopped talking, his eyes narrowing slightly as he caught sight of Mike. He looked between them, his eyes landing on the messy bed covers from where Sasha had thrown them off her and she stared at him in confusion, before her eyes widened and she let out a snort. "Weston."

"Uh…" Mike coughed, scratching his forehead. "Parker asked me to stay with her."

"_I_ asked him to stay," Sasha leaned against the door, raising an eyebrow at her father. "With Maggie being out there, I was kind of a wimp and I was scared. So he slept over, in the chair."

"Uh, yeah, sure," Ryan nodded, fixing his gaze on Sasha. "Claire wants to see you."

"O-oh. Okay, uhm," she stepped aside and gestured for him to come in, nervousness creeping into her and making her stomach turn. "Give me like, ten minutes? I should- I need to shower and get dressed but I won't be too long and then we can-"

"Sasha, it's okay. You're needed at the detention centre first, Franklin wants to speak with you. I told Claire I'd take you over there this afternoon."

"Okay, yeah, that's good," she nodded, relief washing over her as she avoided Mike's curious gaze. "Okay well- I still need to get ready so… Can you guys get out?"

"You gonna be okay? Want me to make sure no one's hiding in your shower?" Mike asked with a smirk.

"Yes, asswipe, I'll be fine," Sasha rolled her eyes, grabbing her suitcase and hauling it on to the bed as she searched for something to wear. "Seriously. Thank you for staying last night but I'm okay now. I mean, if you're still concerned you can always hang round outside the door like a creeper and I'll yell if I need you."

"Did you argue like this all night?" Ryan asked, his eyebrows raised as Sasha grabbed a change of clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Nah, she's much more tolerable when she's sleeping," Mike shrugged lazily. "Uhh… Sorry, I know she's your daughter but-"

"She has a tendency to annoy people, yeah, I know," he winced. "Somethin' she got from me, unfortunately. Laney, her mother… she was much more tolerable of people. Sasha seems to have developed her personality from me, even though I wasn't really around much."

"She's nice, though?" Mike winced slightly. "I mean, y'know…" he waved a hand as he tried to think of what to say. "She's strong, anyway. The amount she's been through, I mean. She's uh, she's a nice girl… uh, woman? She's- she's n-"

"Nice, I got it," Ryan interrupted him. "She has to be strong, after what happened. I didn't leave her much choice."

Mike hummed, pressing his lips together and resisting the urge to tell Ryan that Sasha was strong in spite of him, not _because _of him. He wanted to tell him that he wasn't the only one carrying around guilt that didn't belong to him, that his daughter was doing the same thing.

He wanted to say a lot of things to the man pacing in front of him, but he didn't. He had too much respect for Ryan as an agent, and as a person.

Perhaps it was misplaced respect, especially as Mike didn't know who Ryan was a person, and considering Ryan hadn't really shown him – or anyone – the same amount of decency that they'd shown him.

But it was respect nonetheless.

He'd admired from a distance for most of his professional life. There was a reason he'd chosen to do his thesis on Joe Carroll, and Ryan Hardy was part of it.

He'd been one of the best agents around, by anyone's standards, and Mike had always been intrigued by his story.

People painted him as the tragic hero, his promising career cut short because he'd saved a young woman's life.

For a long time, Mike had viewed him the same way. He'd looked up to him, hoping to be even half the agent Ryan Hardy had been and he'd relished the idea of working with him one day.

But even after a couple of days, Mike knew differently know.

He wasn't a tragic, unsung hero.

He was a bitter, lonely man who'd pushed everyone away and was dead set on ending Joe Carroll once and for all.

Mike didn't know whether Ryan's determination and lack of respect for procedure during the investigation was going to help them catch the people responsible, or get him and his colleagues killed.

In all honestly, he was leading more towards the latter. Ryan's attitude and blatant disregard of the rules over the last couple of days had left a lot of people angry, none more so than Jennifer Mason who'd been dismissed from the case after leaving Ryan alone with Joe.

Mike was certain he was only going to get more reckless and less cooperative as the investigation went on and with Sasha's stubbornness and need for answers mirroring her father's, Mike didn't think he was going to like the way this was going to end.

At least Sasha was more willing to talk to him, though. She was willing to get to know the people she was working with and she was eager to help. He wasn't sure she was very good at the whole sticking to the rules thing, but at least she wasn't stupid enough to go running off and getting herself in dangerous situations – something Ryan could do with taking note of.

Their reasons for being there couldn't have been more different – Ryan was intent on revenge, he wanted Joe dead, he was obsessed and Mike knew he wouldn't give up until he got what he wanted.

Sasha, on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to get Joey home to his mother. He knew already that once they did that, she'd be happy. She didn't care about anything else.

"So, Parker asked you to stay?"

Ryan's question jolted Mike out of his thoughts and he jumped, scratching behind his ear as he turned to face him. "Uh, yeah, she asked me to keep an eye on her and you told me to look after her. She was scared, she was upset and she didn't want to stay on her own. I was going to leave once she fell asleep but I couldn't do that," he shook his head. "Parker said you went over to Claire's. She okay?"

"She will be," Ryan blinked. "They sent her a video of Joey."

"What?" Mike froze, one shoe half-pulled on to his foot as he looked up at Ryan. "What video, is he okay?"

"A video of him with Jacob, killing bugs and mice. Emma took it, it's on Claire's laptop."

"Are you serious?" Sasha swung the bathroom door open and stepped out, the ends of her hair damp as she pulled a cardigan on over her t-shirt. "They- why would they send that? To try and freak her out?"

"It's how serial killers start, killing animals…" Ryan paused and Sasha scoffed loudly.

"Joey is _nothing _like Joe. There isn't a bad bone in that kids body, it doesn't matter what they make him do, he's never going to be bad," she scowled. "Assholes."

"I'll try and trace it, see if I can get a location where it was sent from," Mike pulled his other shoe on and stood up. "I uh, if you two want to go on ahead I'll meet you at the detention centre, I should get changed."

"You couldn't have changed when I was in the shower?" Sasha raised an eyebrow at him and Mike bit back his retort.

"I was talking to Ryan. Besides, we have to take separate cars anyway, but if I'd have known you were that desperate to ride in with me I would have told Ryan to go on without us."

"Your delusions know no bounds, Agent Weston," she quipped, grabbing her purse and phone as she gestured for the two men to leave her room.

"I actually have to go back to Claire's," Ryan turned around to face his daughter as she pulled the motel room door shut behind her. "There are some things I need to look into there, Parker's going to come by as soon as she's done talking with you so she should bring you over then."

"Guess you have to wait for me anyway," Mike commented with a grin. Sasha grunted in response and looked back at her father who was trying to disguise his relatively amused expression, and it made her it bite back a smile.

It was the first time she'd seen Ryan look anything other than angry or miserable in going on three years. In fact, the last time she'd seen him even remotely happy and sober had been when he'd introduced her to his neighbour – and girlfriend – Molly.

Of course, that relationship didn't last too long due to Ryan's constant fear that he'd lose everyone close to him, but Sasha knew he'd remained friends with Molly.

It wasn't as if he had much a choice, she knew. They were neighbours, after all, and Molly was fairly persistent in keeping Ryan in her life. She was a nice woman. Sasha had liked her, although she knew in her mind that she was never going to like any of Ryan's girlfriends as much as she'd liked Claire, but she'd gotten along with Molly fairly well and they exchanged emails and texts every now and then. Molly liked to tell her how Ryan was doing, which Sasha was grateful for because it saved her having to pick up the phone to call him and let him know she actually cared about how he was.

She prided herself on not needing him, on not needing a father the way he clearly didn't need a daughter. The wall she'd built between herself and Ryan had started to crumble in in previous years as he'd made a little more of an effort and after last night, she wasn't sure there was much of it left.

But she was still cautious.

She would always be cautious where Ryan was concerned. He'd let her down too many times in the past and she didn't want to revert back to being that pathetic fifteen year old girl, staring out of the window and waiting to see her dad's car pull into the driveway, only to get a phone call to say he was working and couldn't spend the weekend with her.

"You know he's doing all this to impress you, right?" Sasha looked at him and waved a hand in Mike's general direction. "This whole being an ass to me thing is to get himself into Ryan Hardy's good books."

"And he thinks he'll do that by offending my daughter?" Ryan raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't say he was being clever about it, I just said it's what he was doing," she snorted.

"You know, you two aren't all that different?" Mike commented as he unlocked his room door and stepped inside, leaving Ryan and Sasha lingering by the doorway. "You both went to the same charm school, anyway. Same personality. Same mannerisms. Same eyes."

"I'm flattered that you've noticed my eyes and I'm sure my father is too," Sasha looked around his room. "But if you could move your ass and get yourself ready so we can leave, I'd really appreciate it."

"Of course I've noticed your eyes, they're on your face," Mike rolled his eyes and paused, frowning in confusion. "Wait. Never mind. Just… wait here, I won't be long," he grabbed a change of clothes, clothes which he wasn't even sure were clean, and walked into the bathroom.

"How old is he?" Sasha asked Ryan in a whisper.

"I don't know, late twenties maybe? Not too much older than you I don't think," he frowned. "Why?"

"He has the hygiene habits of a fourteen year old boy," she pulled a face and kicked away an abandoned pair of jeans with the edge of her shoe.

"Look, Sasha, will you be alright if I leave you here? Will you be okay? I'm guessing you'll probably be spending most of the day with Weston and-"

"I can be perfectly professional, Ryan, don't worry," she smiled tightly. "The jokes and the banter will stop as soon as we get to work. I'll be fine, I don't need you to babysit me. This is part of my job, it's not the first time I've worked with the FBI."

"No, but it _is _the first time you've worked on such a high profile close. It's the first time you've worked with me and it's the first time the people you're trying to find probably know everything there is to know about your life," he sighed, his hands on his hips. "Just be careful, okay? I know you're- I know you can handle this. But just be careful."

"I will," she mumbled. "I will, I promise. You should get going, make sure Claire is holding up okay and tell her I'll be over to see her later."

"I will, she's looking forward to seeing you again, she just wishes it was under different circumstances."

"Don't we all," Sasha grumbled.

"And hey, good luck with Franklin."

"Won't need it," she waved a hand. "I plan on blaming everything on you and Agent Weston," she told him. Ryan pursed his lips, his eyes narrowed slightly as he watched her. "…Dad. I was kidding, relax. I'm just going to blame you."

"That's… That's comforting. It's nice to see you still have a sense of humour after everything," Ryan huffed at his daughter. "Later, then. I should go, Parker's no doubt waiting for me. Oh, and Geena called me this morning too, said she tried to get you last night but there was no answer. Call her, she's worried."

"Nana's always worried," Sasha groaned. "But alright. I will. Thanks," she smiled weakly. Ryan nodded once, before leaving the room and it was only a couple of minutes later that Sasha heard a car door close and an engine start.

Sasha knew that her nana must have been desperately worried about her if she'd picked up the phone and called Ryan. She avoided speaking to him at every opportunity and growing up, Sasha could only remember a handful of times that she'd actually seen them together in the same room, or even heard them speaking on the phone.

When Ryan used to call, Geena would wordlessly hand the phone over to her granddaughter without so much as a word to him and knowing that she'd made her worry enough to actually dial his number and willingly speak to him made Sasha feel a little guilty.

She fished her phone out of her purse and switched it one, looking up as Mike exited the bathroom.

"Ready?"

"I was ready before you were," she pointed out. Mike shrugged, slipping his jacket back on and grabbing his keys off the bedside table. Sasha followed him out of the room, her eyes trained on her phone as she scrolled through the seventeen missed calls from her grandparents' house, three from her cousin Max, and several messages from her best friend Rose. "I think my grandparents might have had the whole of New Jersey looking for me last night," she muttered, waving her phone in Mike's face. "Help."

"Help? How am I supposed to help?" he looked over at her as they climbed into the car and he waited until her seatbelt clicked into place before pulling out of the motel parking lot.

"You're the FBI guy, they'll listen to you if you tell them I'm perfectly safe."

"I'm not lying to your family, Sasha."

"So I'm _not _perfectly safe?" she raised an eyebrow. "Well that's comforting."

"I could tell them you _were _perfectly safe last night, because you were sleeping," he suggested.

"I'll call her, it's okay," she muttered, pressing her phone to her ear and waiting for someone to pick up, grunting in annoyance when the answer machine picked up. "Hey Nana, hey Gramps, it's me… Just returning your twenty thousand messages you left me through various people. Just letting you know I'm fine and I had my phone turned off so you can call off the search party and I'll speak to you later. If you could ring Max and Rose too and let them know I've called so they don't have to keep ringing on your behalf, that'd be great. I'll call you later when I have a minute, okay? I miss you guys. Love you!"

"Is Max your boyfriend?" Mike asked, glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes as she stuffed her phone away.

"What? Ew, no!" she laughed. "Max is my cousin, on Ryan's side. She's his niece, she lives in New York. I'm pretty certain my grandparents love her more than they love me, and she's not even related to them. Is Max my boyfriend," she ran a hand through her hair. "Wow."

"I'm just curious! This is what people do, you know? Ask each other questions about their lives, find stuff out about each other."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise we were on a date," Sasha grinned. "Okay, _Agent_. Why don't you tell me about _your _life? Single, I'm assuming?"

"I-" he frowned, turning his head to look at her. "How'd you know that? I could have a girlfriend."

"But you don't, because you're messy," she pointed a finger at him. "Your motel room looked like a mini tornado had blown through it. No self-respecting woman would let you live like that and once you pick up habits at home, you keep them. So, I'm guessing you don't really tidy up much, which leads me to believe you either live alone, or there's a woman in your life who cleans up after you. Presumably your mother because, like I said, no girlfriend or wife would do that."

"Did… Did you just _profile _me?" he asked incredulously. "What the hell just happened?"

"Am I right?!" Sasha's eyes widened in excitement. "I'm right, aren't I!? See, watching these FBI shows teaches me stuff that you probably paid a fortune to learn. It's okay, I'm a genius, I know."

"Yeah, okay," he scoffed. "What uh, what are you going to say to Franklin? About last night?"

"I'm gonna drop you and Ryan on your asses and tell then you dragged me along against my will and against Debra's orders," she shrugged her shoulders and Mike visibly paled, making her laugh quietly. "Jesus, relax. I don't know yet, but I'm not gonna land you in it, am I? It wasn't your fault we were there, it was Ryan's. And anyway, it's a good job we _were _there because at least Rick is dead now and at least Agent Riley wasn't- well," she paused, tearing her gaze away from him as he frowned. "At least he wasn't alone," she whispered.

Mike stayed silent, his jaw set and his eyes fixed on the road as his hands tightened on the steering wheel. Sasha bit her lip and groaned inwardly at the look on his face.

She recognised it well, because she'd carried the same look for months after her mother's death.

It was a look full of pain, of regret, and of guilt.

She debated whether or not to remind him that what happened wasn't his fault, that there was nothing he could have done to change the outcome of the night before, but she realised that nothing she said would make him feel better. He was always going to feel guilt over it and nothing she or anyone else said would make him feel otherwise.

The pain would ease, she knew, until it was a dull ache in the pit of his stomach that came round every once in a while when he remembered his friend.

She chewed on her lip, memories of her mother flashing through her head and she tried her best to hold back her tears, sniffing quietly and reaching up to rub her eyes as inconspicuously as possible.

Either she'd gotten better at hiding it, or Mike was choosing to pretend he couldn't see that she was upset, which she was beyond grateful for.

She clasped her hands together in her lap and stared down at them, pushing every thought of her mother out of her mind and focusing on what she was going to do to help get Joey back home.

It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

"Are you nervous?"

"Mhmm."

"Is he going to yell a lot?"

"Probably."

"Are you going to get in trouble?"

"Most definitely," Mike scoffed, his foot tapping nervously against the floor. "This whole thing, making us wait this long…" he waved a hand around the empty office. "This is a scare tactic. He's giving us time to make ourselves nervous, to scare ourselves and to worry about that he's going to say."

"He's not- I mean, you're not going to lose your job or anything, are you?" Sasha bit her lip nervously, and Mike just shrugged his shoulders in reply. She sighed quietly, her fingers drumming restlessly against the armrest of her chair.

The second they'd stepped into the building, they'd been ushered into an office and instructed to wait there for Director Franklin who, they already knew, had a questions about what had happened at the Kester house. They'd been waiting in silence of almost twenty minutes and the nervous twitching of Mike's leg had started to irritate Sasha slightly.

Not that she could blame him for being nervous, of course. It was his career on the line and he'd risked it for her father, something with Sasha felt partly responsible for.

She didn't understand why, but whenever Ryan did something that hurt someone else, she always felt guilty over it - maybe because she was certain that guilt was one of the emotions Ryan was incapable of feeling.

Like Claire, for example. Ryan screwed her over and left without so much as a glance over his shoulder as he left her behind. Claire had been the only one of Ryan's girlfriends Sasha had really known, really gotten close to and really developed any kind of friendship with - and that was only because she'd pushed her way in, determined to meet the woman who'd actually made her father give a damn about his only child.

Sasha had been the one left to try and pick up the pieces when Ryan had left. Claire was heartbroken, but she didn't have time to be. She had Joey to take care of, she was trying to get her life back on track and the last thing she'd needed was Ryan pulling a disappearing act, so it had been up to Sasha to find out what was going on. It had been left to Sasha to tell Claire that Ryan had chosen alcohol over her and it had been left to Sasha to clean up his mess.

She sighed, lost in her own thoughts as Mike watched her carefully.

"Why don't you want to see Claire?"

"What?" Sasha looked at him quickly. "Who said I don't want to see Claire?"

"Well, you're nervous about it," he stated. "Yesterday you were jumpy when they mentioned going to see her and this morning you went all jittery when Ryan said you were going to see her. I thought you guys were friends?"

"We are friends!" Sasha frowned. "We are, it's just… it's complicated. I haven't seen Claire face to face for a long time. We've skyped and we've text and kept in touch, but that's it. It's… awkward. It's awkward. How am I supposed to face the woman when I've been visiting her murderer husband in prison? When my dad-" she stopped talking, shaking her head and waving a hand dismissively. "I'm just nervous, that's all. I'm just nervous to see her with everything going on. What if she- what if she hates me because I've been talking to Joe? What if she thinks I'm involved?"

"No one thinks you're involved, Sasha."

"_You _thought I was involved. You all did."

"I never thought you were _involved _like Emma is involved. I thought maybe you knew more than you were saying, but I don't anymore. Joe's played you just like he's played everyone else involved in this. You think he didn't know you'd be brought out here?"

"No, I knew he did," she ran a hand through her hair. "I have this theory-"

"Ms. Hardy, Mr. Weston, I apologise for keeping you."

Sasha and Mike sat up straighter as the short, older man waltzed into the room and pulled the door shut behind him. They stayed silent as he moved around the desk and pulled out his chair, sitting down and flicking through the file he held in his hands. Sasha chewed on her bottom lip and glanced at Mike who gave her a weak smile.

"Now then," Franklin clasped his hands on the desk in front of him. "Which one of you is going to tell me what the hell happened last night? Because I can't get a damn thing out of Ryan Hardy."

"Well…" Mike shifted in his seat, crossing one leg over the other. "Where do you want us to start, Sir?"

"How about why the hell you took an unarmed civilian to a suspect's house, Weston?"

"Uh…" Mike paused, his eyes shifting to Sasha for a second and his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "She… made me?"

"And how exactly did she _make _you break protocol?"

"Oh I can be very persuasive, sir," Sasha nodded her head. "I uh, I… You see, I knew my father was going along and I played on that aspect, I appealed to Agent Weston's familial side."

"Never the less," Franklin gave her a look of disdain. "You should not have been there, Ms. Hardy. Agent Weston placed you in unnecessary danger and from what I understand, there was a stabbing? Weston, you're lucky nothing happened to Ms. Hardy or her father. Neither of them have any right to be out in the field and in future you should think before you-"

"I'm sorry, sir, but can I just interrupt you for a second?" Sasha held a finger up and Franklin raised an eyebrow in surprise as Mike turned to look at her in a mixture of shock and horror. "I might not be a federal agent but with my job and credentials, I _am _permitted to work in the field. The only thing I can't do is carry a weapon, and that's something neither would want to do, nor feel comfortable with," she frowned. Mike opened his mouth to speak and Sasha shot him a look, causing him to stay silent as he waited for her to continue. "Agent Weston drove myself and Ryan to the Kester house last night because I asked him to, so I could attempt to do the job you brought me out here to do, the job you have since prevented me from doing. I knew there was something off with Maggie Kester during her interview and Agent Weston was the only one willing to listen to and follow up my suspicions. Now, through _your own _incompetence, the incompetence of your team and their sheer inability to listen – excluding Agent Weston and Agent Parker, of course – Rick Kester is dead, one of your agent's lost his life and Maggie Kester escaped."

"Ms. Hardy-"

"No, I'm sorry sir but I don't think you understand," she shook her head with a sigh and Mike groaned quietly next to her, screwing his eyes shut and rubbing his forehead.

"Sasha, shut up," he muttered.

"Uh, I'm trying to save your ass here, you might wanna be a little more grateful," she scoffed. "As I was saying, sir, Agent Weston took me there on my request. I knew something was wrong and he was the only one who'd help. As I understand, it was your decision to bring myself and Ryan out here to help in this investigation and so far we've been met with resistance at every turn so I ask you, what exactly is the reason we're here?"

"You're here to do your job, Ms. Hardy," Franklin crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then why am I being prevented from doing so whenever I try? You've dragged us here this morning to berate us for following out instincts, which proved to be right. Agent Weston had nothing to do with this, whatever happened last night was down to myself and my father. We would have gone to that with or without his help and we were lucky enough to have him there, or Agent Riley wouldn't have been the only person to lose his life."

"I understand that-"

"No I don't think you do," she sighed heavily. "I don't think you do understand and please forgive me for speaking to you the way I am but I'm sure you can appreciate my frustration! Joey Matthews and his safety mean a lot to me, he's the reason I agreed to come out here and that's what I'd like to focus on. The longer you keep us in here, the more time we waste that could be spent trying to find him so if you'll excuse me, I think we're done here," she grabbed her purse off the floor and stood up, straightening her cardigan and waiting for him to say something.

Franklin looked up at her in amusement, his eyebrows raised as he nodded and waved a hand, gesturing for her and Mike to leave his office.

Smiling tightly, Sasha nodded back and turned to stride out of the room, Mike jumping out of his seat and scampering after her.

"You just-" he laughed in disbelief as he followed her. "You just- do you know what you just did? Jesus Christ Sasha he's the fucking Director and you spoke to him like a kid!" he laughed gleefully. As soon as they rounded the corner, Sasha slumped against a wall and put her hands on her knees and she leaned over. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Oh my God that was nerve wracking, I think I'm going to puke," she whimpered. "Why didn't you stop me from talking?!"

"I tried!" he cried. "That was- Y'know, if I wasn't sure you'd slap me then I'd probably kiss you right now, because that was pretty hot," he grinned at her. Sasha scoffed and straightened up, taking a deep breath and running a hand through her hair. "Very commanding and… professional. Kind of bossy. Are you like that in the bedroom?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I would, actually," he coughed.

"Keep dreaming, Agent," she reached a hand out and patted his chest. Mike grinned, his hands stuffed in his pockets and he rocked back on his heels, his tongue snaking out to wet his lips as Sasha turned around and kept walking away from him.

"Oh trust me," he muttered to himself. "I will."

"I heard that!" she called over her shoulder.

"You were supposed to!" he jogged down the corridor to catch up with her. "What are you doing later?"

"Working."

"No I mean like…" he reached out, his fingers wrapping round her wrist. "Later, later. After work, later."

Sasha looked at him uncertainly, her head cocked to the side as she narrowed her eyes and slowly allowed herself to grin. "Are you trying to ask me out, Agent?"

"Uh…" Mike paused, reaching up to scratch the back of head. "I don't know? What would you say if I was?"

"I'd say it was pretty unprofessional of you to ask me out when we're working on such a high profile case together. I'd also remind you that if you're trying to get in my father's good graces, this probably isn't the best way to go about it."

"Uh-huh…" Mike nodded his head, looking up at her and smiling cheekily. "So would that be a yes or a no?"

"That would be an I think you should stop bothering me and let me get to work," Sasha raised her eyebrows at him as she flung her bag down, grabbing a bunch of files Debra had left for her. She'd been given the job of looking into the background of Joe's known followers, and to try and identify the ones they hadn't managed to yet. It was boring, but it was necessary. She probably wouldn't find much, but she was hoping that maybe speaking to their families could shed some light on why they'd decided to blindly follow a serial killer.

If she could find that out, then she could find a way to connect with them. She could find a way to communicate and hopefully make them see sense.

She looked up, watching Mike carefully as he threw himself into his work, putting a headset on and immediately turning to his computer screen. Sasha felt her breath catch in her throat when she saw Joey on screen and she blinked back tears at the confused look on his young face. She tried her best to focus on her job, but her eyes kept drifting towards Joey's image on screen and after the seventh time of hearing Joey's voice and Jacob's laugh, Sasha sighed and stood up from her chair, she gave up, throwing her pen down and walking over to Mike.

"What are you looking for?" she murmured, leaning closer towards the screen. Her hair fell over his shoulder and he raised his eyebrows as he looked up at her. She coughed, realising how close she'd gotten to him and she stepped back a little, chewing on the inside of her cheek. "He's okay, right?"

"Yeah, he's okay," Mike nodded and turned his attention back to the screen with a sigh. "You smell like coconut."

"What?" Sasha looked at him quickly. "I- sorry, what?"

"Your hair," he mumbled, waving a hand towards her. "It smells like coconut."

"Oh, uh… Sorry?"

"No, it's okay," he gave her a small smile. "I like coconut."

"Then… you're welcome?" she shrugged her shoulders and Mike chuckled. "Do you have anything yet? Do you know where they are?"

"Not really…" he stretched his arms above his head and sighed. "A little. I've narrowed it down, I guess, but not enough. What about you? Any luck?"

"Sort of, I'm not sure… I haven't been able to identify anyone new, but I have an idea about Jacob. I think if I call his parents again… He doesn't seem like a bad guy. I mean, obviously he is but I don't think he's the same level of bad as Emma and Paul. There's a number he kept calling while they lived next door to Sarah…" Sasha reached behind her and grabbed her notebook. "It's registered to a Delilah Daniels. They went to school together, his mom said they dated for a little while. I'm going to give her a call and see what I can find out, maybe he told her things that she doesn't realise could be useful."

"Or maybe she's another cult member?" Mike suggested.

"I doubt it…" she paused. "I don't know. Maybe. She doesn't seem the type? There's nothing really in her past that- well, there's nothing in Jacob's either but- I don't know. I think she cares about him and I think she knew something was off, but I don't think she's involved. She wouldn't let herself be traced so easily if she was. Have you heard from my dad? Or Debra?"

"I'm just about to call her, actually," Mike fiddled about with the phone and his headset and a few seconds later he was talking again. "Yeah, I'm analysing is now… Those are Northern Red Oak trees and tall fescues grass in the yard, it'll put us on the East Coast. I'm trying to pull a number from the telephone pole," he paused, glancing at Sasha out of the corner of his eyes as she chewed on her bottom lip. "Uhh… An open IP address, courtesy of North Korea. They're changing the routing again," he let out a sigh and his eyes drifted to the evidence board opposite his desk, his gaze landing on the picture of Troy Riley that had been pinned there a few hours earlier. Sasha bit her lip as she watched his eyes glaze over slightly. "I'm good. All good here… Yeah, she's okay, too. She's a pain in my ass, but she's good," he shot Sasha a smirk and she rolled her eyes at him. "Sure, yeah. Will do. Bye," he pulled the headset off and turned to look at her.

"You're a terrible liar."

"No worse than you," he argued.

"I think you'll find I'm an _excellent _liar, Agent. Good enough to fool the director of the FBI."

"And yet, still not good enough to fool me," he hummed, his elbows on his knees as he leaned closer to her.

"Maybe you're just good at reading people?" Sasha cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Mhmm. Or, maybe I'm just good at reading you? It is my job, after all," he pointed out.

"Uh-huh…" Sasha paused, flicking through the file in her hands with a sigh. "Listen, I'm uhm… I'm gonna go see if I can find a spare room or something, so I can call this girl in private. The last thing I need is to be distracted by you tapped away at your computer."

"You find me distracting?" Mike asked with a smile.

"Hmm…" she pondered. "I find you annoying, which therefore makes you distracting."

"You love me," he grinned. "Don't try and pretend you don't like me, at least just a little. I'm entertaining, I keep you on your toes."

"You're irritating," Sasha rolled her eyes at him. "But I guess you are sort of entertaining, in a way. It's always fun watching people suck up to Ryan."

"I prefer to think of it as boyish charm, rather than irritating," Mike quipped.

"I'm sure you do," she nodded her head, patting his shoulder as she grabbed her things and stood up. "I'm gonna go find a room. Come grab me when it's time for lunch or something? I don't know my way around yet."

"Why, Miss. Hardy," Mike leaned back in his chair, his hands behind his head and a grin on his face. "I do believe you just invited me on a lunch date!"

"Oh, well in that case," she raised her eyebrows, hugging the files to her chest as she paused in the doorway and turned to face him. "You're paying," she pointed a finger at him and turned around, letting her hair fall over her shoulder and holding back a laugh as she heard Mike groan behind her. "A guy is supposed to pay, Agent!"

"Yeah, I think you single handedly just set the feminist movement back a couple decades!" he called after her. Sasha chuckled, keeping her head down as she left the room.

It didn't take her long to find an empty office and she sat down, spreading the files she had across the desk and grabbing everything she had on Jacob Wells. She knew without a doubt that he was the weak link in the group. If she had a chance at getting anyway to change their mind about Joe, it would be him, but she knew she'd need help to do it and so far, Delilah Daniels was her only lead.

Oh, God.

She was nervous.

She'd never had to do anything like this before. She'd been trained on it all but she'd never had to put it to the test, and she was scared. She _had _to say the right thing to get this girl talking, or it would all be pointless.

Taking a deep breath, she picked up the phone and keyed in the number that had been marked down as Delilah's and waited for her to answer.

"Hello? Hi, sorry, I nearly missed that. Wow. Uhm, hello?"

"Uhh…" Sasha paused. "May I please speak to a Miss. Delilah Daniels?"

"Lilah."

"I'm sorry?"

"My name. I hate Delilah, it's Lilah. I'm sorry, who's this?" she asked in confusion.

"…Lilah, my name is Sasha Hardy and I'm working with the FBI-"

"I don't know anything," Lilah interrupted quickly. "I know why you're calling and I don't know anything. I haven't seen Jacob in three years, I don't know where he is and if I did, I'd tell you. What they've done – taking that little boy… It's not right."

"You might not have seen him, Lilah, but you _have _been in contact with him, correct?"

"Well… yeah," Lilah sighed uncomfortably. "Yeah, we stayed in touch. He didn't want to, not really, but I'm pretty hard to shake. He's my friend and I didn't want to lose contact with him, but that's all."

"According to my records, you spoke to him pretty regularly."

"You have _records_? Are you allowed to do that?"

"I'm not, no," Sasha replied. "But my colleagues are. It's a federal investigation, Lilah, and they needed Jacob's phone records to see who he'd been talking to. Your number is the only traceable one, and it's also the one which he called the most. Twice a day, the same times every day, for two years. What did you talk about during those calls?"

"Just… stuff, y'know? I was still in school, he wanted to know how it was going and how our mutual friends were doing – not that he ever really liked them to begin with, he was asking to be polite – actually they never really liked him either, I guess I was the only thing any of them had in common. He asked about school, about work, about my parents. He asked if I was seeing anyone. The usual stuff. I asked him the same, but he never really gave me definitive answers – I guess now I know why," she finished quietly. "I never had any idea he was capable of this, you know? The Jacob I grew up with, the Jacob I know would never have done anything like this."

"Hmm…" Sasha paused, making sure the office door was closed before she spoke again. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret, Lilah. I don't think he _is _capable of this. I don't think he's killed anyone."

"He's responsible for that girls death, that uh… Sarah girl, right? He took her."

"He didn't kill her, Lilah. He took her, he and Paul, but they never killed her. I don't think your friend is capable of murder."

"No, just kidnapping," she scoffed. "That's comforting."

"Look, I'm not going to lie to you and I'm not going to makes things seem better than they are, that's not why I'm calling you. Jacob's in trouble, yes, but I want to help him and I think I can do it. I think if I can talk to him, I can make him see that what he's doing is wrong. If he gives Joey to us, Lilah, we'd be willing to make a deal with him. Joey's safety is all I care about."

"…Hardy, right? That's what you said your name was. Any relation to Ryan Hardy?"

"He's… He's my father," Sasha mumbled. "Are you still in touch with Jacob? Has he called since this all happened?"

"He won't talk to you, not if you're related to him."

Sasha froze, clutching the pen in her hand and pursing her lips. "And how would you know that, Lilah? Have you spoken to Jacob about Joe Carroll?"

"Sort of," Lilah sniffed. "Look, it's nothing, okay? It was just dumb stuff that we used to talk about, we had a morbid fascination with famous murders and shit like that. He was like the Joe Carroll expert but if you wanna know anything about the Zodiac killer, then I'm your girl. It was just harmless stuff we used to talk about."

"Clearly it wasn't harmless if he's kidnapped a child," she frowned. "If he contacts you, please let me know," she sighed, rattling her phone number off to Lilah who she was certain wasn't writing it down and had no intention of calling her. "I mean it, Lilah. I can help Jacob, but only if he lets me."

"Well, if I hear from him then I'll let him know. It was nice speaking to you, Miss. Hardy. Please send my regards to your father, and I hope you find Joey soon."

"What-" Sasha was about to ask why she'd mentioned Ryan, but Lilah had already hung up the phone and, with a heavy sigh, Sasha placed the receiver back in the handset and ran a hand through her hair.

She was no closer now than she had been an hour ago, all she had were more questions and unfortunately for her, she had no idea where to start looking for answers.

* * *

**I had this chapter pre-written, but I want to say thank you very much to the guest reviewer who gave me the idea to add in the opening scene between Sasha and Mike! :)**

**don't forget to let me know what you think!**

**becca  
x**

**tumblr: miikewestons  
twitter: miikewestons**


	5. Four

She was so close to giving up.

She'd been staring at files and pictures and phone numbers for what seemed like hours and she no new information at all. People had told her things she already knew, it was the same thing over and over again.

People followed Joe because they'd had a bad upbringing, because they were part of gangs growing up, they were looking for family… The same answers all the time.

Jacob Wells was the only one who didn't fit.

He'd had a good childhood, a loving family, friends… He'd never been in trouble in his entire life. It didn't make sense to her how he'd gone from being a model student on his way to becoming a doctor, to a kiddnapper and possible murderer. Something triggered him, something set him off and Sasha couldn't for the life of her work out what it was.

She wanted to blame his obvious relationship with Emma Hill, but it had to have started before that or he never would have met her.

Chewing on the end of her pen, Sasha glanced at her phone when she saw the screen light up and she grabbed hold of it, finally allowing herself to smile when she saw who was calling. She threw her pen down and ran a hand through her hair as she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hey, Nana," she cooed. "How are you?"

"Sasha, honey," Geena sighed when she heard her voice. "I think you should come home. I've been watching the news, I don't like the thought of you being there and neither does your grandfather."

"I'm fine, Nana," she muttered. "I promise. I- it's good, being here. It's nice to see Ryan again," she winced at the slight lie, even though no one could see her. "It's nice being able to help."

"Do you know we had a police man come to our house? Your grandfather is mortified! He doesn't want the neighbours to think we've done anything wrong and of course the nice, if slightly dim, young officer wouldn't tell us a damn thing, supposedly for our own protection. So, I called your father and he told me what happened last night, Sasha. A woman killed an officer and escaped? You could have been hurt!"

"She killed an agent and- that's not important," she shook her head. "I was locked in a car, Mike- I mean, Agent Weston- he made sure I was okay."

"…Mike, hmmm?"

"Nana," Sasha whined. "No. Don't. I'm telling Gramps you're pushing me towards boys."

"I'm pushing you towards men, darling," Geena corrected her. "Your grandfather will do exactly as I tell him, just like he's done for the last fifty years."

"He's with the FBI, I think we all know how Gramps feels about that," she scoffed. "Also, Ryan had no right calling you. He can't decide he wants to take care of me now. I don't need him to anymore and- what? What's funny, why are you laughing?"

"Gramps said the same thing," Geena chuckled. "I'm worried about you, honey. I don't want you getting mixed up in something like this, she- your mother… She wouldn't have wanted this for you."

"Yeah, well. She's not here, is she?" Sasha whispered, instantly feeling guilty when she heard her grandmother gasp quietly. Sometimes Sasha forgot that, even though she lost her mother, her grandparents lost their only child. She was so focused on her own pain, she'd never stopped to think about theirs until years later when she left for college. "I'm sorry, Nana. I didn't mean that. Look, I'm uh, I'm in the middle of something so how about I give you a call back later, yeah?" she looked up, hearing a knock on the door.

"Hey, you want grab some lunch?" Mike asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he stepped into the room. "Oh, sorry I didn't know you were on the phone."

"Who was that?" Geena asked curiously and Sasha screwed her eyes shut.

"That was Agent Weston."

"How old is he? Is he cute? He sounds cute!"

"Nana!"

"Humour me, sweetheart."

"I swear to God…" Sasha grumbled, looking up at Mike reluctantly. "She wants to know how old you are."

"Uh, I'm 30," he smiled softly in amusement.

"Did you hear that, Nana? Can I go now? I'm starving!"

"No, no, no! Is he cute? Do you think he's cute?"

"Nana he can hear you!" Sasha groaned. "Jesus… Ugh, she wants to know if you're cute."

"Uhm," Mike paused, rubbing the back of his neck and chuckling lightly. "I don't know? I guess, maybe a little?" he raised his eyebrows. "What do you think?" he asked. Sasha snorted quietly, ignoring his question and decided to go with his first statement.

"He says maybe a-"

"Yes I heard him," Geena interrupted quickly. "But do you think he's cute?" she asked. Sasha turned slightly, looking him up and down and narrowing her eyes in thought.

"He's not bad, I guess," she mumbled.

"Is he single?"

"I don't think Gramps would appreciate you taking on a toy boy, Nana," Sasha smirked into the phone, trying to ignore the blush she could feel creeping on to her cheeks.

"Oh, no, dear," Geena paused, and Sasha could picture the mischievous grin on her kind face. "I'm afraid I don't have the energy anymore, I was asking for you! It's about time you started dating again, sweetheart. You can't live with us forever, you know!"

"I'm hanging up now Nana, I'll talk to you later!"

"Are you going for lunch with Agent Weston?"

"Bye, Nana!" she ignored her last question and pulled the phone away from her ear, quickly ending the call and keeping her back turned to Mike. She knew she was blushing, and she didn't want to face him just yet.

"Your nana sounds, uh… nice?" Mike coughed, trying to disguise his chuckles.

"She's… she's something, alright," Sasha rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag. "Are we going for lunch, then? I'm starving. You can pay for lunch as punishment for asking if I think you're cute."

"Hey, your nana asked!" Mike followed her as she walked out of the room and down the corridor. "I only asked what you thought as a… second opinion. And I thought I was paying anyway, considering this is a date."

"This is not a date. And of course, I'm sure that's the only reason you asked.," she gave him a look of disdain and he grinned at her. "I'm sure it wasn't to boost your ego or anything. Wow, this is so embarrassing. You'd think she'd quit doing stuff like this but she's gone worse as I've gotten older. She's constantly trying to set me up with random people. Like uh, like one time we order take-out, right? And the delivery guy comes to the door and he's like 17 and she tells him he's cute and that her granddaughter would absolutely adore him," Sasha rolled her eyes. "I walked out of the kitchen and he was sat on the sofa watching CSI with her and my Gramps. I wanted to the ground to open up and swallow me whole. I wouldn't have even put up a fight, I would have gladly welcomed the fiery depths of Hell."

"That's cute though, it shows she's cares. Most parents – or grandparents – would go setting up their teenage kids with a guy they didn't know," Mike shrugged his shoulders, failing to find fault with it and Sasha looked at him with pursed lips. "…What?"

"It was last year, Mike," she huffed. "He was 17, I was 25. I wonder if I can file charges for harassment… Interfering in my life all the time and not leaving me alone when I've specifically asked them to… That has to count as harassment, right? You're the FBI guy, you should know better than I do what is and what isn't classed as-" she stopped, turning around when she realised he was no longer walking beside her. He was stood still in the middle of the corridor, his hands in his jacket pockets and a small smile on his face. "What?"

"You called me Mike," he told her. Sasha stared at him in confusion and shook her head.

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did," he argued, falling into step beside her again. "Just now. You said, 'it was last year, Mike'."

"Slip of the tongue," she waved her hand dismissively and turned a corner, not even sure if she was going the right way but assuming that she was as he continued to follow her.

"You called me Mike and you think I'm cute. I think you like me," he hummed, and it was Sasha's turn to stop walking. She stared after him, her mouth open in shock as he turned to her with an innocent grin on his face.

"I never said I thought you were cute!"

"You never said I wasn't, either!" he laughed. "You said I wasn't bad."

"Yeah, meaning I've seen worse but I've also seen better," she huffed. "Much better, thank you very much. That doesn't mean I think you're cute, oh my God. Stop putting words in my mouth."

"Why, what would you rather I put in there?" he winked at her and Sasha blushed furiously, causing Mike to laugh loudly and gain the attention of passing agents in the corridor.

"You're so tacky," she grumbled, pushing her hair behind her ears. "Stop embarrassing me, I'm a lady and you shouldn't say such revolting things to me," she quipped.

"Oh you're a lady, huh?" Mike raised an eyebrow. "You weren't a lady last night when you were begging me to sleep over," he muttered and Sasha let out a quiet shriek of annoyance as a woman she vaguely remembered being introduced to as Deirdre walked past, smiling at them in amusement and raising her eyebrows at Sasha.

"That's not what-" Sasha's eyes widened. "He's doesn't mean- that's not what happened! He's twisting things!"

"Hey," Deirdre lifted her hands up and chuckled quietly. "None of my business. It's about time he got a little action."

"Hey! I resent that!" Mike called after her. "I get plenty of action!"

"You-" Sasha narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you have the ability to turn absolutely everything into something sex-related?" she hissed.

"It's a gift," he shrugged his shoulders.

"You're so obnoxious!" she whined. "God, how long do I have to put up with you for? You're giving me a migraine," she grumbled. Mike smirked, holding the door to the canteen open for her and gesturing for her to go first. She grunted in annoyance and shuffled past him.

"You know, I've heard there's a cure for headaches?" Mike stuffed his hands in his pockets and fell into step beside her.

"You going away would cure my headache," Sasha mumbled.

"Well that's not very nice, is it? You invite me to lunch and then tell me to go away," he pouted at her. "And here I was offering to help with that cure. Now you'll never know what it is."

"I told you go come grab me when it was time for lunch, it's hardly an invite. And I could just Google it," she shrugged her shoulders and Mike hummed in reply. Sighing, she looked at him and waved a hand dismissively as she grabbed a chicken salad box from one of the fridges. "Go on then, what's this cure and how are you going to help me?"

"Well I've heard that orgasms are supposed to be a good cure for headaches," Mike whispered as he leaned in closer to her, his arm brushing her waist as he reached behind her and grabbed a cheese and pickle sandwich. "As for how I can help you, I'll let you figure that one out."

"Mike I swear to God-"

"Ah!" he interrupted, pointing a finger at her triumphantly. "You called me Mike again!"

"See?" she raised an eyebrow at the woman behind the counter who was watching them in amusement and pointed towards Mike. "Obnoxious," she rolled her eyes, and the woman chuckled as she rang them up.

"I am not obnoxious, you're just in denial," Mike handed the woman $20 and smiled politely at her. "She wants me."

"I do not!" Sasha argued. "And I can pay for myself!"

"No, I'm paying remember? That officially makes this a date."

"Wow, a date in the canteen. Last of the big spenders, Agent."

"Stop with this 'agent', bullshit," he scoffed at her, grabbing her salad and drink and leading her towards a table. "You're perfectly capable of calling me Mike."

"I'm doing it to spite you. And I can carry my own things."

"I'm being gentlemanly," he shrugged his shoulders, pulling out a chair and gesturing for her to sit down. Sasha rolled her eyes but smiled softly and took a seat, laughing quietly as Mike pushed her chair in for her before walking round the table and sitting opposite her. She shook her head and pulled the lid off her salad, popping a tomato in her mouth and watching Mike as he took a bite out of his sandwich. "So, did you always want to work with the police?"

"Uhm," Sasha paused, stabbing at a piece of chicken with her fork. "No, not really. Up until I was about thirteen I actually wanted to be a singer."

"Can you sing?"

"I'm not bad," she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm okay, I guess. Mom made Ryan pay for singing lessons for me but I discovered boys when I thirteen and I lost interest in anything that wasn't Justin Timberlake," she grinned. "Then I wanted to be a vet for a little while, and then Mom died and I didn't want to be anything at all. I barely wanted to be alive," she shrugged her shoulders, sighing and stuffing a forkful of chicken and lettuce into her mouth. "What about you?"

"I don't know… I guess so. I wanted to make my dad proud and that meant the military or the police force. I don't do well with foreign countries so I decided on the FBI."

"And is he proud?" Sasha questioned.

"Yeah, yeah I guess he is," Mike nodded slowly. "Ryan is proud of you."

"Yeah sure," she scoffed. Mike eyed her carefully as he swallowed the food in his mouth. "Did you read that in his book?" she muttered.

"Yes, actually," he replied. Sasha looked up at him quickly, her eyes narrowed. "I told you, you should read it. He talks a lot about how the investigation changed things, how it took him away from you, how it damaged him."

"He took himself away from me," she grumbled, staring down at her salad and pausing. She looked up carefully, moving her hair out of her face as she looked at Mike. "What are we even doing right now?"

"Eating," he waved his half-eaten sandwich at her and she tutted, pushing his hand away. "We're talking. I'm asking you questions, finding out about your life. This is what people do on dates."

"…You're not going to let that go, are you?" she asked with a smile and he shook his head. "Okay. Fine. You can tell Ryan you took his little girl for lunch."

"You're hardly his little girl," he scoffed. "You're, what? 28?"

"I'm 26!" she cried. "Wow. You're just bitter that your twenties are behind you."

"Hey, your twenties aren't all they're cracked up to be, alright?" he argued. "And I only turned thirty like six months ago. I like it, I think it suits me. Thirty, flirty and thriving," he nodded his head and Sasha froze, her fork halfway to her mouth before she dropped it back down and started laughing. Mike grinned at her, shrugging his shoulders and reaching over to steal a piece of her chicken. She was laughing too hard to even notice, let alone care.

"I'm- you just-" she gasped. "13 Going on 30. Nice. It's one of my favourites," she opened her bottle of water and took a sip. "Major brownie points for that, Agent."

"It's a good movie. My uh, my cousin's kid loves it. I look after her sometimes and she always brings it round with her."

"Of course she does," Sasha smiled knowingly. "It's one of my favourite things to watch. You know when it's raining and you can't be bothered moving, you don't have anything to do so you grab a bowl of popcorn so you curl up on the sofa with a blanket and just watch movies."

"I… can't say I've ever done that," Mike shrugged again.

"You're kidding me?" her eyes widened. "What, you've never in your entire just had a lazy Sunday were you've done nothing but watch movies?"

"No I've had lazy Sunday's, I've just never spent them watching movies."

"Boy are you missing out!" she laughed quietly. "Okay. The next day you have off, I demand you spend it lounging around your house in your underwear watching stupid movies. I suggest you start with The Goonies."

"In my underwear, huh?" Mike grinned, his elbows resting on the table and leaning forward. "And uh… Just out of interest… Will you be joining me on this day off?"

"If you play your cards right," Sasha pointed her fork at him. "But most probably not. I'm sure you can uh, find something else to occupy your time," she smirked, huffing loudly as her phone started to ring in her pocket. She pulled it out quickly and stared at the caller ID in confusion before she answered it. "Jenny?"

"S-Sasha?"

"Yeah? Hi, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Why would anything be wrong?" her aunt asked, sounding slightly panicked.

"Uhm, well," Sasha chuckled. "Let's see… It's not my birthday, it's not your birthday, Ryan is okay aaaand you sort of sound like you've just come down from a really bad high?"

"I-I'm okay," Jenny laughed quietly. "Listen, are you with your dad?"

"Uhmm… Not right now, no. I'll be seeing him a little later, though. Why? Is everything okay?"

"I just need to speak to Ryan. Can you get him to call me please? I- no," she hissed. "No I won't, she's- okay, okay. Uh, so it's… been a while since I saw you? Are you busy today?"

"…Kinda?" she paused. "I'm working, but you already know that if you know I'm with Ryan. Why, what's going on? Jenny are you alright?"

"I'm fine, honey, I'm fine! I was just thinking it might be nice if you could come by?"

"You're like five hours away from me, J. Uhm, I'm supposed to go see Claire but- let me see what I can do, okay? It should be okay, I can always go see Claire tomorrow. It'll take me a little while to drive there though… Let me work something out and I'll call you," she heard a beep and pulled the phone away from her ear. "I have to go, but I'll find out what I can do and let you know."

"You don't have to-"

"No, I will but I have to go because I'm eating, alright? See you later!" Sasha quickly ended the call, dropping the phone down on to the table and staring at it in confusion. "That was weird."

"What was? Who was it?" Mike questioned.

"My aunt… Ryan's sister. She wants him to call her. She just never normally calls me, that's all," she shrugged her shoulders, groaning when her phone started to vibrate on the table. "I swear to God I've never been so popular," she mumbled, grabbing hold of the phone and rolling her eyes when she saw the caller display. "Hello, Nana."

"Sasha. Let me speak to that FBI boy please."

"Wh-" she stopped in confusion. "Mike? Why?"

"Because I want to find out why on earth there is a police car sat outside my house that your father sent, and I'm hardly going to ask to speak to Ryan, am I, hmm?" Geena hummed.

"What?!" Sasha's eyes widened as she looked up at Mike. "What do you mean, there's a police car outside your house?! Where you going to tell me about this?!" she spat, glaring at Mike as he gestured for her to pass the phone to him. "No! Nana take the phone out to them, I want to talk to them!"

"Sasha give me the phone," Mike grunted, reaching over the table and snatching the phone out of her hand. "Hello Mrs... uhh… Mrs… Geena, okay. Yes, it's really nothing to worry about. A suspect was spotted in New Jersey and you know Ryan, he panicked a little and demanded that you someone stationed outside your house until she'd in custody. I wouldn't worry too much, but it's better to be safe than sorry, right? …Yes, of course. Please tell your husband we're sorry for the embarrassment caused and for the inconvenience," Mike paused, looked over at Sasha and grinned as she scowled at him. "She's perfectly safe here, I assure you. Of course I'll keep her safe, yes. She'll be spending a lot of time with me so it's easy for me to keep an eye on her…" he chuckled. "Yeah, she can be a little abrupt. She's not as charming as you are!"

"Urgh please," Sasha crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes… Yeah, sure, okay… Uh-huh… Oh I'll make sure I do! I'll pass you back over to Sasha now, it was nice speaking to you and I'll see you soon!" he grinned, handing the phone out to Sasha.

"You'll see her soon?" she hissed. "Nana I'm so sorry I had no idea that-"

"Oh what a lovely boy, Sasha!" Geena interrupted her quickly. "So polite, so charming! I hope you're not being rude to him, he said you were abrupt? You should be nice to people, Sasha! Especially people as nice as he is!"

"Nana-"

"I've invited him for dinner once this thing is all over too, so don't forget to get his phone number so you can arrange it with him, alright?"

"What? Nana!" she groaned.

"Don't argue with me, dear," Geena warned. "Okay, your grandfather is about to go give these nice police officers a piece of his mind so I should go an stop him, or he'll end up in a jail cell. Tell Mike I said goodbye, and I'll see you both soon!"

"Nana wait-!" Sasha huffed in annoyance as her phone beeped. She mumbled under her breath and dropped her phone on to the table, her head in her hands as she tried to control her anger.

"…Are you-"

"How dare you not tell me that police have been sent to my grandparents' house!" she interrupted, her face red as she glared at him. "What the hell is- someone should have told me, I could have warned them! Is this- is this because of Maggie? I swear to God, Weston, you better tell me what the fuck is going on and you better do it now."

"I'm-" Mike paused, his eyes wide as he leaned back in his seat, trying to put some distance between himself and the clearly seething girl in front of him. "We didn't-"

"We?"

"…Ryan-"

"Oh well why doesn't that surprise me!?" she laughed bitterly, throwing her hands up in the air. "Of course he's the one keeping me out of the loop, keeping things from me that clearly affect me and my family! So no one thought I had a right to know that they needed police protection? God. How could he- how could you-"

"It wasn't my call!" he interrupted quickly. "It wasn't, it was… Look, he just- he didn't want you to worry…"

"That isn't an explanation," Sasha crossed her arms over her chest. "Of course I'm going to worry. They raised me for most of my life, they're my family and I love them. You should have told me."

"Hey, I was going to," he sighed, shifting forwards in his seat. "Sasha, I was going to. But Ryan thought it was best I didn't, and Parker… She was inclined to agree. They didn't know how you'd react."

"If they told me why they were doing it, why it was necessary, I would have been able to warn them. My Gramps… He doesn't do well with stuff like this, he's going to find it really embarrassing. He doesn't like attention, he hasn't since my mom died and he absolutely hates the police…"

"Best not tell him about our little lunch date then?" Mike smiled sheepishly and Sasha gave him a look of pure venom. "O-okay, not the time to be making jokes, got it. I'll stop. Why does he hate the police?"

"Ryan," she mumbled, running her fingers through the end of her hair. "He's never- Ryan broke my mom's heart. He left her pregnant when she was barely twenty years old, she had no job and she relied on my parents for everything… He wasn't exactly father of the year while I was growing up and it's something Gramps has always resented him for," she sighed. "And then, of course, Mom died. Gramps has always thought it had something to do with Ryan, something to do with him being in the FBI which is completely ridiculous because up until Joe Carroll, Ryan never had any enemies and if someone wanted to go after him, then it would have been a hell of a lot easier to actually target him instead of my mom. She was Daddy's little girl, Gramps adored her. He would have done anything for her, even growing up I could tell they were like best friends. I think that's what made her such a good mom – she'd had both of them, she was close to both of them and she knew how to be both parents to me. I never needed a dad as long as I had her," she shrugged weakly, looking down at her half-eaten salad.

Mike stayed quiet, biting his lip as he watched her nervously fiddle with the ends of her hair and she twirled it around her finger. He sighed, running a hand over his face before standing up and moving around the table to sit next to her, his voice dropping to a whisper to make sure no one could hear what he was saying.

"Maggie Kester," he started. "He real name is Margaret Schuller, she's been visiting Joe for eight years but she must have been using an alias because there's no record of her in any of the visitor logs. This has been… It's been a long time coming, Sasha, this whole thing has been planned a lot longer than any of us realise. Joe's been gathering these people for years. She's… she's dangerous."

"Yeah I sort of figured that she was dangerous, y'know the part where she's in a cult and she helped kidnap Joey sort of proved that? Plus let's not forget that she's a murdered and-"

"She's a serial killer," Mike interrupted calmly. "Joe told us, we've done some research. From 2002 to 2005, she was in Arkansas and she killed six people. Stabbed them. Deirdre found a witness sketch – it's her. She's… We've got her on CCTV in a parking lots, she's stabbed some guy and took his car. We don't know where she's going, but… She's in New Jersey, Sasha. That's why Ryan sent the police car to your grandparents and that's why he didn't tell you. He doesn't want you to freak out, he thinks-"

"He thinks I'm going to break down and turn hysterical and scream and cry and demand to go back home," she looked up at him. "But I'm not. I'm not a kid, I can keep my emotions in check and I know going back home won't do anything. It doesn't matter if I'm there or not, I can't protect them on my own. Why couldn't he- you sat down, you explained it and look. Am I hysterical?"

"No," Mike smiled softly. "Although your hair is kinda sticking up and it gives you this mad scientist look, but you're not hysterical."

"Thanks you," she rolled her eyes, but reached a hand up to smooth her hair down, blushing slightly when Mike grinned at her. "Why couldn't he just sit down and explain it to me the way you just did? He still- I know it's hard for him, I really do. He's lost everyone he ever loved, he's- but I'm here. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere and I'm so sick of trying with him because I get nothing back. He's my father, why is it always me who has to make the effort to speak to him? To visit him? He can't even pick up the damn phone to wish me a happy birthday."

"He's just trying to keep you safe…"

"He doesn't need to keep me safe. I'm not a little kid anymore, I don't need him to protect me. I'm a grown woman, I chose this job and I chose to come out here. I feel like a spare part because no one trusts me enough to give me anything worthwhile, they just look down at me and give me special treatment because I'm Ryan Hardy's kid. You're the only one who's treated me like I'm my own person. And he's so fucking oblivious, you know? God. He thinks this whole thing is- whatever. I'm not hungry anymore," she grabbed her bag and shook her head, standing up from her seat.

Mike sighed, and followed her, picking up their rubbish and tossing it into the nearest trash can as he followed her back to the room she'd shut herself in earlier. "You know, if you think you know something… You can tell me?" he suggested, following her inside and watching as she sat down at the desk. She gave a non-committal grunt in reply and Mike rolled his eyes at her stubbornness, roughly pulling out the chair next to her and leaning his elbows on the table. "C'mon. You say no one takes you seriously, no one listens to you. I'm willing to listen to you. Tell me what you think."

Sasha pursed her lips and Mike grinned. She was more like her father than she realised. Sighing, she dumped her bag on the floor and turned in her seat to face him. "Joe is a narcissist, right? I'm pretty sure we've all worked that out, it doesn't take a genius. But… He's so arrogant, you know? He thought he'd never get caught, and he did. Ryan caught him. Ryan proved him wrong, he stopped him from killing Sarah and he sent him to prison. He'd fooled him, he'd fooled my dad under the pretence of helping with the investigation, but he still caught him. He was so arrogant, so damn sure of himself that he actually gave Ryan tips about this killer. Can you imagine how angry that made Joe? That someone he managed to fool, an FBI agent no less, was the one who finally caught him? And to add insult to injury, he tried to kill Ryan and he failed at that, too," she scoffed.

"Well, yeah," Mike paused. "Joe thought everyone was beneath him. The whole thing started because he was so sure he'd succeed in everything that when his book flopped, he couldn't handle it."

"Exactly!" Sasha pointed a pen at him before she put it in her mouth, chewing on the end and Mike resisted the urge to stare at her mouth. "So fast forward a couple years. Claire divorces Joe, she takes Joey and they never see him again. Now, while Joe is in prison, his life seemingly over and his wife and child moving on without him, imagine how he'd feel when he hears that Claire had in fact moved on to a new relationship… with Ryan. He'd be pissed, right? Like, beyond pissed. This is the guy responsible for putting him inside, for putting him in prison and he gets to move on and live a life with Joe's wife and son. Then, you know, Ryan decides to write a book about Joe, about his murders, his motives, the search for him and catching… All of which I'm sure you're familiar with seeing as you've probably read it a million times."

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

"Probably not," she chuckled. "But this book… It's a best seller. It makes Ryan sort of famous, it casts a shadow over Joe and suddenly everyone wants to know about Ryan Hardy. Can you imagine how hard that is for a narcissist? Ryan accomplished the one thing Joe set out and failed to do. Ryan is living the life that Joe thinks he should have had. Do you get it? Joe's had nothing to do for years but sit in prison and gain this following, plotting his revenge. Why do you think he dragged Ryan back into it? He's writing about Ryan because he wants him to fail, he's writing about what's going on right now because let's face it, none of us have any idea what he has planned next. We can't stop him and he knows that. By writing about it, by including Ryan… He's destroying him. He's going to make him look bad because he wants to show everyone that he's the best, that he's better than everyone and that Ryan Hardy was incapable of catching him for a second time, that Ryan couldn't save Joey, couldn't save Claire… Why do you think he wanted me here? He wants to leave Ryan with no one, just like Ryan left him."

"…So this whole thing-"

"Is to bring Ryan down, yep," Sasha interrupted, nodding her head. "It's not about some bullshit following, it's not even about his so-called book. It's about Ryan, and taking everything away from him."

"…Huh," Mike nodded, looking impressed and Sasha grinned at him proudly. "You know, for someone who's had no training, you kinda know your stuff."

"What can I say?" she shrugged, popping a grape into her mouth. "My three-year long addiction to Criminal Minds has sort of made me an expert. Who needs FBI school when you have Hotch and Reid to show you the ropes?"

"No, seriously," he pushed his chair away from his desk and looked up at her, Sasha's eyes drawn to the badge swinging around his neck. "You're pretty clever."

"Aww, shucks," Sasha pouted. "I thought you were just going to leave that at 'you're pretty'. Nana certainly would have liked that," she grinned, dropping her pen back on to the desk and stretching her arms over her head. Mike watched her, a small smile on his face as he licked his bottom lip.

"Yeah… You're that, too," he mumbled with a nod, coughing quietly as he looked away from her. Sasha bit her lip, ducking her head down to hide the blush that crept across her cheeks.

"Are you two done flirting now?" Debra raised an eyebrow and they both looked up, their eyes wide when they saw her stood in the doorway with an amused smirk on her face. "Don't worry, I won't tell Ryan you're hitting on his kid," she raised an eyebrow towards Mike and he scoffed, turning away from her and fighting back the grin that was threatening to spread across his face. "I don't think that would bode well for the budding friendship."

"Speaking of, where is he? He said he'd take me to Claire's," Sasha asked.

"He's in with Joe, give him half an hour and I'm sure he'll take you."

"I'll take you," Mike stood up. "Come on, grab your things and I'll take you now."

"Uhh…" Sasha paused, feeling her cheeks heat up and she glanced towards a smirking Debra before smiling politely at Mike. "You know what? I think I'd kind of like to see her on my own? I think it might be better. It's been so long and I'm a little nervous," she laughed weakly. "Is there- can I borrow a car, or…?"

"Here," Debra threw a set of keys at her. "Take my rental, it's on level three of the parking garage. Hit the alarm button and you'll find it."

"Thanks," Sasha grinned at her, catching the keys in her hand and grabbing her purse as she stood up. "I'll see you guys later. Hey, uh… Weston?" she paused in the doorway and he looked up, frowning slightly at the use of his surname. "Thanks," she nodded towards his and his a smile covered his face.

"Uh, yeah, no problem," he nodded back. She paused for a few seconds, before turning around and rushing down the corridor.

Mike coughed uncomfortably, feeling Debra's curious gaze on him and he busied himself getting together the files that Sasha had been working on.

"Little eager to volunteer your services there, Weston," Debra commented. "Something you wanna get off your chest?"

"Y-you know what?" he looked over at her, raising an eyebrow. "Shut up," he grumbled, fighting back a smile as she laughed at him. "Well, I don't know about you Parker, but I can't hang around here all day. Some of us have a killer to catch."

* * *

Squinting at the board in front of him, Mike resisted the need to scream in frustration. Where was Maggie going? What was she planning, and where was Joey? None of it made any sense.

"She's going upstate," Debra muttered. Mike turned around to look at her and Ryan sighed quietly, looking down at his phone and seeing his sister's name flash across the screen for the third time in five minutes.

"Sorry, I gotta take this," he told Debra, before he turned and left the room.

She stared after him curiously before looking over at Mike, who was back to staring at Troy Riley's photograph on the evidence board. "Weston? You doing okay?"

"Uh, yeah," he nodded his head slowly. "Yeah I'm- I'm fine. Just… thinking," he shrugged his shoulders. "What are we gonna do if we can't get her? Sasha's worried about her grandparents and-"

"Sasha needn't be worried, there are police outside their house, they'll be just fine."

"I was outside the Kester house. Troy still died," he muttered. "If Maggie wants to hurt people, then she will. I just think maybe we should think about putting them in some of safe house for now, until she's in custody."

"…You're worried about her," Debra smiled in amusement. "It's cute."

"You know what, yeah I am worried about her," Mike turned to face Debra, a frown on his face. "I'm worried about her because even though you and I both know she's fully capable of dealing with what's going on here, she's more than able to do her job, she still feels like she has something to prove. She feels that way because Ryan had made her feel like she's incompetent. She isn't being given the chance to work to the best of her ability and I think it's bullshit. She stuck her neck out for me this morning with Franklin and I think it's about time someone realised that she's isn't a suspect, that she's more than just this girl who Joe Carroll happens to have a soft spot for, she's more than just Ryan Hardy's kid and she's more than the daughter of a murder victim. She's this- she's here for a reason. You brought her out here, you thought she could help and you've stuck her in here with me for two days. I feel like I'm babysitting her and she knows it. I just think it's shit. I think it's ridiculous that you've brought this girl in and you're all acting like you don't trust her. So yeah, I'm worried she's gonna do something stupid to try and prove to everyone that she actually knows what the hell she's doing. Just give her something, Parker. Anything. She'll work her ass off to prove herself and she's one of the only people Joe will actually speak to. Put her in with him again, see if she can get anything from him."

"I-" Debra laughed quietly. "Wow. Okay. Yeah, tomorrow. She can go in with Joe tomorrow, but she isn't going alone-"

"She's perfectly capable of sitting at a table and talking to the guy!" Mike cried in frustration. "I'll talk to her. I'll coach her on how to act and what to say. Let her prove herself, let her do her job."

"Yeah, uh-" Debra looked passed him, her eyes landing on Ryan and she frowned in confusion. "Jesus, you got it bad for this girl? You've known her for what, a day?"

"I just know how she feels," he whispered, his eyes drifting once more to the picture of his deceased friend. "I had to prove myself when I started working here, too."

"Uh-huh," she stepped past him, turning to glance over her shoulder before she left the room. "Fine. Talk to her when she's back and she can sit in with Joe tomorrow. If anything goes wrong, it's on you!" she called.

Mike smiled softly, nodding his head even though Debra had already left the room.

He hadn't had anyone to fight his corner when he'd first started working for the FBI. He'd had to work to prove himself and he'd hated it, he'd known he was more than capable of doing what was required but everyone had treated him like he was a kid, like he had no idea what he was doing. It had been humiliating, and all he'd wanted to do was show them – and his father – that he knew what he was doing. That he hadn't made a mistake choosing this career and that he was a damn good agent. He'd also been confident in his job and his ability to do what he needed, his ability to catch the bad guys and give closure to their victims.

But now… Now, staring at the evidence in front of him and the picture of his murdered colleague, it was the first time in his career that Mike wished he could be better.

He sighed, running a hand over the top of his hair and turning to see where Debra had gone. He saw her stood in the doorway, frowning after Ryan in confusion as he hurried away from her.

"Uh, where's he going?" he questioned, quickly walking over to her.

"I don't know…" she paused. "Go find out," she nodded after him. Mike turned to look at her, a small frown on his face. "What?"

"You put me in the role of snitch before, I didn't like it."

"Look," Debra turned to face him. "He just took a call and now he's out of here. Something's up."

"Well, who called him?"

"Someone named Jenny," Debra looked down the corridor in the direction Ryan had taken off him and Mike paused, before jogging after him without giving Debra an answer. He pushed through the doorway leading to the stairwell and, Ryan a few steps ahead of him and already on his way down the stairs.

"Where you going so fast?" he called.

"Parker tell you to follow me?" Ryan asked, keeping his eyes ahead of him as he carried on walking.

"Yeah, and I gotta say I'm starting to feel used," he scoffed. "What am I, the go-to babysitter for your family? First Sasha, now you? Parker thinks we bonded, but we both know you don't bond. So, you going to Brooklyn?" Mike asked calmly and Ryan stopped dead in front of him, turning around to face him, his suit jacket held tightly in his hand.

"Why would I be going to Brooklyn?" Ryan asked suspiciously.

"That's where you're sister lives. Jenny Orson, 38, divorced, runs a restaurant in Williamsburg. She wanted you to call her and-" Mike stopped, realisation dawning on him and he let out a breath. "Is that where Maggie is?" he asked. Ryan dropped his jacket to the ground, grabbing hold of Mike and slamming him into the wall. Mike winced, standing still and making to attempt to get Ryan off him.

"Does Parker know where I'm going?" Ryan hissed at him.

"Did Maggie threaten your sister?" Mike ignored his question. Ryan paused, before he let go of Mike and rubbed his forehead nervously, putting his hands on his hips.

"Maggie has Jenny. She wants revenge for her husband."

"Ryan, everything Joe told us about Maggie checks out. She's a wanted serial killer, you can't go on your own."

"It's my sister," Ryan whispered.

"So let me go with you. Please. I didn't tell Parker about Jenny, she doesn't know anything," Mike pleaded. Ryan stared at him, considering it for a few seconds before he spoke.

"You'll be fired."

"Actually, I think I'm traumatised from the loss of a fellow agent. I'm not thinking clearly. Probably get off with a warning," Mike gave a small shrug of his shoulders and Ryan stared at him carefully, before nodding his head.

"Okay," he mumbled, grabbing his jacket off the floor and continuing to walk downstairs, Mike following behind him as they made their way to the parking garage.

It was only when they were in the car that Ryan spoke, something Mike had said bugging him. "You said she wanted me to call."

"What?" Mike glanced at him questioningly before turning back to the road.

"Jenny. You said Jenny wanted me to call her. How did you know that?"

"Oh. She called Sasha and-"

"What?" Ryan interrupted him, sitting up straighter in his seat, his body going rigid. "When? What did she say?"

"A couple of hours ago?" Mike shrugged. "I don't know, I- I thought she would have told you when you spoke but-"

"Spoke- to Sasha? I spoke to her an hour ago, she was with you."

"She said you were going to take her to Claire's but Parker told her you were with Joe, I just assumed- wait, what? She wasn't with me, she left to go to Claire's a while ago. She took Debra's car."

"She told me you were taking her to Claire's," Ryan dug his phone out of his pocket and threw it towards Mike. "Call her. Get her number out of there and call her. She won't answer if she sees my number."

"Uh…" Mike grabbed his phone out of his jacket, holding on to the steering wheel with one hand and carefully keying in Sasha's number, pressing his phone against his ear and listened to it ring. "Sasha?" he spoke the second he heard someone pick up.

"Uh, hey- …Mike? Is that you? How did you- you know what, never mind," she mumbled. "Uhh… Sorry, listen I'm just with Claire and-"

"Sasha I know you're not with Claire and I need you to listen to me-"

"Okay look, I'm sorry I lied but you were right, okay? I'm scared to see Claire but I called her and it's fine. I can see her tomorrow but right now I need to-"

"No, Sasha I don't care about Claire, listen to me, I need you to-"

"Shit!" she hissed, interrupting him. "Look my battery is about to die and I'm driving, I'll call you when I get to where I'm going, alright? I'll see you later."

"Don't go to your aunt's! Maggie is there! Sasha, did you hear me? Sasha! Dammit!" he growled, ending the call and looking over at Ryan. "Her phone died, she's-"

"Weston. Step on it," Ryan ordered. "I don't care how many speeding violations you get, just go faster and get me to my family."

"Yeah, yeah sure," Mike mumbled, pressing his lips together and speeding up as he glanced over at Ryan. "My uh… My name is Mike, sir," he told him. Ryan glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, before diverting his attention back to the window. "You keep calling me Weston, that's my last name. My first name is Mike," he tried again and Ryan looked over at him, but stayed silent. "So your sister Jenny, you two close?" he asked.

"It's complicated," Ryan muttered, pulling his tie over his head with a sigh.

"Copy that," Mike nodded slowly. "I got three brothers. Close with one, hate the other two," he added. Ryan didn't answer, instead folding his jacket up and putting it against the window, resting his head against it. "No? Nothing?" Mike shook his head in frustration. "No conversation at all? It's a long way to Brooklyn that's all," he gave a small sigh, but Ryan kept staring out of the window. "God no wonder Sasha's given up on you, you're-"

"What?" Ryan asked sharply.

"Oh, that got your attention?" Mike raised his eyebrows. "Y'know, I had this idea of you in my head. Ryan Hardy, the hero. I have to say I'm a little disappointed, because you're kind of an asshole," he mumbled, his cell phone ringing from where he'd thrown it before. Ryan quickly looked across at him and Mike sighed when he looked at the screen, hoping to see Sasha's number flashing on it. "It's Parker," he told Ryan, pausing for only a couple of seconds before he cancelled the call. Ryan glanced at him curiously, shifting in his seat and letting out a quiet sigh.

"So, you two are… what? Friends now?"

"Huh? Me and Parker?"

"You and Sasha," Ryan narrowed his eyes slightly. "She didn't particularly like you last night. Nor this morning, actually," he commented, and Mike shrugged nonchalantly.

"I pissed her off yesterday, that's all. But I was there last night when she was scared to stay alone, I was there to reassure her grandmother. She's… We get along, that's all. She saved my ass this morning with Franklin, too. She saved your ass, too. Took the fall for everything that happened last night, said it was her idea to go there. You should give her a little more credit."

"I knows she's good at her job-"

"I meant credit as a person," Mike interrupted. "You should give her more credit as a person," he muttered. Ryan eyed him suspiciously and turned to stare out of the car window.

"You like her."

"Like you said," Mike coughed. "We're friends. You throw two people together in a situation like this and they have to get along. I listen to her, I ask her opinion and I take her seriously. I get the impression I'm the only one who treats her like an adult - you, her grandparents… You seem to treat her like she's still a kid, like she can't think for herself and her opinion doesn't matter. You act like she doesn't have her own mind and like she's hell-bent on getting revenge for her Mom, but she isn't like that. She's not like you, Ryan. She's smart and she underestimates herself because everyone else underestimates her. You should actually try speaking to her sometime instead of trying to tell her what to do," he grumbled. Ryan stayed silent, keeping his head turned away from Mike. "...Really? The silent treatment again. Okay," he sighed. "Guess it's going to be a long drive.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews and tweets and even tumblr asks I've gotten regarding Eyes Open, they really mean a lot and they make me so happy! ^_^**

**I hope you're enjoying it so far!**

Let me know what you think :)

Becca x

tumblr: miikewestons  
twitter: miikeweston


	6. Five

Mike pulled the car over to the side of the street, pulling the keys out of the ignition and following Ryan as he jumped out of the car and started to walk.

"So what's the plan?" he asked.

"My sister's restaurant is a few blocks up, it's closed. I'm gonna do whatever Maggie says," Ryan told him. "The moment I know my daughter and my sister are safe, I don't care after that."

"…I think you need a better plan," Mike commented. "Take my gun," he offered. Ryan turned his head slightly, barely making eye-contact with Mike before he turned away again.

"No. She said to come unarmed. Are you a good shot?"

"I'm an overachiever, Sir," Mike nodded his head.

"Alright. There a kitchen door, side alley. I'm gonna leave it unlocked. Something happens, you don't worry about me, you make it all about them. You understand?"

"…Yeah. Yeah, I understand," Mike whispered.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, Mike's stomach knotting itself together in nerves as Ryan pointed him in the direction of the alley. He nodded silently, hiding round the corner and waiting a few minutes for Ryan to enter the restaurant before he crept towards the side door. He paused, pulling his gun out of the holster and slowly pulling open the door.

He stepped inside cautiously, his gun raised as he looked around, freezing when he saw a body lying on the ground.

His eyes widened and he felt the blood drain from his face as he rushed forward, turning her over and moving her hair out of her face.

"Sasha?" he whispered. "Sasha, wake up," he gently tapped her face and she moaned groggily. Mike let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and he dropped his gun to the floor, moving quickly to untie her hands from behind her. "What did she do to you?"

"'unno," she muttered, wincing and bring her hands in front of her, rubbing at her wrists as Mike removed the rope from around her ankles. She gingerly pressed a hand to her forehead, wincing when she felt a stab of pain and pulled her hand away, shaking when she saw blood on her fingertips. "I'm- I'm bleeding."

"It's okay, it's just a cut. You're alright," Mike took hold of her chin and lifted her head, brushing her hair off her face. "You'll survive. What happened?"

"I don't know," she swatted at his hands and he let go of her. "I walked in and- the door was open so I came in and I was calling for her and it was dark and I heard- Jenny- I heard her tell me to run and I turned around and then I don't know. I don't know what happened. What's going on?"

"Maggie," Mike whispered and Sasha's eyes widened as she sat up, the room spinning slightly. "Hey, whoa, are you alright? Maybe you should-"

"Dizzy. I'm fine. Where is she?" Sasha hissed. "Does she- oh my God she has Jenny? I'm- what are you doing here, what's- where's Ryan?"

"He came in ahead of me, I- Maggie told him to come alone," he sighed. "He's-" Mike stopped, a scream ringing through the building and Sasha scrambled to her feet, Mike wrapping his hand around her wrist and pulling her back. "You can't just go running in there, she'll kill you!"

"She think I'm unconscious!" she hissed.

"Sasha if you go running in there she will kill you, do you understand that? I promised your dad I'd get you out of here, now stop being so eager to get yourself killed, and get the hell out of here!" he pushed her towards the door.

"I'm not going anywhere Weston, that's my family in there!" she pointed towards the restaurant. "You can't expect me to just leave when she's- she has my dad in there, I'm staying here until I know they're both okay!"

"Jesus, you're just as stubborn as he is," Mike muttered. "You any good with a gun if I need you to take it?"

"I-" she bit her lip and shook her head. "I've never had to use one."

"Just… just stay behind me and if anything happens, you run, okay? Take my phone," Mike pushed his phone into her hands. "You take that, you get out of here, call Parker and you do not come back no matter what, alright?"

"Got it," she nodded quickly, wincing at the throbbing in her head and slipping Mike's phone into her pocket. He looked at her in concern, his eyes darting to the blood trickling down her face.

"I don't think you should-"

"I'm fine," she grumbled. "Please. It's my family, what would you do if some mad woman on a murder spree had your dad? Would you run away?"

"Do not make a sound," Mike pointed a finger at her. "Stay low, and stay behind me. Don't do anything stupid."

"Scouts honour!" she whispered and Mike rolled his eyes with a scoff. He walked quietly towards the door leading into the restaurant, Sasha close behind him. "Oh my god," she whimpered, peeking round Mike's shoulder and seeing Ryan lying on a table, his feet taped together and his arms over his head.

"You can kill me," he whispered. "You can kill me, but please let her go," he pleaded with Maggie, looking towards his sister.

"Do you really think she's going to walk out of here, Ryan?" Maggie asked. "There's too many knives in this place for that…"

"Do something!" Sasha hissed.

"I can't!" Mike shot her a look. "I don't have a shot and if I fire and miss, then she kills them both."

"Joe doesn't want you to kill me," Ryan shook his head, looking up as Maggie crouched down next to him.

"That's the beauty of it, I'm not killing you – Joe is," she smiled sadistically. "He's the one who stabbed you in the heart, I'm just shutting down your heart gizmo so that Joe actually does kill you. I think it's perfect," Maggie leaned in closer to him, before turning her head and looking at Jenny. "Jenny, you watching? How cursed your family is? You know, Ryan, it's a shame I got a little too heavy handed with your kid… Would have been fun having here watching this before I killed her, too."

"Don't-"

"I'm sorry, what?" Maggie raised her voice, bringing her ear to Ryan's lips. "Don't what? Don't hurt her? Do you really think I'd leave her alone in this place if she wasn't' already dead, Ryan? I bashed her skull in. But, it was accident. You see, I wanted you to feel how I felt when you killed my husband."

"She thinks you're dead," Mike mumbled.

"No, she doesn't," Sasha shook her head slowly and rubbed at her wrists. "She knows I'm alive. If she thought I was dead, she wouldn't have tied me up. She's just doing this to mess with him. You have to get in there, she's going to kill him. Just shoot her – give me your gun, I'll do it!" she reached a hand out but Mike pushed her back, giving her a warning look and she dropped her hand back to her side. "I don't care what you promised him, agent, I need you to promise _me _that you're not going to let him die."

"I'm not going to let any of you die," Mike whispered. "Hey. I'm not. But you're my main concern right now, you're injured and I can get you out of here. If I'm worrying about you then I can't focus on getting them out of here if this goes bad and that why you need to run, alright?"

"I will, I promise," she looked down. "Just please get them out of there," she whispered. Mike sighed, turning his body slightly and blocking Sasha's view of what was going on inside the restaurant as Jenny screamed. Sasha jumped, but Mike moved in front of her and pushed his car keys into her hands.

"Get out of here right now. Call Parker, call the police, go to the car _and wait there_."

"I'm not leaving without you and-"

"Sasha I am _begging _you to get out of here," he groaned quietly. "I can't protect all three of you. _Please_."

"O-okay," she nodded her head, staring at the keys in her hand. "Please don't let her kill them."

"Hey," Mike reached out, giving her hand a squeeze. "I won't. Now get out of here," he pushed her towards the door and she paused, before she pulled Mike's phone out of her pocket and crept out of the restaurant.

Mike turned around and pushed his way into the restaurant, his gun raised in front of him as he watched Maggie lean over a blonde woman he knew was Jenny. He crept up behind her as she dragged the chair Jenny was tied to across the ground.

Maggie whirled round and Mike quickly hit her in the face with the butt of his gun.

"Stop!" he yelled, as Maggie jumped to her feet, the knife in her hand raised as she charged forward. So Mike did the only thing he could do.

He fired his gun.

Maggie crumpled to the ground and Mike lowered his weapon, immediately kneeling down next to Ryan and pulling the magnets off his chest.

"Okay, hey! Hey, come on. You okay? Come on, wake up," he shook Ryan gently. "Ryan she was lying, Sasha's fine, she's okay and I promised her I'd get you out here, okay? She's safe but you gotta wake up because I'm not in the habit of breaking promises. …Ryan? Ryan!"

"He needs an ambulance!" Jenny shrieked. "Call an ambulance."

"I called one!" Sasha breathed. "I called one- I-"

"I told you to get out of here!" Mike looked up at her, his jaw set as she knelt beside Jenny and started to untie her hands. "Sasha!"

"I know you did, I know," she whispered, her eyes meeting his for a few seconds. "And I told you I wasn't leaving without you and my family. Is Ryan okay?"

"He's unconscious," Mike mumbled. "You shouldn't have come back, I told you to go to the car and stay there. What if you'd come running in here and-"

"You expect me to stay outside when I hear a gunshot? Are you kidding me?" she frowned, helping Jenny to her feet. "Are you alright, Jenny? Did she hurt you?"

"Did she hurt _me_?" Jenny gasped. "Sasha, honey, your head-"

"I'm fine," she waved her off and moved over to Mike and Ryan, Jenny following behind her as they crouched down next to them. "He's going to be okay, right? When the ambulance gets here, they're going to- they'll do something and he'll be okay, won't he?"

"They need to get his blood circulating properly but yeah, he should be okay," Mike ran a hand over his hair, looking up as he heard sirens approaching.

"Parker's gonna have your ass for this," Sasha whispered. "I'm not sure if I can bail you both out like last time."

"We saved your aunt," Mike frowned. "We saved you, we stopped Maggie. I did my job."

"_You _saved my aunt," Sasha corrected him. "You saved her, you saved me, you saved Ryan and _you _stopped Maggie. I… Thank you. Thank you for not letting him come alone and thank you for trying to warn me. I guess I owe you one, huh?"

"Call it even," Mike smiled softly. "For what you did this morning, with Franklin," he added. Sasha nodded in understanding and looked away from him, wrapping an arm around Jenny's waist as tears ran down the older woman's face.

It was barely half an hour later when Mike stepped up to the ambulance to see Ryan buttoning his shirt back up, seemingly unscathed from Maggie's attempt to kill him. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Ryan sat up. "You?"

"Uh," Mike shrugged his shoulders and held up a small plastic bag, a black cell phone inside it. "Maggie Kester's cell phone, it was on her. I got calls,  
e-mails…"

"I thought it was on a secure server," Ryan mumbled, his head in his hands.

"Yeah, but if there's a bump or a delay on an incoming and an outgoing, I can pull a location."

"Does Parker know?"

"Oh, yeah," Mike scoffed. "She still chewed my ass out. Sasha's, too, I think. They're still talking, but I'm guessing you're next on her list."

"Sasha. She's okay?"

"Yeah she's uh, she's okay. She's just getting checked over and she's a little shaken up… But she's okay," Mike paused. "Ryan… I'll get suspended over this," he mumbled. Ryan pursed his lips, unsure of what to say. "We should go. I gotta get back."

"Yeah, Mike, just… Give me one minute, okay? I'll be right with you."

Mike followed Ryan's gaze over to where Jenny was finishing up with the police, and he nodded slowly, turning round and walking back towards the second ambulance. He saw Sasha sat on inside, her legs dangling off the back of the ambulance as she rubbed her forehead, clearly aggravated.

"…Yes, I appreciate that Debra and I apologise, but I was hardly to know that Maggie was holding my aunt hostage, was I? I wasn't aware I had to report my every move to you. Yes, I understand that but- no, please listen to me Debra because right now I am sat in the back of an ambulance, my father nearly died tonight, and Weston saved both of our lives. My head feels like it's about to split in half so I'd prefer it if you lowered you voice and let me get back to Virginia so I can sleep," she grumbled, looking up and smiling weakly when she saw Mike. "Yes. Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow," she sighed in relief and quickly ended the call. "Thank you," Sasha smiled weakly at the paramedic, gingerly pressing her fingertips to the cut he'd just finished tending to. She winced, grumbling under her breath when she realised it was more than likely going to leave a scar.

"Hey… you alright?"

"Yeah," she whispered as Mike hopped inside the ambulance, taking a seat next to her and taking his hands out of the pockets of his jacket. "It's just a scratch," Sasha handed him his phone back.

"Scratches don't usually need stitches," he raised his eyebrows. Sasha shrugged half-heartedly, looking towards the people swarming in and out of the building she'd been dragged from less than an hour earlier. "Your- Ryan's okay, he's gonna be fine."

"Is she dead? Did you kill her?" she turned to look at him and he nodded slowly. "Good," she frowned. Mike looks at her in shock, opening his mouth to say something, but letting out a sigh instead as he ran a hand over his hair. "Don't look at me like that. The bitch tried to kill my dad, she would have killed my aunt and she would have killed me too if you… if you hadn't…" she trailed off, waving a hand dismissively as her throat tightened.

"Hey," Mike rubbed her shoulder. "But I did, and she's gone. It's okay."

"Stupid bitch. I'm going to have a scar now," Sasha huffed. Mike chuckled, looking at her questioningly as he reached his hand up to brush her hair out of her face. She nodded slightly and he smiled, his fingers brushing softly over the still red skin.

"It should only be small, I wouldn't worry about it if I were you," he whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear before letting his arm fall back to her side as he nudged her with his elbow. "You'll still be beautiful."

"I-" she paused, chewing on her bottom lip. "Uh, thanks."

"Yeah uh, it's- you're welcome?" he laughed uncertainly. "So I uh, I think it's time you started calling me Mike, now. I mean, y'know… I _did _sort of save your life back there."

"Yeah I guess you did," she smiled, putting a hand over her heart and pretending to swoon. "My hero, however can I thank you?"

"I have a few ideas," he smirked.

"Mike," Sasha frowned, rolled her eyes at him. "Now is so not the time for sex jokes."

"Wh-who said anything about sex?" Mike shrugged his shoulders. "I was talking about you getting buying me dinner or bringing me coffee every day until this thing is over!"

"I- uh, oh," Sasha coughed, bowing her head so her hair covered her face and she tried to hide her blush. Mike scoffed beside her and nudged her with his elbow.

"I'm kidding. I was totally making a sex joke."

"I hate you."

"Be nice. I saved your life," he smirked. "And uh… it doesn't _have _to be a joke… you know, if you don't want it to be. I mean… I don't know. Just a thought, just… putting it out there…"

"Are you-" Sasha stared at him incredulously, her mouth dropping open in shock. "Are you asking me if I want to have _sex_ with you? Are you _serious_ right now?"

"I'm- oh wow," Mike's eyes went wide as he realised what he'd said. "I didn't mean it that way, that wasn't- wow I actually said that out loud, huh?"

"As opposed to just _thinking it_?" she seethed. "You are _unbelievable_!" she grabbed her jacket in her hands and jumped down from the ambulance, wobbling slightly and putting a hand to her head. Mike reacted instantly as he stood up, wrapping an arm around her waist and steadying her.

"Hey, whoa, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" she snapped, pulling away from him.

"You're clearly _not _fine if you're all wobbly on your feet. Just shut up and let me look after you. Free of charge and I'll be on my best behaviour, I swear. I'll even drive all the way back to Virginia."

"You have to drive, they told me not to," she mumbled. "I thought maybe Ryan could drive Debra's car back, if he feels well enough."

"He's fine," Mike told her quietly. "She gave you quite a knock to the head, huh? Are they sure you don't have concussion?"

"No, I'm fine, honestly. I just feel a little dizzy but they said that's to be expected. Uh- Debra said- she said not to go back to Virginia tonight. I feel like I've been grounded. She's pretty mad, she told us just to make sure we're there in the morning. I was thinking maybe- I mean, if it's not too much trouble and seeing as we're here and all… Would you maybe come somewhere with me? I don't really want to go alone but I understand if you want to go back, I can get a cab or something and-"

"Sasha!" Mike interrupted, interrupting her rambling. "It's fine, I'll go with you," he dangled his car keys in her face, before he grabbed her hand in his and pulled her towards the car. "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

Mike turned the keys in the ignition as the car rolled to a stop and he looked glanced at Sasha who was still staring out of the window. She'd been silent for most of the two hour journey, only mumbling directions to Mike when she needed to and now, as Mike stared at the cemetery next to them, he understood why.

"You can wait in the car if you want," she whispered. "I'll only be a few minutes."

"I can come with you, if you want?" he suggested quietly. "If you don't want to be on your own. It's- it's kinda dark in there, is it even open?"

"No," she shook her head, glancing at him with a small smile. "I never come when it's open, there's too many people. I can't talk to her with everyone around. There's a side gate that doesn't have a particularly strong lock, it's kind of easy to get in."

"Uhh…" Mike shifted. "Y'know, I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that? Because you're sort of breaking and entering and I'm pretty sure I'd have to report it, but we can let it go. You can buy me coffee on the way back and I'll act like this never happened."

"I can do one better than coffee, I can take you for some of Nana's homemade carrot cake. They only live two blocks down," Sasha told him, pointing in the direction of her home as she pushed the car door open. "Just wait here, I won't be too long."

"Take as long as you want," Mike told her. She smiled softly and hopped out of the car, closing the door quietly behind her and walked towards the side gate, giving it a gentle tug and raising her eyebrows in surprise when she found it was unlocked.

She walked the short distance to her mother's grave, thankful for the streetlights outside casting a glow across the dark cemetery. Not that she needed them, she'd found her way to her the grave probably hundreds of times before in the dark, she was just a little on edge tonight and in hindsight, it probably hadn't been her best idea to visit this place in the dark while she was still jumpy from the events earlier in the night.

But, she was here now, and she felt tears prick her eyes when she saw the fresh bunch of pink roses lying next to the headstone.

She hadn't been in a couple weeks, and she knew it was hard for her grandparents to visit their only child's grave, but it made her feel a little better to know that her Nana must have stopped by. She should have made Mike stop somewhere for flowers.

She knelt on the grass, brushing away a few leaves that littered the bottom of the headstone and pulling at some overgrown grass, throwing it to the side and letting her fingers trace over her mother's name.

"Hey, Momma," she whispered. "I uh, I hope you don't mind but I sort of brought a guy with me?" she winced. "But it's okay, he's waiting in the car and… I don't know. He's nice? His name is Mike. He's a nice guy. He's kind of a smartass, but he's nice, and he saved Dad's life so I guess I have to be nice to him. I think Nana is trying to set me up with him and she hasn't even met him yet, but she's invited him round for dinner already, she's so embarrassing. How did you put up with her when you were growing up, seriously? It's not like that, though. He's cute, but I'm not interested in guys right now. We're working together, I suppose. Hey, I'm working with dad on this case, can you believe that?" she laughed quietly. "Would you have imagined me ever working with him when I was a kid? It's a little unbelievable. He won't really give me any room to breathe, I don't think he has any faith in me, but I'll prove him wrong," she sighed. "I miss you, Mom. I sort of really need you right now. I was- tonight was bad. I was scared, I was really scared and I just wanted to go home to you but I guess this is the best I can do. It's been like a family reunion – I saw Jenny tonight, too, and I'm going to pop in on Nana and Gramps before I have to go back to Virginia. I'm helping the FBI, isn't that exciting?! It's weird being around it all, being around Dad and seeing how he used to work. He's still drinking a lot as well, carrying around his vodka in a water bottle like we're all dumb and don't know what it actually is," she rolled her eyes, brushing her hair out of her face. "I'm sorry I have been in a few weeks. I was going to swing by but I had to leave quickly, I promise next time I come I'll bring flowers. Nana isn't… She wants to come see you, she really does, but it's hard for her to come alone. Gramps won't come at all, but he misses you and he loves you. He hates the thought you of you being here and he's getting even grumpier as he gets older so Nana leaves him alone and doesn't bother him too much," she laughed quietly, her head snapping up as she heard the creaking of the gate. "Wow, it's uh, it's kind of scary here, huh? I never noticed it before, but I think I'm a little shook up. Maybe I should uhm, maybe I should go. I'm sorry it's such a short visit but I'm exhausted. I have a headache and I feel a little dizzy so I should go. I'll- maybe I can call back, you know, with some flowers? Before I leave. I could come back in a few hours? I'll see if we have time. Mike is driving and, well, I don't know. But I love you, Momma, and I miss you so much it hurts. I hope you're proud of me. I hope you're looking out for me," she whispered, kissing her fingertips before pressing them against the stone. "And I promise next time I come, I won't bring a boy with me," she sniffed, laughing weakly and wiping at the few tears that had escaped. "Bye, Mom," she whispered. "I love you."

Standing up, Sasha brushed the dirt off her knees and turned around, shrieking in surprise when she collided with someone's chest and stumbling backwards, trying to keep her balance.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her upright, making her yelp in surprise as she tried to pull away from the person who had hold of her.

"Sasha, Sasha it's me! Stop!"

She stopped struggling, her eyes wide and her breathing heavy as she stared up at Mike, their noses almost touching. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in and looked down at her, opening his mouth to apologise but Sasha grunted angrily and pushed him away from her.

"You _jackass_! You scared the shit out of me!" she squeaked, hitting his chest and making him wince. "Has no one ever told you not to sneak up on people in graveyards _at night time_? You're lucky I didn't shoot you right between the eyes."

"You can't hold a gun," he mumbled, rubbing at his chest. "Jesus, that hurt, Sasha," he whined. She scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest and turning to look at her mother's headstone.

"I take back everything I just said, Mom, I hate him," she rolled her eyes and Mike grinned, dropping his hand from his chest and rocking back on his heels.

"You told your mom about me?"

"I told her you were a smartass. No I can add 'jackass' and 'creep' on to that list, as well," she snorted. Mike smirked, looking past Sasha, his eyes landing on the grave.

"Don't listen to her, you daughter is pretty difficult to get along with sometimes. She's sort of stubborn, I think she gets it from her dad."

"Don't talk shit about me to my Mom!" she growled, punching his shoulder. "Or I'll kick your ass. I didn't take two self-defence classes for nothing, you know?" she balled her hands up into fists and held them in front of her.

"Oh yeah?" Mike chuckled, his tongue snaking out and wetting his lips. "I bet I can get you on your back first," he murmured. Sasha lowered her hands and blinked up at him in surprise. "And yes, I meant that exactly the way it sounded."

"Are you for real? Are these words actually coming from your mouth? Do you engage your brain before you speak? Take a look around you, Mike," she waved her arms about. "You're coming on to me in a fucking cemetery. You're creepy as hell, no wonder you don't have a girlfriend. What are you even doing in here?"

"I saw someone coming in through the gate and I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he shrugged his shoulders. Sasha raised her eyebrows, looking around the empty cemetery before smirking and bringing her eyes back to Mike's. "…Okay, so I didn't like the thought of you walking about a cemetery in the dark, so sue me. I can give you a few minutes, though, if you want?"

"No, it's okay, I'm ready to go," she glanced behind her one last time and stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets. "Do you mind if we go see my grandparents? Do we have time?"

"Uh…" Mike glanced down at his watch. "Yeah, we have time. It's just a little before nine, we can go for a couple of hours."

"Are you sure? If you want to get back-"

"You want to see them," he shrugged. "I get that. Besides, I really want to meet your nana," he added with a grin, pushing the gate open and gesturing for Sasha to walk through ahead of him.

"I bet you do," she groaned quietly as she climbed into the car. "On second thoughts, I'm not sure I want to take you there. All I'll hear for weeks is, _'oh Sasha, Mike is such a nice boy, why don't you bring him round again'_?" she pulled a face. "Can't I tell her you're gay?"

"But I'm not gay."

"She doesn't know that."

"If you tell her I'm gay now," Mike glanced over at her as he pulled away from the sidewalk. "How will you explain it when I actually take you out on a date and you fall in love with me?"

"You're still on that, huh?" she snorted. "Straight ahead, second left, and then third right," she pointed. "Gramps wouldn't let me go out with you, anyway."

"…Sasha you're 26 years old."

"Yes and I have a great deal of respect for the man who practically raised me!"

"Why wouldn't he let you go out with me?" Mike frowned. "He doesn't even know me."

"He doesn't like cops," she shrugged her shoulders. "Especially FBI. It's because of my dad, I guess. He says he want better for me than that."

"I-" Mike turned to her, sounding offended. "Well that's a little unfair? I'm a nice guy, I'm nothing like Ryan."

"They don't know that," she shrugged her shoulders.

"They don't not know it either," Mike grumbled. Sasha raised her eyebrows at him and he sighed, following her directions. "Which house is it?" he asked, and Sasha sighed heavily. Mike glanced over at her, grinning when he saw the slight blush on her cheeks. "What?"

"It's the house with the gnomes," she mumbled.

"Wha-" he started to ask what she meant, but stopped when he turned the corner and saw a house with dozens of gnomes scattered across the lawn. "Nice. Do they have names?"

"Please don't think I won't take your gun off you and use you as target practice," she growled. Mike chuckled in response as he pulled the car over to the side of the road, shutting the engine off and pulling the keys out of the ignition. Sasha unbuckled her seatbelt an paused, her hand on the door handle. "I should probably warn you about my nana… She's not the most conventional of grandparents and I apologise now for anything that she might say," she winced. Mike raised an eyebrow in confusion and Sasha ducked her head down to hide her blush. "And if you could _please _not tell them what happened tonight, I'd really appreciate it," she whispered. "They'll just worry and they don't need to."

"How are you going to explain that?" he pointed towards her forehead. "How are you even going to explain being in New Jersey?"

"Easy," Sasha shrugged her shoulders. "We had to come here to chase a suspect, and I tripped and banged my head. I was pretty clumsy when I was a kid so they'll believe it. Will you just… Please go along with whatever I say? I'll do anything. I'll even put up with your perverted sex jokes," she gave him a pleading look. Mike scoffed, but nodded his head as Sasha gave him a wide smile and hopped out of the car.

Mike followed her out of the car and up the driveway, his hands in his pockets as they stepped on to the porch and Sasha knocked on the door. She gave Mike a nervous smile and he grinned, watching her as she took d deep breath when the front door swung open.

"…Sasha?"

"Hey, Nana," she tucked her hair behind her ear. The older woman froze in front of them, her eyes wide as she turned her head to the side.

"Robert! _Robert_! Sasha is home! Button your pants up honey, she brought a boy with her and he's a cutie!" she looked Mike up and down approvingly, giving Sasha a thumbs up.

"Nana!" she hissed, pushing her way into the house. "Stop. It's not a boy, it's just Mike."

"_The _Mike?" Geena turned to him, a huge smile on her face and she wrapped him in a hug and pulled him inside the house. "Robert! She brought a _man_ home!"

"Nana," Sasha's tone was warning as she pointed a finger at the older woman. "Leave him alone, you'll scare him and I need him to drive me back to Virginia."

"Oh I'm sure you need him for certain things, darling."

"_Nana!_"

"Now, now…" Geena waved a hand dismissively. "What are you kids doing here? Don't tell me you stopped by just to bring Michael here to dinner."

"Yeah, sure, I hauled my ass all the way here just so he could have some of your chicken pot pie," Sasha snorted. "_No_. We were here for work, it was a last minute thing but we're not needed back in Virginia until the morning, so I asked him if we could stop by. I gotta say, I love how you give him a welcome hug and you totally ignore your only grandchild."

"Oh, hush your whining and give your nana some love," Geena cooed, pulling her into a quick hug and holding her at arm's length. "Your head," she frowned. "How did you do that?"

"I- I uh, it was-"

"She tripped," Mike interrupted quietly. "Getting out of the car. She fell and banged her head, but it's okay. I made sure she got it checked over."

"Oh, Sasha," Geena sighed. "What have I told you about being careful when you're wearing those boots of yours," she shook her head, glancing down at her feet. "I don't know how you walk in them at all. Listen, you two go on through to the kitchen and I'll be through in a minute, I'll just go make sure your grandfather is ready for human company," she spun Sasha around and pushed her towards the kitchen.

"Yes, ma'am," Sasha rolled her eyes, grabbing hold of Mike's hand and pulling him along with her. "Thank you. I don't know what happened, I froze. I didn't know what to say to her."

"It's okay," he shrugged his shoulders, his smile faltering when Sasha let go of his hand and sat herself down at the kitchen table. "So uh… She's not exactly what I was expecting? I was picturing some little old grey haired lady with an apron or something."

"Yeah, she struggles to let go of being a blonde," Sasha giggled, kicking the chair opposite out and gesturing for Mike to sit down. "She's probably going to try and force feed you now, I apologise."

"Hey, so long as I get cake, I'm good," Mike smiled and Sasha snorted at him, looking up as Geena walked into the kitchen.

"Your grandfather is grumbling about you bringing someone from the FBI into his house," she sighed. "He's going to stay in there and finished watching CSI. It's probably for the best, he won't button his pants up and we don't want him embarrassing you in front of Michael, do we, hmmm?" she reached a hand out, pinching Sasha's cheek.

"What, like you are, you mean?" Sasha rolled her eyes. "Hey, Nana? I told Mike about your famous carrot cake, do you have any? I don't know about him, but I'm kind of hungry."

"Oh… I'm sorry, dear, we ate the last of it this afternoon. …I can make another one! I can make it tonight and you can take some with you when you leave tomorrow- oh, Michael, do you need me to set up the spare room for you? Or will you be staying with Sasha?"

"We're not staying overnight Nana and if you could stop pimping me out then that would be great," Sasha grumbled. "We can only stay for a couple of hours, we have to be back at work in the morning and it's going to take us a while to drive back to Virginia. Well, it's going to take Mike a while to drive there, anyway. I fully intend on sleeping for the entire five hours."

"I fully intend on waking you up when we're halfway there and making you switch," Mike smirked.

"I can't drive, moron," she pointed at her head. "They told me not to operate heavy machinery. I class a car as heavy machinery. Plus you even said I could sleep! I'll put up with your lame pick-up lines for the rest of the week, I promise," she whined.

"Sasha be nice to the boy, he's not a moron. He's sweet. Michael, can I get you a sandwich?"

"That would actually be really nice, Mrs… Uh…" Mike trailed off, looking towards Sasha for help.

"Oh, dear, don't be silly. You can call me nana," Geena patter his shoulder.

"Uhm, no!" Sasha snorted. "Geena. Her name is Geena. Do _not _call her nana."

"A sandwich would be great, thank you, _Nana_," Mike smirked towards Sasha and she rolled her eyes. "What? She told me to."

"I know what you're doing," she hissed, leaning forward as Geena busied herself with making them both something to eat. "She already loves you because you're a guy, you don't have to try and win her over. Save some of your so-called charm for my gramps."

"Can't I just be nice?" Mike raised an eyebrow, mirroring her actions and leaning towards her. "You heard her, she thinks I'm sweet. I'm just being friendly, that's all. I swear I'm not trying to get in your pants by making your grandmother love me, because that'd just be weird."

"It's already weird," Sasha grumbled, sighing and sitting back in her seat. "I might go change into some pyjamas or something."

"Need a hand?"

"I hate you."

"You love me," he grinned, looking up as Geena placed an over-piled plate in front of him. "Wow, this looks good!"

"Well a busy guy like yourself could do with a proper meal!" Geena pinched at his arm. "You're too skinny. If only you had a woman who could make you home-cooked meals every night, hmmm?" she smiled, nudging his shoulder and pointing towards Sasha.

"Nana please, he can cook for himself. He's a man, not an invalid," Sasha told her, taking a bite out of her sandwich and moaning quietly. "I didn't realise how hungry I was, this is great. Thank you, Nana."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Geena leaned down, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. Mike paused, chewing on his food as he watched Sasha wince and rub at the cut on her head. "Sorry, honey, did I hurt you?"

"No, it's okay," Sasha smiled weakly. "I just have a little headache but I took some painkillers before so I should be okay. Do you uh, want to go try and persuade Gramps to be nice to our guest?"

"Darling if you want to be alone with him, all you have to do is ask," Geena winked. Sasha rolled her eyes and waved a hand dismissively. "If you need anything else, just let me know," she ruffled Sasha's hair, shooting a warm smile towards Mike as she walked through to the living room.

"So, this is like a dinner date. You've brought me to dinner at your house."

"You-" Sasha narrowed her eyes. "You're not going to let this whole date thing go, are you? I guess you're lucky. Two dates in one day, and you saved my ass back there. I owe you one. But you're still driving back to Virginia, I feel a little groggy. I'm tired."

"Are you sure you don't have concussion?" Mike asked in concern, dropping his sandwich back on to his plate and moving round to the other side of the table. "What did the paramedics say?"

"Just that I'd have a headache and it would leave nasty bruise, but other than that I was okay."

"…Maybe I should take you to the hospital-"

"I'm fine," she swatted Mike away from her as he reached for her face. "It's just been a long day, that's all. Between last night and what's happened this evening, I'm just exhausted. I'm going to change into some pyjamas before we leave here so I can pass out in the car and then go right to bed. You don't mind driving, do you? If you really want to switch then we can-"

"I was kidding," he whispered. "I'm not letting you behind the wheel when you've hurt your head. You need to rest, I'm perfectly fine driving back to Virginia."

"Thank you," she smiled softly, looking down at her plate and picking at the crusts of her sandwich. "Thank you for coming here with me, too. I just really needed to see them tonight, I needed to be back home for a little while."

"You live here with them?" Mike took a seat next to her.

"Yeah, it's lame, I know," she sighed. "I'm 26 years old and I still live at home with my grandparents. I did live Eric for- I mean, I had a little apartment but- well. Things didn't work out the way I planned and so I moved back in here. It's okay, though. They get that I'm an adult and it's not like I have curfew or anything. Plus, you heard Nana, you can sleep over in my room if you want," she smirked, pinching his side.

"If only you'd have me, hmmm?" he murmured with a smile. "You're probably too good for me."

"Oh I'm _definitely _too good for you," Sasha nodded in agreement. "Come on, come meet my gramps," Sasha stood up, taking his hand in his hers and pulling him out of his seat. Mike followed behind her as she tugged him through the house and he couldn't explain why, but his stomach was turning with nerves. For reasons he couldn't explain, he desperately wanted this man to like him. "I'm really sorry if he's a little rude to you," she whispered, pulling Mike over to the sofa and letting go of his hand. "Hey, Gramps," she cooed, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "I'm home for a couple of hours, just wanted to say hey before we head back to Virginia."

"Hmm," he huffed. "What happened to you head?"

"I feel down," she shrugged her shoulders, chewing on her bottom lip. Mike watched at the older man studied her carefully, his eye narrowing and his lips pursing as he grumbled under his breath.

"You're lying. How did you hurt your head?"

"I-I told you, I fell down," she stuttered. "Mike was there, he-" Sasha gestured for Mike to come closer and he did, but the grey-haired man gave him a disinterested glare before turning his attention back to his granddaughter. "I was getting out of the car and we were talking, I just slipped, I…"

"She caught her heel as she walk getting out," Mike told him quietly. "It got caught on the step down and just fell. I made sure she was checked out though, sir, and she's fine. The paramedics said-"

"_Paramedics_?" Geena sat up in her seat. "You didn't tell me about any paramedics!"

"We had to call them anyway, it was no problem," Mike reassured her. "The suspect, she- we had to call them for her, so I asked them to check Sasha over. They gave her the all clear and she's fine."

"Did they take you to hospital?" Robert asked with a frown, purposely ignoring Mike. "You should go to the hospital. I'll get my keys."

"Gramps you're being really rude right now," Sasha frowned at him. "You're being totally ignorant towards my friend and you have absolutely no reason to act that way. He's trying to tell you that he helped me earlier on, he made sure the paramedics checked me over. The least you could do is say thank you."

"Thank you?" Robert scoffed, eyeing Mike suspiciously. "Thank you for what? Putting you in harm's way? Doing his job by making sure you were checked over after you were injured?"

"He didn't put me in harm's way, it isn't his fault I fell!" she huffed. "Jesus, Gramps. Stop treating me like glass, I'm not going to break. I'm fine. Mike made sure I was okay."

"Sasha it's okay, really-"

"No it's not okay," she interrupted Mike with a frown. "I told you he'd be like this. He's got a bee in his bonnet because you're FBI like my dad and he doesn't like that. Mike is nothing like Ryan, Gramps. I know Nana told you what happened last night, with that agent dying and the suspect getting away. Do you know who stayed with me to make sure I was okay? Mike did. There really is no reason for you to judge him the same way you judge Ryan," she crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for him to say something back to her, but he just turned his head and kept his gaze fixed firmly on the TV screen. "Unbelivable," she mumbled, rubbing her forehead. "Fine. We'll be upstairs. Come on, Mike," she turned around and grabbed hold of his wrist, pulling him towards the stairs.

"It was nice to meet you, Sir!" he called over his shoulder.

"Don't be nice to him, he had no respect for anyone. Being old isn't an excuse for rudeness," she grumbled, leading him upstairs and into her room, laughing quietly when she saw the ball of grey fur lying on her bed. "Mike, meet Bagpuss."

"That- that's a cat?" Mike raised his eyebrows. "It just-"

"Looks like a huge ball of fluff, I know," she giggled, picking the cat up as it let out a half-yawn, half-meow. "He's very friendly, aren't you, Puss?" she pouted. "Say hi to Mike!" she held on to its paw, waving it in the air as the cat purred sleepily.

"Sasha. It's a cat."

"He's my baby," she pouted, cuddling the cat closer to her and kissing the top of his head before putting him down and watching him waddle over to the old armchair in the corner of her room, jumping up and falling back asleep within seconds. "Uh… Just, keep yourself occupied for a couple of minutes," she glanced at Mike as she pulled a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants out of her closet. "I'm just going to throw these on instead," she held them up.

Mike nodded, his eyes following her as she walked to the bathroom. He looked around her room, stuffing his hands in his pockets as the cat mewed at him curiously. He scoffed, running a hand over his hair as his eyes landed on a picture frame on Sasha's bedside table.

He walked closer, picking it up and smiling when he saw Sasha, her lips painted bright pink as she smiled at the camera, the girl in the picture with her grinning wildly. They had similar eyes and Mike wondered if they were related.

She had a lot of pictures taped to her walls, there were quite a few of her and this girl and a couple of her and her grandparents. He noticed there was none of her and Ryan, or of her and anyone who could possibly be her mother, but his gaze stopped on a picture hanging next to her wardrobe. He recognised the other woman immediately as Claire and knew the laughing toddler sat on top of Sasha's shoulder must have been Joey.

Sasha couldn't have been more than 19 when the photograph was taken and Mike snorted at the bright pink streaks in her normally plain brunette hair. She was laughing, her eyes sparkling and Joey had one of his hands shoved in his mouth, the other on top of Sasha's head. He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

He hadn't seen her smiled properly in the couple of days they'd been working together and he felt a smile tug at his lips as he looked at the picture.

She looked happy, and so did Claire. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to make Sasha so nervous about seeing her again.

"Having fun?"

"You told me to keep myself occupied," he told her, keeping his back to her as he glanced at a few more pictures. Sasha in a prom dress, some blonde guys arms wrapped around her. Sasha with the same girl in the picture he was still holding in his hands, Sasha and a group of girls wearing facemasks and pulling stupid faces at the camera. "You're kind of a dork."

"And you're kind of a creeper," she replied, reaching a hand out and snatching the photo frame away from him, smiling as her fingers traced across the glass. "That's my cousin, Max. She lives in New York, she works for the police. I haven't seen her for a few months now, we're always busy. It's bullshit. She lives so close and yet neither of us can spare a few hours to meet up for coffee."

"You have the same eyes."

"You keep commenting on my eyes, I'm starting to feel like I'm in a Harry Potter movie," Sasha cocked her head to the side. "Keep on like this and I'll get the distinct feeling that you like me, Agent Weston."

"Go with that feeling," he nodded with a grin. Sasha laughed, wincing and groaning quietly as Mike frowned.

"Don't make me laugh, my head hurts."

"Still?" his mouth twitched in concern.

"I was hit over the head with a something heavy and metal, Michael, yes my head still hurts."

"You were hit over the head with a pan, and don't call me Michael," he grunted, stepping her and sitting on her bed, his legs crossed as he pulled a pillow into his lap. "Lay down," he patted the pillow and Sasha raised her eyebrows suspiciously. "No funny business, I swear I'm not coming on to you. I have no ulterior motives at all, I'm just trying to help."

"Hmm…" she shifted, chewing on the inside of her cheek and sighing as she did what he said, placing her head on the pillow in his lap. "If you try anything, I'm in a fairly good position to reach round and pull at your leg hair. That can hurt like a bitch, so watch where your hands wander."

"I'm thrilled at the amount of faith you have in me," he deadpanned. Sasha smiled widely in reply, her eyes closing as she shifted to get comfortable. He paused, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he glanced nervously as her open bedroom door before sighing and bringing his hands up, his fingers gently touching her temples as he started to rub them. "See?" he whispered. "I'm being nice."

"So you know more than one to get rid of headaches," she murmured.

"Yeah," Mike grinned, recalling their conservation earlier in the day. "The other way is much more fun, though. I'll prove it to you."

"I'm not having sex with you."

"You don't have to have sex with me for me to give you an-"

"Pervert," Sasha interrupted quickly.

"Be nice, I saved your life," he reminded her again, his fingers digging into her scalp. She sighed contentedly, her body relaxing as her eyelids fluttered. "Better?" he asked in a whisper.

"Mhmm, yes, much better," she moaned quietly and Mike froze, his hands going still as he shifted on the bed. "Don't stop," she groaned. "Please. That felt good."

"Sasha…" Mike trailed off warningly, moving forward so his face was directly over hers. "I know I promised I had no ulterior motives, that I wouldn't try anything… But if you make the noise again, I will not be held responsible for my actions," he growled. Sasha snorted, her eyes still closed as she sat up, immediately letting out a yelp as her forehead collided with Mike's chin.

"What the hell, Mike?!" she shrieked, bringing a hand up to her and groaning. "You're such a creep, Jesus! Was there any need to be so close to me?!"

"You have a really hard head," he grumbled, rubbing his chin as Sasha punched his arm. "Ow! I saved your life and get rid of your headache and this is how you repay me?!"

"My head is _pounding_, you jackass!" she grunted. "God, it's ten times worse just because of your inability to keep your hormones in check."

"Well we can always try the other way-"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me, Weston," she growled. "What, was this your plan? Give me an even worse headache so you can fuck it out of me?"

"Of course not, but if you're suggesting it-"

"If you finished that sentence I will personally make sure the police never find your body."

"You're so aggressive," he chuckled quietly.

"Besides," she stared calmly. "If I do decide to take you up on the offer, it certainly won't be happening in my grandparents' house."

"What?" Mike looked up quickly. "I'm- you- what?"

"You should see your face," she snorted. "You're like a permanently horny sixteen year old boy. It's-"

"Endearing? Charming? Adorable?"

"Annoying," she nodded. "And funny. But mostly annoying," she smirked. Mike opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when Geena called upstairs.

"Kids! I made you some hot chocolate!"

"I- kids? I'm 30 years old and she called me a kid," Mike grinned. "I like your nana. She makes hot chocolate."

"She makes the _best _hot chocolate!" Sasha clapped her hands excitedly. "Come on, you'll love it!" she giggled, gesturing for him to follow her back downstairs. Mike trailed behind her as she bounced down the steps and he fought back a smile.

Sasha at home, happy and relaxed, was much better than Sasha at work, uptight and seemingly permanently stressed out. He was glad he'd seen this side of her, she was like a completely different person.

She wasn't sure if it was because she was at home with her grandparents and not around Ryan, or because she knew she was safe, but she was much more laidback. She was more open and he could almost see the wall she'd build up begin to crack.

He didn't know how, and he didn't know why.

He just knew that he liked it.

* * *

**woaaaaahh... what did you think of last nights episode?! i'm still crying! i don't know what to think, i can't believe we have to wait a week to find out what happened! **

**okay so first of all, thank you so so so much for the reviews ^_^ i love reading them and it means a lot that you take time out to review! and thank you for the follows and the favourites, too! i'm so glad that people are enjoying sasha's story, her and mike have come to mean a lot to me, i'm very attached to them both as characters, and i'm really invested in building their relationship.**

**so this chapter was mostly original and didn't follow the episode, and these ones makes me nervous, so i hope you enjoyed it!**

**don't forget to let me know what you think :)**

**becca  
x**

**tumblr: miikewestons  
twitter: miikewestons**


	7. Six

"Oh, hey Nana I forgot to tell you," Sasha sipped at her fourth cup of hot chocolate, shifting on the sofa and pulling her favourite old blanket further over her legs. "I stopped by Mom's grave. Those flowers you left were beautiful, she would have loved them. They were her favourite."

"I- what, darling?" Geena frowned in confusion. "I didn't- I haven't been to your mother's grave in a few weeks and I didn't take any flowers. Are you sure they were on her grave?"

"Uh, yeah," Sasha paused. "Yeah, definitely. It- maybe one of her old friends left them? Maybe- I don't know. I just assumed it was you," she stopped, her brow furrowed in thought. "Maybe it was our old neighbour. I saw her there a couple months ago, maybe she stopped by again and left flowers."

"Hmm. It must have been. I should pop around in a few days, take some flowers of my own. It's been a while since I visited."

"It can wait," Sasha smiled softly. "It's cleaned up, we can both go together when I'm back."

"I'd like that," Geena smiled back at her warmly. "So, Mike," she started, sitting down in her armchair and sipping at her cup of tea. Sasha watched her carefully, her eyes narrowed as she waited for the questioning to begin. "Are you an only child, son?"

"No, ma'am," he shook his head, leaning forward slightly. "I have three brothers."

"You do?" Sasha raised her eyebrows. "I didn't know that. I always wanted a brother."

"You can have one of mine," Mike scoffed.

"Are they in the FBI, too?" Geena asked.

"Uh, no, no they're not," Mike scratched the back of his neck. "They're in the military, they followed in my father's footsteps."

"You didn't want to do that?"

"No, ma'am," he shrugged. "It never really interested me. We moved around so much when I was a kid, I didn't want my adult life to be the same way. I think one day I'd just like to settle down in one place. Dragging a whole family wherever you get stationed isn't very fair, in my opinion."

"Stop calling me ma'am," Geena tutted. Mike smiled sheepishly and turned to look at Sasha who rolled her eyes at him. "What does your father think about you choosing a different career?"

"Uh…" he chuckled nervously.

"Nana," Sasha sighed. "Stop with the twenty questions. I know you think you have to fill the silence because Gramps over there is pretending like we aren't here, but you don't. We should get going soon, anyway."

"Oh, darling, before you go could you-"

"A military career is something to be proud of. There's nothing unfair about it."

"Oh, no sir I didn't mean-"

"Gramps," Sasha grumbled. "Stop. He didn't mean it that way and you know it. You can't act like this with every guy I bring home. Not that- I mean- Mike isn't- you know what I mean. You just can't act like this all the time."

"It's okay," Mike whispered, tapping Sasha's knee gently. "He's protective of you. I get that."

"No," she shook her head. "It has nothing to do with him being protective, he's acting this way because you remind him of my father. Gramps, not every FBI agent is like Ryan, you know?" she told him quietly, her cup clutched in her hands as she leaned forward. "Mike's a decent guy and we're friends. Please at least have the decency to show him the same respect that you show my other friends."

"I've never met the boy before, Sasha, and I think we both know you aren't the best judge of character. Remember Eric?" Robert frowned at his granddaughter and Sasha inhaled sharply. Mike couldn't help but notice the wounded look on her face as she stood up, the blanket that had been covering her knees falling to the ground as she left the room.

He paused, unsure of what to do as he looked between Sasha's grandparents and the door she'd walked out of. Geena shot him a sympathetic smile, before her gaze narrowed in on her husband.

"Really, Robert? Was that really necessary?" she sighed. "She's only here for the night and then she's going back to- to- to…"

"Virginia," Mike put in helpfully.

"Virginia, yes, thank you Mike. She's going back to Virginia to do God only knows what, and you have to upset her and bring up Eric? You're a grown man, you're her grandfather and you're acting like a child. We're supposed to support her through her mistakes, not keep reminding her of them. That was a despicable thing to do and you need to apologise, to Sasha and to Mike. You are so stubborn. How have I put up with you for so many years? Laney would be ashamed-"

"Laney would appreciate that I'm trying to keep her daughter safe, that I'm trying to protect her!" Robert barked, his eyes shifting towards Mike. "This isn't a discussion we need to have in front of company. We'll talk about it later."

"Oh, so now Mike is company? He's company when you don't want to talk about how unfair you're being to your only grandchild?" Geena crossed her arms over her chest. "Michael, can you go check on Sasha, please? She'll be in the back yard. Take the blanket, she'll be cold."

"Uh, sure thing," Mike nodded, grabbing he blanket off the floor and standing up. He paused in the doorway, rubbing the back of his neck as he turned to look at them with a sigh. "With all due respect, sir," he started, Robert's attention focusing on him. "Sasha is extremely good at her job. She isn't going to put herself in unnecessary danger. She isn't a child and she doesn't need protecting. I understand that you're a protective of her, but she's an adult and trying to shelter her from the bad things in the world isn't going to help her in the long run. Perhaps you should give her a little credit and a lot more support? I know she has a great deal of respect for you – for both of you – and I'm sorry if I'm speaking out of turn, sir, but from what I've seen tonight… You don't hold the same amount of respect for her," he finished quietly. Robert stared at him dumbfounded, and Geena gave him a thankful, and slightly triumphant, smile. "I-I'll… I'll just go find her now," he mumbled, the blanket clutched in his hands and his heart pounding in his chest as he turned and walked through the kitchen towards the back door. He pulled it open slowly, Sasha sitting on the wooden steps of the patio.

She turned her head, smiling weakly when she saw him step outside and she patted the step next to her. He dropped the blanket between them and sat down, his elbows resting on his knees as he glanced at her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Your nana told me to bring it out-"

"Not for the blanket, dork," she snorted. "For what you just said to my gramps. He forgets, sometimes, that I'm not a teenager anymore."

"I think all parents do," Mike shrugged. "My mom still treats me like I'm her baby boy."

"Oh, yeah?" Sasha raised an eyebrow, nudging him with his elbow. "So if I popped round to visit her, would she get the photo albums out? I bet you were a real dorky kid, huh? Does she have any embarrassing pictures of you in the bathtub?"

"Really, Sasha, if you want to see me naked-"

"Mike I swear to God-"

"Hey you promised you'd put up with my pervy jokes!" he chuckled. "Why would you be visiting my mother, anyway? Getting a little ahead of yourself, there. We haven't even had a proper date yet, at least let me take you for dinner and a movie before you start planning on meeting the parents."

"You've met my dad _and _my grandparents," she sniffed. "I think Nana has suitably embarrassed me, therefore I think it's only fair I get to meet your parents and I get to see embarrassing childhood photographs of you."

"I'll take you," he threw an arm around her shoulders. "When this is over. They live in Virginia, we can swing by I guess. My dad can be a little harsh, but my mom would like you. She always wanted a daughter, but she got stuck with four boys. I'll warn you, though, I probably won't see you as soon because she'll steal you away as soon as we walk through the front door."

"I bet you've taken loads of girls home, huh?" Sasha shrugged his arm off her and Mike rolled his eyes. "I'm not falling for your charm, _agent._"

"Really? We're back to agent again?" he raised his eyebrows. "I don't know. I haven't, not really. She probably only met two of my girlfriends, they were the only ones I really considered serious enough to introduce to my parents."

"You don't know any girls who are just friends?"

"Why would I want to introduce my friends to my mother?" Mike looked at her in confusion.

"You're taking me," she shrugged her shoulders. "We're friends."

"For now."

"Uh, for good. Just friends, Mike," Sasha sighed. "I'd rather get a puppy than a boyfriend. More faithful and less work. Plus I don't think Gramps would complain so much if I brought a puppy home," she pondered. "Unless it was some huge slobbering thing. Sort of like you."

"Y-" Mike's eyes widened and he laughed quietly. "You're charming. Really. He uh, I'm not sure what I said in there is going to win me any brownie points."

"It's okay," she whispered. "Nana can wrap him round her little finger. She'll talk to him after we've gone and he'll call up and apologise in a few days. It's… It's hard for him. He doesn't want me to grow up, doesn't want me to leave. I know what his reasoning is and I don't blame him, but I wish he could see that I'm not my mother, you know?" she chewed on her lip. "He feels like he lost my mother to Ryan. She was only twenty and she ended up pregnant, she moved out and spent all of her time with Ryan, she wasn't Daddy's little girl anymore. Then she- she died and he feels like it was Ryan's job to save her. Gramps blames him for everything. The police never found who killed her, he blames them for not having closure on his daughter's death, and then I decide I want to work with the police so I'm away from home a lot of the time, you know?"

"He thinks Ryan took your mother away and he think your job is taking you," Mike nodded slowly. "You can't live your life by what he wants you to do, Sasha, you know that. I know you love him and I know you respect him, but you're a grown woman. You're not some kid he can boss around. You're old enough to make your own decisions, whether they be good or bad, and he can't stop you. He shouldn't _want _to stop you. Making mistakes is how we grow as people."

"Uh-huh," she laughed weakly. "And boy have I made some _huge _mistakes…" she trailed off, staring down into her almost empty cup and sighing as she placed it on the step next to her feet.

"Hey," Mike nudged her in the side. "Everyone has made mistakes, I know I have. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Uh-huh…" she paused, sticking her hands in the pockets of her jumper and cocking her head to the side. "Will you teach me how to use a gun?"

"What?" he frowned. "Uh, sure, but… what?"

"Tonight, at the restaurant," her voice dropped to a whisper and she looked around, making sure her grandparents weren't lingering around trying to listen in. "I was scared. I was… I was terrified. I thought- I don't know. If you hadn't turned up when you did, Mike, I'd be dead. So would Jenny, so would my dad. She left me there on my own because she knew I couldn't- she knew I was _weak_, she knew I couldn't defend myself and- I'd feel a little safer if I knew how to use a gun. Where is it, anyway?"

"It's inside, I- Sasha…" Mike paused. "Knowing how to use a gun is good and all, but… Can you carry a gun? I mean, do you have a license?"

"…Well, no, but-"

"I can teach you, sure, I mean I can take you to a shooting range or whatever, but wouldn't you feel a little better if you could defend yourself? We don't- I mean, if you could defend yourself without killing your attacker. How would you feel if you were responsible for someone dying?"

"If it was someone like Maggie, I'd expect a damn medal," she scoffed.

"Do you even know basic self-defence moves?"

"Yes, thank you Miss. Congeniality, I know the whole SING process," she rolled her eyes.

"Can you just not be sarcastic for once in your life?" Mike grumbled. "I'm trying to help you. Come on, then," he got to his feet, grabbing Sasha's hands and pulling her up with him as she stared at him in confusion. "You think a movie taught you how to defend yourself. Try and fight me off."

"I'm not hitting you, Mike."

"Why not?" he challenged. "You've been threatening to injure me for a couple days now, I'm giving you a reason. Do it. Hit me. Come on. …Unless you're scared, of course."

"I'm not scared," she growled, crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then hit me," Mike reached forwards, shoving at her shoulder. "C'mon, I'm going to attack you, I might kill you. You have to defend yourself against me, your life depends on it. There's no one around to help you. You have to fight me off."

"This is so dumb-"

"I think you're chicken," Mike interrupted, cocking his head to the side.

"I am _not _chicken," she scoffed. "I just don't want to hurt you, that's all."

"Yeah, sure," Mike snorted. "Come on, if you hurt me I'll let you buy me a drink," he smirked. Sighing, Sasha rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck, stretching her arms out and nodding her head.

"Okay, fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," she mumbled, balling her right hand into a fist.

She took a quick step forwards, her fist flying out towards him but Mike dodger her, stepping to the side and grabbing her other hand, spinning her round and wrapping his arm around her neck and he pulled her back against his chest.

"Now what?" he hummed quietly into her ear. "I've got you. You're a tiny little lady, you're weak. I'm bigger than you and I'm stronger than you, how do you get away?"

"I hate you," she grumbled, fidgeting and trying to pull away from him. "Mike seriously-"

"You can't sweet-talk your way out of an attack, Sasha," he murmured. Sasha screwed her eyes shut, trying her best not shiver as his breath his the side of her neck and she growled in annoyance. "How do you get out of this?"

"Sing," she muttered.

"What?"

"Sing," she repeated a little louder. "Solar plexus, instep, nose, groin."

"Then do it," he tightened his grip. "Come on. You can't go running to Daddy, there's no one here to protect you or get you out of it. Just… go a little easy on the groin area, I'm rather fond of that part."

"I swear to God-" she grunted, softly elbowing just below his chest before stomping on his foot and pulling away from him. "Then I'd punch you in the face, kick you in the balls and run."

"Okay, good," he nodded, clapping his hands once and straightening up. "Now how would you stop someone attacking you from the front?" he raised his eyebrows. Sasha paused, chewing on her sleeve of her jumper and huffing in frustration. "You don't know, do you?"

"No," she mumbled.

"I thought you said you took two self-defence classes?"

"I did," she nodded her head.

"You took two different classes and you don't know basic moves like this?" Mike raised an eyebrow at her.

"I- what? I didn't take two different classes, I went to the same class twice," she corrected him. "There weren't enough people interested in it so it got cancelled," she shrugged her shoulders and Mike blinked at her.

"That's okay, this is what I'm teaching you," he grinned. "You want to go for the pressure points. Okay, my eyes-"

"You have a thing for eyes."

"Sasha," he frowned. "Seriously. Concentrate. Okay, your eyes- you- uh, I mean your attackers eyes," he waved a hand dismissively as she grinned and he reached out, wrapping a hand around her bicep. "Use your other hand and aim for my eyes. Fingers of knuckles, scratching or gouging, anything so long as you get the eyes. It'll hurt, it won't stop him but it will hurt and it'll make him let go of you. He won't be able to see properly either so you take that chance and you run, got it?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded her head and Mike moved his hand down to hers, opening her fingers and straightening her arm.

"Any ideas?" he asked, pointing to the heel of her hand.

"Nose," she told him. "Use the heel of my hand to hit his nose."

"_Under _his nose. Strike up under his nose and throw the whole weight of your body behind it, Sasha. You break his nose, he lets you go. The side of the neck, as well," he straightened her fingers out and put her hand at the side of his neck. "Just here," he mumbled. "Make sure your fingers are straight and together, or you'll possibly hurt yourself, too. Tuck your thumb in and bend it slightly, then hit him here. If you can't get your hands out of his grasp, use your head. Headbutt him, whatever. Using your elbows, knees and your head are the most effective ways of getting away, alright?"

"Got it," she pulled her hand out of his. "The uh, the knee, right? I mean, if I can't get my hands or arms away. I can kick him in the knee. Like the side of the knee."

"Yeah, yeah that'd work too," Mike nodded. "Okay, c'mon. I'm gonna attack you and you try and fight me off with what I just told you."

"Seriously?" she groaned.

"Hey, you asked," he shrugged.

"But what if I gouge your eyes out or something? Mike I'm tired," she whined. He scoffed, grabbing hold of her arms . "Mike-"

"How are you gonna get away if I've got hold of your arms?"

"Honestly I'm really-"

"Come on, I've got hold of you and you're too short to headbutt me, how are you getting away?"

"Mike-"

"Imagine I'm Joe Carroll. Imagine I'm one of his followers, you need to get past me to get to Joey. You get rid of me, you save him. What do you do?" he interrupted, ignoring the snarl that crossed Sasha's face as she lifted her leg up and kicked the side of his knee.

Mike let out a yelp as she kicked him harder than either of them expected and his knee buckled underneath him. He stumbled backwards, his hands still wrapped around Sasha's biceps and he pulled her down with him as he fell to the ground, groaning when he landed on his back, Sasha on sprawled on top of him with her hands pressed against his chest.

"You're a terrible attacker," she groaned, laughing quietly as she pushed herself up. Mike looked up, his laughter dying in his throat when he realised just how close he was to her.

Sasha's hair was dangling in front of her face, the ends of it gently brushing across Mike's cheeks and his fingers twitched, desperate to reach out and brush her hair out of her face. He watched her carefully, her cheeks turning pink and her teeth sinking in to her bottom lip as she hovered over him, eyeing him curiously.

"Told you you'd fall for me eventually," he murmured with a smirk. Sasha rolled her eyes and sat up, her legs either side of him as she poked at his chest.

"Uh-huh…" she cocked her head to the side. "But shouldn't it be _you _getting _me _on my back, hmm?" she hummed.

Mike twitched, blinking up at her in surprise.

"I'm-" he croaked, his mouth suddenly dry and he coughed before licking his lips. "That's- that's probably not a very good idea, to say stuff like that when you're sat on me the way you are," he muttered, his hands landing on her hips as he lifted her off him. Sasha scoffed, standing up and brushing down the front of her sweatpants.

"What, you can give it out but you can't take it back?" she questioned.

"Well as you've pointed out a few times, I'm incapable of keeping my hormones in check and that was about to get very uncomfortable for the both of us," he grinned, taking her hand as she helped him up.

"You're sex-starved," she commented.

"For now," he raised his eyebrows innocently. "You uh, you did good. Fighting me off, I mean. Took me by surprise. When we get back to Virginia I'll take you to a shooting range or something, I don't really want to hand you my gun stood in your back yard. The last thing we need is for you to take out the neighbour's cat, or your nana's kitchen window."

"Yeah I'm not sure she'd appreciate a stray bullet flying through the house," Sasha winced. "But uh, thanks, I guess. You know, for showing me that stuff. I just, I want to be able to take care of myself properly. I should probably- I mean I work with the police, right? I should already now this stuff, shouldn't I? I should have gone out of my way to learn it, but I didn't. I never thought I'd need it. I've lived in this- this _bubble _for so long," she waved a hand around. "You were right, what you said before about them protecting me. It's like the minute I make a mistake or the second I'm hurt I run back here because I don't know how to deal with it alone."

"Human nature," Mike pursed his lips. "It's human nature to seek out someone who can comfort us. You turn to your grandparents, I turn to- well, mostly I turn to beer…" he trailed off. "But of course if you're hurt or you're sad you'll come back here. You shouldn't have to deal with things alone."

"You're contradicting yourself," Sasha shook her head. "It's not that I have to deal with it alone, it's just- they're getting older, they won't be around forever and I know that. I don't _want _to keep running to them or I'll never live, Mike, and I'm tired."

"You- oh, we can head back to Virginia soon if you want?" Mike suggested, gesturing behind him. Smiling weakly, Sasha grabbed the blanket from where Mike had dropped it earlier and pulled it around her shoulders as she moved to sit back down on the stone steps.

"I don't mean that kind of tired," she whispered. "Being back here, feeling so on edge and keeping stuff from them… It brings back memories."

Mike paused, his hands in his pockets. He took a step towards her and sat down, sitting in silence as he waited for her to continue. Sasha sighed and rested her elbow on her knee, her chin leaning against the palm of her hand as she picked at a loose thread on the edge of the blanket.

"…We can talk about it, if you want? I'm a pretty good listener," Mike offered. Sasha shrugged her shoulder in response and Mike sighed, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "That was your cue to start talking, because I think you need to. I don't think you've ever spoken about it properly, I think you're exactly like you grandfather and your dad and I think you've locked everything up in this little box inside and it's not going to go away until you let it out."

"I'm just tired."

"…Of?" Mike asked, his thumb ribbing circles against her shoulder. "C'mon. It's just the two of us and I won't say a word, I swear. You won't ruin your hardass image," he teased.

"Of- of everything," Sasha whispered. "I'm tired of being sad, I'm tired of not trusting anyway, I'm tired of looking for the bad in things. I'm tired of _finding _the bad in things. I'm tired of carrying around all this, this _guilt_ because I couldn't save my mom. I know my Gramps blames me, I know he does. He might not have said it out loud but I know he's thinking it. I'm tired of everything. I should have been there, I should been with her and then maybe she wouldn't have-"

"No," Mike frowned. "No, because if you would have been in that house, Sasha, you would have died, too."

"Would that have been so bad?" she mumbled. "I'd be with my mom. I wouldn't be living half a life."

"Don't say that!" he snapped at her. "_Never _say that. There's a reason you weren't there. You think your grandparents could have handled losing both of you? You think Ryan could have handled that? I-I'm glad you're here."

"I'm tired of feeling this way," she whimpered. "I'm sick of keeping it all in and putting on a brave face, I hate the kind of person I turned into because of who my dad is and because of what happened to my mom. I hate that this happened to me, to my family, and I hate Joe fucking Carroll. I hate everything and I'm so- I'm just so done with all of it, Mike. I'm not this person. I don't want to carry all this hate around with me anymore."

"Then let it go. Sasha… You're never going to move on, you're never going to start getting over things if you don't give in. You need to let it out. Jesus, you need to breakdown and you need to scream and you need to cry. It's okay to be angry, it's okay to hate the world for what happened to you, it's okay to be sad and it's _normal_, but you have to let go something. Don't hold on to the anger, don't hold on to the hate and please, _please _don't hold on to the sadness because you're far too pretty to be frowning all the time."

"Really, Mike?" Sasha muttered, wiping at her eyes and pulling out of his hold, shuffling away from him slightly. "You're pulling your lines on me-"

"That wasn't a line," he interrupted. "That was the truth. Smiling Sasha is my favourite one so far. I'd like to see more of her, so you need to give in and let go. Breakdown."

"I can't," she admitted quietly, her bottom lip trembling as she looked up at him. "I can't because I'm scared that if I fall apart I won't be able to put myself back together again. I don't know how I'm going to do that."

"You don't have to," he hummed. "I'm here. I'll do it for you."

"I-I'm scared, I-"

"I know you're scared, and that's okay," he interrupted calmly. "It's okay to be scared. C'mere," he wiggled his fingers, gesturing for her to come towards him and Sasha didn't think twice about it as she scooted closer to him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her as she leaned her head against his chest. "It's okay," he murmured, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

"I'm scared, Mike," she whimpered.

"You don't have to be scared," he told her quietly. "It's alright, I've got you. You can let go," he whispered, his arms tightening around her.

And she did.

Sitting on her grandparents patio, wrapped in her favourite blanket and in Mike's arms, Sasha finally let go, and she cried.

* * *

_"I've got mascara all over your shirt," Sasha laughed feebly, pulling away from him and wiping at the tear stains she'd left on his t-shirt._

_"It's okay," Mike whispered. "It'd a dark shirt, no one will notice it anyway. You doing okay? All cried out? …Need me to put you back together?"_

_"No," she smiled weakly, wiping her eyes with the sleeves of her jumper and standing up. "No, I'm good. Thanks. I guess I needed that. Uhm, I'm gonna head back inside and get my stuff together, we should go soon."_

_"Mhmm," Mike hummed, reaching out a hand, his fingers barely touching the back of Sasha's hand but making her stop anyway. "Just… wait a second," he mumbled as he stood up and wrapped his fingers around hers, his fingertips brushing against the palm of her hand as he pulled her closer. "I'm sorry, I just… You're probably going to hit me for doing this but I can't help it," Mike's tongue snaked out, wetting his lips as his gaze flittered down to her lips, his eyes clouding over as he slipped an arm around her waist._

_"Mike…" Sasha breathed, her hands coming up to rest gently against his chest. _

_Her breathing was ragged and she was sure her heart was about to stop, her eyelids fluttering closed as Mike's face got nearer. She let out a small gasp when she felt his lips brush against hers and her hands closed automatically, grabbing fistfuls of his t-shirt and pulling him closer as Mike's arms tightened around her waist, his other hand getting tangled in her hair and his tongue running across her lips._

_She was vaguely aware of the blanket around her shoulders dropping to her ground, her hands pushed Mike's jacket off his shoulders as he tugged at waistband of her sweatpants._

_She moaned quietly as his hand slipped inside, his finger toying with the edge of her underwear._

_"Sasha…" he trailed off._

_"Please," she croaked. "**Please**."_

"Sasha?" Mike repeated, grabbing hold of her shoulders and shaking her gently. "Hey, you're dreaming. Wake up," he whispered. "Sasha, come on, we have to get going soon."

"Mhmm- w- what?" she yawned, her eyes opening slowly as she blinked at him in confusion. "I'm- how did we get here- what-"

"You were mumbling in your sleep, you started moaning. It sounded like a nightmare, are you okay?" he cocked his head to the side. "Your face is all red."

"I'm- what? Did we uh… Did we-" she stopped, running a hand through her hair.

"Did we what?" Mike asked in concern. "Are you feeling okay? You're a little flushed."

Sitting up in confusion, Sasha looked around the room and pushed the duvet off her. She was still wearing the sweatpants and jumper from the night before, her hair was still tied up and Mike was looking at her, worry written across his face.

"What am I-" she looked around the room suspiciously, her eyes narrowing when they landing back on Mike. "Did you kiss me last night?"

"E-excuse me?!" he spluttered. "Uh, no, I definitely did not kiss you last night!" he laughed. "Are you- oh, wow, did you have a sex dream about me? Is that what the moaning was about?" he smirked, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "I was good, huh?"

"Shut up," she grumbled. "And put a shirt on."

"Hmm…" he grinned. "No wonder you're all red. Are you feeling hot? Wanna take a cold shower?"

"Mike I swear-"

"Who came on to who?" he interrupted, ignoring the warning glares she was shooting his way. She ignored his question and flopped back down on to the bed with a groan, burying her face into the pillow. "Don't be embarrassed, it's natural. I'm attractive. You like me."

"Right now I'm tempted to find your gun and shoot you in the head," she grunted, her voice muffled by the pillow. "I had a bump on the head last night, leave me alone. I'm confused, I have no control over what I dream and I do _not _like you."

"Is that why you were all over me in your sleep?" he asked and Sasha froze, her eyes widening as she sat up.

"Excuse me?"

"You like cuddling in your sleep, huh? You wouldn't let go of me."

"What?"

"Yeah, you had your arm right across me for most of the night. You're a real cuddly sleeper, I didn't imagine you to be that way."

"I did not," she looked at him suspiciously.

"Did too," Mike nodded. "You had your leg over me at one point, too, but I moved before things got a little… uncomfortable, I you know what I mean."

"Wait," she looked around her again, her eyes landing on the other side of the double bed, the sheets crinkled and the pillow askew. "Where did you- why am I in your room?"

"You feel asleep on the way back last night," he shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't want to wake you and you looked pretty comfortable in your clothes, so I just brought you in here. I didn't know if you wanted to sleep alone."

"Y-you carried me in from the car?" Sasha gave him a small smile and he nodded. "That's… That's actually kind of sweet, Mike, thanks. I was really- wait, what? Where did you sleep? Did you- did you sleep in the bed with me?" she twitched nervously.

"Listen," he sighed heavily. "I know I shouldn't have, but hey it's my room and I spent the night before sleeping in a chair in _your _room to make sure you were okay. You can't begrudge me sleeping in the bed in _my _motel room, can you? Nothing happened. I was a perfect gentleman. Although if I'd known you were dreaming about me then maybe-"

"If you ever want children I advise you not to finished that sentence," she held a hand up at him and he smiled innocently, motioning that he was zipping his lips closed.

He watched her as she avoided his gaze and played with the end of her messy hair, and he couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips as the lines on her face from the pillow. She looked adorable, sat cross-legged on the double bed, her oversized jumped falling off one of her shoulders and her sweatpants covering her feet as she glanced around his room, chewing on her bottom lip.

"You're staring," he mumbled.

"I'm admiring," he corrected. "You're cute."

"I'm adorable," Sasha tucked her hair behind her ears. "What's going on today?"

"Uh, well…" Mike sighed. "I think we're probably going to get our asses handed to us by Parker and I'm probably going to get suspended-"

"What?" she interrupted him quickly, her eyes wide. "They can't suspend you! If you hadn't been there, Maggie would have- they can't suspend you for doing your job, that's bullshit!"

"You gonna go in and yell at Franklin again?" he asked curiously.

Sasha rolled her eyes and flopped back down on to the bed, her hands clasped on her stomach as she stared up at the ceiling in thought. She didn't think it was very fair that they – Mike and Ryan – were more than likely going to end up in trouble for what had happened. Herself, she could understand.

She'd lied to Debra, lied to Ryan and lied to Mike. She hadn't been where she was supposed to be and she'd put herself in danger, but Ryan and Mike had merely been doing their job. They hadn't really had much choice and Sasha was sure that, had they dragged half of the FBI with them, Maggie would have killed her and killed Jenny without a second thought.

Letting out a snort, Sasha realised that again, Mike and Ryan had both acted in the best interests of other people and they were, once again, going to end up being punished for it. They'd saved her life, they'd saved her aunt's life and Mike had saved her father's life.

She couldn't help but think how unfair it would if he ended up getting suspended after stopping three people from being murdered – especially because she knew he wouldn't have ended up in that situation if it hadn't been for Ryan.

Of course, Sasha knew that Ryan wouldn't be concerned about facing the consequences of his actions because what was the worst they could do? They couldn't fire him, he didn't work for the FBI anymore. They couldn't send him home, they needed him and he knew it. There was a reason they'd asked him for help and if they send him away now, they'd be back to square one. Although they weren't particularly close, Sasha still knew how her father operated and she knew he'd continue to completely disregard standard protocol and he'd continue to drag Mike down with him.

Ryan's career was already over, it didn't matter what the FBI did with him afterwards, and Sasha couldn't help but feel irrationally angry knowing that Ryan didn't really care whether or not he helped ruin Mike's career.

No. She wasn't going to let that happen. He'd saved half of her family and she owed him. She wasn't going to let him get into trouble for not letting her family die.

She half sat up, leaning on her elbows as she turned her head to look at Mike. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when there was a loud knock on the motel room door. Raising her eyebrows, she gave Mike a questioning look and he shrugged his shoulders in reply, grabbing a clean t-shirt and taking a step towards the door to open it.

But whoever it was clearly didn't have any patience and the door swung open before Mike had even gotten near it, and Ryan quickly walked into the room.

"Weston. Do you have any idea where Sa- oh," he stopped dead in the middle of the room, his eyes wide in surprise when he spotted his daughter still in bed. "…I see," he paused, his gaze shifting to Mike as he quickly pulled the t-shirt over his head. "Parker tell you to stay with her again?"

"Uh… not exactly?" Mike winced.

"Okay," Ryan nodded slowly. "I don't- You know what? I don't want to know. I'm not asking anything."

"Lord please remove these creatures from my presence," Sasha groaned, burying her face into the pillow and stretching out.

"Well that's just charming," Mike snorted. "You know, I think you should start appreciating me a little more. I mean, I saved your ass _and _this is two nights in a row I've taken care of you and had a really uncomfortable night's sleep because of it. You're a bed hog, you know? You spread out like a starfish and you hog the duvet."

"Last night you called me a tiny little lady," Sasha rolled over. "I imagine it wouldn't be too difficult for you to put the duvet back off me. What are you doing here, Ryan? You don't need to check up on me."

"I'm not checking up on you," Ryan spoke, his eyes darting between the two of them suspiciously. "Parker called. You're with me today, so get a move on and let's go. We have work to do and I have to stop by to see Claire. You're going to stay with her for a couple of hours – and I mean _stay _with her, Sasha. No running off. There are agents all over the house and they're going to be watching you so don't try and-"

"You're dropping me off with babysitters, I got it," she held a hand up to stop him from continuing, turning to Mike with a small pout. "I-I'm not with you today, then?"

"Guess not," he shrugged with a frown as they both turned to look at Ryan expectantly. He sighed, rubbing his forehead and placing a hand in his pocket as he replied.

"Parker doesn't think that's a good idea," he told them with a smirk. "Apparently you two already have a slight reputation for getting into trouble when you're together and left unsupervised."

"So, supervise us and Mike can tag along," Sasha kicked the duvet off her and stood up with a stretch.

"It's Mike now?"

"Yes, that's his name, after all," Sasha chewed on her lip. "I can't keep calling him Weston forever, and he _did _sort of help us out of a pretty messy situation last night, remember?" she paused, glancing around the room for her purse and turning to Mike in confusion. "What did you do with my stuff last night?"

"Oh, uh…" he looked round, picking his jacket up from the chair and picking up her purse and a holdall. "Geena gave me that when you were in the car, she said she packed some extra clothes for you."

"And she couldn't just give it to me?"

"She told me you'd probably tell her you can take care of yourself and refuse to bring it with you," he grinned.

"Wait, Geena?" Ryan held a hand up. "You went home last night?"

"Uh-huh," Sasha nodded. "We were only an hour away and we didn't have to be back here until this morning, I was a little shook up and I wanted to see my grandparents. Do I have time for a shower or-"

"You have ten minutes," Ryan interrupted.

"I'll shower real fast, I swear," she saluted him and searched through her bag for her room key, grinning triumphantly as she felt her hand close around the cold plastic. "Meet you at the car in ten. Later, Mike. And hey, thanks again, you know? You're not so bad after all."

"I told you you'd love me."

"I hope you don't suffer from separation anxiety, I realise being apart from me after we've worked so closely these last couple of days is going to be hard for you."

"I don't know how I'll ever survive," Mike sighed dramatically, placing his hand over his heart. Sasha laughed quietly, waving a hand over her shoulder as she left his room and walked the short distance to her own. "I miss you already!" he called after her.

"I knew you would!" she called back over her shoulder before she slipped into her room and closed the door behind her. Mike chuckled quietly and closed the door, the smiled slipping off his face the second he turned around and almost bumped into Ryan.

"There something going on that I need to know about?" he asked curiously.

"What- me and- no, _no_," Mike laughed nervously. "No, not at all, Ryan. That would be-"

"Unprofessional."

"Exactly," Mike nodded.

"Did you tell her about last night?"

"No," Mike quickly shook his head. "No, I didn't. I told you I wouldn't. I think you should, though. She knows it wasn't her grandparents who left those flowers there."

"She doesn't need to know," Ryan frowned.

"I just think that if you told her then maybe-"

"Let me rephrase that," Ryan interrupted. "I don't _want _her to know. There's no reason for her to find out. If I wanted her to know, I would have stayed there and I would have spoken to her last night. It's between us, and it stays that way. Got it?"

"Got it," Mike mumbled with a sigh.

He'd seen Ryan sneaking out of the graveyard the night before, not long after Sasha had left the car and he'd been intrigued, so he'd gotten out of the car and quietly called Ryan's name.

Ryan hadn't been too pleased – or surprised – to see him there and Mike didn't know whether it was because he'd caught Ryan doing something he clearly wanted to keep hidden, or because Mike was, once again, with Sasha.

He had a feeling it was a little bit of both and he couldn't for the life of him work out way.

Ryan hadn't been involved in a lot of Sasha's life and Mike didn't really think he had the right to act judgemental when a guy showed an interest in her – especially when Sasha had made it clear in no uncertain terms that they were just friends. He also couldn't understand why Ryan would keep it from his daughter that he'd been to visit her mother's grave. Mike knew that it would surprise Sasha and he was pretty certain that she'd ask questions because, let's face it, she questioned everything Ryan did.

But at least it would get her talking to Ryan, and that was something she hadn't really done in the last couple of days.

In fact, it was almost as if they'd been avoiding each other.

Ryan was always off with Claire or with Parker or, the majority of the time, off doing his own thing, consequences be damned, and Sasha… Well, she was nearly always with Mike. In fact, she'd spent most of the two days – and nights – with Mike. She hadn't spoken to her father at all. She'd asked after him, but she hadn't spoken to him.

Even when he'd been sat in the ambulance after Maggie's attempt to take his life, Sasha hadn't spoken to him. She'd asked Mike how he was and she'd spoken to her aunt, but she hadn't approached Ryan and he hadn't approached her.

Their relationship was something Mike couldn't, and probably never would, understand. He didn't know how a father and daughter could be so distant and seemingly uncaring with each other. He didn't understand how Sasha could be angry at Ryan for disregarding the job he was supposed to be doing, when she'd done exactly the same thing. He didn't understand how Ryan could be so disinterested in his only child's life, but still felt the need to question Mike about their non-existent relationship.

But, mostly, he couldn't understand how neither of them could see that they would do absolutely anything for each other.

It was obvious to Mike that, although he didn't really show it, Ryan loved his daughter and he'd do anything to protect her and keep her safe. If was obvious to Mike that no matter how much Sasha denied it and no matter what bad things she had to say about it, that she adored her father and all she wanted was for him to try and have a relationship with her.

Mike just hoped they figured it out soon, because he was frustrated and if he had to keep any more of their secrets then he'd end up bashing their heads together.

* * *

"…So you went to see Geena and Bobby last night?"

"Uh-huh," Sasha looked up from her phone, smirking at the message Mike had sent her. "Did you give him my number? Mike, I mean. Because I don't know how he got it."

"Yeah, last night when- is that him? Is that why your phone keeps making that irritating noise?"

"That irritating noise," Sasha rolled her eyes. "That just happens to be the theme song for Criminal Minds, Ryan. Honestly. And yes, it's him. He says hey."

"We saw him fifteen minutes ago," Ryan frowned. "Shouldn't he be driving? So how were they last night? Did you tell them what happened? I'm surprised they let you come back here."

"They don't know," Sasha sighed, avoiding her father's gaze. "I didn't tell them, I didn't want them to worry and you know how Nana is, so I kept it quiet. I asked Mike not to mention anything to them and he didn't, so I'd appreciate it if you could do the same. The last thing I want is them worrying about me when I'm not there."

"How did Bobby react to your boyfriend?" Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"If by boyfriend you're referring to Mike, then he reacted to him exactly the same way he reacts every time he's ever seen you. You can imagine it wasn't the most comfortable of evenings, but Nana liked him. And he's not my boyfriend so please don't ever call him that again," she mumbled glancing down at the floor and noticing Ryan's normally impeccably clean shoes were caked with mud.

That was one thing she remembered about him.

His life could be a mess, but his shoes never were.

"I can imagine Geena loved him," Ryan snorted.

"Uh-huh," Sasha mumbled. "Of course she did. Hey, Dad?"

"What?" Ryan glanced at her in surprise. She hardly ever called him dad, especially to his face, unless she really wanted something. "What is it?"

"…What were Mom's favourite flowers?" she asked quietly.

"Uh…" Ryan let out a sighed and scratched his nose. "Roses, I think? Pink ones? Yeah, pink roses."

"Uh-huh…" Sasha nodded her head slowly, ignoring the new message on her phone as she looked over at Ryan. "It was you, wasn't it? You left those flowers at her grave. When? When did you go there? They looked new."

"I don't know what you-"

"Ryan," she pursed her lips. "Please don't treat me like an idiot. I'm your daughter, I think we both know I inherited your ability to detect bullshit from a mile away. When did you visit her grave, have you been before?" she questioned. Ryan stayed silent, keeping his eyes on the road in front of them and pulling the car over. "Dad come on-"

"We're here," he gestured to the house in front of them. "Get out, this is Claire's place."

"Ryan-" Sasha sighed in exasperation when his phone rang, stopping her midsentence. "You have got to be kidding me," she mumbled, undoing her seatbelt and following Ryan as he climbed out of the car.

"It's your boyfriend," he waved the phone in her face.

"I swear to God-"

"Mike. Got anything?" Ryan pressed his phone to his ear, ignoring Sasha as she grumbling behind him. "Uh-huh… Yeah, keep working on it. Yes…" he paused, walking through Claire's open door and stopping dead in the hallway, holding a hand up for Sasha to wait. "When will you know?... Let me know as soon as you hear. Thanks," he mumbled, ending the phone call and turning the nearest police officer. "See that? See the way we both just walked in here? Get someone on the front door now. Jesus."

"I'm really sorry, he hasn't had his morning coffee yet," Sasha smiled apologetically to the young officer and he gave her a small smile back, jumping when he caught the glare Ryan shot his way and quickly rushing outside. "That was rude, he didn't do anything wrong," Sasha quickened her pace as she followed Ryan through the house.

"Sasha, if we can get in here, then anyone can," Ryan walked through into the kitchen but Sasha stopped, movement in the living room catching her eye and she turned her head to see Claire sat on the sofa.

"Dad, she's in here!" she called.

"What?" Ryan popped his head into the room, straightening up when he saw Claire looking at him expectantly. "Hey. That woman I- _we_- the woman from last night, we got her cell phone. They were able to find a signal in upstate New York, Dutchess County," he shoved his phone back in his pocket and Claire sighed, nodded her head and wrapping her fingers tightly around her coffee mug.

"I'm glad your sister's okay," she told Ryan quietly, her eyes drifting over to Sasha. "And I'm glad _you're _okay."

"Thanks," Ryan and Sasha said together, making Claire smile and Sasha scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Uh, cyber team thinks they're gonna have an address, two hours at the most. This is a break, Claire. We're gonna find Joey."

"I know you will," Claire nodded her head, looking up at him as Sasha chewed on her lip, feeling like she was intruding on a private moment. She shifted uncomfortably as Ryan and Claire held eye contact for a couple of minutes, before Ryan sighed heavily.

"I-I should go-"

"No," Claire stood up. "You- You need to- you need to rest. You need something to eat. I can- I can make you something," she suggested, and Ryan looked at the ground. "I can make you breakfast, both of you. It's no trouble, just…" she gestured towards the kitchen. "Just- just until they call. Ryan, stay, please."

"I really need to get back," he mumbled. Claire sighed, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked away from him. "I'll call you as soon as I know anything. And Sasha-"

"Stay put, got it," she waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry, I'm sure Claire isn't going to let me out of her sight. We can catch up, right?" she looked towards the older woman who smiled weakly and nodded her head.

Ryan looked between them and bit back a smile as he watched Sasha throw an arm around Claire's shoulders. He nodded once and paused, raising his eyebrows at Sasha and pointing a finger at her.

"Mike has work to do, make sure you don't distract him."

"Seriously?" Sasha groaned. "Get out of here, go. We're going to have a girls day and you're cramping my style already," she pulled a face and Ryan snorted, turning on his heel and walking away, leaving Claire staring after him, hurt flashing through her eyes.

"Hey," Sasha whispered. "I'm sorry about him, you know how he is… But I could totally go for some breakfast?" she smiled sheepishly. Claire chuckled softly and nodded her head towards the kitchen, motioning for Sasha to follow her. "I'm starved!"

"I bet you are… Are you staying at the motel with your dad?"

"Uh-huh," Sasha nodded, pausing briefly as they entered the kitchen and she caught sight of all the FBI agent and police officers milling around the police. "Wow, full house, huh?"

"Well that's what happens when your serial killer ex-husband escapes from prison and his insane fans kidnap your son," Claire told her flatly.

"Uh… yeah… I guess it is…" she paused. "Hey, Marshall," she waved towards the grey-haired man and he looked at her over the top of his glasses, sighing deeply. "Well it's nice to see you, too," she grumbled.

"Agent Weston not with you today, Ms. Hardy?" he asked.

"Nope," she shook her head, taking a seat at the kitchen island. "We've been split up, apparently we get into mischief when we're together."

"So I've heard," Marshall he raised his eyebrows. "Perhaps splitting you up is a good idea."

"We aren't five years old, Mr. Turner," Sasha frowned at him. "We don't find trouble, trouble finds us and my dad is always close behind. In fact I think we should blame Ryan for everything and give Mike a break," she shrugged.

"Pancakes okay?" Claire caught her attention.

"Oh! Yes please," she nodded eagerly. "With-"

"Bacon and syrup, I remember," Claire nodded her head and busied by getting the pancake mix ready. "So how is it, working with your dad?"

"It's… different," Sasha paused. "Weird. I'm not sure yet, we'll see. He's good at what he does thought, Claire, and he isn't going to rest until he finds Joey. Neither of us will, I promise you."

"I know you won't, I know," she smiled softly. "Your father thinks if you find Joey, then you'll go home. I told him that was presumptuous of him and there's no way in hell you're leaving until this is over."

"You'd be right," Sasha raised an eyebrow. "I'm seeing this thing out and I'm not stopping until we have every single person involved in this locked up. Or dead. Either way works for me. If they're all as bad as Maggie…" she pulled a face, gingerly touching the cut and bruise on her forehead.

"Does it hurt as much as it looks like it does?" Claire winced.

"Not really, it's okay. It's not as bad as it was last night and I have painkillers in my bag, soo…" she trailed off, watching as Claire flipped a pancake over to cook the other side. "I'm sorry Joey isn't here."

"Me, too," Claire whispered.

"I-I'm sorry I've been visiting Joe," she mumbled. Claire froze, leaning against the worktop as she turned to look at her. "I should have realised, I should have known he was planning something but I had no idea-"

"Don't," Claire shook her head. "Don't do that to yourself, honey. None of this is your fault. Joe can be very charming, he's cunning and he's deceitful and you can't blame yourself for that. You don't need to apologise for visiting him, I understand your reasoning behind it."

"You… You don't think it's because I was helping him, right?" Sasha whispered nervously, trying her hardest to ignore the suspicious gazes of the agents and officers who'd clearly been informed of who she was. Claire froze, spatula in hand as she flipped a second pancake over. "I know some people think-"

"Sasha," Claire dropped the spatula on to the work top. "Please don't think I suspect you of anything. I've known you for a long time, I know you're not that kind of person and I trust you and your father impeccably. I've never once suspected that you have any involvement in this, other than trying to bring my son home safely. The thought never even crossed my mind and anyone who's been rude enough to accuse you," she shot a withering look towards Marshall Turner and a couple of agents who pretended they weren't listening. "Well. They clearly don't know you and they never will. I know you, I know what you've been through and I know how all that stuff with that idiotic ex-boyfriends of yours – Eric, was it? I know how much all of that hurt you. Don't worry. If anyone accuses you of anything, they'll have me to deal with. I've got your back, sweetie, and we'll make sure your dad gets a little too overzealous and shoots them for doubting you, okay?" she joked.

"Thank you," she murmured. Claire gave her a smile and nodded reassuringly before tipping two perfectly shaped pancakes onto a plate and sliding them over to Sasha.

"You want bacon, right?"

"No, actually, pancakes will do just fine," she eagerly grabbed a fork and shovelled a bite of pancakes into her mouth, groaning happily when it almost melted on her tongue. "You should have been a chef I swear."

"I've had a lot of practice," she chuckled. "Pancakes are Joey's favourite."

"Well, when he comes home the three of us will have to go out for breakfast, on me. He can have as many pancakes as he wants," Sasha smiled. "I'll get him all hyped up on sugary snacks and leave you to deal with him when he's bouncing off the walls!"

"Hmm now why does that sound familiar…?" Claire rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, because I vaguely recall I made the mistake of leaving you in charge of my son once before and that is the exact thing that happened," she waved the spatula towards Sasha, who giggled and took another bite of her pancakes. "He puked everywhere after you left and it was blue from all the cotton candy you gave him."

"You told me to make sure he had fun!" Sasha protested. "So I did. The carnival was fun and the junk food was the best part. Hot dogs, fries, pretzels, cotton candy, lots of sugary fizzy drinks… That was a good day."

"…Maybe we can do it again, who knows?" she shrugged her shoulders. "The four of us. It would be nice."

"The four of us would be good, yeah," Sasha nodded quickly. "Joey was pretty brave in the haunted mansion but I think I'll need someone to hold my hand," she joked.

"I'm sure your daddy can hold your hand if you get scared, honey," Claire laughed. Sasha tilted her head in confusion, before nodding when she realised that, by the four of them, Claire had meant her, Sasha, Joey and Ryan – not Mike.

"My dad, right, sure. Of course," she shook her head. "Maybe Joey could hold my hand and my dad could hold yours, huh?" she teased, grinning when she saw the blush creep across the older woman's cheeks. "Hey. I know Ryan can be difficult, I know he's being awkward about this whole thing but he never got you, Claire. He never stopped loving you, not once. Just give him time."

"Hmm," she sighed, running both her hands through her hair and pulling it back from her face. "Who did you think I meant, before? When I said the four of us? There was clearly someone other than your dad on your mind?" she asked curiously. Sasha shrugged her shoulder, her cheeks turning pink as she stared down at her breakfast. "C'mon, I'm desperate for some normalcy, just to take my mind off things!" Claire looked at the men dotted around the kitchen and waved a hand dismissively. "Ignore all of these, they're busy doing their jobs. Who is it? Are you seeing someone?"

"No," Sasha shook her head and quickly finished eating, pushing the plate away from her. "No I'm not seeing anyone, I… Claire I have a crush on a _boy_," she cried, her head dropping into her hands.

Claire chuckled and leaned across the island, pulling Sasha's hands away from her face and raising an eyebrow at her. She was clearly embarrassed which led Claire to believe that it was either someone she shouldn't have a crush on, or someone Claire knew.

Now, she knew they didn't have any mutual friends, so Claire was leaning more towards the first option when Sasha whined in annoyance and glanced nervously around the kitchen.

"Wait, is it someone in the room?" Claire whispered.

"Oh, yeah, I totally have the hots for Mr. Turner," she gestured over towards Marshall and rolled her eyes sarcastically. "No, but… I don't really feel comfortable…"

"Sasha c'mon they have more important things to worry about than your love life. Who is it? Maybe I can help!"

"No one can help me," she mumbled dramatically. "This is like the worst thing that could have possibly happened to me. I have a crush on someone who practically idolises my father and wants to be his best friend. How did this even happen? He's such a dork, I-"

"Do I know this person?" Claire narrowed her eyes suspiciously and Sasha muttered a name under her breath. "I'm sorry, what? I didn't quite catch that."

"I said it's Mike," she repeated, a little louder. Claire stood still and looked at her, her mouth twitching as she tried not to show her amusement. "Uhm, you know? Agent Weston? I'm sure you've met him-"

"No, I know who he is," Claire interrupted with a laugh. "Uh, wow. I have to say I'm not surprised? He seems like your type."

"He's met my nana," Sasha grumbled. "Last night. It's so embarrassing."

"Is that- wait, is that why Ryan told you not to distract him? Did something happen between you two?"

"What? God, no!" Sasha's hair flew around as she furiously shook her head. "No, that would be so- we're working, no. I've made it perfectly clear that absolutely nothing like that can happen. We're strictly friends. That's it."

"You say you've made it clear…" Claire leaned forward. "So does that mean he's tried something?"

"He's- he can just be a little flirty sometimes, that's all," she shrugged her shoulders, jumping when her phone bleeped and pulling it out of her pocket, biting back a smile when she saw Mike's name flash across the screen.

_just checking in, how are you holding up? hope it's not too bad x_

"…Is that him?" Claire laughed. "You've gone all red. What did he say?"

"He said he's just checking in," Sasha replied, sending him a quick message back to say that yes, everything was okay and she was having a nice time with Claire. His reply came almost immediately.

_okay, let me know if you need anything xx_

"Kisses, huh?" Claire smirked. "So he flirts with you? You like him, he possibly likes you and you told him you're just friends. Why?"

"Uh, because I've known him for like two days?" Sasha laughed. "It doesn't matter, anyway. After this is over I'm more than likely never going to see him again, so…"

"But you could keep in touch, at least," Claire shrugged her shoulders and grabbed the coffee pot, pouring herself a cup and offering some to the agents stood around the island. "What's the worst that can happen? He seems like a nice guy, he's cute, you're cute, you're _single_… Flirt a little with him."

"Well… Yeah, but what if-" Sasha was interrupted by the phone ringing and Claire sighed, holding a hand up to her as she walked over to the worktop to answer it.

"Hello?" she answered, her back to Sasha who instantly stood up when she saw Claire visibly freeze. "Joey? Honey, where are you?" she turned around to face everyone, her blue eyes wide. Sasha was pushed to the side as everyone sprang into action. "Um, well, just tell me are honey and I'll come get you," Claire was visibly distressed, but she was trying to stay calm as she spoke to her son and Sasha quickly dialled Mike's number, pressing her phone to her ear.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Mike?" she hissed, walking through to the living. "Mike get my dad back to Claire's place right this second, right now. I mean it. Joey called, Claire's talking to him now and-"

"Are you alright?" Mike asked her quickly. "Are you okay?"

"Wha- Jesus, I'm _fine_, just get my dad here!"

"Okay, sit tight, I'll call him," Mike hung up and clutched her phone in her hands, briefly wondering why Mike had been her first port of call instead of just calling Ryan herself but she pushed it to the back of her mind and rushed back into the kitchen where Claire was still talking to Joey.

"Why?" she looked panicked as she spoke, her eyes darting around the room. "Why, baby? Did he hurt you?... Do they know you're talking to me right now?" she asked, bending over slightly and covering her mouth as she held back a sob. "Well you don't have to worry, okay? Because I'm gonna come get you. …Joey? Joey!?" Claire's voice grew louder and she let out an ear-piercing scream as she called her sons name. "Joey! Joey!"

"Claire?" Sasha rushed forward, catching the phone as it slipped out of Claire's hand and pressing it to her ear. "Hello? Joey? _Hello_?" she desperately tried to make out the faint voices on the other end of the phone, before the line went dead and she looked towards Marshall in despair. "They hung up. He's gone."

"My baby," Claire sobbed. "They've got my baby."

"I know, I know," Sasha whispered, sinking to the floor next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "They're not going to hurt him, Claire, and we're going to get him back. We're close now, and we'll get him back. He's going to be fine. I promise," she murmured as Claire leaned her head against her shoulder.

She desperately hoped it was a promise she was going to be able to keep.

* * *

**quick update before i lose my mine in anticipation of the season finale of the following - ahhhhhhh! i hope everyone survives it!**

**okay so this is by far the longest chapter i've ever written - it's 11,910 words and it took me aaaaaaages to plan/write this one, so please let me know what you think! it's another mostly original chapter so i'm a bit nervous for it :)**

**thanks for reading and thank you for the lovely reviews, tweets and asks on tumblr ^_^**

**becca  
x**

**tumblr: miikewestons  
twitter: miikewestons**


	8. Seven

"What happened, what did he say?"

Sasha walked quickly, the heels of her boots clicking against the floor as she tried her best to keep up with Debra and her father. Although she'd called Mike and told him to send Ryan back to Claire's, it had been a police officer who'd already been at the house who'd driven her back, and Ryan and Debra had been waiting for her as soon as she stepped out of the car.

"I don't know, I-" Sasha mumbled. "I couldn't hear him but Claire- Joey's in the country somewhere. He told Claire- the house, it's white with black shutters and it's big. He said it's far from the road, it's pretty much what Mike already found out from the video," she ran a hand through her hair.

"Nothing else? You can't remember anything else?" Ryan snapped.

"There _was _nothing else, that's all I know, that's all he said! He's with Emma, Jacob and Paul. He doesn't… He said Paul is mean," she whimpered. "He won't… They won't hurt him, will they? Paul won't hurt him? It was- he started screaming, I could hear him screaming."

"You shouldn't have left the room!" Ryan told her angrily. "You should have stayed there and listened to what he was saying! What were you thinking, leaving to call Mike? This is serious, Sasha! You shouldn't- you should have stayed there with Claire!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't-" she stopped speaking when Ryan held a hand up to silence her, shaking his head. "Hey!" Sasha snapped. "This isn't my fault! I wasn't there to keep an eye on her, I was there because you think I need a babysitter! If you'd stayed like she asked you to, then you would have been there to hear the phone call yourself! I panicked! She was damn near hysterical and I didn't know what to do, I'm sorry if I though calling you would be a good idea!"

"Calling me?" Ryan laughed harshly. "You didn't call me, Sasha, you called Mike, and a good idea would have been to listen in to what Joey was telling her! You aren't here to socialise!"

"Stop it. She's done more than what she came here to do, Ryan," Debra told him. "Lay off," she shot him a warning look and his face hardened into a glare, his hands on his hips as he began to pace the corridor. Rolling her eyes in disbelief at how stubborn he could be, she turned to Sasha and gave her a comforting smile. "He's just stressed. We all are."

"Where's Mike?" Sasha asked her in a whisper.

"He's just through there and- Sasha wait!"

But she didn't listen. As soon as Debra pointed in the general direction of where Mike was, she pushed past Ryan and made her way down the corridor, glancing into rooms to try and find him.

Tears stung her eyes and she swallowed the lump that had lodged in her throat. She refused to cry. She refused to let Ryan see her cry and she refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing that, once again, he was the cause of her tears.

He'd only view it as her being weak, and he'd use it as an excuse for her not to be there. He'd say she wasn't ready, that she couldn't handle a case this big and a case this demanding. He'd try and send her back home. He'd tell her she was being unprofessional.

Actually, rushing through the halls to try and find Mike because she needed a hug probably _was _unprofessional, but she needed comforting and she knew she wouldn't feel better until she saw him. She didn't know why, she just knew she needed to see him, and it was a little unsettling that a man she'd only met two days ago made her feel this way already.

She wiped at her eyes and hoped she hadn't smudged her make-up – the last thing she needed was people pointing out her mascara had been running. She didn't need anyone else to know she'd been crying. She couldn't help it, no one got to her like her father did. No one made her cry the way he did, no one made her doubt herself and her abilities the way Ryan always had – and probably always would. She didn't know why she was surprised that he'd picked fault with her wanting him to go back to Claire's but she wasn't sorry that that's what she'd done.

Claire needed him. She needed Ryan around her and she needed reminding that they were going to find Joey. Sasha could tell her all those things herself until she was blue in the face, she could shout herself hoarse reminding Claire that they were doing everything possible, and would continue to do so, until they brought her son home to her.

But she knew none of it would matter, none of it would make a damn bit of difference unless it came from Ryan.

Of course, Ryan was far too stubborn to realise that Claire needed his reassurance. She needed him to tell her everything was going to be okay. She needed him to tell her he was going to move heaven and earth to get Joey home and most of all, Sasha knew, she _wanted _him to be there. She wanted to be able to rely on him, but Sasha knew that was something that would probably never happen. Ryan Hardy was too selfish to be there for other people.

Glancing into the crowded room to her right, Sasha did a double take when she spotted Mike sat at far end of a row of desks, his face pale from the light of the computer screen he was staring at.

"Mike!" she called, feeling herself blush when several people turned to look at her. Mike's brow furrowed in confusion and she ducked her head down, ignoring the curious glances of the other people in the room and making her way over to him.

"Sasha, what-" he stopped talking, his frown deepening as he stood up and saw the tears in her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I really need a hug," she looked up at him pleadingly.

"Y-you came to find me because you need a hug?" he asked in confusion. Sasha nodded, biting her lip and Mike pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Sasha slipped her arms around his waist and screwed her eyes shut, burying her face in his chest and blocking out the quiet whispers and murmurs of other agents in the room. "What happened?"

"My dad," she mumbled. "He has this spectacular way of getting to me. I'll be okay. I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have- you're working, I'm distracting you. I should have just dealt with it like I normally do, but-"

"Hey, no, it's okay," Mike shushed her. "I don't mind. I'm glad you came to find me. You're becoming my favourite distraction," he admitted. Sasha sighed quietly, relaxing against him and keeping her eyes closed.

"Are you flirting with me?" she muttered.

"Hmm, maybe," Mike smiled, resting his chin on the top of her head. "What're you gonna do about it, huh?"

"Claire thinks I should flirt back with you," she told him.

"Oh she does, does she?" Mike pulled away from her, his hands on her shoulders as he held her at arm's length, his eyebrows raised. "And why does she think that?" he asked curiously, to which Sasha just shrugged her shoulders and avoided his gaze as she toyed with the ends of her hair. "Wait. You were talking about me to Claire?" he grinned. "Wow, you just can't stop telling people about me, can you?"

"Have you found anything out from the phone call? Do you know where Joey is?" she changed the subject, pulling completely out of his reach and stooping down to stare at the screen. The smile slipped from Mike's face and he sighed quietly, rubbing the back of his neck and sitting back down, trying his best to ignore the fact that, if he turned his head just a little to the left, his nose would practically be nuzzling Sasha's cheek.

"Uh, not a lot. I'm trying, though. It might take a while, I don't want to miss anything. I'm going as fast as I can, though," he told her quickly. "I just don't want to make any mistakes."

"No, it's okay, I get it," she smiled weakly, patting his shoulder gently. "I know. Work the way you're comfortable, at least then you know for a fact you've done all you can," she told him, taking a step back when she saw Debra walking into the room, Ryan following close behind her.

"Mike, what do you got?" Ryan asked.

"Uh…" Mike turned back to the screen. "The cell phone Joey used was scrambled with an algorithm just like Maggie Schuller's."

"You worked past it."

"Not exactly…" Mike turned his head to look up at Ryan and Sasha bit her lip, hoping Ryan wouldn't let his anger out in front of everyone. "When Joey hung up, the phone momentarily switched to wi-fi, which pinged a signal in Baton Rouge, Louisiana."

"I thought you said Dutchess County," Debra frowned in confusion, and Mike glanced at her quickly before replying.

"It was. Opening the files triggered a virus. I can't be sure of anything anymore."

"But Maggie was heading upstate, right?" Sasha crossed her arms over her chest. "She was heading towards Dutchess County, so they have to be there."

"I don't know, maybe, but we can't be sure until-"

"Yes we can," Sasha interrupted him. "We _can _be sure because how the hell would they get to Louisiana? That's like… What? A 20 hour drive? There's no way they drove that far, they had people looking for them. It would have to be closer," she looked towards Ryan but, surprisingly, his attention was elsewhere. Following his gaze, Sasha frowned in confusion when she saw him staring after a well-dressed woman, her black hair slicked back into a ponytail. "Who's that?"

"Is that Joe Carroll's attorney?" Ryan asked. Mike leaned back in his seat, taking his hands away from the computer and looking up.

"I thought he represented himself."

"He did," Sasha looked at him and sighed, rubbing her forehead as she realised exactly who the woman was.

"Yeah, at trial. Olivia Warren," Ryan pointed in the direction the woman had walked. "She handled his appeals," he quickly turned his head to look at Debra. "What the hell is she doing here now?" he asked. Debra pursed her lips, giving him a knowing look and Ryan shook his head. "Oh, no. We've got to shut this down, send her away. There's no reason she needs to meet with Joe today!"

"…Unless he's planning something?" Sasha suggested. "He's probably had this planned-"

"We can't do that and you know it," Debra interrupted her as though she hadn't even heard her speak. Sasha sighed, running a hand through her hair and Mike glanced back at her, reaching a hand out and letting his fingertips gently brush the back of her hand as he gave her a sympathetic smile. "He has a right to speak to his attorney, Ryan."

"He knows we're close to finding Joey," Ryan argued. "He knows we're close, and he's trying to stop it. He's planning something."

"Didn't I just say that?" Sasha whispered, leaning down by Mike's ear. He scoffed, quickly turning it into a cough as Debra and Ryan looked towards them. Sasha straightened up, shooting them both an innocent smile. Debra looked between suspiciously, he eyes landing on Sasha's hand which she'd absentmindedly placed on Mike's shoulder. Following her gaze, Sasha blushed and quickly snatched her hand back, coughing nervously and tucking her hair behind her ears. Debra smirked, ignoring Ryan's demands to go to Dutchess County and shaking her head at him.

"Not until we confirm the location," she told him. Ryan held her gaze for a few seconds, almost as if he was challenged her authority, before he huffed and turned around, walking out of the room.

"It's gonna take me a couple hours to work through this mess," Mike looked back at Debra, who ran a hand over her face in annoyance.

"Hurry. Just- whatever you have to do, Mike. Just hurry," she told him impatiently and Mike nodded quickly as Debra walked in the same direction Ryan had left in.

Sighing, Mike turned back to his computer, feeling incredibly frustrated that he was unable to get an exact location. He was supposed to be able to do this, he was supposed to be good at it. That's why he was the second youngest agent in the BAU, because he was damn good at his job, but his inability to find Joey Matthews was making him question his reason for being there.

Maybe he wasn't as good at his job as he liked to believe he was.

Maybe that's why his father had pushed for him to follow in his footsteps and join the military, because he'd known Mike would be no good. Maybe that's why Riley had been so hard on him to start with and maybe that's why Debra kept landing him with babysitting duties instead of giving him something useful to do.

He sighed again, louder this time and he grumbled under his breath. Sasha stood off to the side, watching him carefully. His right leg was bouncing, his foot tapping against the floor and he was squinting at the screen, deep frown lines creasing his forehead. She could tell he was annoyed with himself and she felt a pang in her chest as she realised she felt sorry for him. He was doing the best he could with what little time and even less information they had available to them. She knew he wanted a break in this case just as much as everyone else did. She knew he wanted to find Joey and bring him back home, because they'd be one step closer to stopping Joe.

"Hey," she whispered, moving to stand behind him and squeezing his shoulders gently. Mike froze, rolling his neck and tilting his back, closing his eyes as her thumbs dug into his shoulder blades.

"That feels good," he murmured.

"I know, I'm amazing," Sasha quipped. "You okay?"

"Angry," he mumbled. "Frustrated. Tired. I can't get through any of this."

"Am I distracting you?" she stopped her movements and pulled her hands away, Mike's eyes snapped open as she took a step back. He'd been desperate for her to do something, desperate for her to be the one to initiate some form of contact with him and now that she had, he didn't want her to stop. "I can leave."

"No, I like you being here. You can stay. Keep doing that," he waved a hand, gesturing towards his shoulders. "It was nice. Please."

"Listen…" she sighed, resuming her previous position and Mike sighed happily when she gently rubbed his shoulders. "Don't rush yourself, okay? You can only do so much, Mike. I want to find him too, but you need to take your time. I know they want you to hurry and I know time is against us, but just… Just do what you can. …Do you need anything? Maybe I can help? Two pairs of eyes are better than one, right?" she offered helpfully.

"No, it's okay. You'll just slow me down," he paused. "I-I'm sorry, that was rude. I didn't mean-"

"Mike, it's okay," Sasha smiled softly. "It's okay. I know. You're probably right, anyway. I can barely work my iPhone without stuffing up. Just… let me know if I can help, okay?" she pouted, her hands still on his shoulders as she leaned her chin on the top of his head. Mike smiled, looking at their reflection in the screen of the computer.

"You just did," he told her. She grinned back at him and brought her hands up to his head, messing his hair up a little. "Are you done?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, it looks much better now," she laughed quietly.

"…Look, why don't you uh… You're fidgeting. You've been fidgeting since you saw Joe's attorney. Why don't you go see what you can find out, do some digging as to why she's here, hmm?" he asked. Grinning, Sasha leaned down and hugged him tightly.

"You know me so well already, Agent!" she chuckled. "Thank you," she whispered, quickly pressing her lips to his cheek before darting off after Ryan and Debra, leaving Mike staring after her in surprise. He was brought back to reality by the quiet sniggers of the woman sat next to him and Mike quickly turned his head to look at the grinning agent.

"You're like teenagers. Did you know you're blushing?" she teased. Mike held back a grin, coughing and feeling embarrassed as he scratched behind his ear and pulled his chair closer to his desk.

"Shut up, Janine," he smirked.

"It's cute," Janine shrugged her shoulders. "You guys have a thing?"

"Not yet- uh, I mean, no," Mike corrected himself. "No, we don't. We're friends. I haven't known her long, only a couple days."

"Sometimes that's all you need to work out you like someone," Janine paused, tapping her pen against the desk. "She working with you on the Carroll case?" she asked, and Mike nodded slowly. "See? It's not the most conventional way to meet people. The rules don't really apply in situations like this. You like her, you go for it. Wait, is she Ryan's kid?"

"Uh, yeah. Sasha."

"You're screwing the bosses daughter?"

"_Trying _to screw the bosses daughter," Sasha raised her eyebrows as she overheard their conversation and picked her bag up from the floor by Mike's chair. "He hasn't been successful. Yet," she teased. "Sorry, I forgot my bag. As you were."

"I'm sorry, I hope you don't think I was-"

"All the innuendos you've thrown at me the last two days, and you think that's going to upset me?" Sasha interrupted him. "It's okay. People talk, they gossip. We'll, uh…" she coughed, bending down to his ear. "Guess you'll have to try and be a little more subtle about your humongous crush on me, huh?"

"…Are you flirting with me?" Mike pulled back, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"Maybe," she shrugged her shoulders. "I gotta go find my dad. Get back to work, Agent Weston."

"Yes, boss," he grinned, mock-saluting her. Sasha poked her tongue out at him and pulled her bag on to her shoulder, ruffling his hair up before quickly leaving the room again.

She spotted Ryan and Debra at the end of the corridor, clearly in the middle of a pretty heated disagreement, and she hung back for a few seconds until Debra held her hands up to Ryan, stopping him in mid-rant as she shook her head and walked away from him.

Ryan sighed in aggravation and placed his hands on his hips as he began to pace – something Sasha noticed he was doing a lot of lately. Clearing her throat and getting his attention, she walked over to him and opened her mouth to speak, instantly snapping it shut when Ryan held a hand up at her.

"Sasha I'm really not in the mood right now-"

"I think you're right," Sasha interrupted him. Ryan stopped pacing, watching his daughter carefully. "About Dutchess County. I think you're right, I think we need to get there as soon as possible. Everything else is just wasting time that could be spent finding Joey. I think you're right about Olivia Warren, too. Joe is planning something and he's using her to do it. I want to talk to him."

"No," Ryan shook his head and Sasha opened her mouth to argue, to tell him he had to let her help but he continued quickly. "No. I want you to talk to Olivia, find out what you can, see what she has to stay. I'm going to talk to Parker, see if I can get her to change her mind and at least send me to Dutchess County."

"…Why don't we just go anyway?" Sasha mumbled, looking around to make sure no one was listening in. "It's not like it'd be the first time we've ran off without her permission, is it? Just… We leave Mike here. He's in enough trouble as it is because we keep doing things we aren't supposed to be doing."

"…I'll see what I can do," Ryan smiled at her. "God, you're definitely my kid," he ran a hand over his hair. "You keep Parker occupied, go find her and I'll see about getting us to Dutchess County."

"Seriously?" Sasha raised her eyebrows. "I- wow, that was much easier than I expected."

"I'm not trying to fight you, Sasha. We're on the same page, we want the same thing. We both want to bring Joey home and I have to make sure you stay safe, but you're the only one who seems willing to help me find him. You're the only one who cares as much as I do and I'm not about to let that go to waste. Just keep Parker occupied. She went towards her office, I think."

"You're not- I mean… Are we really going to work together on this?" Sasha bit her lip, trying to contain her excitement. "You're not just going to use me to distract her and then go running off with Mike, right? Because I'll be really pissed if you do that and I won't help you again."

"We're really going to work together," Ryan nodded in confirmation. "Go on, she went that way," he pointed down the corridor. Sasha nodded her head at him and turned to leave, pausing and glancing back at him. "What?"

"I'm…" she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm really glad you're letting me help… Dad," she whispered. Ryan paused, his face registering the slight shock of her calling him Dad and he nodded slowly, a small smile on his face. "I'll go talk to her. Come find me when you have something?"

"I will," he told her.

Sasha gave him a small grin, before walking in the direction Debra had left before. She found her office quickly and tapped on the door, Debra looking up and giving her a tight smile.

"Sasha."

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked, stepping inside and closing the door after her. Debra raised an eyebrow, one had on her hip as she leaned forward against her desk.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope," Sasha shook her head and took a seat, crossing her legs and sighing heavily. "It's about Olivia Warren… I know you can't stop Joe from seeing her attorney, but maybe we should follow her? Put a tail on her or whatever it is that you do. He's planning something and she's a part of it, whether she knows it or not. She might willingly be helping him, but she _is _helping him with something and I think that something has to do with Joey Matthews."

"We can't follow the woman if she hasn't done anything wrong, Sasha."

"Okay but what if she's _going _to do something wrong?" she pressed. "Look, Debra… I'm sorry, but I was right about Maggie and no one would listen. I knew something wasn't right, I knew she wasn't telling us everything and look what happened. I _know _Joe is planning something and you need to keep an eye on Olivia Warren, possibly for her own safety."

"For her _own _safety?" Debra frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why for her own safety? She's Joe's attorney, what danger could she possibly be in?"

"You're forgetting I'm like an encyclopaedia on Joe Carroll and his self-made enemies," she smiled softly. "Joe wouldn't be using her unless it was for a reason. She ditched Joe, she got rid of him when she didn't need him anymore. She stepped down as his attorney when he needed her the most and he's never forgiven her for that, in fact I'm pretty sure he resents her for it. She gained a lot of attention when she represented him, for herself and for her firm, which I'm sure resulted in a lot of work. When she realised she couldn't gain any more, that there was nothing more Joe could do for her in terms of… popularity, if you will," Sasha waved a hand. "She told him he needed to find another firm. Joe's status, Joe's appeals… They made her who she is today. She went from this mediocre lawyer no one had ever heard of, to some fantastic defence attorney who suddenly everyone wanted to represent them. Joe is responsible for her success and he knows it, and she left him to rot in prison. He's going to want revenge on her, and what better way to do that than without her knowing exactly what she's helping him with?" she raised an eyebrow. Debra paused, letting out a sigh and rubbing her forehead.

"Okay. What do you need?" she mumbled.

"I need her phone records, her medical records. I need a list of clients she's defended since she parted ways with Joe to see if I can make any connections between them and Joe's followers. I don't know if you noticed, but she has two fingers missing. I doubt that's a coincidence and I'm pretty sure it wasn't an accident. Someone got to her, and that's why she's back. She wouldn't touch Joe with a barge pole if she could help it. It wouldn't do anything for her career."

"Give me half an hour and you'll have clearance to get everything you need."

"Really?" Sasha asked, unable to keep a look of surprise from her face.

"Yes, really," Debra nodded. "Don't look so shocked, Sasha. I understand your concern over Joey and I understand you're a lot closer to this case than most of us realise. I'm going to get you clearance and I'm going to help you find out whatever you need to know, but you have to level with me," she told her, sitting on the edge of her desk. "You have to be honest with me, no more running off. I want you to be where you're supposed to be, I want you to check in with me or with agent Weston- on second thoughts, maybe just check in with me," she sighed. "He'd more than likely lie through his teeth for you," she rolled her eyes, and Sasha bit her lip to hold back a smile. "I don't know what you're grinning about, don't think I've forgotten what happened yesterday. The only reason I haven't sent both of your asses home is because you know what you're doing and we're close to finding Carroll's kid."

"I know, I'm sorry," Sasha whispered. "I should never have left the way I did, I should have called to let someone know where I was going. I put myself in danger, I put my dad in danger, and I put Mike in danger. It was completely unacceptable behaviour and I never would have forgiven myself if anyone would have been hurt because of my actions."

"Yeah, yeah…" Debra waved a hand. "Go on, get out of here. I'll get what you need and come find you."

"Oh, right, sure," Sasha stood up, nodding her head and digging her phone out of her purse as she heard it ring. "Thank you," she smiled towards Debra and left the room, frowning at the unfamiliar number flashing across the screen. She answered the call, pressing the phone to her ear and making sure no one was around. "Hello?"

"…Sasha? Sasha Hardy?"

"Yes?"

"This is uh, this is Lilah… Lilah Daniels? We spoke yesterday?"

"Of course, I remember," Sasha bit her lip. "What can I do for you, Lilah?"

"I-I was thinking about what you said… About Jacob, about him not being like those people he's with," Lila murmured. "I… I need to know I can trust you, Ms. Hardy."

"Please, call me Sasha," she insisted, pausing just outside the room where Mike was. She could see him tapping away at his computer and she smiled to herself, before remembering she was on the phone. "Of course you can trust me. I want to help Jacob because I think he's our best chance of getting Joey Matthews home safely. I'm not going to jeopardise that by breaking yours or Jacob's trust."

"…Can I trust your father will do the same?" Lilah asked. Sasha paused, biting the inside of her cheek. "That's what I thought. This was a mistake, forget I called-"

"No!" Sasha interrupted. "No. I… Whatever you have to say, whatever the reason is that you're calling… I won't tell him. You can trust me."

"Can I trust you not to tell anyone?"

"…I can't promise you that, Lilah," Sasha whispered. "But I can promise you that if I feel you have information I need to share, the person I share it with is beyond trustworthy. You can trust me, and you can trust them. I promise you that."

"I-" she paused, sighing heavily. "I feel like I'm betraying him, but… He called. Jacob called me half an hour ago. He's- he's fighting everything they're trying to get him to do, he just wants to make sure Joey is okay. He wants to keep him safe. He doesn't want to kill her-"

"Who? Who doesn't he want to kill?" Sasha asked urgently.

"They have a girl… Megan, I think her name is. The guy he's with – he took her. He took her, and they're trying to make Jacob kill her but he doesn't want to do it. He doesn't have it in him to kill, I know he doesn't. I need you help him, I need you to find them and-"

"You said he called you. Do you have the number he called you from?"

"Uhm… Yeah, yeah I do. I can- do you need it? You won't- you're not going to call him, are you? I don't want him to know I did this, I don't want him to know I spoke to you- oh God if the others find out he's called me they'll kill him, please don't let them hurt him, I lo- please make sure he's okay."

"You love him," Sasha whispered. "Lilah, I give you my word that I'll do everything I can to keep Jacob alive and to get him out of this situation. If he cooperates with us, we can help him. Do you think you can get in touch with him, do you think you can tell him that?"

"I-I don't know, I don't want to call in case… In case the others hear. He doesn't always have the phone turned on. He knows someone could… He knows someone might be able to trace it and find them," Lilah whispered. "You can do that, right? If I give you the number, you can find him and you can bring the little boy home and you can make sure that Jacob is okay."

"I can certainly try," Sasha paused. "Send me the number he called you from and I promise I'll keep you updated with whatever happens."

"You won't- you won't let anything happen to him?"

"…Lilah, I can't promise you that nothing will happen to him but I can try my hardest to make sure he stays alive. If he gives Joey up, if he gives himself up then he'll be fine."

"I-" Lilah sighed nervously. "Okay. I'll send the number through now. Please just let me know what happens to him."

"As soon as I know anything, I'll call you," Sasha promised.

"Thank you," Lilah whispered sadly, the phone bleeping in Sasha's ear as she ended the call.

With her phone clutched in her hand, Sasha walked quickly towards Mike and opened the message from Lilah. She pulled a spare chair over to his desk and sat down, waiting for him to say something to her. His eyes stayed firmly glued on the computer screen in front of him and Sasha smiled when she realised he was that engrossed in what he was doing, he hadn't even realise she'd sat down next to him.

"Mike," she whispered gently, placing a hand on his arm.

"Jesus!" he yelped, jumping and whirling round to face her. Sasha stared at him with wide eyes before letting out a giggle as his cheeks turned pink. "I- you- you scared me, shit. Don't creep up on people."

"What like you snuck up on me in a graveyard, you mean?" she raised her eyebrows. "Whatever. Look, if I give you a number can you trace it to like a general area?"

"Uh…" he gestured to the computer. "Sure I can, but I'm kinda busy right now, Sasha."

"Yeah, I know, jackass," she rolled her eyes. "It's… relevant to the case…" she trailed off, pursing her lips as she tried to think of a way to tell him. He watched her expectantly and she huffed, pushing her phone across the desk towards him. "Lilah Daniels just called me-"

"Who?"

"Lilah Daniels? The- really? Okay, wow," she mumbled. "The girl I told you about, the one who's been in constant contact with Jacob Wells until his little disappearing act? I called her yesterday? …Did you listen to anything I said over lunch yesterday or were you just pretending to pay attention?"

"I'm sorry, I was too mesmerised by your eyes to focus on anything yesterday," he smiled sheepishly.

"Nice," Sasha snorted. "I don't buy it for a second, but nice. Listen, she called me and… Jacob called her. I think it's from a different cell to the one that Joey used, she sent me the number and I thought maybe you could trace it but-"

"Are you kidding me?" Mike's eyes widened and he grabbed hold of her phone. "This is- Sasha this is amazing, you've- we gotta tell Parker about this-"

"No!" she shouted, a few people in the room turning to look at her. She cleared her throat in embarrassment and leaned in closer to Mike. "No. I promised Lilah. If we tell my dad, they'll get a SWAT team and everything. There's… I can't. I promised her Mike and I told her she could trust me, I told her she could trust _you_."

"…I really think Ryan needs to know about this-"

"Do you trust me?" she interrupted him.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" she repeated. Mike paused, looking at her in surprise and letting out a breath as he considered his response. _Did _he trust her? He barely knew her, she barely knew _him_. Why had she brought this to him and expected him not to tell Ryan or Parker? "It's not a difficult question, Mike. Do you trust me or not?"

"…I trust you," he sighed.

"Then _please _don't tell them about this. You know they're going to go in all guns blazing and you _know _my dad isn't going to care who lives or dies so long as he gets Joey out of there safely. I don't believe Jacob Wells is a bad guy. I think he's really confused, I think he's lonely and I think he's looking for somewhere to belong. This guy hasn't got it in him to be a killer and I can't tell you how I know that, I just _know _it. I think if we get through to him, he'll tell us what Joe is planning and that's why I can't risk him being killed. Please, Mike. I came to you because I trust you, please don't let that be a mistake on my part."

"Okay, okay," he held a hand up at her. "Okay, fine. Leave it with me, okay? I'll see what I can do but… Sasha, if I get a location from this… You're not going anywhere alone. Not again, not after yesterday."

"I know, I don't have any intention of going on my own. As soon as you find a location… Then I'll work out a way to tell my dad. Hopefully I can stop him running in like a bull in a china shop," she sighed, and Mike grinned at her.

"You sound like my mom, she says stuff like that all the time. But sure, I can do it and I'll keep my mouth shut, but you have to tell him. You can't hang around with this, okay?"

"I know, I won't," Sasha gave him a grateful smile. "Really though, Mike. It means a lot that you're willing to do this for me."

"Yeah, yeah…" he waved a hand dismissively. "You know all you have to do is flutter your eyelashes and give me a smile and I'm practically putty in your hands."

"Oh, really?" Sasha grinned. "So uh, listen I have a couple outstanding parking tickets… If I flutter my eyelashes, do you think you could make them go away?"

"That'll take a little more than fluttering your eyelashes," he scoffed. "But, if you let me buy you dinner some time, I'll see what I can do."

"I'd let you buy me dinner anyways," she shrugged her shoulders and Mike paused, a grin spreading across his face. "…What?"

"Did you just agree to go on a date with me?"

"Ah," Sasha reached out, tapping the end of Mike's nose. "I said I'd let you buy me dinner, I didn't say anything about a date and neither did you," she squished his cheeks together, his lips turning into a pout as she did so and making her laugh as she turned his face back towards the computer screen. "Now get back to work, Agent Weston."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were looking for any excuse to touch me."

"Of course," Sasha raised her eyebrows, pushing her chair backwards as she stood up. "I just can't keep my hands off you," she deadpanned. "It must be that _boyish charm _you were telling me about."

"Huh," he paused. "You know, I haven't heard a thank you for keeping this a secret from your dad, and from Parker. I'm putting my ass on the line for you again, Hardy. You'd better appreciate it."

"Of course I do. Thank you, Mike," she bit her lip, looking around to make sure everyone was occupied before she leaned in, letting one of her hands rest softly on Mike's knee as she leaned towards his ear, smirking when she felt his leg jerk. "I promise I'll make it worth your while."

"_Stop_," he hissed, brushing her hand off his knee and coughing nervously. "Quit it."

"What, you can make all the innuendos you want but you can't handle it when I do it?" Sasha laughed.

"Basically, yeah!" he cried. "I'm a _guy_, Sasha. We're prone to involuntary reactions that we can't hide, nor can we control. Behave yourself."

"What, you mean…" Sasha trailed off, wiggling her index finger at him and he groaned, quickly nodding his head. "Oh… down, boy," she giggled.

"…You're going to get me in a whole lot of trouble one day, aren't you?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"I'll try not to, I promise. Cross my heart," she drew an invisible cross across her chest and wiggled her fingers goodbye before she darted out of the room, leaving Mike staring after her in amusement.

* * *

Stretching his arms above his head and cracking his neck, Mike let out a quiet yawn as he looked around the room. He'd been trying to get a location off the number Sasha had given for the last forty minutes, but unless Jacob turned the phone on, he doubted he was going to have much luck. He was grateful that she'd given him an extra lead, though. He just needed to keep his eyes open and he'd have a location soon, and they'd be one stop closer to finding Joey. One step closer to ending this whole thing.

…One step closer to Sasha going back home, which Mike was sure she'd do once Joey was safe. He was certain Joey was the main reason she was still around, because he knew working with Ryan was hard for her. He knew Ryan's attitude towards her affected her much more than she let on and Mike wouldn't blame her if she packed up and left the second Joey was back in Claire's arms.

Mike would just have to try and give her another reason to stick around.

He looked across the room to where she'd been sat combing through files for the last half an hour and he smiled as he watched her stretch, reaching her hands up and scraping her hair back into a ponytail before resting her chin on her hand, her tongue poking out of the side of her mouth in concentration.

She was engrossed, she was determined to find what she was looking for and she either hadn't noticed, or she'd ignored the dozen or so balled up pieces of paper Mike had thrown at her as he'd tried to get her attention.

He'd had to ask Parker what Sasha was doing and he'd felt a strange sort of pride in her when Parker had told him she was looking for information on Joe's attorney, that she'd been given clearance to look through her files to try and find out if she knew what Joe was planning. Mike knew Sasha would be happy to be given the chance to prove herself.

He was thankful she was being left alone to get on with it, too. He thought for sure Ryan would have been breathing down her neck but surprisingly, Ryan had left not only Sasha to her own devices, but he'd left Mike alone, too.

He sighed, his gaze drifting over to Ryan as he saw him move closer to the TV in the room, turning the volume up. He saw Sasha's head snap up out of the corner of his eyes and Mike turned towards the screen as he saw Olivia Warren surrounded by reporters.

"What the hell is this?" Sasha asked, but Ryan quickly shushed her as Olivia began to speak.

"Good morning. My name is Olivia Warren, I have been retained to represent Joe Carroll."

"What's going on?" Debra stepped towards Ryan, who kept his gaze firmly fixed on the TV.

"Joe Carroll press conference. I told you he was up to something," he replied. Mike looked towards Sasha, catching her gaze and holding back a snigger when she rolled her eyes.

"In light of recent speculation about an alleged cult following of Mr. Carroll, he has asked me to read the following statement," Olivia continued, holding out a piece of paper in front of her. "_He had come like a thief in the night. And one by one dropped the revellers in the blood-bedewed halls of their revel, and died each in the despairing posture of his fall._"

"It's Poe," Mike spoke up.

"The Masque of the Red Death," Ryan mumbled in reply.

"What is it with Joe and Poe- hey it rhymes," Sasha scoffed quietly. "Sorry, I thought it was kinda funny."

"Nerd," Mike hissed over at her. She shot him a glare and turned her attention back to the television screen, where Olivia was still speaking.

"_And the life of the ebony clock went out with that of the last of the gay, and the flames of the tripods expired. And darkness, and decay, and the red death held illimitable dominion over all. _That concludes Mr. Carroll's statement. Thank you for coming," Olivia nodded once and turned away from the cameras, walking back towards the building and leaving reporters shouting questions after her.

"I'm going to talk to her, I think I found something," Sasha tapped her pen against the desk and sighed. "That's okay, right? If I go talk to her?"

"No-"

"Sure it is," Ryan interrupted Debra. "Go talk to her."

"Sasha, no," Debra sighed. "You can't question her like she's a suspect-"

"Sasha isn't an agent, she's not even a police officer," Mike leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "I don't see why she can't just go and ask her a few _informal _questions. It's nothing more than what those reporters outside are going to throw at her," he shrugged his shoulders and Debra sighed, rubbing her forehead gently as Sasha gave her a pleading look.

"Okay, okay, fine… But _don't _give her any unnecessary ammunition, don't give her anything she can use against us. We need to keep things as civil as possible."

"Uh-huh, you got it, I promise I'll be nothing short of adorable!" Sasha nodded eagerly.

"Well that won't be too hard," Mike mumbled under his breath. Sasha gave him a withering look and closed Olivia's medical file before she slid it across the desk towards Debra.

"Come find me as soon as you've spoken to her, understand?" Debra raised her eyebrows.

"Yes boss," Sasha gave her a mock salute, her chair scraping across the floor as she pushed it back and stood up. Ryan gave her a knowing look, and she nodded her head discretely before leaving the room and turning down the corridor in the direction she knew Olivia Warren would be coming back in.

She'd barely taken a few steps when she saw the attorney striding towards her, her lips pressed together and her head high. Sasha took a deep breath, feeling slightly intimidated by the air of confidence that surrounded the other woman a she quickly fell in to step beside her.

Olivia's steps faltered a she glanced to the side, eyeing Sasha in confusion.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Maybe," Sasha shrugged her shoulders. "I was just wondering if I could ask you a couple questions?"

"I'm not speaking to any reporters."

"Oh I'm not a reporter," Sasha stopped walking and Olivia followed suit, giving her a suspicious look and reluctantly shaking Sasha's outstretched hand. "My name is Sasha Hardy, I'm-"

"Ms. Hardy," Olivia sighed. "I'm not speaking to the FBI."

"Well then it must be my lucky day – I'm not with the FBI, either."

"But you're working with them," Olivia kept on walking. "I'm not answering any of your questions and I'm advising my client to do the same."

"I don't have any questions for your client," Sasha replied. "I was just wondering what changed your mind? Last I heard, you didn't want anything else to do with Joe or his case. You let him go when you realised he couldn't do anything more for you or provide any more publicity for your firm. He's public enemy number one right now with a cult following, he broke out of prison and killed his only surviving victim. He's kidnapped his son and he's putting his ex-wife through hell. I'm wondering why you're so eager to drag your own name through the mud by representing such a monster."

"It's no different than you visiting this _monster _while he in prison, Ms. Hardy."

"Oh on the contrary, it's plenty different!" Sasha argued. "I have several reasons for my visits with Joe. It doesn't affect my reputation and I believe he has answers to a lot of questions I have. I'm also visiting him of my own free will and not because he had someone come into my office and slice off two of my fingers," she added the last part quietly and Olivia stilled, making Sasha stop in the middle of the corridor as she turned to look at her frostily.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you do! I believe it was… September 2010? You were admitted to hospital after a mugging, during which you lost your ring finger and your pinkie finger on your left hand. Hospital staff concluded they were removed using pliers but you couldn't give a proper description of your attacker to police – or you refused to – and so they were unable to find them and no one was ever arrested," Sasha repeated what she'd read in Olivia files, and Olivia stayed silent as she avoided her gaze. "You see, _Ms. Warren_, it seems like an awfully personal attack for someone who was mugging you. What did they take, by the way?" Sasha asked curiously. "It wasn't your car, you never claimed on the insurance and you never cancelled any of your bank cards so they never took your purse, and you never reported anything stolen to the police. The thing is… It seems like it was a way to make you compliant, to keep you quiet about something. If Joe is threatening you then I'm sure you can-"

"Ms. Hardy, I suggest you stop talking now. I'm not here to be questioned, I'm here to do my job and if you don't back off, I'll be forced to file charges of harassment against you and your father, and then your career will be over before it's even started," Olivia crossed her arms over her chest. Sasha gave her a small smirk, holding her hands up in surrender and Olivia nodded once, turning on her heels and walking away down the hall.

"You know you just delivered a message to his followers by reading that statement out, don't you?" Sasha called after her. "If anything happens to Joey, I'll hold you personally responsible and I won't hesitate to go the press with your involvement, and then I believe it will be _your _career that will be over. If more people die because you kept your mouth shut about what you know… Well, I just hope you're prepared to live with that kind of guilt for the rest of your life because trust me, it never leaves, and it isn't easy," she told her. Olivia paused, opening and closing her mouth as she tried to think of something to say. Sasha smiled knowingly and nodded her head. "Thank you for your time, Olivia. Please pass my regards on to Joe."

Without waiting for a reply, Sasha turned around and walked back the way she'd came, stopping by Debra's office on the way and pausing in the doorway when she saw Mike and Ryan stood inside. Debra was leaning against her desk, Mike and Ryan stood side by side in front of her, looking like naughty children.

"Ah, Sasha, that was quick!" Debra commented, raising her eyebrows. "Come in, you need to hear this too. Did you get anywhere with Joe's attorney?"

"Nope," Sasha shook her head. "She'd definitely hiding something, though. Maybe just keep an eye on her, see if she leads you to any of his followers. That ridiculous excuse of a statement was a trigger for something or someone and whatever message Joe is trying to get out, he isn't done with it yet," she sighed, moving to stand beside Mike and crossing her arms over her chest. "…What's going on?"

"We're going to Dutchess County," Mike whispered.

"I've got a helicopter to take you to the nearest landing strip," Debra told them. "Local PD will assist you and the Albany field office is on standby. You will stay in contact with me at all time, you understand? Agent Weston, that was for your benefit," she looked at him pointedly.

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded. Sasha let out a snicker beside him and he smirked, subtly reaching out and pinching her waist. She swatted his hand away and straightened up, watching Debra as she produced a clipboard from a drawer in her desk and held it out to Ryan.

"Sign here," she instructed, pointing to the dotted line and handing him a pen. "Do you solemnly swear to uphold the constitution… et cetera et cetera?" Debra waved a hand, giving a bored sigh.

"I do," Ryan nodded his hand, scribbling his signature down on the paper.

"Good," she told him. "You're deputized," she held a gun out to him and Ryan nodded eagerly as he took it off her, Mike frowning between them in confusion.

"Uh…" Sasha paused. "Hey, can I get one of those?"

"Do you even know how to use one?" Debra raised her eyebrows.

"Mike said he'd teach me," Sasha hit his arm with the back of her hand. "Right? You said you'd teach me how to shoot last night."

"Oh he did, did he?" Debra smirked. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway, you don't need one. You're not going with them, you're staying here."

"_What_?" Sasha and Mike asked incredulously and Debra pursed her lips, giving Mike a warning look.

"Uh, I mean…" he coughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "I just… She knows Joey, right? He might recognise her, it might do us good to have her come with us. Plus, she can use her psychology thing or whatever it is she does to talk to Emma and the other two. It might come in handy, that's all. She might come in handy, I mean. We could use her."

"Exactly," Sasha nodded in agreement. Parker cocked her head to the side, looking at them thoughtfully before giving them both a smirk.

"Nice try. She stays here. There's a car waiting to take the three of you to Claire Matthews' house, Ryan you do whatever it is you have to do and then you get to Dutchess County. Sasha, you stay at the house with Claire in case Joey tries to make contact again. The three of you keep in touch with me at _all times_."

"I really think I should-"

"I think you should listen to what I'm asking you to do for once, Sasha," Debra interrupted her. "Yourself and Agent Weston have caused me nothing but trouble since you got here and there's only so many times I can fight your corner before I lose and I'm forced to send you back home."

"But-"

"The car is outside. You can leave now."

"Debra-"

"Come on," Mike sighed, wrapping his fingers around Sasha's wrist and pulling her out of the room. "Don't antagonise her, it's not going to help you," he whispered.

"I know," she muttered in reply. "I know it won't. Thank you for trying, at least," she gave him a weak smile. Mike gave her hand a squeeze and Sasha let out a sigh, her eyes shifting to Ryan's back and he walked down the corridor in front of him. "Hey!" she called after him, pulling her hand out of Mike's grasp and rushing after her father. "So much for us being in this together, huh? So much for working together on this. Thanks for your fucking support, _Dad_," she snapped.

"Sasha," Mike put a hand on her shoulder.

"No!" she shook him off. "I trusted him, and for what? So he could screw me over like usual? I'm over it. It's fine. I'll stay here with Claire and you can go off an be the hero you so desperately want to be."

"Well like you said," Ryan shrugged, putting his hands on his hips. "It wouldn't be the first time you've ran off without her knowing, would it?" he raised his eyebrows and turned away from them, continuing to walk towards the exit. Sasha paused, her mouth open in shock as she glanced at Mike, who had his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Does he mean what I think he means?" she asked in a whisper.

"Are you two coming or what?" Ryan called over his shoulder, pressing the button for the elevator. Mike grinned at Sasha in reply and she let out a quiet chuckle before they took off after Ryan.

They didn't need to be asked twice.

* * *

**THE SEASON FINALE! I'm so so so sad about Luke, I loved him so much!**

**AND THE MAXTON KISS! Hmm. I'm still torn over how I feel about that because Max is Sasha's cousin kjdhf  
BUT if you like Maxton then I might have a little one-shot coming to my tumblr soon about the kiss ^_^**

**Anyway! thank you so so so sooooooo much for all the lovely reviews and tweets and messages you guys leave, I can't believe people are actually reading and I'm even more surprised that you like reading it as much as I like writing it!**

**Okay and I'm dedicating this chapter to Nicole because she's made me lots of Eyes Open gifsets and Eyes Open AU gifsets, and she's the person I bounce all my ideas off and she's just absolutely wonderful and I love her a lot [heart eyes]**

**I hope you like this chapter, and don't forget to let me know what you think :)**

**Becca  
x**

**tumblr: miikewestons  
twitter: miikewestons**


	9. Eight

"I've never been on a helicopter before!" Sasha yelled above the noise as she stood up from her seat, watching Ryan as he hopped out of the helicopter first.

"Yeah we know, you've mentioned that like seven times since we got on it!" Mike smirked at her over his shoulder.

"Shut up," Sasha mumbled, shoving him forwards as he followed Ryan out. Sasha followed after him, letting out a yelp as her foot caught the edge of the seat. She stumbled forward and screwed her eyes shut, bracing herself to hit the ground, but Mike spun round and grabbed her waist to keep her upright.

"You really are clumsy, aren't you?" he murmured, a small grin on his face as he looked down at her.

"Uh-huh, I told you I was," she sighed, brushing herself down and looking up at freezing, freezing when she realised their noses were almost touching. She stared up at him and Mike paused, his eyes darting down to her mouth before quickly snapping back up. "You can let go now," she whispered.

"What?" he mumbled, and Sasha looked down at his hands which were still gripping her waist. "Oh! Oh, yeah, uh," he let go of her quickly and took a step backwards. "Yeah, sorry," he scratched the top of his head.

Sasha smiled softly and brushed past him, tucking her hair behind her ears and ducking her head down as she walked quickly after Ryan. There were a couple of police cars waiting for them, and an officer directed them to the one they should get in. Ryan nodded his head and climbed into the front seat as Mike reached past Sasha, pulling the door open for her and letting her climb into the back first.

"You're such a gentleman," she whispered, putting her seatbelt on as he got in after her. He shrugged his shoulders with a grin, slamming the door after him before the car sped away from the airstrip. "So how pissed do you think Debra's going to be when she realises I didn't stay at Claire's like I was supposed to?"

"On a scale of one to ten?" Mike paused. "…Let's go with twenty-eight."

"Really?" Sasha winced.

"Oh yeah," he nodded. But you're a big girl, I'm sure you can handle it. I've noticed you're pretty good at talking your way out of trouble."

"Always has been," Ryan scoffed. "Right from when she was a little kid. She used to get away with murder."

"Oh yeah?" Mike raised an eyebrow. "Like what? I can imagine her being a little hell raiser."

"You have no idea," Ryan sighed.

"Excuse me I was a perfect child!" Sasha reached over and flicked Mike's ear. "I hardly ever got into trouble and when I did I always-"

"Pouted your way out of it," Ryan interrupted. "Like that time when you were… what? Twelve? And your mom called me because you'd been in a fight with kid at school. What was it over again?" he asked, and Sasha mumbled inaudibly. "Sorry what was that? Did you say it was over her telling you she loved Justin Timberlake more than you did? So you punched her?"

"She started it!" Sasha cried as Mike laughed loudly. "I was defending myself, she shoved me first and I thought she was going to hit me so I just put my hand out and she practically walked into my fist so- _stop laughing_!" she grunted, punching Mike's shoulder. "I didn't pout my way out of that one, did I? I got detention for three weeks."

"You sure pouted your way out of it with your mom," Ryan turned in his seat. "She didn't punish you at all. Actually, neither did I."

"Whatever," Sasha mumbled. "You were always too scared to punish me because you were never around so you thought I'd hate you if you grounded me. Mom always had to be the bad guy. Why don't we talk about some of the things _you _did as a kid, huh?" she raised her eyebrows at Mike.

"Uhh…" he paused. "So how long do you think it'll be until Debra calls?" he changed the subject, and Sasha let out a snort.

"What if…" she paused, catching Ryan's eye in the rear view mirror. "What if she sends me home? What if she kicks me off the case and send me back to New Jersey?"

"No," Mike's eyes widened. "No, she can't do that. She can't, right? I mean, I- we need you? You know stuff about Joe, you're helping us. You got us- the thing with Lilah-"

"What?" Ryan interrupted. "Who's Lilah? What thing?"

"It's nothing," Sasha shook her head.

"No, it is," Mike leaned forward. "She got us the lead, how do you think I was able to narrow down the location? Sasha got us a lead, she's the reason we're here. We tell Debra that and there's no possible way in hell that she'll send you home, I can tell her that-"

"You promised me," Sasha whispered, avoiding Ryan's glare. "You promised me you wouldn't say anything. I thought I could trust you?"

"But-"

"Don't," she shook her head and turned to Ryan with a sigh. "Dad, you have to promise you won't get mad, alright?"

"Well considering you only call me _Dad _when you know you've done something I won't be pleased about, I'm not making any promises."

"The thing is…" Sasha sighed nervously. "Okay, yesterday I was checking phone records and I noticed that Jacob Wells had been calling the same number a couple times a day from even before he lived with Paul, right? So I checked it out. There was a girl, Lilah Daniels… They were friends. He's been in constant contact with her for three years, she had no idea what was going on. She didn't know about him and Paul, she didn't know about Joe."

"Sasha-"

"No, Dad, wait," she held a hand up at him. "I know what you're going to say, just wait. She isn't a follower, I've checked her out. There's absolutely nothing to indicate she has anything to do with any of this, she's just… From what I can gather, she's a little hung up on Jacob. I think she might be in love with him, but the first time I called she shot me down and refused to talk about it in any detail. She… She called back earlier on. Jacob had called her. He'd called her from a different phone and she had the number. She passed it on to me and I gave it to Mike, to see if he could track down a signal or something. But I… I promised Lilah we wouldn't go in all guns blazing."

"You can't go making promises to serial killers," Ryan hissed.

"I didn't make a promise to a serial killer, I made a promise to a girl who's in love with someone who's made a mistake!" she snapped. "I made a promise to a girl who is terrified that this guy is going to die! He's the same age as me, Dad, he's not- he's different from Paul, from Emma. I know he it, alright? He hasn't killed anyone, he's just… He's mixed up in some stuff. If we can get to him… We can talk him round. He can tell us what he knows. We can use Lilah- mention her to him- it might make him stop and think. We could end this whole thing peacefully, he could just walk right out and hand Joey over to us."

"I think you identify with her a little too much because of what happened between you and Eric-"

"Dad can we not go into this?" Sasha scowled.

"Who's Eric?"

"Eric is none of your business," she snapped at Mike. "Dad, come on. You know I did the right thing, right? I got us his number, I'm the reason we're here in the first place. I got us that little bit closer to Joey. Can you honestly tell me you wouldn't have promised her anything in the world if it helped us get him home?"

"…No," Ryan sighed heavily. "You're right. I'd promise her the moon if it brings Joey home."

"Exactly," Sasha whispered, slumping down in the seat. Ryan turned back to the front of the car and sighed, keeping quiet as he stared out of the window. Sasha felt Mike shift beside her and he leaned his head closer to hers. "What?"

"Who's Eric?" he asked in a whisper. "It that your boyfriend? I didn't know you had a boyfriend. I thought you were single. You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend."

"Are you kidding me?" she turned to face him. "I don't have a boyfriend and like I said before, Eric is none of your business," she crossed her arms over her chest as Mike continued to stare at her. "_What_?" she asked in exasperation.

"Nothing, it's just that if I'd known you had a boyfriend I wouldn't have hit on you so much."

"You were hitting on me? I hadn't noticed," Sasha deadpanned. Mike watched her, before realisation dawned on him and he nodding understandingly. "What now?"

"He's an ex-boyfriend," he commented. "Sorry, I'm just curious. Your grandfather mentioned him last night, that's all. Was it a bad break up? It must have been, because you sort of stormed out last night and you went really cold, like just now. Is it a touchy subject?"

"_Yes_, so can you please stop asking me questions? Jesus. Why are you so interested, anyway? Am I the only member of Ryan's immediate family you've been unable to stalk?"

"I'm just…" Mike shrugged lazily. "I'm just curious about you. I want to know things about you, find stuff out. I just want to know who you are, what made you this way."

"What made me _what_ way?"

"What made you so scared of everything, so eager to push away anyone who wants to get close to you," he replied. Sasha froze, her lips pursed as she refused to face him. "See? Like that," he gestured to her. "You've turned into an ice queen."

"I've turned into an ice queen because I won't share details of my personal life with some creep who's decided he's going to stick his nose into every aspect of my life in the hopes of getting me into bed?" she sneered. "Cool. That's great. If that makes me an _ice queen, _then so be it."

"That's what I mean," Mike frowned. "Why am I a creep just for wanting to get to know you? Why did you automatically assume I was trying to get you in to bed?" he asked, and Sasha raised her eyebrows. "…Okay, apart from the five hundred pick-up lines I've dropped on you. Is it really that hard to believe I want to be friends?"

"Not now, Mike," she mumbled as the car rolled to a stop outside the sheriff's station.

"Why do you always get so defensive?"

"_Drop it_," she gave him a pleading look and Mike sighed, holding his hands up in surrender.

With a sigh, Sasha sighed and pushed the car door open, following Ryan inside the building. She felt Mike fall into step beside her, his hands shoved into his pockets and his gaze fixed firmly on the side of her head as she tried her best to ignore him.

She didn't want him to know his words had any effect on her. She knew she pushed people away and she knew it was mostly a result of what Eric had done to her. She found it hard to trust people, she found it difficult to let people in because most of the people she'd ever loved had left her at one point or another.

Her mother had died, her father had abandoned her, she'd lost contact with Claire… Even Max had stopped getting in touch with her for a while. Eric had used her. He'd used her and he'd made her feel like an idiot, he'd broken what little trust she had left and he'd worn her down until she was unrecognisable to herself. She hated him for everything he'd done to her and she hated him for turning her this person.

Mike was right – she did shut people out. If she met anyone she thought she even had the potential to care about, she kept them at a safe distance to avoid being hurt any more than she already had been.

She was being harsh and she knew it – it wasn't Mike's fault, he hadn't asked to get stuck with her and he shouldn't have to deal with her issues, but for some reason… he didn't seem to mind. He was persistent in getting to know her, he was persistent in _flirting _with her and Sasha hated it, because she knew she liked him already. It had only been two days and she _liked _him. She wanted to know him, she wanted to tell him things and she wanted to be his friend.

But it made her feel vulnerable, and she hated it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his mouth right next to her ear. Sasha jumped, startled that he'd gotten so close without her realising and she banged her head against his, wincing and rubbing at the cut by her eyebrow. "Okay, now I'm _really _sorry," he pulled a face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she mumbled. "Yeah, I'm fine, just… stop creeping up on me."

"Sorry," he said again. "I just wanted to apologise, you looked kind of sad and I didn't want you to think that was my intention. I really am just curious, Sasha. I can't work you out and it bugs me because I like you."

"What?" Sasha froze in the middle or the corridor.

"What? I like you," Mike shrugged. "We're friends, right? I like my friends."

"Oh, y-yeah," she nodded. "Yeah, sure. Sorry, I'm- I'm just anxious. I'm not sad, I just want to find Joey. I hate the thought of him being alone with those people."

"Hey," Mike put a hand on her shoulder, rubbing his thumb back and forth comfortingly. "It's okay, he'll be okay. They won't hurt him, they can't."

"I know," Sasha placed her hand on top of Mike's. "I know they won't. I'm just worried about him, that's all," she whispered. Mike nodded slowly, sighing and letting his hand slip off her shoulder. "You always make me feel better. Thank you."

"S'what I'm here for here," he grinned lazily. "C'mon, we've lost your dad," Mike threw an arm around her shoulders and tugged her closer to him, pulling her down the corridor and following the sounds of Ryan's voice.

"Chief Burke, good to meet you. I'm Ryan Hardy, this is Agent Weston and my daughter, Sasha."

"Good to meet you, Mr. Hardy," he reached out and shook Ryan's hand. "We're here to help you with whatever you need. This is Deputy Lopez and Officer Ava Marsden," he pointed to the two people behind him. Deputy Lopez nodded, reaching a hand out to Ryan and giving Sasha and Mike a smile, while the young looking blonde girl – Ava – eyed Mike curiously before smiling at him.

"Hey," she whispered. Mike smiled, giving her a nod and Sasha frowned as his slipped from around her shoulders. She rolled her eyes and shifted away from him, stepping towards Ryan to shake Chief Burke's hand.

"Chief Burke, I'm Sasha Hardy. Have you been filled in on what's happened?"

"A little," he nodded his head. "What have maps set up for you to look at, to try and narrow down the area a little," he pointed towards the front of the room and Mike made his way over to them. "Any idea where we're looking?"

"Sort of," Mike ran a hand over his hair and gestured for Sasha to walk over to him. "It's here, right?" he asked, pointing to a spot on the map.

"Uh…" she paused, grabbing her notes out of her bag and flipping through them. "Yeah, look," she pointed towards Mike's messy writing. "Only you can understand your handwriting, it looks like something a toddler's done."

"Be nice, I saved-"

"My life, yeah, yeah…" she waved a hand dismissively. "How many times are you gonna bring that up?"

"I'm thinking basically every single time you're mean to me, so a lot," he grinned. Sasha scoffed at him and looked away, trying to hide her smile. "Okay, so… The county it 820 square miles, but we believe Joey Matthew's call came from this cluster, here," he jabbed a finger towards the map and Chief Burke sighed.

"Those cell towers serve nearly half the county."

"We're gonna need your help to narrow the field," Ryan told him. "We're looking for a two storey white farmhouse set back from the road."

"Look, I can double check but that's about 150 properties. Rough terrain, fifty miles of rural farmland…" Chief Burke trailed off, and Sasha didn't miss the look of annoyance exchanged between Ryan and Mike, and she stepped forward timidly.

"I can… I can help?" she offered. "I mean, if you let me know what I need to look for and how to find it, I can help."

"It'll be somewhere remote, the only neighbours – if any – will be miles away," Mike told her. "They can't risk anyone seeing Joey."

"Yeah, I-" Sasha stopped, the phone in her hands ringing loudly and she winced when she saw the caller. "Uh… it's Debra," she looked over at Ryan, and he shook his head discreetly. Sasha nodded and quickly cancelled the call. "It- it can wait. Sorry, go on."

"I can show her what she needs to do, what she needs to look for?" Ava suggested, shifting her gaze to Mike. "If that's okay with you, sir?"

"Mike can show me," Sasha tapped his arm. "You can show me, right?"

"I don't know…" he paused. "Will you call me sir?"

"No," Sasha scoffed, raising an eyebrow and looking at Ava. "Please don't call him sir, he is _not _a sir and his ego will inflate to twice the size it already is."

"You never called me _sir_," Mike pouted.

"Because you told me to call you Mike!" Sasha cried. "You drilled it into my head that I should call you Mike, and now you're complaining that I didn't call you _sir_. I called you agent and you complained about that, too. Is it only blondes you don't complain about?" she raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest. Mike opened his mouth to reply, but Ryan sighed deeply and offered Chief Burke and Ava apologetic smiles.

"I'm sorry, you'll get used to them," he muttered. "They do this back and forth thing a lot. You'll learn to ignore it, hopefully. Remember where you are, guys," he frowned at Sasha. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and she glanced down at her phone as it started to ring in her hands. "Parker?"

"Uh-huh," she mumbled, looking up at him. "Shall I answer it?"

"N-"

"Yeah," Ryan interrupted Mike. "Yeah, answer it. See what she wants. She might not know you're here yet."

"Okay…" Sasha sighed uncertainly and pressed the phone to her ear. "Uh… Hey, Debra, everything okay?"

"Let me guess," Debra grumbled. "You're in Dutchess County with Tweedledumb and Tweedledumber? You- you know what, you don't even need to answer that, I already know. You specifically ignored my orders, Sasha, I told you to stay with Claire. If you had done, you'd know that Joe's attorney paid her a visit a few minutes ago, and now Claire wants to get out of the house and meet a friend for _lunch_."

"What?" Sasha's eyes widened and she quickly looked up at Ryan. "You didn't- she hasn't gone, has she? Don't let her leave the house! I swear to God I'll kill that stupid-"

"Let's not make death threats when you're on the phone to the FBI," Mike interrupted her, snatching the phone out of her hand and throwing it towards Ryan.

"Parker," he grunted. "I brought Sasha along, I told her you were okay with it. She had no idea I was lying so please don't blame her for it. I know it was wrong of me but right now we're in the middle of something so this can wait, okay? Bye."

"Dad, no!" Sasha yelped, watching as Ryan ended the call. "_Dad_! That was about Claire, she- Joe's attorney went to see her and- give me the phone!" she yanked the phone out of Ryan's hands and quickly hit redial, pushing past Chief Burke and walking out of the room. "Debra, I'm sorry about that. What were you saying, what's going on?"

"Claire's gone to meet a friend for lunch," Debra told her calmly. "Don't worry, she has an FBI escort with her. They're not going to let her out of their sight, so she'll be perfectly okay."

"What did Olivia say to her?" Sasha demanded. "This is- Debra I don't like this, they're planning something. I'm not sure it's a good idea for Claire to go. We're close to finding Joey and now Joe send his attorney to speak to Claire? I don't trust her at all and Claire will do _anything _Joe tells her to if it means she can see Joey again. Please stop her from going."

"I can't do that, Sasha," Debra sighed. "She isn't a criminal. She's a victim in all this and we can't keep her locked away in her house unless we have reason to believe she's going to do something to harm herself or others. There's nothing we can do, but I'll keep you and Ryan informed about what's going on. I'm going to fly out myself in an hour or so, so I'll see you then."

"Debra wait, I-" Sasha stopped mid-sentence, her phone bleeping loudly in her ear to let her know Debra had ended the call. She grumbled under her breath and stuffed her phone in the pocket of her jeans and walked back into the room.

"Everything okay?" Ryan raised his eyebrows.

"Fine," she mumbled, her eyes following Ava as she walked towards Mike, who was putting up pictures of Emma, Jacob and Paul.

"Is it true Joe Carroll has a cult of serial killers?" Ava asked quietly.

"We don't know the extent, but yeah," Mike replied softly. Sasha scoffed under her breath, hating the unnecessary feeling of jealousy that was bubbling away in her stomach.

She'd seen look in Ava's eyes when she glanced at Mike and she didn't like it. Not that she could do anything about it – Mike wasn't hers to claim, he was nothing more than her friend, but Sasha hoped both he and Ava resisted the urge to flirt with other, because Sasha couldn't promise she wouldn't punch someone in the face.

She caught Mike's eye and he gave her a small smile, but she raised her eyebrows and looked between him and Ava, before diverting her gaze back towards Ryan.

"Chief, you recognise this guy?" Ryan gestured towards the picture of Paul Torres.

"Maybe…" he nodded slowly. "Ava, the missing girl case in Rhinebeck, could that be the guy?" he asked.

"I'll pull up the footage," Ava replied, making her way towards a desk and sitting down.

"Missing girl?" Sasha asked, following her over to the computer and standing behind her as Mike stood next to her. Ava ignored Sasha and turned her head to look at Mike before she replied.

"Local girl named Megan Leeds went missing after her shift at a grocery store," Ava told him, tapping at the computer. "We've got surveillance footage from that night. The last time anyone saw her, she was with this guy," Ava zoomed in on the CCTV still and sighed.

"It's hard to make out who that is," Sasha squinted at it.

"Hmm," Mike hummed and reached over, his hand hovering over the mouse. "May I?" he smiled at Ava and she nodded her head, blushing slightly when Mike's hand brushed against hers as he took the mouse of her. "I just want to route this through the FBI server. Advanced technology," he smiled.

"I bet," Ava whispered.

"Give me a break," Sasha mumbled under her breath, rolling her eyes. Mike shot her a look, a knowing smirk on his face as he grabbed his own laptop and opened it up. "What?" she frowned at him. "We're trying to work out if these psychos have kidnapped some innocent girl and you're too busy making eyes at the local cops to focus? Get your brain out of your pants, Agent."

"Jealous?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah right," Sasha scoffed. Mike chuckled quietly and took a seat next to Ava as he typed away at his laptop. She moved to stand behind him, absentmindedly placing a hand on his shoulder as she leaned forwards to look at the cleared up surveillance photograph.

"Hardy," Mike called over to Ryan. Ryan stepped closer and stared at the screen, his jaw set.

"Paul Torres," he mumbled.

"Where was this taken?" Sasha pointed at the screen. "What store was this taken in, where is it? We need to look at properties around this area and we need to do it fast – can you deal with that please, Ava?"

"Uhm," Ava looked towards Chief Burke, who nodded his head. "Y-yeah sure, I can do that," she mumbled.

"Great. You get started on that, then. Ryan, I'm going to call Debra and let her know we've got a potential lead – she should be here for this," Sasha stepped away from Mike, ignoring his stare as she left the room and walked down the corridor, finding an empty office and slipping inside as she dialled Debra's number.

"You got something?"

"Maybe," Sasha replied quietly. "You should get out here now, I don't think they're going to hang around and you know what they're like. I think they need you to keep them in line," she scoffed.

"I'm on my way, don't let them do anything stupid."

"As if I can stop them," Sasha mumbled as she ended the call and slipped her phone back into her pocket. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, turning around and letting out a quiet gasp when she bumped into Mike's chest. "Are you following me?" she narrowed her eyes, taking a step backwards. "Have you finished flirting now?" she added, before she could stop herself and she instantly regretting it when she saw the that grin spread across Mike's face.

"Hmm…" he murmured. "You're jealous."

"Oh please," Sasha rolled her eyes. "Jealous of _what_? You flirting with the little blonde police lady? Hey, look, if that's your thing… go for it," she waved a hand dismissively. "I just think that _maybe _you should focus on Joey a little more. I mean, we're pretty close to finding him and that's where my main concerns lie. It has nothing to do with me being jealous."

"You are _so_ jealous!" he chuckled. "Sasha, c'mon. The mumbling under your breath, the glares, the hand on my shoulder? Jesus, I was waiting for you to pee on me and mark your territory!"

"That's disgusting," she pulled a face and brushed past him.

"Hey," Mike frowned, grabbing her wrist and spinning her back round to face him. "I wasn't flirting with her."

"Like I said Mike," she shrugged her shoulders and pulled out of his grasp. "Do what you like, it's none of my business. Flirt with whoever you want. You're a guy who clearly enjoys flirting and it obviously doesn't matter who it's with, just make sure you're not distracted from the job."

"Are you serious right now?" he narrowed his eyes at her. "Sasha- I wasn't flirting with her, I was being friendly. I flirt with _you_ all the time and you never- you don't-"

"I don't what?" she interrupted, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't just sit around and let you do it? I don't blush like some stupid little school girl? I don't let it get to me? Or are you bothered because _I don't flirt back_?"

"Oh, no, you flirt back alright," Mike scoffed. "You just don't realise you're doing it. And you blush, too. I'm bothered because when I'm flirting with you, you've never had an issue with whether or not I'm focused on the job," he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on the desk, his ankles crossed. "Which again brings me back to my previous statement – you're jealous."

"I'm not-"

"Look," Mike interrupted. "Just admit that you like me and I'll let it go."

"…You go from I'm jealous to I _like _you?" Sasha raised her eyebrows. "That's a pretty big leap. Maybe I just don't like it when guys spend two days flirting with me constantly, only to flirt with the next piece of ass that walks by."

"I wasn't-" Mike groaned in frustration, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. "Okay, so what if I was flirting with her? It bothered you, right?"

"Not particularly," Sasha shrugged her shoulders.

"You're so stubborn!" Mike laughed in disbelief. "God, I keep- you know you flirt back with me, right? And then you back off, and I know why. Because you're scared, and I get it. I'm scared, too. It's a scary thing, being involved in this case. You don't know who to trust, you don't know what's going to happen… I could go out there right now and find that farmhouse, I could get shot, I could die. It's dangerous and I understand why you're holding back, why you're focusing all your attention on finding Joey but let me ask you something," he stepped closer to her. "When we've brought him home, _what are you going to do_?"

"I-I don't know what you mean," Sasha shook her head. "What do you mean, what am I going to do?"

"I mean you're not going to have anything to distract you. Joey will be safe, Claire will be safe and Joe will still be in prison but we're still going to be working, trying to track down the rest of his cult. What are you going to do when you've got nothing to be scared of anymore?"

"Just… stop talking," she scoffed. "You sound ridiculous. I've never met a guy who's so arrogant… So _cocky_… You're so sure of yourself and-"

"And you can't get me out of your head, can you?" he grinned. "Because you like me, and you're jealous. Admit it."

"Shut up, Mike," she sighed deeply.

"Find a way to shut me up," he shrugged.

"I'm- If I kiss you, will you shut the hell up and leave me alone?" she grumbled.

"I don't know," Mike shrugged. "Try it and see. Unless, you know… You're too afraid that you won't be able to keep your hands off me."

"You're a jackass."

"You're stalling," he raised his eyebrows.

"…Fine. If it's going to shut you up, then fine," she frowned.

Taking a step forward, Sasha looked up at him quizzically as he raised his eyebrows, rocking back on his heels and waiting for her to do something. She bit down on her bottom lip and reached a hand out, her fingers barely touching his arm before she quickly dropped her hand back down to her side. Mike sighed quietly and reached out to her, putting a hand on her waist and pulling her closer.

"You're taking too long."

"Mike…" she breathed, shifting closer to him as he lowered his head. She gulped, her mind swimming from having him so close to her as she felt his eyes searching every bit of her face, looking for any sign that he should stop. She couldn't do it, she couldn't bring herself to open her mouth and tell him to stop. Mike stopped, his lips millimetres away from his as he watched her through half-closed eyes.

"Your move," he murmured. Sasha let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and let her eyelids flutter closed as she moved her head closer to Mike's.

He was intoxicating.

She could feel his breath on her lips and she knew she needed to be the one to make the final move – Mike had done everything up until now, and she knew he was waiting for her. She gulped slightly, her nerves getting the better of her as she took a deep breath and prepared herself for her lips meeting his… but it never happened. There was a loud knock on the door and Sasha jumped slightly, her hands shaking as Mike kept hold of her waist.

He let out a frustrated groan and leaned his forehead against hers, before moving away completely as the door opened and Ava stepped inside the room. She looked between them suspiciously and Sasha blushed, avoiding her stare and tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Did I interrupt something?" Ava asked carefully.

"Nope," Sasha shook her head quickly. "In fact, I should probably- I should go tell Ryan that Debra's on her way, right? Yeah I'll- I'll do that."

"Sasha wait-"

"See you later, Mike," she interrupted him and rushed out of the room, her breathing shaky and her hands trembling as she walked back towards the main room where she knew Ryan would be. Mike sighed, running his hands through his hair and over his face before offering Ava a small smile.

"I'm sorry…" she trailed off. "I really didn't mean to interrupt, it's just that-"

"It's okay," Mike interrupted her. "You didn't. Nothing happened. Nothing's _going _to happen," he mumbled, as though he had to keep reminding himself. He knew she liked him, he knew she was conflicted over what to do and he knew he couldn't push her. He didn't understand why someone he'd only just met had had such a drastic effect on him – he could only guess that it was the situation they found themselves in, thrown together in such strange circumstances. "Find anything?"

"Uh-huh, Mr. Hardy said we're going to head out," she pointed over her shoulder and it was then that Mike noticed she was wearing a jacket. He nodded his head, gesturing for her to go ahead and they stepped into the corridor just as Ryan walked up with Sasha and a man he hadn't seen before. "Okay, there's about 20 farms matching the description within a 25 mile radius of the store, most of them to the north," Ava told them, looking up at Mike. "We should start there."

"Sounds like a plan," he nodded.

"Yeah, uh… Ava, you and Weston start there. I'm gonna take Officer Lopez, hit the south and cover more ground," Ryan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sasha-"

"I'm not staying here, Ryan, you brought me for a reason and I'm coming with you," she frowned. "Right?" she looked over at Mike expectantly.

"Sorry, kid," he shrugged his shoulders. "I kind of agree with your dad on this one. It's dangerous and we don't know what to expect so maybe-"

"_Kid_?" Sasha interrupted with a glare.

"Actually," Ryan raised his voice. "I was going to say you go along with Mike."

"Uhm," Sasha crossed her arms over her chest, shifting from foot to foot and sighing. "I don't know, maybe I should wait here for Debra, actually," she shrugged weakly. Ryan tilted his head to the side and watched her curiously, before shaking his head.

"Get in the car, Sasha."

"Dad, come on-"

"Sasha. Get in the car, you're going with Mike. You're here to help so that's what you're going to do, you've done enough sitting around offices already, it's time you got out there properly. Mike, anything happens, you make sure you get her out. Treat her like a civilian."

"See maybe I should-"

"Come on," Mike rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the exit. Sasha huffed and pulled her arm back, rubbing it gently but deciding to stay silent as she followed Mike and Ava to the car, clambering into the backseat and pulling the door shut after her. Mike paused, frowning at her through the window but she turned away and Mike sighed heavily before he got into the front seat beside Ava. "So, uh…" he paused, glancing over at Ava as she started to drive. "Have you been working here long?"

"Two years," she replied quietly.

"Really?" Mike raised an eyebrow. "You don't look old enough," he commented, choosing to ignore the snort that came from the back seat. "So, Ava… How about if we get out of this thing alive, it take you out for a drink, hmm?"

"Y-Yeah, I'd like that," Ava glanced at him for a second, before shifting her gaze back to the road.

"Asshole," Sasha mumbled.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Mike turned in his seat to look at her.

"Me?" she feigned innocence. "Nope. Didn't say a thing," she shook her head. "Just wondering how long it's going to take to get to the first place on the list?"

"Not long, about twenty minutes," Ava glanced at her through the rear view mirror. "So Agent Weston-"

"Please, call me Mike," he smiled.

"…Mike," Ava blushed. "How long have you been with the FBI?" she asked. Sasha rolled her eyes and leaned her head against the window, making sure her seatbelt was on as she tried to ignore Mike's rambling.

Twenty minutes stuck in a car with Mike and his new toy?

Sasha couldn't think of anything worse.

* * *

"Sasha, move your ass!"

"I'm peeing!" she called back to Mike, standing up and buttoning her jeans before she flushed the toilet. "Can I not even pee in peace? Jesus…" she grumbled, pushing open the bathroom stall door and letting out a yelp when she saw Mike leaning against the sink. "Uhm, listen, I know you're an FBI agent and all, but I don't think that means you're allowed to hang around the ladies room?" she raised an eyebrow, leaning over the sink and washing her hand before she frowned when she realised she had nothing to dry them on.

"Uh-huh, just hurry up," Mike sighed. Sasha nodded, reaching forwards and wiping her hands on the sleeve of his jacket. "Seriously? Whatever. Just… come on, your dad called. There's been a sighting of Joey and the couple who called it in have been killed. They're close, Sasha. _We're _close. We're going to have Joey back by the end of tonight."

"It's nearly over?" she asked in disbelief.

"It looks that way, now come on," he sighed, waving his hand in the air and gesturing for her to follow him.

"So uhm," Sasha rushed to catch up to him. "You're going to take Ava out for a drink, huh?" she asked, trying her hardest to sound disinterested.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Maybe. Why? Wanna tag along? Maybe we can find a date for you."

"No," she scoffed. "I was just wondering if you'll have time… I mean, you know, won't we have to go back Virginia once we're done here? I can't imagine Debra is going to give you a couple of hours off to take some girl out for a drink."

"It's not that far, I can always come back in a couple days and take her out then."

"Oh. Right."

"Why?" he raised his eyebrows. "I mean, what's it to you? We're barely even friends, right? There's nothing going on between us. I'm a jackass, right? That's what you said. You said I was arrogant and cocky, that I'm just a guy who clearly enjoys flirting. You _said _it didn't bother you and it was none of your business, so why the sudden interest now?"

"Mike… I'm-"

"Come on, we gotta go!" Ava called from the car, honking on the horn.

Sasha grumbled under her breath and ran a hand through her hair in frustration. Mike watched her, cocking his head to the side and watching Sasha as she chewed on her bottom lip – something he'd come to realise she only really did when she was nervous, or worried. She clearly wanted to say something, but for some reason she was keeping it to herself.

"…Sasha? Hey. What is it?" he asked quietly, taking a step forward and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing. It's nothing," she mumbled. "Forget it. Let's go," she forced a smile and turned away from him, making her way back towards the car.

"Have you finished preening yourself?" Ava smirked and Sasha paused as she clipped her seatbelt in place.

"Excuse me?" she asked in shock.

"Are you done making yourself look pretty for your boyfriend?" she raised an eyebrow, gesturing towards Mike as he pulled open the car door and got inside. Sasha frowned at her and leaned forward slightly, ignoring Mike and staring at the side of Ava's head as she started to drive.

"I wasn't _preening_ myself for anyone," Sasha told her. "I needed to use the bathroom because I've drank copious amounts of coffee this morning and I was pretty close to peeing myself, and I resent the fact that you think I need to _make _myself look pretty. And Mike isn't my boyfriend, either. If he was, honey, I can promise you he wouldn't be asking you out for a drink, because why would he go for a burger when he has steak at home?"

"Sasha!" Mike hissed.

"Are you kidding me?" she snapped, turning her head to look at him. "She's allowed to be rude to me but I can't defend myself? Stop thinking with what's in your pants and you'll realise her good girl act is about as natural as her hair colour."

"_Sasha_."

"Don't _Sasha _me, Mike Weston!" she glared. "I'm not going to sit here and let some jumped up little-"

"I'm sorry if you took offence," Ava interrupted quickly, her eyes wide. "I didn't mean anything by it, I just thought maybe there was something between you guys after what I walked in on-"

"I already told you it was nothing," Mike told her. "There's no need to question Sasha about it when you've already asked me, and, honestly, our personal lives are none of your concern, Officer Marsden."

"You're right," Ava whispered. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Just let that be the end of it. We have bigger things to focus on right now," he mumbled, glancing at Sasha out of the corner of his eye. She reached forward subtly, giving his shoulder a grateful squeeze and he gave her a small smile, his attention turning to the radio as it crackled.

"All available units, officer down, officer down. Farmhouse just west of route nine."

"Was that my dad?" Sasha sat up straight. "Was that- did he say officer down? Oh my God is he hurt?!" she reached forward, but Mike swatted her hands away and grabbed the radio. "Let me talk to my dad! Is he okay? Mike!"

"Ryan?" Mike spoke into the radio. "Ryan? Hey! Ryan?"

"It's too late," Ryan muttered in reply. "He's gone," he added quietly.

"O-officer Lopez?" Sasha stuttered.

"Damn it," Ava muttered. Mike sighed, shooting her a sympathetic look before pick the radio up again.

"Alright, hang tight. We're a few minutes out," Mike spoke into the radio and Sasha couldn't take her eyes off it, her heart pounding in her chest as she waited for Ryan to say something.

"…I'm going in. There's a basement window- I can get inside the house," Ryan's reply was crackled, but she heard it and her breath caught in her throat as Mike turned to look at her.

"Give me that," she snatched it out of his hand, "Dad? Dad can you hear me?" she asked. "Dad if you care about me _at all _you won't go in to that house until we get there, do you hear me? Dad? Dad!"

"I have to," Ryan whispered. "I have to get Joey out of there, Sasha. I have a responsibility to him, to Claire-"

"_What about your responsibility to me_?" she asked angrily. "What about your responsibility to your _daughter_? If- if anything happens to you- Dad you're the only parent I've got. Please don't go in there. …Dad?"

"Mike?" Ryan ignored Sasha and Mike looked at her sympathetically.

"Yeah, Ryan?"

"If anything happens, you make sure Sasha gets out of here, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," he mumbled.

"I'm going in," Ryan repeated, and Sasha grunted in annoyance.

"Dad? Dad! _Dammit_!" she spat, throwing the radio towards Mike and running a hand through her hair. "Hey, Blondie, wanna go a little faster? You're not driving a tank, you know," Sasha leaned forward between the seats and looked at Ava.

"I'm going as fast as I can," Ava told her through gritted teeth.

"Yeah well it's not fast enough!"

"Sasha-"

"_What_?" she hissed, turning her attention to Mike. "Sorry if I'm a bit on edge right now, you'll still get to take her out for a nice little drink when this is over but right now I'm trying to make sure my dad doesn't get himself fucking killed, so if your _girlfriend_ could stop being all Driving Miss Daisy and be a little more Knight Rider, that'd be awesome."

"Pull over," Mike sighed. "Ava, pull the car over."

"Are you- have you hit your head?" Sasha asked incredulously. "Ava, do _not _pull this car over."

"Either she pulls over or I throw you out of a moving car."

"The second option sounds pretty appealing," Ava muttered under her breath. Mike frowned at her and Sasha opened her mouth to say something back, but Ava sighed and did what Mike told her to do.

"Get out," Mike unclipped his seatbelt and pushed the car door open. "Ava, wait here. Sasha get out of the car now."

"If you think I'm getting out of this car when my father is about to walk into a house full of psychopaths-"

"We don't have time for this shit," Mike grumbled, opening the back door and reaching inside the car, grabbing Sasha by the arm and hauling her outside before slamming the door shut. He dragged her away from the car and Sasha yanked her arm out of his grasp, resisting the urge to pick up a rock and throw it at the back of his head. "You need to calm down," he pointed a finger in her face and she swatted his hand away, rolling her eyes. "Don't roll your damn eyes at me, Sasha, I'm serious here! I know you're worried about Ryan-"

"You don't know shit!" she spat. "I had to watch my mom die, Mike, I'm not about to sit here and let the same thing happen to my dad so if you don't mind, I'd like to get the fuck back in the car and _get to him before he does something stupid_."

"Do you even remember who your dad is, Sasha?" Mike sighed, rubbing his forehead. "He's Ryan Hardy, he's wired to do something stupid. He's there, you're here and you can't stop him. He's going in that house whether you like it or not and acting like a jealous little brat isn't going to-"

"You think I want her to drive faster because I'm _jealous_?" she shrieked. "I want her to drive faster because my father's life is at stake! Jesus Christ, the whole world doesn't revolve around you, _Agent Weston. _I don't give a crap if you take her out for a drink, I don't give a crap if you take her back to your motel room and bend her over a goddamn table for the rest of the fucking night, I just want her to move her ass and get me to that farmhouse, do you understand?" she growled.

"I get that, but being rude isn't going to-"

"You pulled me out of a fucking car because you think I'm jealous you're taking some starry eyed girl out for a drink," Sasha scoffed, throwing her hands up in disbelief. "She thinks you're some big hotshot FBI agent but you're a total douchebag with a superiority complex and if anything, _anything _happens to my dad because you stopped that car so we could have this little discussion, I will kick your ass so hard your grandkids will feel it."

"Stop," Mike whispered, grabbing hold of her arms and making her look at him. "Sasha, stop it. Look at me."

"I want to go back to the car," she whispered, avoiding his gaze.

"Sasha, look at me," he repeated firmly. She shook her head and Mike sighed, hooking his fingers under her chin and lifting her eyes to meet his, his glare softening when he saw her trembling lip and the tears in her eyes. "C'mere," he murmured, wrapping an arm around her neck and pulling her into a hug, kissing her forehead softly. "He's going to be fine."

"He completely ignored me, I need him and he completely disregarded that. He has a responsibility to Claire – what about _me_, Mike? What about my mom? Doesn't he have a responsibility to _me_? To make sure he stays alive for me? He doesn't even care-"

"Hey, don't do that," Mike interrupted. "He cares about you, of course he does. He loves you, Sasha, but Joey is a kid. He has no idea what's happened and Ryan wants to make sure he's safe. Can you honestly tell me if it was the other way round, if you were there now and Ryan was here begging you not to go in there, that you wouldn't do it? You'd ignore him and you'd go get Joey, you know you would."

"Maybe," she mumbled, pulling away from him.

"Exactly. But that doesn't mean you don't care about him, right?"

"I guess so."

"So it doesn't mean that he doesn't care about you, either," Mike rubbed her arm gently. "So we're going to get back in that car, you're going to remember to breathe, you're going to calm down and we're going to kick some ass when we get to that farmhouse, right? And we're going to get Joey home. Deal?" he held a hand out to her.

"…Deal," Sasha mumbled, reaching out to shake his hand but Mike smiled, wrapping his fingers around hers and leading her back towards the car. "I'm not going to run away, Mike, you don't need to hold my hand."

"I kinda like it," he shrugged his shoulders, pulling open the door to the backseat and gesturing to Sasha to get inside. "Oh and uh, just for the record?" he paused, his tongue snaking out and wetting his lips as Sasha turned to look at him. "It isn't her I wanna bend over anything."

Sasha's mouth drop open in shock and Mike smirked, raising his eyebrows and hopping into the front seat. Sasha snorted in amusement, unable to hide the smile that tugging at her lips as she got back inside the car and closed the door after her, leaning forwards and flicking the top of Mike's ear.

"Pervert."

"Be nice," he reminded her with a grin. "I saved your life."

* * *

Olivia Warren smiled tightly at the prison guard as he buzzed her in and pushed the door open, allowing her to step inside the room where her client was waiting.

Joe Carroll sat patiently at the table, his hands and feet shackled so he couldn't move. He kept his eyes on his unwilling attorney as she took a seat opposite him.

"You asked for an update?"

"Mhmm," Joe nodded his head.

"The FBI has located the farmhouse where they're holding your son," Olivia told him.

"Do they have him?"

"No, not yet. I've also delivered your message to the press."

"And? How did it go?" he asked, somewhat eagerly.

"Besides my appearing like a raving madwoman? It was heard by everyone, both local and national news picked it up," she confirmed.

"So my story has caused quite the sensation," he smiled wickedly, feeling a strange sense of pride and Olivia felt her skin crawl.

"The FBI has done a good job at minimizing the details, but yes, the press has been considerable," she nodded slowly, shifting in her seat, desperate to get out of there and away from him.

"Hmm. And Claire?" Joe pressed.

"I delivered the message to her, as well. I haven't heard anything."

"Well, when you do, I'll need another update," he gave her a smile. "You have been very helpful today. Thank you."

"What have I done, Joe?" Olivia asked, her façade slipping as her voice trembled with a mix of anger and nerves as Sasha Hardy's words echoed in her mind. "The poem I read, I triggered something, you sent a message to someone. What am I a part of?"

"Oh, I'm surprised at you, Olivia," Joe sighed in disappointment. "I chose you precisely for your ambition and lack of conscience! Has someone gotten to you?"

"I won't be your messenger," she told him, her voice steady and tone hard.

"Well, the messenger is somewhat preferable to that of recipient, I'm sure you'd agree, hmm?" Joe gave her a knowing looked and Olivia glanced down at her left hand, her missing fingers, memories of the last time Joe sent her a message flooding her mind and she shook her head. "Tell me, Olivia, how is Ryan Hardy? Is he causing many problems?"

"No," Olivia shook her head slowly. "No. He's focused on getting Joey home, and not much else. His daughter, however…" she trailed off.

"Ah, yes!" Joe nodded his head. "And how is Sasha doing? Settling in? Getting involved in the investigation? I can imagine it must be hard, working with the father who abandoned you when you had no one left."

"She's asking a lot of questions," Olivia pursed her lips. "From what I've gathered, she's been working most of the investigation with an Agent Michael Weston. She spent a little time with Claire this morning but other than that and what happened with your friend Maggie, that's it. She's a girl, Joe, and between you and me…" Olivia paused. "Ryan Hardy is not your biggest problem. I'd be more worried about what his daughter is capable of."

"Hmm…" Joe leaned back in his seat contemplatively, his fingers drumming against the table top. Had his plan to involve Sasha backfired? Was she more of a threat to him than he realised? Perhaps she needed a little distraction, something to take her mind away from matters at hand… He smiled, waving a hand at Olivia and leaning forward, looking her square in the eyes. "I have one more job for you, Olivia. I need you to get a message to another one of my friends. His name is Eric."

* * *

**sooo a couple of people wanted to know who eric was... now you know ;)  
he'll be making an appearance again, too!**

**don't forget to let me know what you think! :)**

**becca  
x**

**tumblr: miikewestons  
twitter: miikewestons**


	10. Nine

**the chapter you've probably all been waiting for... ;)**

* * *

Drumming her fingers nervously on the seat next to her, Sasha tried to keep her nerves at bay and took deep, steadying breaths as she avoided catching Mike's eye.

They'd been driving for what felt like hours to her, but was more than likely only ten minutes. She'd noticed another police car following them a couple of minutes earlier and she was just able to make out Chief Burke in the front seat, before she lurched forwards as Ava abruptly pulled over and she fumbled with her seatbelt before quickly following her and Mike out of the car.

"The house sits a ways from the road, it's just behind that tree line," Ava pointed towards the roadside, her face panicked and her hands shaking so much that Sasha instantly felt guilty for snapping at her earlier. Her colleague and, more than likely, her friend, had just died and Sasha knew what she must be feeling right now. It was bound to stir up feelings for Mike, too.

"Hey," Mike approached Ava quickly and Sasha stood back, crossing her arms over her chest and turning her head as she heard car door open. "You're doing good, just hang in there. How big is the property?" he asked.

"Uhm, four acres? Mostly fields and woods," she paused as Chief Burke and an older officer Sasha didn't recognise walked up behind them, and she saw Ava's bottom lip tremble as she looked up at her boss. "Chief, Lopez is dead."

"He's _what_?" Chief Burke asked in horror. "_How_?"

"We don't know the details," Ava glanced at Sasha. "He was with Ryan Hardy," she told him, as though that was enough of an explanation. Sasha resisted the overwhelming urge to jump to her father's defence when she heard the accusatory tone in Ava's voice saw and the hardened look on Chief Burke's face, when Mike caught her eye and shook his head slightly as Chief Burke turned away from them.

"Hey," Mike reached out, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey. I'm sorry about Officer Lopez but I need you to focus, Chief. I need all of your men here now, okay? Feds are on their way with SWAT and HRT, but we need to guard the perimeter so no one can leave that property before then," he told him. Chief Burke paused, before nodded slightly towards Ava, and she rushed back to the car to call for back-up.

"Where is Ryan Hardy now?" Chief Burke asked Mike, glancing towards Sasha and she pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled Ryan's number.

"Last time I spoke to him, he was headed inside the house," Mike replied, following Chief Burke's gaze and sighing when he saw Sasha pacing back and forth, chewing on her thumbnail with her phone pressed to her ear. "She's worried about him."

"Wouldn't you be?" Chief Burke raised his eyebrow. "If he's always this reckless-"

"He isn't reckless!" Sasha interrupted, her tone angry as she pressed the redial button on her phone. "He's not reckless! I know you're all blaming him for your friends death but my dad wouldn't have let him die if he could stop it! You don't know anything about him, he's trying to save someone's _life _in that house and you're out here judging him? Why don't you do something useful and get more cops down here now, _Chief_?"

"Sasha-"

"He isn't answering his phone, I'm leaving him a message," she shook her head at Mike, running a hand through her hair. "Dad? Dad, it's me, I'm- please just- please be safe, okay? I- just please be okay?" she whispered, her voice shaking as she ended the call and letting out a growl of frustration. "Where the hell is everyone?! Why isn't Debra answering her phone? You called her, right? And where the hell are SWAT and-"

"_Sasha_," Mike grabbed hold of her shoulders to stop her.

"_No_!" she cried, pushing him away from her. "That's my father in there, Mike! Do you _understand _that? He's ran into that house and they're- if they find him, they're going to kill him and we're stood out here at the side of the road, what, admiring the fucking view?!" she spat. "I can't just- I can't- I have to get in there, I have to get in that house."

"_No_," Mike wrapped his fingers around her wrists. "No. Look at me, okay? Just look at me. I can't let you go in there and if I could go in there myself and get him out, then I would. But if we send anyone else in, we run the risk of more people dying. If they have Ryan, then they'll know we're here. They'll know there's no way out and they'll know that they need him."

"He's my dad," Sasha gasped. "I can't- I can't breathe-"

"Sasha?" Mike's eyes widened as he watched her gasp for air and he panicked, spinning her round and pulling her towards him, her back against his chest and his lips by her ear as he put his arms around her. "Breathe. Breathe, Sasha, okay? It's okay, it's going to be fine, Ryan is going to be fine but I need you to breathe for me, alright?"

"I can't-"

"Yes you can," he murmured. "You can. Breathe with me, alright? Deep breaths," he told her, taking deep breathes himself, his chest rising and falling against her back. "See? Can you feel that? Just breathe, you're okay," he whispered and, slowly, he felt her breathing return to normal. He loosened his arms but kept her against him when he noticed her shaking hands and he rubbed her shoulders soothingly. "Okay?"

"Yeah," she mumbled. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Need to sit down?"

"I'm fine," she shook her head.

"Tough, I need to sit down so you're coming back to the car with me, come on," he wrapped his fingers around hers, ignoring the look Chief Burke sent their way as he led her to the car and opened the door for her to climb into the backseat.

"Mike really-"

"Get in the car, Sasha," he sighed, pushing her inside and climbing in after her. She huffed, crawling over to the other side of the car as Mike sat beside her and closed the door after him. "Okay. You can't freak out like that again, alright? That was-"

"Unprofessional, I know."

"What? No," Mike shook his head. "That was scary, I thought you were going to pass out and I only have the mental capacity to deal with one problem at a time so if I'm trying to deal with you when you've passed out, it's going to be the local cops hauling Ryan's ass out of that house, alright? And who do you trust more?"

"If I pass out," Sasha raised an eyebrow. "I'd rather you focus on getting my dad out of there."

"If you pass out, I'm not going to be able to focus on anything but _you_, alright?" Mike raised an eyebrow back at her, his lips turning up into a smile. "…Did you really think I'd let you go anywhere near that house?"

"I don't know," she shrugged her shoulders. "I was thinking maybe you'd be distracted by Ava and I could sneak past you."

"Hey," Mike frowned. "Stop that. You know I'm not- you know I was just trying to piss you off, right? You know I was trying to- well…" he trailed off, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

"Make me jealous?"

"Did it work?" he grinned, and Sasha rolled her eyes. "It's okay, you don't have to answer. I know it worked."

"How are we going to get my dad out of there?" Sasha changed the subject, biting her bottom lip. "Do you think- something's gone wrong, right? Or he would have called us by now. If he was out of there, if he had Joey- we'd know. They have him, don't they?"

"…Honestly?" Mike winced. "I'm sorry, but they probably do. But they need him, remember? They're not going to hurt Joey and they need Ryan to get out of there?"

"So my dad is a bargaining chip?" she crossed her arms over her chest, trying to keep her temper in check as she fought the urge to get out of the car and run towards the farmhouse before anyone could stop her.

She couldn't stand the thought of losing someone else, she couldn't stand the thought of losing her father when all she'd ever really wanted was for him to be back in her life. If she lost him now, before they'd had a chance to right their wrongs and fix their mistakes, before they could build a proper relationship… She didn't know what she'd do or how she'd cope. She just knew that if Ryan died tonight, she wouldn't stop until she made sure that everyone involved paid for what they'd done.

* * *

"What about that there, where does that lead?" Sasha asked, pointing at the map on the screen. "Is that a road? Shouldn't that be blocked off?"

"We already have men stationed there, by the woods," Ava mumbled. "There's no way anyone can get past them."

"But what if they do?" Sasha asked in irritation. "I think you're underestimating the kind of people we're dealing with here, I think _everyone_ is underestimating them. If they get past your men, they get into the woods and we've lost them. If they get to the road then they can go anywhere and this whole thing would have been a waste of time."

"She's got a point," Chief Burke frowned. "Ava, get some men on that road. Have them patrol it and make sure no one goes into or comes out of those woods."

"Yes, Chief," Ava mumbled.

Sasha bit back a triumphant smile and Mike shot her a smirk, giving her a subtle thumbs up as she scoffed and swatted his hand away.

It had been a little over an hour since they'd arrived at the farmhouse, and everyone had turned up. They had local police, state police, FBI… Everyone in law enforcement in the surrounding areas had been called in. A trailer had been set up for them to keep tabs on the house and surrounding area, and Mike had set up a computer to try and intercept any phone calls or emails that came from the house. Debra had called to tell them Claire had disappeared, but they hadn't heard from her since and Sasha was starting to wonder where she was, but as if on cue, Sasha jumped as the door opened behind them, and she breathed a huge sigh of relief when she saw Debra walk inside the trailer.

"About time, Parker!" she called.

"Cute. Okay, bring me up to speed," Debra stopped behind Mike's chair and Ava walked up beside her, gently nudging Sasha out of the way as Mike turned to face them.

"Ryan is still inside with the suspects, we can't confirm the number or the whereabouts of Joey Matthews," he turned back to the laptop. "They're trying to email somebody."

"Looks like it went to Wi-Fi and then bounced to satellite," Ava mumbled, leaning forward slightly.

"This is happening inside the farmhouse?" Debra asked.

"Yeah, no, this is happening right now, I can grab this," Mike turned back to his laptop and started typing, tapping his foot against the floor as a box opened up on the screen. "It's encrypted. Damn it! Did anybody else get that?" he asked, turning his head to look at the two agents sat behind him who shook their heads no. "Oh come on!"

"Mike it's okay," Sasha whispered, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No it isn't," he mumbled, shrugging her hand off. "We should have got it. Can you go do something? You're distracting me," he huffed. Sasha blinked, a wounded look on her face as she dropped her hand to her side and rocked back on her heels, avoiding looking at anyone.

"How you holding up?" Debra nodded at her.

"I'm okay-"

"Apart from the panic attack when we first got here," Ava interrupted, and Sasha shot her a glare.

"Panic attack?" Debra question. "Listen, if this is too much for you then you can go back and I'll keep you posted."

"I'm fine."

"What if something happens and you-"

"She said she's fine!" Mike interrupted Ava impatiently. "She's a big girl, she can take care of herself. Stop treating her like a kid. If she wasn't okay, she'd say so. Right?"

"Right," Sasha nodded. "I'm fine, really. It was just a shock, getting here and realising he was inside, but I'm okay now. I'm good. Focused, ready to kick some ass-"

"Alright, slow down, no one is kicking anyone's ass," Debra held a hand up. "How about we just focus on making sure no one can get in or out of that place without going past us?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, uhh…" Sasha sidestepped Ava and pointed Debra towards the screen's they'd set up, maps of the area displayed on them. "Ava and I set these up, this shows all the area – the farmhouse, the land surrounding it, the woods, the roads…"

"Sasha's idea!" Mike called over his shoulder before rolling his chair out and standing up and walking towards them. "She thought it'd be a good idea to know where everyone was stationed."

"Good thinking," Debra murmured, and Mike nudged Sasha with his elbow. She blushed slightly, but scoffed and nudged him back. "Okay so I see six entrances… but only three access points? Is that correct?"

"Yes," Ava stepped forward and pointed at the screen. "We've got the roads blocked here and here."

"What about aerial support?" Debra questioned. "I need choppers in the air."

"Got choppers on the way from Poughkeepsie PD," Ava told her.

"And what's Turner saying?" Debra turned to Mike.

"They put an APB out to local authorities in Virginia for Claire Matthews, but there's no trace on her cell phone."

"Of course there isn't," Sasha frowned. "Claire isn't stupid, if she doesn't want to be found then she won't have her cell with her. Joe isn't stupid, either. He's clearly set this up so he'd have whoever took her search her first. There's no way they'd leave her with a phone."

"Thank you, Sherlock," Mike rolled his eyes. Sasha narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to reply, but Debra beat her to it.

"Hey, you two, you can carry on this little thing, whatever it is, later on, but right now I need you both to focus. You got it? Or do I have to play bad teacher and split you two up?"

"No, you're right, I'm sorry," Sasha sighed.

"Right. So what about Olivia Warren? What's she told Claire?"

"She's not talking," Mike shook his head.

"_Make _her talk," Sasha grumbled. "Threaten her. Arrest her. Give her name to the press, say she's an accomplice to kidnapping and she's working _with _Joe instead of _for _him."

"We can't do that," Mike shook her head.

"Why the hell not?! You're the _FBI_ and she knows something! He knows we're about to get Joey, so he sends someone after Claire! He's always one step ahead and- oh my God she's feeding him information, isn't she? She's telling him what's going on in the investigation after I- I swear to God when I get my hands on this bitch…" Sasha trailed off, raising her and miming strangling someone.

"You'll do nothing," Debra raised her eyebrows. "No death threats in front of the FBI please, Sasha. But you're right, she does know something. We're moment away from rescuing Carroll's son, and he orchestrates a move on his ex-wife?" Debra paused, glancing at Mike as he pulled his ringing phone out of his pocket. "His lawyer's helping him coordinate a plan, Mike, and I want to know what it is."

"It's Ryan," Mike looked up from his phone in surprise.

"What?" Sasha straightened up and made a grab for his phone, but Mike pulled it out of her reach. "Give me that!"

"Sasha-"

"_Stop saying my name_!" she snapped. "You always do that when you're about to tell me no! It's my dad, give me the damn phone!"

"Mike, pick it up," Debra told him, shooting Sasha a warning glance. Mike nodding, rushing back to his seat and hooking his cell phone up to a speaker and answering the call.

"Ryan?" he answered. "It's Weston. How are you?"

"Cozy as can be," Ryan replied. "Sasha?"

"I'm here, Dad, I'm here. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I need you not to panic, okay? I need you to stay calm."

"Dad-"

"Sasha."

"I'm trying, Dad, I promise," she whispered. "Where are you, what's going on?"

"Well I'm sitting here with my three new friends and a pretty girl named Megan," Ryan told her and Sasha laughed quietly.

"Look at you being held hostage and still finding the time to compliment a pretty girl," she teased.

"Well, you know me," Ryan smiled softly.

"It's Megan Leeds, the missing girl from the grocery store," Ava whispered and Sasha shot her a glare for stating the obvious.

"Is- Dad is Megan okay? Is she hurt?"

"She's hurt, but she's alright…" Ryan paused. "I could really do with your help right now, kid. I think you were right about Jacob," he mumbled.

"I was?" Sasha straightened up. It was rare that Ryan admitted someone else was right and he'd been wrong, and it was even more rare that he asked for help. Sasha bit down on her lip and ran a hand through her hair, her mind whirling. "Help's here, Dad, I promise."

"Right," Mike frowned at her. "Ryan, what about Joey Matthews?"

"Well… They're kind of mad at me right now so I probably shouldn't tell you that he's asleep upstairs," Ryan replied and Sasha bit back a snort.

"What are you doing?" an unfamiliar female voice came from Ryan's end of the phone. "Tell them to back off!"

"Excuse me?" Debra stopped pacing. "Is that Emma Hill I'm hearing? Emma, this is Agent Debra Parker, how are you?" she asked.

"Say hi," Ryan whispered.

"Is there anything you guys need?" Debra asked gently. "Can we get you anything? We want this to come to a safe resolution for everyone."

"Then get the hell out of here!" Emma replied sharply. "Have your men retreat, or I will kill Megan Leeds, and then I'll start on Ryan Hardy. Do you understand?"

"If you dare touch my father I will skin you alive you stupid little- mmph!" Sasha's threat was cut off, mumbled as Mike grabbed hold of her and clamped a hand over her mouth. She huffed, her eyes narrowed as she pushed him away from her. Mike raised his eyebrows and slowly removed his hand from her mouth, whispering for her to behave, or she could go outside and cool down.

"We copy, Emma," Debra told her. "Nice art, by the way."

"What?"

"At your house. In the attic, the murals on the ceiling? The women – Lenore, Annabel Lee? You're a very talented artist."

"What do you think you're doing?" Emma's voice was laced with annoyance.

"I used to draw, when I was young. I gave it up. But what I like about your work is that all of the faces resemble your mother," Debra murmured. There was a pause on the other end of the line and Sasha took a step backwards, glancing at the other agents around her.

"Is that negotiator talk?" Emma scoffed. "It won't work, lady, I killed my mother."

"I know. Most of us only dream about doing it, there have been so many times I've wanted to whack my mom," Debra confessed and Mike looked at her in surprise, turning his head to look at Sasha stood by the door, her eyes wide. He shot her a sympathetic smiled but she barely saw it as she turned around and stepped outside the trailer. "You must miss her. Your art suggests you do. I know I miss my mother all the time."

"Screw you, you know _nothing_."

"Actually, I know more than you may think-" Debra stopped abruptly, Mike's phone beeping and signalling that Emma had ending the call. "Dammit," she mumbled, letting out a sigh and standing up straight. "Hey. Where the hell is Hardy junior?"

"She stepped outside," Mike mumbled. "I think the talk of dead mothers got to her a little. Am I okay to go check on her?"

"Yeah, sure," Debra muttered, waving her hand absentmindedly and Mike hurriedly pushed his chair out, brushing past Ava and leaving the trailer. He stepped down from the doorway and paused, shutting the door behind him and looking around.

"Hey!" he called over to a young looking officer, who turned around to face him with wide, concerned eyes. "Uh… you. Did you see where Sasha went? Sasha Hardy?" he clarified, but the guy continued to look at him in confusion. "Uh, she's a little shorter than me, brown hair, kinda curly at the ends? She's wearing uhm… Dark jeans and a grey sweater?" he asked, and the officer shrugged his shoulders. "She's really, really hot?"

"Oh!" he grinned, quickly nodding his head. "Yes, sir, she went that way," he turned around and pointed behind him. "She looked like she was in a hurry."

"Towards the woods?" Mike frowned. "You're sure about that?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, thanks," Mike sighed and quickly dialled his number, thankful that he'd thought to grab his phone on the way out of the trailer, and he grumbled under his breath when he got her voicemail. "Dammit, Sasha," he mumbled. "Uh, you, go in there and tell Agent Parker that I've gone to find Sasha, okay?" he pointed to the officer before he turned around and took off in the direction Sasha had rushed off in. He'd barely gotten halfway into the woods when he saw two state police walking towards him. "What the hell are you guys doing? Why aren't you at your posts?"

"Wh-" the older man stopped in confusion. "The girl told us there was something going on and we were needed here."

"What girl?" Mike froze.

"Uh, brown hair, jeans, she's a little bossy?"

"Jesus," Mike huffed, running a hand through his hair and looking around. "And you- you just- you took her word for it? Do you even know why you're here, do you have any idea the kind of people we're dealing with, and you _willingly _leave your post because _a girl _told you to?"

"Sh-she was with the FBI, she had a badge-" the woman stuttered.

"She what?" Mike snapped. "Who was it?"

"I think it said Weston-"

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" Mike growled, dialling Sasha's number again and pressing his phone to his ear, snapping his fingers and gesturing for the other two to follow him.

"Okay, before you get mad-"

"Oh I've skipped past mad and gone straight to furious! _You swiped my badge_?" Mike hissed the second Sasha answered the phone. "How did you even get hold of it?!"

"You left it on the side and I saw it when I was leaving so I just- I don't know, I just took it," she mumbled. "Look, I'm sorry okay? I shouldn't have taken it but you can have it back soon."

"Forget the badge," he sighed. "Where are you? What the hell are you doing?"

"He needs me."

"Who needs you?" Mike asked in confusion, but Sasha stayed quiet. "Sasha? Who needs- oh no. _No_. You are _not _going in that house! Please tell me you're not that stupid!"

"I'm not stupid!" she snapped angrily. "You heard my dad, he- he said he could do with my help and I can talk Jacob round, Mike, I know I can. He needs me to help him and-"

"_I _need you!" Mike interrupted. "I mean-" he sighed. "I need you safe, out here with the rest of us. I promised Ryan, remember?"

"…He's my dad," Sasha whispered.

"I know he is, but _you _are my responsibility Sasha and I need you to get your ass back here right now, alright?" Mike told her. "I won't even- I won't tell Parker anything about this if you just come back, okay?"

"I can't-"

"Well how are you even gonna get in there?! Sasha they have swat all around the place!" he waved his arm in the air.

"Basement window," she mumbled. "It's how my dad got in. And I'm already here, Mike, and they haven't seen me. Maybe you should get someone on that, tell these swat guys to pay attention. If I can get in then anyone can."

"Sasha, please," he whispered, pausing by the edge of the trees and staring towards the house. "Please come back here. Please don't make me come in there after you, because I'll do it and you know I will."

"No you won't," she smiled weakly into the phone. "You won't, because you're not stupid. I'm sorry, Mike, I really am but I can't come back now, I need to get inside. I feel useless being out there, I need to be inside where I can help."

"You were helping me out here," he told her quickly. "You were helping, you- Sasha, c'mon. I'm begging you."

"Listen, Mike… If things go bad and I don't make it out of here-"

"Shut up," Mike interrupted her through gritted teeth. "You're going to be fine, I'm not going to let anything happen to you-"

"No please let me say this," she cut him off. "If I don't make it out of here… I need you to promise that you won't let my grandparents blame Ryan for it. They've already put so much blame on him for my mom and- he doesn't deserve it. It wasn't his fault and I know that. Just please promise me you'll go see them and you'll tell them it was my choice. Tell them that I love them and tell them thank you for taking care of me for so long. Just please make sure they know how much I love them and they know that Ryan had nothing to do with this decision."

"I promise," he mumbled. "But you have to promise me that if things start to go bad, you'll run. Don't stop and don't try and be the hero, Sasha, just run."

"I can't promise you that and you know it. I'm a Hardy, trying to play the hero is in my blood. I'm leaving here with my dad and Joey, or I'm not leaving at all. And I need- I need you to call Lilah, I need you to tell her I'm going to talk to Jacob and- just tell her I'll try, alright?"

"I knew you were going to end up getting me in a whole lot of trouble," Mike whispered, a soft smiled on his face as he looked down. "Just- you make sure you come back here in one piece, understand? I still need to take you out on that date."

"I'll try…" she laughed weakly. "Hey, Mike? If I don't make it out of here, I'll always regret not kissing you when I had the chance."

"Dammit Sasha," he grunted. "Don't- well now you gotta come back, alright? Because we gotta make that happen. I'll even let you decide where we go to dinner. Hey, keep your phone with you, alright? Hide it, I don't care, just don't let them know you have it. I need to be able to get in touch with you and- Listen, if you can, try and get to Joey and stay with him. They're not going to hurt you in front of the kid and they're not going to want to do anything to scare him, so if he knows you then he'll want to stay with you, right? Just… Jesus, please be careful."

"I'm going in, Mike."

"I'd like to officially go on record and say I'm not happy with this, I don't support your decision _at all_ and when you get out of there I'm going to _personally _kick your ass, girl or not," grumbled.

"Your disapproval had been duly noted," Sasha nodded her head. "And I'd like to see you try, Weston. I'll have you know that I have had extensive self-defence training from one of the best teachers around."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that teacher just wanted to get up close and personal with you."

"Any excuse to get me on my back, huh?" she whispered.

"You know it," Mike whispered back with a sigh. "Do you even have a weapon?"

"Got my fists. Told you, best self-defence teacher around. I'll be fine, Mike, I swear. I'll see you soon. And, you know, if you could hold off shooting the house down while I'm inside… that would be great."

"I'll see what I can do, kid," he mumbled. "Good luck."

"Thanks," she bit her bottom lip and crouched down on the ground, peering into the basement window. "Okay, I gotta go."

"Sasha wait, I-"

"Bye, Mike," she whispered, hanging up her phone and stuffing it into her pocket.

She crouched down on the ground and looked through the basement window. She couldn't see anything, she couldn't see anyone, but she could hear them talking. She assumed they mustn't be very far from the basement and she took a deep breath before climbing feet first through the window, landing as quietly as she possibly could.

She followed the voices and crept up a small flight of stairs, waiting until she heard footsteps walking away before she pushed open the door as quietly as possible and stepping out into the empty kitchen.

She needed an escape route, she knew that. Just in case things didn't go according to plan and she needed to get out of there. The back door was unguarded and looked clear enough, if she could get out that way then she would. There was always the choice of going out the way she came, but she wasn't sure she could lift Joey up and push him through the window.

She sighed quietly and turned around, freezing when she bumped into a kitchen chair and it scraped across the floor. She winced, quickly ducking round the corner as it grew silent in the other room.

…Maybe they hadn't heard her and-

"Who's there?"

"_Fuck_," she hissed when she heard Emma's voice.

"_Who's there_?"

"I-I'm unarmed," Sasha called back. "I'm alone and I'm unarmed."

"How did you get in?!"

"The-" Sasha paused, her stomach dropping as she realised she had to tell them truth – they'd check. "The basement window. No one knows I'm in here."

"Get in here – _slowly_," Emma demanded.

Sasha's stomach churned nervously, her hands shaking as she raised them slightly in the air and slowly walked into the living room, stopping dead when she saw two guns pointed right at her.

"See?" she held her hands out. "Unarmed. You can search me."

"Well, well, well…" Emma smirked, lowering her gun and handing it to Jacob. "Sasha Hardy. What are you doing here?"

"It's a bit of an awkward time for a family reunion, I know," Sasha shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, Dad," she nodded towards him. "I just wanted to stop by and tell you this was a really dumb idea."

"Yeah, I'm starting to realise that myself," Ryan smirked at her. "Nice badge."

"What, this?" Sasha looked down, her fingers brushing over the front of the FBI badge that was dangling round her neck. "Thanks, I swiped it from Weston. It really sets off my outfit, don't you think?"

"Definitely," Ryan bit back a smirk. "How's it going out there?"

"Oh, y'know," she sighed. "Mike's still flirting with the blonde cop, Parker's gonna be super pissed when she finds out I'm in here, I'm pretty sure Claire's been kidnapped, but at least this place is surrounded and there's no way these three losers are getting out of here alive."

"Shut up!" Jacob snapped.

"…Jacob? Jacob Wells?" Sasha asked. "Hey, how are you? I'm Sasha," she held her hand out to him and he stared at her dumbfounded before taking a step backwards. "No? No handshake? Wow, Joe could do with you teaching you guys some manners," she huffed.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Paul spat.

"I told you, I just want to stop by and see my Dad…" she paused. "Okay, you're not buying that. You shouldn't, either, because I'm lying. I'm here because… Well, I'm here for the same reason Emma and Jacob probably are – I'm here because I care about Joey and his safety," she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm here because I'd like to see him, just to make sure he's okay. Where is he?"

"If you think that I'm just going to-"

"He's sleeping upstairs," Ryan interrupted Emma. "She drugged him."

"You did _what_?!" Sasha hissed. "You _drugged _him? I want to see him."

"Not a chance," Emma shook her head.

"Listen… You think he's annoying?" Sasha pointed over at Ryan. "You think he can get under your skin? You think _he's _the irritating one? Well sweetheart, you ain't seen nothing yet," she narrowed her eyes. "I got all of his worst qualities, plus a couple of my mom's, I'm stubborn as hell and I'm going to bug the shit out of you until you take me upstairs and let me see Joey."

"You'll take him," Emma scoffed. "Do you think I'm stupid? If I leave you alone with him-"

"Then you come with me," Sasha interrupted. "Think about it, Emma… They'll be much more cooperative if they know he's safe, if I can tell them that I've seen him," she raised an eyebrow. Emma paused, looking between Sasha and Ryan with a frown.

"Jacob," she spoke. "Take her upstairs."

"What-"

"Shut up, Paul," Emma snapped. "Jacob. Take her to see Joey. If she tries anything…" Emma looked her up and down. "Shoot her."

"Don't-"

"Dad," Sasha shook her head. Jacob grabbed her shoulder, yanking her forward and pushing her towards the stairs, digging the gun into her back.

"Slowly," he mumbled. "If you run, I'll kill you."

"I'm not running anywhere, I promise," she mumbled back, slowly making her way upstairs. Jacob followed close behind her, gesturing for her to go left when she got to the top of the stairs. "How'd you get involved in this, Jacob?" she asked quietly.

"Shut up and keep moving," he grumbled. "He's in there. _Slowly_."

"I'm going slow," she told him, carefully opening the door and stepping inside the room, sucking in a breath when she saw Joey asleep on his bed. "Oh my God Joey," she whispered, rushing over to him and sitting next down on the edge of the bed.

"O-okay, you've seen him, let's go," Jacob waved his gun at her, but Sasha shook her head as she smoothed Joey's hair down. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just sitting with him," she whispered, her eyes staying on the sleeping boy. "I just want to sit with him for a while, just so I know he's alright. I don't want him to wake up and go downstairs and see everything that's happening."

"…Emma won't like-"

"Emma can suck it," Sasha scowled at him. "Why do you listen to her? Why do you do whatever she tells you to do? You don't belong here, Jacob."

"Yes I do!" he snapped. "Yes I do belong here, this is the only place- they're the only people I've _ever _belonged with-"

"You belonged with Lilah," she looked at him carefully. "You could still belong with Lilah."

"Y-you- how do you know- have-"

"I've spoken to her," she nodded her head slowly. "She's worried about you, _really _worried. She says you're not a bad guy, Jacob, and I believe her. She… She told me you called her. She said Emma and Paul- that they wanted you to… hurt Megan? But you didn't want to. She believes in you, Jacob. She knows deep down that you're not this person… and you know that too, don't you?" she whispered, turning her body slightly to face him.

Jacob sighed, running his hands over her face and looking around the room.

"Just- just… shut up."

"You don't know where you belong anymore, do you?" Sasha asked quietly. "But you know it's not here, otherwise you wouldn't have called Lilah. You wouldn't have stayed in touch with her all these years… She'd do anything for you, you know? She really cares about you, Jacob. If you- …I mean, you could walk out of here now. You could hold your hands up and walk out of here with me and Joey, you could tell the FBI everything – you haven't killed anyone, right? You… I mean, sure you'd get in trouble for taking Joey, and for- for Sarah…" she gulped. "But if you give yourself up, Jacob, you'll still have a _life_."

"I-I can't," he shook his head. "I can't. I-I belong _here_."

"Really?" Sasha raised an eyebrow. "So if I made a run for it now, if I tried to get away, you could raise that gun and you could shoot me dead? If-if Megan tried to get away, you could stop her? You could kill her? Because I don't think you could, Jacob. I don't think you have that in you, you're not evil. You're not like Emma, you're not like Paul. You're mixed up, you're not _bad_."

"You don't know a thing about me," Jacob sneered.

"Really?" Sasha raised an eyebrow. "I know you dropped out of medical school, I know you were brought up as a normal kid in a loving family, you had friends, you never showed any signs of psychopathy-"

"I'm not a psycho!" he snapped.

"I know you're not," she held her hands up. "That's what I'm saying. I've spoken to your mother, Jacob, and she doesn't understand any of this. She's blaming herself, but it isn't her fault, is it? You never showed any signs… You're scared. You didn't want to hurt Megan, you showed remorse by letting her go, right? You've never been in trouble with the law, you aren't violent… Or at least you've never been caught… No," she shook her head. "No, you're not violent. You're not like Paul. What happened to you, Jacob? You were going to be a doctor, right? You were in medical school, and then… then you just dropped out? You left Lilah behind? …You met Emma."

"Leave Lilah out of this," Jacob mumbled. "She has nothing to do with it."

"She told me about you guys, you know?" Sasha moved, sitting cross-legged on Joey's bed and glancing at him to make sure he was still sleeping. "About how you used to read up on famous serial killers. Is that what made you see Joe? Did you decide to join him afterwards?"

"It's none of your damn business!" he yelled, turning round and pointing the gun at her.

"You gonna shoot me?" she raised her eyebrows. "Right now? _Here_? You won't do that."

"Don't- don't push me-"

"I'm not pushing you, I just know you won't do it," she paused. "You know if you hurt me then my dad will single handedly kill your friends downstairs, right? And he's capable of it. After all, he's the one who stopped Joe the first time around-"

"I swear if you don't-"

"Were you bullied?" Sasha interrupted with a frown. "In school, were you bullied? Is that why you feel like you need to follow Joe, because you finally have friends? I know you didn't have many in medical school, Lilah said that-"

"_Stop talking about her_!" Jacob hissed. "She has nothing to do with this! You wanna know why I follow Joe? Because I _am _bad! I have- I have bad thoughts all the time! You don't think I can kill anyone – I wanted to! I wanted to kill Megan, but I'm too scared- I'm _afraid_. I'm weak and I'm pathetic and Joe makes me better!"

"Joe turns people into killers," Sasha corrected him. "Jacob, he's not interested in making you better, you don't _need _to be better. All Joe is interested in is using you for his own personal gain, and then he's just going to throw you away like you're nothing. Do you think he cares if you live or if you die? Because he doesn't. He doesn't even care about Joey, he-"

"Shut up and get downstairs," Jacob ordered through gritted teeth. "Get downstairs now."

"Okay, fine," Sasha nodded, slowly standing up and walking in front of Jacob. "You'll take care of him, won't you? Joey, I mean. Make sure he's safe, don't let anything happen to him."

"Of course I won't let anything happen to him," Jacob mumbled. "He's Joe's son. We won't hurt him."

"…Paul would hurt him," she whispered, making her way downstairs. "Joey is scared of him, you know that right? He's terrified of Paul."

"Shut up and keep going," he pushed her forward and she stumbled, catching herself on the bannister and turning her head to shoot a glare at Jacob as she walked down the last few steps into the living room. "Where's Emma?" Jacob looked over at Paul.

"She's in the kitchen," Paul pointed behind him and Jacob nodded, pushed past Sasha and making his way towards the other room.

"So, Jacob," Ryan called, making him stop in his tracks. "How's the whole three-way thing work?"

"Jesus Christ, Dad, really?" Sasha grumbled, rubbing her forehead.

"Shut up and sit down," Paul grabbed her arm roughly, pushing her down into the seat next to Megan. "Stay put."

"Y-you told him?" Jacob looked at Paul in horror.

"Huh, I called that," Ryan nodded, impressed with himself as he looked over at Sasha. "Not bad, huh?"

"He's running his mouth, that's all," Paul whispered, taking a step closer to Jacob. "Don't listen to him."

"Well I mean, it makes sense, right?" Ryan continued and Sasha glared at him, silently willing him to shut up but he either didn't notice, or chose to ignore her. She was leaning more towards the second one. "Because you're posing as a gay couple for that long. Sooner or later, you gotta put out," he shrugged, and Jacob took a quick step towards him.

"Hey- hey!" Jacob stood in front of him, putting a hand on Jacob's chest and pushing him backwards. "Don't listen to him, alright? Let him talk. I know you love Emma-"

"Oh for the love of God, you people…"

"Shut your mouth!" Jacob yelled. "You want me to kill that girl, huh?!" he rushed over to Megan. "Nobody thinks I can!"

"Jacob no, you don't have to-" Sasha put her arms out, stopping Jacob from grabbing hold of Megan. "You don't have to prove anything!"

"Or what about your daughter, huh?!" Jacob snarled. "She has a habit of running her mouth like you do!"

Jacob lunged forward, his hands wrapping around Sasha's throat and Ryan's eyes went wide in panic as he stood up, Sasha clawing at Jacob's hand as Paul tried his hardest to pull him away.

"Don't!" Ryan shouted and Paul quickly whirled around, his gun raised. "Okay, don't shoot, don't shoot!" he turned away, stumbling towards the sideboard and slipping the knife Paul had left there inside his sleeve as he glanced back at Jacob.

"We need to sit down," Paul grabbed Ryan's shoulder and pushed him back down in his seat.

"He has his hands wrapped around my daughter's throat!" Ryan snapped.

"Jacob- Jacob, take-" Paul grunted, pulling him away from her. "Just keep it together, alright? Just keep it together. You kill her and we've got no leverage. The other one is already half dead, we need her to keep Hardy under control," he murmured. Jacob ignored him, pushing past him and storming into the kitchen. Paul sighed, turning to glance at Sasha who was trying to get her breath back as she rubbed at her throat, before he turned and followed Jacob.

"You okay?" Ryan asked quickly. "Hey, Sasha! Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she whispered hoarsely. "Yeah, I'm fine. Jesus, Dad, you could have let me in on your little plan," she muttered, gesturing to the knife up his sleeve before she turned to look at Megan, gently pulling the masking tape away from her mouth. "Are you alright? You're bleeding-"

"They stabbed me," Megan whimpered. "The girl, she-"

"It's alright, shh, it's okay," Sasha whispered. "Where did she stab you?"

"My side," Megan whispered, shifting slightly and glancing down at the tape covering her side. "A-am I going to die?"

"Hey, no," Sasha shook her head with a frown. "No, you're not going to die. It's- it's getting dark, okay? We just have to wait a little longer, just until it gets dark and then help is coming. They can't come storming in here in daylight, but as soon as it gets dark they're coming. Right, Dad?"

"…Right," Ryan nodded his head, not sounding in the least bit convincing and Sasha gave him a withering look. "Your neck is red."

"Well thank you, Captain Obvious," she rolled her eyes. "Someone did just try and strangle me, you know? It's fine, I'm okay. I'm more worried about how we're going to get Joey out of here."

"Simple. You're not," Emma walked back into the room, Ryan's phone clutched in her hand. "You're not getting Joey out of here. The only way he's going anywhere with you is over my dead body."

"That can be arranged," Sasha sneered at her.

"It's not wise to piss off a girl with a gun, Sasha," Emma told her. "Especially when I can shoot your father dead right in front of you. Wouldn't that be _poetic_? You're trying to stop Joey from reuniting with his father, so I stop you from reuniting with yours."

"Uh, yeah, the only thing is, _Emma_," Sasha narrowed her eyes. "Someone already tried that. Your friend Maggie? I don't know if you've heard, but she's fucking _dead_," she spat, and the smirk slipped off Emma's face for a second. "Besides… I'm sure Joe doesn't want him dead, or you would have killed him already. I'm pretty sure that also means he doesn't want me dead, either, or you would have killed me the second I walked through the door. Am I right?" she raised an eyebrow and Paul glanced at Emma nervously. "I'm right, aren't I? You can't touch me, can you? Wow. I'm surprised."

"Shut her up," Emma told Paul. "She's getting on my nerves."

"I'll be good, I promise," she held her hands up as Paul took a step towards her. "I'll be quiet as a mouse from now on. …How's Jacob doing?" she asked, but her question was ignored as Ryan shifted in his seat, Paul immediately turning the gun on him. "Hey, Emma, you wanna control your pets? This one's getting a bit jumpy."

"You wanna shut your damn mouth?" Paul growled at her, his shoulders tensing as Jacob walked back into the room and peered out of the window.

"I can't see anything," he mumbled.

"Of course you can't, it's going dark now," Emma muttered back to him, pausing as the cell phone in her hand rang. She looked down at it, before she glanced at Jacob and Paul and gave them a reassuring smile. "Be right back," she told them, pressing the phone to her ear and leaving the room. Sasha watched Jacob and Paul exchange unsure glances and her eyes flitted over to Ryan. He nodded subtly at her and she turned her head to look at Megan.

"You holding up okay?" she asked quietly. "We'll be out of here soon, don't worry."

"A-are you with the police too? The FBI?" Megan asked her.

"No," she shook her head slightly. "No, I'm- I'm just a psychologist. Don't worry, okay? That's my dad, he knows what he's doing. If anyone can get you out of here, it's him."

"So, hey, that must have been an important call?" Ryan raised his eyebrows, looking over at Paul as Emma walked back into the room, stuffing the phone into the pocket of her jeans.

"Okay, we're good," she sighed in relief. "Everything's cool."

"What does that mean?" Paul asked. "What- what are we supposed to do?"

"Keep it together, Paul," she pursed her lips, one foot on the stairs as she paused to look at him. "Just sit tight a little while longer. I'm gonna go check on Joey."

"What's going on here?"

"Relax!" Emma snapped. "Have a little faith, Paul."

"Yeah, Paul," Ryan scoffed. "The place is surrounded by cops, all the roads are closed and there's no way out, but- have a little faith," he shrugged.

Paul scowled at him, rushing over to him with his hand balled up into a fist as he swung forward punching Ryan square in the jaw. Sasha let out a little yelp as Ryan spat on the floor, looking up at Paul with a triumphant smirk.

"You know, Ryan, one day someone is going to shoot you and you're only gonna have your big mouth to blame," Sasha muttered under her breath. Ryan sighed, shrugging his shoulders at her and Sasha rolled her eyes in annoyance, glancing at Paul as he looked towards the stairs. "Is… Is there a back way out of this place? The- the back door, in the kitchen, can you get to it from upstairs?"

"Jacob," Paul muttered. "Go upstairs and find out what's taking her so long," he ordered. Jacob nodding, quickly running upstairs as Paul stepped past Ryan and glanced out of the window.

Sasha's eyes slipped down to Ryan's hands as he carefully slid the knife of his sleeve and started to cut at the rope around his wrists, and she wondered for a second why no one had thought to tie her up. She nudged Megan discreetly, knowing that they had to be ready to run when Ryan made his move and she opened her mouth to try and distract Paul when Jacob ran back into the room out of breath.

"She's not upstairs."

"W-what!?" Paul snapped.

"I looked all over the place," Jacob ran his hand over his hair. "She and Joey are both gone! They- they must have gone down the back stairs and out through the kitchen. What are we gonna do?"

"She took Joey?" Sasha quickly stood up and Paul instantly pushed her back down in the seat, but she stood up, her jaw set as she glared at him. "_No_. I don't give a crap about you, or her or him or _myself_. I came here to get Joey and- _get off me_!" she shrieked, pushing Paul away from her.

"Just let me think!" Paul shoved her away and she fell backwards on to the sofa, breathing heavily as tears of pure frustration pricking her eyes.

And then… It was like everything happened in slow motion.

One minute, Jacob was staring out of the window and Paul was pacing round with his head in his hands.

The next, Ryan had jumped up from his seat, his hands no longer tied as he lunged at Paul and drove the knife into his side, Paul falling to the floor.

"Dad _no_!" Sasha yelled, her hands covering her mouth as she jumped up, Jacob almost knocking her over as he rushed over to Ryan and Paul. "Dad!" she shrieked. Ryan looked up quickly, his fist flying out as Jacob got near him.

"Get out of here!" Ryan ordered.

"Oh my God," Sasha hauled Megan to her feet, quickly untying her hands and pushing her towards the front door. "Run to the street, don't stop until you get there. There's help, FBI are there, ask for Parker. _Go_!" she pushed her out of the door.

"Sasha!"

"I'm not leaving you!" she glared at Ryan.

"Take this," Ryan grabbed a gun from off the floor and pushed it into Sasha's hands, before he grabbed Paul's gun from him and took Sasha's wrist, pulling her into the kitchen.

"I-I don't know how to use this-" she stuttered, the gun heavy and cold in her shaking hands.

"You point it at the bad guys and shoot," Ryan mumbled, barely stopping as he grabbed his phone off the kitchen counter. "Squeeze the trigger gently, don't pull it. Follow me," he gestured for her to walk after him, rushing down the steps at the back of the house and pressing the phone to his ear. "Mike!" he spoke. "Emma's running, southwest corner of the property, towards the woods. She's got Joey-" he stopped, glancing backwards at Sasha. "She's fine, she's with me. Emma's got Joey. Stop her," he quickly hung up and pushed the phone into his pocket.

"What are we going to do when we find her?" Sasha asked, her breathing ragged as she chased Ryan through the woods.

"You're going to grab Joey and I'm going to kill her."

"Dad-" Sasha grunted, stumbling over a branch. "She might know stuff, what Joe is planning next. Try and keep her alive, alright? Don't go getting trigger happy-" she stopped, freezing as she heard a gunshot and staring at Ryan as he looked around quickly.

"This way!" he called over his shoulder, taking off through the trees again. Sasha followed quickly, trying to keep her breathing steady as she ran into a small clearing after Ryan and stopped in her tracks when she saw a familiar figure lying on the ground.

"Oh my God," Sasha dropped her gun on the floor, her hands covering her mouth and her eyes wide in horror as she watched Ryan lean over him.

"Mike," Ryan whispered, lowering his gun and quickly rushing over to him. "Mike?"

"Oh my God is he dead?" she whimpered. "Dad! Is he dead?!"

"Mike? Mike!" Ryan hissed, louder than before as he pulled open Mike's jacket and let out a breath of relief when Mike groaned and opened his eyes.

"Ava, the local cop," he groaned, rolling over, and Sasha felt tears of relief sting her eyes as she let out a sob. "She's in on it, she shot me point blank-"

"Where'd she go?" Ryan looked around.

"That way," Mike pointed towards the road. "Go on, I'm fine, I'm wearing a vest."

"Stay with him!" Ryan called over his shoulder as he ran towards the road and Sasha nodded, dropping to her knees next to Mike and abandoning her gun on the ground.

"Oh my God are you alright, are you hurt?" she asked, her hands running across the bulletproof vest.

"I'm fine, I- I'm okay," Mike nodded, wincing as he sat up.

"Are you sure? You're not bleeding, she didn't- oh my God," she whispered, letting out a breath of relief before she reached over and punched his shoulder. "You _asshole_! Why'd you let yourself get shot?!"

"That's- I didn't do it on purpose, I- it's nice to see you too," Mike grunted, using his elbows to sit up. "What happen- mmph!" Mike's sentence was cut short and his eyes widened as Sasha grabbed the front of his jacket and tugged him towards her, crushing her lips against his own. He barely had time to respond before she'd pulled away and was back to checking him over.

"Are you sure you're okay?!" she asked urgently. "I told you, didn't I? I told you there was something about her, and you thought I was _jealous_!" she snarled. "And she _shot _you, Mike! She shot you! She tried to _kill_ you and _you thought I was jealous_!?"

"I-I-" he stuttered, staring at her in shock as she slapped at his chest.

"You're an _idiot_, that's what you are!"

"Sasha."

"I can't believe she shot you," she whispered, shaking her head. "Oh God what if you hadn't been wearing a vest? I'd- oh my God I'll kill her, I'm going to kill her."

"Sasha-"

"I can't believe you thought I didn't like her because I was jealous, when are you going to learn not to doubt me?!" she waved a hand in the air. "_I know what I'm talking about, Mike_!"

"Sasha will you-"

"You know, for someone in the BAU you really are a _terrible _judge of character-"

"_Sasha_!" Mike interrupted her.

"What!?" she snapped, finally looking up and letting her eyes meet his.

"You kissed me."

"I- what?" she frowned at him in confusion. "I did not kiss you! I- oh Jesus did you hit your head? Do you have concussion? Lay down, Mike! How many fingers am I holding up?"

"You're holding up three fingers and you're also acting crazy," he reached a hand up, wrapping his fingers around her and pulling her down. "And yes, you did. You called me an asshole, you kissed me, and then you hit me."

"I…" she paused, her mind spinning and Mike saw realisation dawn on her face, her cheeks turning pink as she looked away from him. "_Oh._"

"Uh-huh," he grinned softly. Sasha glanced at him, smiling sheepishly as Mike reached out, brushing her hair from her face and letting his thumb brush against her cheek. "So uh, you're not gonna run away this time?" he asked, and she shook her head slowly. "And if I kiss you… You're not gonna push me away and call me a pervert? Tell me I'm sex obsessed? Make fun of me?" he raised an eyebrow, and she shook her head again as she let out a quiet laugh. "Okay, good. Just thought I'd check…" he murmured, his eyes flitting down to her lips as his tongue snaked out and wet his own.

His heart was pounding, Sasha could feel it through his vest, from her hand had come to rest while she was checking him over. She watched him, waiting for him to close the gap between them but he paused, their lips millimetres apart and their noses touching as his eyes staring into hers.

"What are you waiting for?" she whispered.

"For you to make a move," he mumbled. She gulped, her hands shaking as she took his face in her hands and closed the gap, her lips brushing against his and their noses bumping as she let out a quiet giggle. Mike smirked against her lips, his free hand creeping up her leg and resting on her waist.

Sasha pulled away abruptly, her eyes snapping open as she heard rustling and twigs snapping and she grabbed the gun she'd previously abandoned on the ground, aiming it towards the trees with her finger on the trigger as a figure made its way towards them.

"Someone's there!" she hissed at Mike.

"Stop," he whispered, putting his hands over hers and taking the gun off her. He shifted, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to her feet before pushing her behind him. "Stay behind me," he told her. She nodded quickly, her hands grasping at the back of his jacket as Mike raised the gun. "FBI! Stop!"

"It's me, it's alright, it's just me," Ryan stumbled through the trees and Sasha let out a sigh of relief, brushing past Mike and taking off towards him.

"Dad," she whispered. "Where's Joey?"

"Got away," he whispered. "Emma took him. They got away."

"Wh-what?" she stammered. "What about… Ava? What about her?"

"Dead," Ryan mumbled, staggering forward and it was only then that Sasha noticed him gasping for breath.

"Oh my God, Dad," she reached forward, bringing one of Ryan's arms around her shoulders and slipping her own around his waist. "Mike, help me," she looked at him pleadingly and he nodded, putting his gun away and stepping forward.

"I'm okay."

"You are _not_ okay at all," Sasha mumbled. "Jesus, Dad, your heart- no, you're getting checked out by the paramedics right this second."

"If I am then so are you," Ryan grumbled. "Jacob nearly strangled you."

"What?" Mike stopped walking, dropping Ryan's arm and staring at Sasha. "Jacob nearly _what_?"

"I'm fine-"

"Let me see," Mike grabbed hold of her, causing her to let go of Ryan as he grabbed her shoulder, lifting her chin up and frowning at the red marks on her neck. "I'll kill him. Is he still alive? I'll _kill _him-"

"Mike!" she snapped at him, swatting his hands away. "I'm _fine_, what's important right now is we get the guy with the bad heart to a paramedic, alright?" she raised an eyebrow and Mike sighed quietly, glancing towards Ryan and nodding. "Good. Now let's go."

* * *

******so my lovely friend kate made a sasha and mike playlist! /neonhurt/from-the-fear-to-the-fire-to-the-fall be sure to check it out and let her know what you think, because i think the songs describe them perfectly!**

**soo a few people were interested in seeing how Sasha would react when Mike was shot by Ava - I hope it didn't disappoint! ^_^**

**aaaaand there we have their first kiss, too! I thought it was pretty appropriate for them - it was a bit hectic and chaotic, just like they are!**

**let me know what you thiiiink :)**

**Becca  
x**

**tumblr: miikewestons  
twitter: miikewestons**


	11. Ten

**okay so before I start the chapter, I'm afraid I have something to say.**

**Unfortunately, I've come across a certain story on here that is _extremely _similar to Eyes Open, there's even some dialogue that looks like it's been lifted right out of some of my earlier chapters. I _have _followed the story and I _will _be checking future chapters if/when they're posted to see if it's a coincidence (which I don't think it is), so if the person who's doing it is reading this (you'll know who you are), then please be aware that if you carry on, I won't hesitate to further contact the support team at , who I've already made aware of the issue. Thanks.**

**on a happier note - in response to the review from GracieRose675 - yes, there is going to be a sequel! Eyes Open will run until the end of season, then there will be a sequel called The Silence which will pick up in between seasons one and two, and the third one will be called Fallout, which will start a little bit before season two and will run until the end of that! :)**

**Okay, now! Here's the one you've _definitely _been waiting for! ;)**

* * *

"How's your dad doing?"

"Oh, you know," Sasha shrugged her shoulders weakly and glanced up at Mike. "Giving Debra hell, blaming everyone for Jacob and Paul getting away when honestly we had no idea just what these people are capable of. He thinks he's failed. He thinks I failed."

"He said that?" Mike asked in surprise.

"He doesn't need to," Sasha shivered, rubbing her arms and sighing. Mike paused and slipped his jacket off, draping it over her shoulders. She looked up at him in shock and he blushed slightly, giving her a half smile and rubbing the back of his neck.

"You looked cold," he mumbled. "The uhm… Ryan pretty much ruined the zip so you can't do it up, but at least it's something?"

"Thank you," she whispered, slipping her arms into the sleeves and pulling it around her. "It's a little big," she giggled softly, holding her arms out and letting the sleeves fall past her hands.

"Mhmm," he hummed, nodding slowly. "…You kissed me."

"Mike," she sighed heavily.

"You did."

"Are we really going to do this here? _Now_?" she asked incredulously. "Because I- I don't have the-"

"You don't have the what?" Mike frowned. "You don't have the _time_? We've got nothing _but _time, Sasha. We have to get back to Virginia and-"

"Forgive me for not wanting to go into this right now," she interrupted, holding a hand up to him. "But less than an hour ago I had some guys hands wrapped around my throat. I had a gun pointed at my head, I saw my dad with a gun pointed to him. Joey was _right there_, I had him, I was _with _him… And he's gone. We let him go, and now I have to go back and face Claire and tell her I didn't get her son out of there so no, I don't really have time to be worrying about little things like what happened between us."

"I'm-" Mike laughed coldly, running a hand through his hair. "You're brushing me off again. Wow."

"I'm not brushing you off-" she reached a hand out to him but he pushed past her, glancing back at her over his shoulder as he made his way towards the front of the house. "Mike-"

"Oh, yeah? Then what would you call it?" he asked.

"I just think that right now isn't the best time for us to-"

"Save it," he shook his head.

"Mike, _please_-"

"You know," he whirled around to face her. "You talk about your dad pushing people away, you say he never lets anyone in and he won't let anyone get close, and you hate him for it… But you're _exactly _the same as he is."

"I'm nothing like Ryan," she scowled.

"Yeah?" he raised his eyebrows. "Could have fooled me," he mumbled, shaking his head and walking over towards Debra and Ryan. Sasha followed quickly behind him, trying to catch up and explain, but he'd already reached the others. "We blocked off every road in a ten mile radius. Nobody's seen them yet."

"How the hell did they get out of here?" Ryan asked, turning to Debra. "I thought you had this place on lockdown!"

"Well, she got in," Mike gestured towards Sasha. She frowned at him, crossing her arms over her chest and opening her mouth to reply when Ryan cut her off.

"_Sasha _is the only one who was of any use at all!" he snapped. "She went into that house and she held her own with no training in this kind of situation, _she _got Megan out of there and _she _went after Emma."

"Hey!" Debra snapped. "Sasha running in there and putting everyone – including herself – in danger isn't something you should be praising! Carroll's people killed two of our SWAT guys guarding the southwest exit, took their weapons, posed as SWAT and killed two more. You think they would have hesitated in killing either or you?"

"They planted a police officer in town, how did they do that?" Mike asked. "They have tactical resources. I mean, who are these people?" he took a step closer to Ryan. Sasha bit her lip and looked between them as Ryan sighed, shaking his head slightly and turning walk away.

"Ryan, are you okay?" Mike called as he took a few steps after him.

"Just let him go," Debra put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Sasha sighed, watching Ryan's retreating figure as he walked down the steps towards the road and she side-stepped Mike, her arm brushing his as she walked past him.

"Sasha-" Mike reached out, his fingers just missing the edge of her sleeve as she hurried off after Ryan. "Sasha, wait! _Sasha_," he reached out and grabbed hold of her shoulder. "Listen-"

"He needs someone," she shook Mike off.

"You know he's only going to brush you off," Mike stopped her again. "You know he's going to push you away and you'll end up hurt. Just leave him."

"You told me to leave him before," she glared at him. "You told me to leave him when he was in that house on his own and you heard what he said – I'm the only one who went in there to help him, I'm the only person who's willing to go way over the line to bring Joey home-"

"You think I'm not willing to cross a line to get Joey back?" Mike sounded hurt as he let go of her. "You think I haven't risked my job – my _life _– to make sure Joey is safe, to make sure _you're _safe?"

"I didn't mean it that way," she sighed. "But I understand what he's going through, I know what this means to him because Claire was my family for over a year. I knew them before this, I know Joey as a little kid who's refusing to sleep because I've given him too much cotton candy and let him drink root beer way past his bed time, I know Joey as the kid who yelled and screamed because he didn't wanna leave the ice cream parlour. You know Joey as Joe Carroll's son, you know him as a kidnap victim and it's two totally different things, Mike. I know what Ryan is going through, I understand his desperation and right now I really need to just be with him, so I'm sorry, but that's what I'm going to do," she shrugged her shoulders and Mike frowned, nodding slowly and letting out a scoff as he turned on his heel and walked back towards Debra, who'd been watching the two of them curiously.

Sighing, Sasha bit her lip and turned around to carry on walking after Ryan. He was stood next to a police car, his hands on the bonnet and his back to Sasha, but she knew he was crying when he reached up to wipe his eyes.

She said nothing as she walked up beside him, leaning her back against the car and crossing her arms over her chest as she glanced to her right.

"Nice jacket," Ryan mumbled to her. "It's a little big, though. I think you need a few sizes smaller."

"Yeah," Sasha pursed her lips and held her arms out, letting out a giggle as the sleeves fell past her hands. "If only Mike was a teeny tiny man, huh?" she nudged him.

"He's giving you his jacket now?" Ryan raised an eyebrow and turned around, leaning against the car next to her.

"I was cold," she shrugged her shoulders. "He didn't know how long we'd be here for so he said I could wear it. No big deal. He uh, I'm surprised he's talking to me after I swiped his badge."

"Y-you swiped his badge?" Ryan raised his eyebrows, his smile almost proud as he looked down at her. "You're definitely my kid, Sasha."

"I'm going to take that a compliment," she grinned. "Hey, uh… Dad? Thanks for… You know. Thanks for letting me in there, thank you for letting me help. Thank you for not shutting me out."

"I'm not above admitting when I need your help, Sasha," Ryan frowned. "I needed you to help me get Joey out of there."

"I know," she looked down. "And I'm sorry I couldn't help you more, I'm sorry we couldn't get to him sooner. It's- I saw him, Dad, he was _right there _and I could have just- I could grabbed him and, I don't know, I could have gotten the gun off Jacob, I could have gotten Joey out of there but I didn't. I failed, and I'm sorry."

"Hey, know," Ryan shook his head, turning to face her and putting his hands on her shoulders. "You didn't fail. You went to check on him, you got to see him and that's more than I did, alright? You got in there and you accomplished in five minutes more than I did in an hour and a half."

"But Claire is going to be-"

"You leave Claire to me," Ryan shushed her and Sasha nodding, fiddling with the sleeves of the jacket and looking down. "You've done more than what you came here to do, Sasha. You put your life on the line tonight to help Joey, to help Megan and to follow me. You didn't have to do any of it but you did, and I'm- I'm-" Ryan stopped and sighed. "Your mom would be proud of you," he mumbled. Sasha looked up at him quickly, her head tilted and her eyes narrowed as she watched him.

Ryan pursed his lips, his hands shoved in his pockets as he looked away from her and she smiled, taking a step forward and slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. Ryan froze for a second, before pulled his hands out of his pockets and putting his arms around her, gently patting her back.

"Just for the record, Dad?" she whispered. "I'm proud of you, too."

* * *

"Where the hell did you go?"

"Hey, Debra…" Sasha winced, sighing wearily and putting her bang down on the table as she flicked the lights on in the motel room. "I didn't think you'd need me, so I just came back to the motel."

"You mean you snuck off when no one was paying attention," Debra scoffed. "Again. You know, you have all of Ryan's bad qualities."

"Well thank God I got my mom's good ones, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Debra muttered. "Okay, if you're back at the motel just… stay there, please? For the love of God please just stay put for once and don't go running off or doing anything stupid. I'm too tired to organise another rescue mission."

"Oh trust me, I don't have the energy!" she groaned, flopping down on the bed and staring up at the ceiling, the used to be white paint now more of a greyish colour with chunks of it peeling off. "I'm just going to get a shower, call my cousin, and go to sleep. I'm exhausted and I was kind of hoping to stop by to see Claire tomorrow."

"Uh-huh, that's fine, I think your dad is gonna stop by too so he can take you. Hope you get a good sleep, Sasha. I'm sure you need it after today," Debra smiled. "Oh, before I forget, Mike was looking for you."

"What?" she sat up. "When? What did he say?"

"Just that he was looking for you…?" Debra trailed off suspiciously. "Maybe he wants his jacket back."

"O-oh," Sasha looked down at the FBI jacket she was still wearing. "Yeah. Probably. Is- did he say if he was uhm… Is he coming here, or…?"

"No, I don't think so," Debra hummed. "Listen, you just go have a nice night, okay? And I'll see you tomorrow. We need to talk about what went on in that house."

"I will," she mumbled. "See you tomorrow," she sighed quietly and ended the call, shrugging Mike's jacket off her shoulders and playing with her phone for a bit, before she dialled the number she knew by heart.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"It's ten thirty at night, Max, quit being an old lady," Sasha chuckled.

"Yeah I have to be in work in like four hours, Jesus."

"My name isn't Jesus."

"Cute," Max scoffed. "What do you want? You're alive, at least. Yeah, you've been all over the news and your grandparents are freaking out. Thanks for letting me deal with that, by the way."

"Yeah, sorry," she mumbled. "I'm fine, Ryan's fine. Everyone is fine. Except from one of the bad guys, Ryan stabbed him and I'm pretty sure he's either dead, or really close to it. But that's not important. Max, I kissed him."

"What?" Max asked in confusion. "Y-you… You kissed one of the bad guys?"

"Wh- no," Sasha shook her head. "No, I kissed _Mike_."

"Wait, what?" Max sighed. "Who's Mike?"

"Maaaaax," Sasha whined. "God, I told you about him, remember? Agent Weston? The really annoying guy with-"

"The really nice eyes, yeah, got it," Max interrupted. "Go on, I'm awake now, tell me what happened. Unless, you know… Unless it turns X-rated. You can leave that part out, I have a pretty active imagination and that's not something I need to visualise."

"You're gross," Sasha sniffed. "But… God, Max, I can't even really remember it?"

"Oh so he was good, then?" she scoffed. "You kiss the guy and you can't remember it. I think that's a sign he's not the one for you-"

"Shut up and let me finish!" she snapped. "Anyway… We had this… _thing_, and we nearly kissed, but we didn't? And then I went into the house and he got mad but- Ryan and I got out and- oh God and we heard a gunshot so we didn't probably the dumbest thing ever and we ran towards it and… Mike was on the ground, Max, I thought- I thought he was dead-" she paused, taking a deep breath to steady her shaking voice. "I thought he was dead and I hated myself because I'd been so horrible to him and I _like _him, Max. But- but he's okay, I mean… He was wearing a vest so he was okay, and Ryan told me to stay with Mike while he went after Emma Hill, and so I did and- I think I hit him? I think I hit him and I called him an asshole and then I just… then I kissed him," she whispered. "And then I yelled at him some more and then I almost kissed him again but Ryan came back," she sighed, running a hand through her hair and pausing when she heard nothing but silence on the other end of the phone. "Max? Where'd you go?"

"I'm here," Max laughed. "I just think it's funny how you've been in this sort of hostage situation where people are getting shot and stabbed and they're dying and it's ended up as yet another drama involving your love life."

"I hate you."

"I know you do," she quipped. "So what happened after that?"

"Well…" Sasha bit her lip. "I guess we fought, because he wanted to talk about what happened but I didn't really think it was an appropriate time-"

"But it was an appropriate time to make out with him?"

"I didn't make out with him!" Sasha growled. "I kissed him. _Once_. And I barely remember it! And it wasn't appropriate, okay? My dad was there, Debra – she's like their boss or whatever – she was there, there were dozens of agents and SWAT guys around… It just wasn't the best time to talk about it. But he got mad at me and so in turn I got mad because _he _was mad… Then he tried to speak to me when we were in the helicopter coming back to Virginia, but I ignored him, I guess. I pretended to be asleep and then when we got back I just… I waited until they'd gone inside and I hauled ass out of there and came back here. I don't know what to do, Max."

"You like this guy?" Max sighed. "Even though you've only known him a few days?"

"I really like him," she whispered in reply. "It's dumb, I know it's dumb because I hardly know him… But I like him. He's just so sweet and he's nice and he's- I wish you could see him because he is hot as hell and I _really _like him but I think I've screwed up and I don't know what to do."

"Well luckily for you, I'm going to tell you what to do," Max grinned. "What you're going to do, Sasha, is let me go back to sleep before I drive to Virginia myself and kick your ass for being such a pussy. You're going to go find this Mike guy and you're going to get laid, or you're going to go to a bar and get shit-faced and forget about him. Those are your two options. Both of them end up with me sleeping, so I'm happy with whatever you choose."

"I'm so lucky I have such a supportive cousin-slash-best-friend," Sasha deadpanned.

"Uh-huh. I'd be much more sensitive to your plight if I didn't have to get up in four hours to try and catch some guy who's going around murdering hookers," she scoffed. "So either go get laid or go get drunk, but I'm hanging up now because I'm exhausted and I need my beauty sleep."

"Yeah, yeah…" Sasha murmured. "Beauty sleep my ass. You're hot and you know it."

"What can I say?" Max laughed. "Guess I've just got really good genes. But hey, let me know what happens with you and the FBI guy, alright?"

"His name is Mike," Sasha reminded her. "And I will. I think I'm gonna take your advice and go get drunk now."

"Alright," Max whispered. "Listen… Seriously, if you like this guy then go for it, or you'll regret it. You can't let what happened with Eric hold you back. This guy works for the FBI, Sasha, he already knows everything there is to know about Joe Carroll, probably about Ryan, too. Just hook up with him, see what happens. If something comes out of it, then great. If not, at least you gave it a shot and had fun."

"I guess so…" she paused. "Thanks, Max."

"Anytime. Well, anytime when I'm not sleeping, you know? Don't forget to call me and for crying out loud _please _call your Nana tomorrow before she has an aneurism."

"Got it," she laughed quietly. "Love you."

"Love you too. Now go away, I'm trying to sleep," Max blew a kiss into the phone and Sasha scoffed, pulling the phone away from her ear and hanging up.

She stood up from the bed and grabbed Mike's jacket, draping it over the back of the chair and biting the inside of her cheek as she peered out of the motel room window. There was a bar across the street, it looked a little rough but right now, she really needed a beer.

Pulling her own jacket on, Sasha grabbed her purse and room key before she slipped outside and made her way across the street.

Rough or not, the bar would just have to do.

She pushed open the door and looked around, thankful that it was almost deserted, apart from a group of clearly drunk guys sat in the far corner and the two girls behind the bar.

"We're closin' soon," the blonde girl told her, popping her gum as she wiped a beer glass.

"I won't stay long, I swear," Sasha smiled weakly. "I've just had a really shitty day and I _really _need alcohol."

"Man trouble?" she smiled sympathetically.

"Oh you have _no _idea…" Sasha laughed weakly.

"I hear ya, sweetheart. Name's Laura, this one's on me," Laura shot her a wink and slid a shot glass over to her. Sasha look at it wearily, picking it up and sniffing it, immediately pulling a face at how strong it smelled. "…You want a beer to wash it down?"

"Yeah please," Sasha nodded eagerly. Laura chuckled quietly and slid a pint of beer over to her. Sasha handed her a $10 bill, telling her to keep the change as she downed the shot and quickly sipped at the beer, trying to get the sting of pure alcohol out of her mouth. She shivered and picked up her beer, carrying it over to a table and sitting down.

"…So this is where you're hiding, huh?"

Sasha's head snapped up at the familiar voice and her eyes widened as she saw Mike pulling out the chair opposite her, gesturing towards the bar for a beer. Sasha turned her head and saw Laura's eyes narrowed in suspicion as she poured a pint for him and brought it over to the table.

"This the guy?" she asked Sasha, gesturing towards Mike. "I can always pour this over his head, say I tripped. Wouldn't be the first time."

"No, he's-" Sasha blushed, laughing quietly. "He's okay," she smiled. "Thanks, though. Next time I'm on a bad date I'll make sure to stop by here."

"Uh-huh…" Laura crossed her arms over her chest and looked Mike up and down before scoffing and turning on her heel, making her way back behind the bar.

"What… What was that about?" Mike asking on confusion.

"Never mind," Sasha shook her head, a small smile on her face. "Are you following me?"

"What? No," he quickly shook his head. "No, I- well- okay so I was on my way to my room and I saw you walking in here so I thought I'd stop by and see how you are, that's all."

"…So you're following me, then," she raised an eyebrow.

"I _followed_ you, I'm not _following _you," he corrected her. "I'm not like… I'm not stalking you or anything. I was going to stop by your room later but… I don't know. I figured I'd come talk to you now instead," he shrugged his shoulders and Sasha looked down, nerves instantly hitting her as she bit her lip and tapped her foot on the floor. "Hey. You okay? Is this- is this one of those times you sort of wanna run back home?"

"Kind of," Sasha shrugged her shoulders as Mike sighed. "I don't know. I guess so? I just guess I need some sort of familiarity after everything that's happened today," she pulled a face, staring down into her glass.

"Do you… Do you regret coming here? And be honest," he told her, taking a sip of his own drink and leaning back in his seat.

"I-I don't think so. I'll feel better once I get home and sleep for a week, though," she grunted, offering him a weak smile. "I'm just so angry that we didn't get there in time, that we didn't get to Joey."

"Hey, we got there in time… They just had it planned. They were too quick for us."

"I'm-" Sasha paused, a pained look on her face as she glanced up at him. "You got shot. I'm really- I'm glad you were wearing a vest."

"Me, too," Mike snorted. "…Parker called before. She said you sounded upset?"

"What? I- it was- I wasn't upset, really," she tried to shrug it off, but she shifted nervously in her seat as he continued to gaze at her, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. "Mike. Seriously. I'm just really tired and I wanted to call my cousin and go sleep, but Max persuaded me to come get a drink and calm my nerves. I was just- I've spent the whole day worrying about people, you know? I guess I need to unwind a little. And you were _shot _and my dad was- whatever was wrong with him," she ran a hand through her hair.

"You thought I was dead, didn't you?"

"You could have been," she whimpered. "You could have died, everyone could have. Ava – that bitch – she's lucky my dad got to her before I did," she scowled. Mike resisted the urge to laugh and Sasha's cheeks turned pink as she realised she'd said out loud what she'd been thinking for the last few hours.

"So, uhh…" he paused, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table. "Listen, this is probably really inappropriate right now but I have to ask you, Sasha… There isn't a boyfriend you're missing back home, is there? You never really answered my question before and I always just assumed you were single."

"Oh, wow," Sasha laughed quietly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and looking at him in amusement.

"That was pretty smooth, huh?" Mike asked, the corners of his mouth turning up in a grin.

"Yeah, yeah it was," she bit her lip, mirroring Mike's stance as she leaned her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her hand. She waited for Mike to take a mouthful of beer before she spoke again. "So, _Agent_… Did my father know you were going to hit on me again when he sent you to keep an eye on me, or did you keep your intentions to yourself?" she cocked an eyebrow and his eyes widened as he started to cough, clumsily putting his bottle down on the table. "…Something I said?" she feigned innocence.

"How did you-" he looked at her suspiciously as she sipped her drink. "How did you know he'd asked me to check on you?"

"Because that's how he is. He was really quiet coming back and then I just left… He'll want to know I'm okay, but he won't check himself."

"…Because he doesn't want to get too close?"

"Got it in one," Sasha tipped her glass towards him. "Things were… Tonight, I mean. He let me in a little, he let me get a little too close so now he's keeping his distance, but it's okay. I don't really know any different where Ryan is concerned, so it's cool. I mean… Sure, he used to visit my mom and I when I was a kid, he used to bring Max and he'd take us out… Not that he had a clue what to do with two girls. He used to take us into New York to watched baseball games and stuff like that. He took us ice-skating once, that was- it was fun, I had a nice time."

"…But?"

"How'd you know there's a but?"

"There's always a but," he smiled sympathetically, moving his chair closer to hers. "Come on, Sasha, talk to me. Talk to me _properly_, help me to understand why you and Ryan are the way you are. I don't get how you can risk your life by running into that house after him, and then he won't even come check on you himself."

"But…" she sighed. "Things changed. My mom died. He was- Ryan tried to take care of me himself but then my uncle Ray – Max's dad, he died a month after. I was with him for six months before he realised his job was too important and he sent me back to New Jersey to live with Nana and Gramps. After that… he tried to keep in touch for a little while, but I was hurt. I was a kid and I felt like he'd abandoned me, so I didn't want to talk to him. Gramps never liked him for getting my mom pregnant at 19 and Nana- well," she winced. "You've met her. She doesn't exactly keep her thoughts to herself. I guess none of us really made it easy for him."

"Well, now you have a chance to change that, right?" he asked. "I mean… He obviously cares about you. You're his daughter, Sasha, and you clearly care about him, too. I saw the look in your eyes on your first night here, when you thought he was going to die, you were terrified and I saw that same look in your eyes tonight when you that call came through about an officer being shot. You wouldn't have gone into that house if you didn't care. It isn't too late, you know? You can try and get something back with him."

"I don't know…" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Sasha," Mike frowned. "He's the only parent you've got left. It's not too late at all, you both just need to try a little more. You think he abandoned you and you basically just told me you made sure he was shut out of your life. You both made mistakes but if you work at it, there's no reason why you can't make things better between you."

"…How do you do that?" she narrowed her eyes at him. "How do you get me to open up and tell you stuff I've never told anyone before?" she asked suspiciously and Mike chuckled as she took another sip of her drink.

"You got a uh, you got a little foam by your… You know what, let me get it," he leaned forward, his thumb swiping at the corner of her mouth and he froze when he realised what he was doing.

Sasha stared at him, her heart was pounding so loud she was convinced that Mike could hear it, too. He showed no sign of noticing her nerves and instead, his eyes were focused on her mouth, his thumb running along her bottom lip and his tongue snaking out to wet his own lips as he visibly gulped. She could feel her hands shaking, her stomach turning in anticipation as his hand moved to the back of her neck, his eyes searching her own, as if he was asking for permission.

Oh, God.

He was going to kiss her.

He was going to kiss her and she was going to be completely aware of it. There were no extenuating circumstances – no one had been shot, no one was dying, no was hurt, there were no bad guys around them… It was just them.

Alone.

No one was going to interrupt them, she couldn't run away, she couldn't hide.

Mike raised his eyebrows questioningly and she licked her lips and nodded her head at him. Mike's hand gripped the back of her neck and he pulled her closer, crushing his lips against hers.

Her head was fuzzy, she wasn't sure whether it was down to the beers she'd consumed or because of the man kissing her, and her hands fisted his jacket as she tried to pull him closer to her.

She could barely remember her own name when she felt his teeth graze her bottom lip and she gasped, quickly pulling away when she heard a group of men across the bar whooping and hollering at them.

She coughed, feeling herself blush as she tucked her hair behind her ears and looked around nervously. Mike let go of her, scratching the back of his neck nervously and smiling in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry, I…" he trailed off.

"It's okay," Sasha whispered, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip and her head snapping up when she heard him groan quietly.

"Stop that," he pointed at her mouth, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Or I'll do it again."

"I-" Sasha raised an eyebrow. "Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise," he smirked. She laughed quietly, pushing the rest of her drink away from her and slipping her jacket back on, pulling her hair out as it got tucked down the back of it. "A-are you leaving?"

"Yeah, I should probably go back, I've- I've had a couple of drinks and nothing to eat and I uh… I'm feeling a little light-headed," her cheeks turned pick as she failed to mention that _he _was the one who made her light-headed.

"Well, wait, I'll walk you back," he quickly finished what was left of his drink and stood up. "I don't think you should walk back on your own with Emma still being out there, we have no idea where she is. It's better to be safe than sorry, right?"

"Definitely, yeah," she nodded her head and Mike smiled, placing a hand on the small of back and guiding her out of the bar. She smiled softly at him as they stepped outside and he let the door swing shut behind them.

"Sasha, I uhm, I…" he trailed off, sighing heavily. "I just wanted you to know that I… I won't let anyone… Y'know… Hurt you, or anything…" he finished feebly, and she bit back a grin as she nodded at him. "You know, with what's going on and everything that happened with Maggie. I just want you to know that I won't let that happen again and- neither will your dad, obviously. Or Parker. Or, anyone, really. It's our job to uh, to stop that, so…"

"I know," she whispered. "Thank you. And uhm, try not to get yourself hurt, okay?" she glanced at him as they crossed the road towards the motel and walked towards her room. "I was actually pretty scared tonight and I kinda like having you around, so it'd be great if you refrained from getting shot."

"I'll definitely try my best!" he laughed. Sasha let out a giggle and turned her back to him as she phished her key out of her bag, silently cringing. She was slowly turning into a stupid giggling schoolgirl who could barely contain herself around her crush, and she hated it. She hated that he'd reduced her to this.

She could feel Mike behind her as she pulled her key out, her shaking hands rendering her unable to unlock the door properly.

"Dammit," she mumbled, fumbling with the key as she almost dropped it.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mike asked quietly. Sasha laughed nervously and shrugged her shoulders. How was she supposed to tell him she was shaking because he made her _nervous_? "Sasha…" he breathed, his hand covering hers as he took the key off her and unlocked the door.

"Th-thanks," she stuttered. "Nerves. From- Emma and… stuff. Yeah. So, uh," she stepped inside her room and turned to look at him, her eyes flitting down to his lips for a second before she shook her head and looked anywhere but at his face. "Goodnight, then."

"Yeah, uh…" he paused, coughing nervously. "Yeah. Goodnight. I'll… I'll come get you in the morning – unless you wanna ride with your dad?"

"No I'll- I'll go in with you, yeah. Like usual."

"Okay then. So, uhm, okay. Goodnight," he smiled softly, pausing for a few seconds before turning around and walking towards his room. Sasha cursed inwardly and screwed her eyes shut before taking a deep breath, Max's words to either _get drunk or get laid _echoing in her mind as she felt a sudden surge of confidence and called after him.

"Mike!"

"Yeah?" he turned around, smiling in what looked like relief as he took a couple of steps towards her. She looked around before letting her eyes meet his as she watched him questioningly.

"Are you just going to leave? Do I get a goodnight kiss, or…?" she trailed off. Mike's face broke out into a grin as he stepped back in front of her and reached a hand out, moving her hair off her face.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted one," he admitted quietly.

"After the way you kissed me in the bar? Are you kidding me?" she raised an eyebrow, a giggle escaping her lips. Mike chuckled, his thumb brushing across her cheek as he ducked his head down. He brushed his lips against hers gently and she wound her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He backed her up slightly, her back pressed against the door frame as his hands gripped her waist. Sasha let her fingers run through his hair, her nails digging lightly into his scalp and he moaned quietly before pulling away and resting his forehead against hers.

"You okay?" he whispered.

"Mhmm," she hummed, her eyes still closed as she licked her lips. "Feel free to do that whenever you want. You should uh, you should probably keep hold of me for a second, I think my knees are a little weak right now," she told him, and he laughed as he kissed the tip of her nose. She looked up at him, her eyes scanning his face. "I thought you were dead tonight."

"I'm right here," his hands tightened on her waist and she nodded her head slowly. "Sasha?"

"I thought _you _were dead. I didn't- I just knew someone had been shot, and I couldn't- I was panicking, I couldn't breathe properly but I couldn't let it show because I was with my dad, I couldn't let him know that I wasn't okay and then- then I saw you…" she shook her head. "I saw you on the ground, Mike, and you weren't moving. You were just lying there and I couldn't move, it's like I completely froze and my dad had to check you over and then- then you opened your eyes. You opened your eyes and you were wearing a vest and I just- it didn't register in my head that you were alive. You were awake and you were talking and I still couldn't move," she sighed and Mike stayed silent, waiting for her to continue. "And then later on, when we were back at the house… God, Mike, I wanted to talk, I really did but I _couldn't_, because I'd thought you were _dead_ and it nearly killed me. I couldn't breathe, I could feel my heart hurting and I just- I don't know. I'm sorry, I guess. I'm sorry I was so cold with you and I'm sorry I ignored you."

"…You like me," he grinned down at her and Sasha scoffed, slapping his arms and pushing him away from her. He whined quietly and reached out to take hold of her again, kissing her softly before moving his mouth to her ear. "It's okay," he whispered. "I like you, too."

"You're an ass."

"You still like me."

"You're doing a really good job of making me change my mind right now," she quipped, making him laugh. "So, uh…" she chewed on her lip, smirking up at him. "Before you totally put me off you… Do you wanna come inside?" she asked nervously.

"A-Are you sure?"

"You trying to talk me out of it?" she raised her eyebrows and Mike snorted, shaking his head no. "Good," Sasha took hold of his hand and pulled him inside the room, Mike pushing the door closed behind them.

He watched her as she let go of his hand and threw her room key down on to the small side table before shrugged her jacket off her shoulders. Mike did the same, leaving his jacket on the chair and opening his mouth to say something just as Sasha turned around to face him. "Do you want a beer?" she asked. "I think- I don't actually know if there's any here, but if you want one I could-"

"I don't want a beer," he interrupted with a small grins, wrapping his fingers around her wrist and tugging her closer to him. He sighed, pushing her hair out of her eyes and letting his eyes search every inch of her face.

"Well what-" Sasha paused, taking a breath to steady her nerves as his eyes met hers. "What _do _you want…?" she asked quietly. Mike smiled, his hands getting tangled in her hair as he pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips against hers.

Her eyelids fluttered closed and she sighed into the kiss, her hands resting on Mike's chest, her fingers gripping the fabric of his shirt. His lips tasted like beer – she was sure hers were the same – and the scent of his cologne mixed with the smoke from the bar was almost driving her insane. She needed to get closer to him but she couldn't, she was already pressed up against him and it took all her self-control not to let out a grunt of frustration as Mike pulled away, leaving her a little short for breath as he leaned his forehead against hers and smiled softly.

Sasha kept her eyes closed as she listened to Mike try and get his breathing back to normal, and she felt him press a soft kiss to her forehead, his lips lingering a few seconds longer than normal before he wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her in to a hug.

"I'm sorry," he hummed. "But I've wanted to do that since you told me off the first time I spoke to you. Something about the way you called me agent was a huge turn on," he chuckled.

"Is that why you were so insistent that I call you Mike?" she pulled back slightly and looked up at him with a smile.

"Mhmm," Mike nodded, leaning down and brushing his lips against hers. "I don't think I'll be able to stop kissing you now."

"That's okay," Sasha laughed. "I've kind of wanted you to do that since I had that sex dream about you," she admitted quietly, biting her lip as Mike froze, his eyebrows raised as he stared down at her.

"I _knew _it was a sex dream!" he laughed, pointed a finger at her. "I knew it! You were being all sexy and you were moaning in your sleep, you kept holding on to me and you were bright red when you woke up. You looked so cute, your hair was all over the place and you looked so confused. I knew it. You had a sex dream about me."

"Shut up!" she whined, pulling out of his arms and hitting his chest as she turned away from him. "I already wish I'd never told you."

"Don't be embarrassed," Mike chuckled. "It turned me on, I had to go take care of myself while you were still sleeping."

"Oh my God," Sasha mumbled, shaking her head and moving her hair behind her ears as her cheeks turned pink. She turned her back to Mike, her hands shaking as she busied herself with hanging her jacket up on the door handle.

"Seriously, don't be embarrassed," he mumbled, taking a few steps closer to her. He stood behind her, so close that Sasha could feel his warm breath on across her shoulders, hitting the back of her neck as he put his lips right next to her ear and ran his index finger down her spine. "It's amazing what just the thought of you did to me," he murmured.

Sasha screwed her eyes shut, clasping her lips together in order to hold back the moan that threatened to escape at his words and she whirled round, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him furiously. Mike grunted, his fingers digging into her hips so hard Sasha was sure they were going to leave a mark, but she didn't care.

She moved her hands down, letting out a giggled as her nose bumped against Mike's before she undid the first couple of buttons on his shirt.

"You have too many buttons!" she complained. "How angry would you be if I just… ripped it?"

"I really like this shirt," Mike smirked, pushing her hands away as he undid the rest of his buttons, letting the shirt fall off his shoulders and Sasha groaned in annoyance when she saw the t-shirt underneath.

"Are you _kidding _me?" she hissed, grabbing the bottom of his t-shirt and pulling it up over his head. "Next time we do this, remember not to wear so many layers."

"Next time?" Mike paused with a grin.

"Shut up and take off your pants."

"Wow, you really wanna get me naked, huh?"

"Are you complaining?" she raised an eyebrow in disbelief as she kicked her shoes off and pulled her t-shirt over her head, Mike's eyes widening as he watched her. "Pants, Mike!"

"Mhmm, I like this side of you," he sighed, reaching out and grabbing her waist to pull her towards him. He kissed her softly, his lips travelling from her mouth down to her neck and collarbone. "I knew you wanted me."

"You're ruining the moment, Michael," Sasha whispered, her hands skimming down his chest and coming to rest on his belt buckle. Mike smirked against her skin and gently bit her collarbone, causing Sasha to moan quietly into his ear. Mike froze, his lips still pressed against her skin and her hands fumbling with this belt. "Mike-"

"Do that again," he interrupted.

"What?" she questioned, finally getting his belt undone and popping open the button on his jeans. "Do what aga- oh _god_," she moaned as Mike bit down on her skin again and he almost growled, tugging on the end of Sasha's hair and reattaching his lips to hers in a heated kiss. He pushed her backwards, his lips not leaving hers until Sasha's legs hit side of the bed and she yelped as she fell backwards, pulling Mike down with her. "Finally got me on my back, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess I have," Mike murmured, pushing himself up and kicking off his jeans onto the floor as he pushed Sasha's hair out of her eyes as he looked down at her. "You really do have beautiful eyes, they're like your dad's-" he stopped, his face scrunching up in thought.

"You think my dad has nice eyes?" Sasha laughed quietly. "Well, you know, this is a little awkward given our current situation, but I guess I can put in a good word for you but I'm not sure you're his type-"

"Shut up."

"Make me," she whispered, raising an eyebrow at him and immediately regretting her choice of words when Mike grinned down at her, his left hand pinning her smaller ones above her head, his other hand trailing down her side and making her squirm beneath him as he painstakingly ran his finger along the zipper of her jeans. "Mike I swear to God-"

"If you talk, I'll stop," he hummed. Sasha glared at him, her mouth automatically closing and her lips pursed as she wriggled underneath him, trying to pull her hands free. "Ah, no!" he pointed a finger at her. She huffed in exasperation and gave him a pout, which just made him chuckle quietly. "Well I guess I found a way to shut you up, huh?" he grinned, slowly undoing her jeans and letting go of her hands so he could pull them off. He threw them off the bed and paused, kneeling up and looking down at her, cocking his head to the side.

"What is it?" she frowned in worry.

"Nothing," Mike shook his head, a soft smile on his face. "It's just- you're really beautiful."

"I- Oh," she whispered, her cheeks turning pink as she looked away from him.

"Hey," Mike whispered, turning her head to look at him. "Don't do that. Don't brush that off. I mean it, I think you're beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself, Weston," she shot him a wink and he chuckled, ducking his head down and kissing her gently. "You know, I wasn't gonna call you back? I was just going to let you go back to your room."

"So why did you stop me?" he asked quietly, his nose bumping against her as he trailed his index finger down her cheek.

"Because I spoke to Max, and she told me to either get drunk, or get laid," Sasha bit her lip. "And, well… Getting drunk was out of the question once you walked into the bar."

"Jesus," Mike groaned, dropping his forehead down onto her neck, his lips brushing her collarbone and Sasha laughed quietly, her finger playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Remind me to send your cousin flowers as a thank you for that really good piece of advice."

"Don't worry, I'll be thanking her myself. I'll put your name on the card," she told him. Mike sighed and trailed kisses across her neck and down to her collarbone, his lips moving down to her stomach. Sasha hummed quietly, her eyes closed and her hands in his hair as he stopped just below her bellybutton, hooking his finger in the waistband of her underwear and looking up at her.

"Are you sure about this?" he whispered. "Because it's totally fine if I'm moving too fast and you want to stop, I mean-"

"Mike," Sasha smiled at him. "C'mere," she gestured for him to move closer to her and he did, hovering over her as she reached a hand up and gently touched his cheek, bringing her lips up to meet his. "I feel like I've been waiting for this since… forever," she admitted quietly. Mike smiled, letting out a sigh of relief and Sasha moved her lips to his ear, gently biting down on his earlobe and making him groan. "Be gentle with me," she giggled.

"Yeah," he growled, pushing her back down on the bed and making her squeal. "I'm making no promises."

* * *

**well there we have it! **

**i'm awful at writing smut i'm sorry so that's as much as you're going to see :') I hope it was okay!**

**let me know what you think! :)**

**Becca  
x**

**tumblr: miikewestons  
twitter: miikewestons**


End file.
